


into the unknown

by JamieB93



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Ben Parker Lives, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Gay Harry Osborn, Grooming, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener Whump, Harley Keener gets around, Homeless Peter Parker, M/M, Naive Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vulnerable Harry Osborn, harley keener has demons, homeless harley keener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 108,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieB93/pseuds/JamieB93
Summary: Brothers Harley Keener and Peter Parker have been left orphaned and in the custody of their abusive alcoholic Uncle Ben.Sick and tired of being Rose Hill's punching bags, the brothers decide to run away to New York City but they quickly find their search for an easy life may not be as simple as they once thought.If you spend any time in any city of consequence, you come across the other side of living.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 153
Kudos: 565





	1. Sick and Tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so welcome to....this. I'm not quite sure where it came from or how I'm going to schedule for it considering I have two other WIP going at the moment but I quite like the premise and plan I've come up with for this story, so enjoy!
> 
> It is very dark in places, mind you, so expect that going forward.

**into the unknown**

Chapter One.

Peter Parker sighed as he opened the kitchen cupboards once again to find that his Uncle had not thought to get any food in. Of course, he didn’t know exactly what he had suspected, it wasn’t as if Ben was going to have woken up that morning and decided not to spend the entire weekly budget Harley and he had sat down and worked out for the three of them all on booze. It was Peter’s fault really. The places he hid the money were hardly inspired but he had limited options living in a tiny two-bedroom house. Ben’s own bedroom wasn’t an option, naturally. His and Harley’s was too obvious and neither had appreciated their room being completely ransacked by Ben the last time they’d hid their money under their mattresses. That only left the bathroom (already tried) or literally burying it in the dirt of their small back yard, not an option Peter was comfortable with.

“What am I working with?” Harley asked as he stepped into the all-too small kitchen, “What’s our dear old Uncle expecting me to work with tonight? Oxygen and out of date tomatoes?”

Peter grinned. Harley Keener was his older half-brother, by one year. The product of Peter’s mother having a last-minute fling before her engagement to Peter’s father, Harley had come into the world with everyone around him knowing the full details of what brought him into existence. In small, southern, Conservative and highly religious town like Rose Hill this was not well received and whilst Richard Parker eventually forgave his wife and raised Harley as his own, he had never quite been able to allow himself to approve of Harley carrying his surname. So Harley was named ‘Keener’, his mother’s maiden name. 

Peter followed less than a year later, a consolation baby, a baby Mary had felt obligated to have by everyone. The marriage had not been an unhappy one after and the boys always knew they were loved but Mary’s mistake had made the Parkers something akin to town pariahs. Not helping was Richard’s alcoholic brother Ben who disgraced them at every opportunity. When Mary and Richard died in a car crash a year before, Ben had surprised everyone by stepping up and agreeing to take the two orphaned boys in and raise them. The general expectation had been that the boys would enter the system and leave Rose Hill behind for good, but they stuck around even though it quickly became evident to both that Ben had only agreed to take them in so he could have two unpaid servants on hand. The boys did everything. Ben just sat around and got drunk every day. 

“I think the pasta’s still good” Peter replied, “Guess you could just make something really basic tonight. My pay goes in on Friday so I can get us some stuff to last us through the weekend, so it’s just tomorrow we need to worry about.”

“Tomorrow should be easy enough if we eat a big lunch at school” Harley yawned, “Ben’s at the bar for Trivia night with some of the guys from the construction site, he’ll eat there. We can just snack.”

“God bless Thursdays” Peter sighed

Harley had turned out to be a rather gifted cook over the last few years, Peter was always genuinely impressed by his meals and so was Ben, if barking orders at Harley to make him food constantly could even count as an endorsement. It was their ticket out of Rose Hill, Peter was sure of it. 

“How is work?” Harley asked his turned on the ancient, almost useless stove, “I overheard Jaxon Smith saying you were having a bit of trouble with some rowdy guys from the dive bars at school.”

“He’d know, one of them was his dad” Peter replied with a grin, “Jax and his Mom had to come in and practically drag him out of there. It was nothing I can’t handle. People still think we’re the most dangerous family in town after Ben beat him up the police chief.”

“Still, you wouldn’t expect scenes like that in a simple bookstore, would you?” Harley asked, “Only in Rose Hill, Tennessee would you get drunkards causing havoc in a bookstore.”

“Not gonna argue with you on that one, Harls” Peter sighed.

The boys hated Rose Hill. Absolutely hated it. The town was too small, too backwards, too stuck in its ways and it made both brothers feel as if they were suffocating. Mary had always doted on their intelligence. How their hearts and minds were meant for more than some backwater town in the middle of nowhere. They were destined for big things, and big things they were going to achieve. On days where he felt bitter and angry enough, Peter would find himself daydreaming about breaking away with Harley and running off to New York or Chicago or L.A. Places where things actually happened. He knew Harley did the same. 

New York City was the one that really captured both boys. Hanging in between their twin beds in the bedroom they shared was a large canvas on New York City lit up at night, Peter liked to stare at it sometimes and imagine what life in the hustle and bustle of the big city must be like. He often, strangely, felt as if that was where he had truly always meant to have belonged. It just felt like home. More like home than Rose Hill, the town he’d lived all of his life and never even left, had ever felt. 

The boys talked about their dreams a lot. Harley wanted his own restaurant. Five stars. Celebrities in attendance, maybe he could even get his own Food Network show one day. Peter knew his brother was talented enough at cooking and savvy enough when it came to managing money that he could very well achieve all of that and more if he was given the chance. Harley had always said that opening somewhere like that in Rose Hill would have been easier, but the challenge of New York was what really enchanted him. Like Peter, he just wanted to feel like he was living somewhere that was alive with culture and feeling and not dead in the water. He wanted more. He deserved more.

Peter’s dreams were a little less grounded. Since the age of eight, he’d been obsessed with the billionaire Tony Stark and his alter-ego Iron Man. Harley was fond of the man as well but Peter’s dedication and awe to the world’s most famous human being was next level. Peter didn’t love Tony Stark so much because he was Iron Man, it wasn’t the gadgets, or the flying around New York, it was the fact he was helping people. Harley knew his little brother was the kindest soul on the planet, always thinking of others to the point where it became unhealthy how often he put everyone else’s welfare before his own, and that Peter admired Tony Stark’s selflessness so much because he wanted to replicate it. 

Of course, these were just dreams, not even far off realities. Harley would never own a restaurant in New York City and Peter would never meet his idol.

They were two nothing kids from Tennessee. Dirt poor, at the mercy of an Uncle who was becoming increasingly liberal with his fists whenever he’d had a drink and both barely getting by in school because they were either too tired from working to support said Uncle or because Harley kept getting into fights due to the fact he’d been bullied all of his life for being a bastard child who’d been born out of wedlock. 

“He’s here” Harley said in a whisper to Peter as the younger boy carefully lay the table for dinner. Ben always got in at seven, having inevitably spent the two hours since he finished work down at one of the dive bars. He didn’t always come in steaming drunk, but it was more often than not and tonight was no exception. 

Ben’s attempts at unlocking the door from the outside proved fruitless so he just kicked the door through and then promptly fell over himself. Peter moved to help him but Ben swatted him away before getting to his feet and putting his large hands on his younger nephew’s face. 

“Such a good boy, always helping people” he sneered before releasing Peter and drunkenly stumbling towards Harley in the kitchen, “And you, always making my meals. Don’t think I don’t know whatcha want, Harls.”

“What’s that?” Harley sighed and his voice was tired, resigned to whatever was coming next. Ben was always harder on him. Probably because, biologically, Harley was nothing to him and Ben resented the fact he’d been stuck with the kid as well as Peter. Because at least Peter was the son of his brother, his own flesh and blood, Harley was just a hanger on. 

“You want a boyfriend. Fag.” Ben sneered, “Ain’t it bad enough that you’re a bastard, now you gotta be some pervert as well.”

Harley rolled his eyes. He had no idea where this town rumor if him being gay even came from, but he was willing to put up with it if it meant keeping Peter safe. 

The younger boy was white as a ghost and had tears born from nothing but fright forming in his eyes and it broke Harley’s heart. The night where Peter had broken down and confessed to Harley that he liked boys as well as girls had been a harrowing one, all Harley had been able to do was hold his brother whilst he sobbed and assure him that everything was going to be all right. A lie. And both of them knew it.

Rose Hill would never accept that.

“That why I got a girl?” Harley asked, referring to Georgia. She wasn’t his girlfriend, not really, and being the daughter of the local reverend made the fact she was sleeping with the bastard Keener boy most weekends a secret lots of people around town were in on but no one dared say out of respect for the reverend. 

“Sshhhh, means nothing” Ben muttered as he sat down and helped himself to can from the six pack that Peter had obediently retrieved from the fridge for him, “Ain’t you ashamed? What everyone says?”

“Why should I be?” Harley asked, “I know it ain’t true and even if it was it wouldn’t matter. I don’t think who we sleep with reflects who we are.”

Peter shot his brother an appreciative smile before timidly sitting down next to his uncle. Ben treated them bad but Peter knew the man had at least some degree of love in there for him, sometimes Ben would absent mindedly stroke his hair or ask him how his day was, niceties that seemed exclusive to only Peter. All Harley ever got was grief and barked instructions. 

“People been giving you grief about us on the site again, Uncle Ben?” Peter asked

“When don’t they” Ben replied bitterly, “Always one of you two gotta get yourselves in trouble and when it ain’t one it’s the other. Me and that principle ought to be on first name terms by now.”

Harley rolled his eyes. Ben had maybe been down to the school once in the last year, and that was only down to the fact Peter had won an award for a mechanical project in his Science class; something which Ben actually appreciated as a ‘manly pursuit’. Not cooking. That was woman’s work, even if he was perfectly happy to accept Harley’s food whenever it was offered. 

The extent of Ben’s contact with the boys school was missed phone call after missed phone call on their behalf. 

“They give you your pay today?” Harley asked as he reached for some plates

“Got it in my pocket” Ben replied, “And that’s where it’s staying. I oughta get some groceries tomorrow, ain’t miss-fancy-pants coming to see us?”

“Yeah, Miss Feinstein’s coming over ‘bout four” Peter replied, “You’ll be there?”

“Ain’t got much choice have I?” Ben replied, “These social workers wanna prove I’m bad at this, I ain’t gonna hand that too ‘em on a plate.”

“You still going to the bar after?” Harley asked as he passed his uncle the food, “Cos I need to know if you want me to make dinner for you, we ain’t got much in the way of food now. Just bread, three eggs and two of those tomatoes that look more brown than red now.”

“Don’t worry Harls, you ain’t gotta feed me” Ben snapped.

They ate in silence, as always. Ben didn’t like talking during meals. He preferred to pretty much inhale his food as quickly as he could, grab some cans and migrate to the sofa and pass out in front of the television. Peter and Harley both relaxed a little bit. If it was going to be a ‘bad night’ where Ben would scream, throw things and inevitably put his fists to Harley’s face when the older boy bit back, it would have started long before now. Harley checked his watch, knowing that he would have time to sneak out and see Georgia for a while if Ben passed out within the next half hour.

He did.

Harley put on his black hoodie and headed for the door. Peter would always clear up if Harley cooked, and then hide himself away in their room and keep as quiet as he could whilst alone with Ben.

It wasn’t the nicest system in the world, but it worked.

*

Georgia Stacy was a sight to behold. The kind of girl whom’s beauty could turn heads and stop traffic. As well as being the well connected and upstanding daughter of the town’s reverend (which essentially made her Rose Hill royalty), Georgia was the captain of the cheerleading squad and held a spot on the school’s Academic Decathlon team. She was also the only student in their whole school to have ever visited New York City as she had family there, which was where Harley’s real interest in her had grown from. 

The fact she was sleeping with Harley Keener was both the best and worst kept secret in Rose Hill. Most people knew, or at least thought they knew, but no one would ever dare say anything about it. Harley knew he was not the kind of boy that Georgia would be expected to have an interest in. He didn’t have much money; he wasn’t more or less guaranteed a spot in an Ivy League school thanks to a Sports scholarship and he barely made a blip on the school’s hierarchical radar. 

“Hey sugar” Georgia said flirtatiously once Harley had given the secret knock on her car door window, she pulled him into a kiss before he could reply, “You keep me waiting on purpose?”

“Would I?” Harley asked with a grin, “Naw, we were just having dinner. My Uncle’s kind of a stickler for us all eating together if we can.”

“Well, I’m kind of a stickler for my dates turning up on time” she replied playfully before pulling Harley down on top of her and kissing him once again. Slowly, she removed his shirt and he kissed her on the neck. 

It was always nice. Harley was pleased that for everything else he’d missed out on so far in his so-called life that at least his first sexual experience had been a positive one, that the person he’d chosen to sleep with seemed to like him as a person at least a little and agreed it was no one’s business but theirs. They curled up in the back of Georgia’s gratuitously big jeep once it was over, her head tucked under his arm and her fingers playing with his light chest hair that had finally begun to show itself in the last few months. He smiled. 

Sometimes, life didn’t seem all that bad. 

And so what if he and Georgia couldn’t be public about anything, that didn’t mean that Harley had to hold back anything when it was just the two of them. She smiled at him and he felt his breath catch, rendered speechless by how beautiful she looked in the moment, moonlight illuminating her face and her green eyes alive with passion. She sat up and kissed him once again, pulling apart very slowly.

“I love you” he found himself saying breathlessly before he knew what he was doing. But he did. He did love Georgia; she was the only person in his life apart from Peter who seemed to care about him and the only person outside of the house he knew he could turn to when he needed an out for a while. He loved the way she would always shoot him a cheeky wink in the corridors at school. The way she would be so kind and soft and loving when they were alone together, the fact she even paid attention to what he said and genuinely encouraged him to follow his dreams. She had promised to be the first customer at his restaurant when he told her about it, and he’d been expecting her to make fun of him for it like everyone else he’d ever told except Peter had done. 

He so wanted her to say it back. He wanted to be loved back. But she didn’t. In fact, Harley could have sworn that in the second after he’d said those ill fated three words that Georgia was failing to hide a giggle. She just about managed it and seemed a little lost for words and suddenly Harley felt incredibly exposed and embarrassed.

“Sorry” he sighed, “Sorry, that was, I-I’m sorry. Sorry.”

Before Georgia could reply, Harley reached or his t-shirt and buckled his jeans. 

“Harley, wait!” she called as he silently climbed out of the backseat and tried to take off running out of pure humiliation. He hadn’t made it more than about a meter before he tripped over a pothole and hit his head on the ground with a large thud. He could feel Georgia wincing behind him as she helped him to his feet. 

“I’m sorry” he repeated once she had helped him back to his feet and then sat him down on the front passenger seat of her car. She knelt down in front of him with the door open and tended to his bleeding forehead. “I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have said it.”

“I’m just confused” Georgia replied, “We were only ever meant to be having a bit of fun. No feelings. That’s what we said, how long have you felt like this?”

“Dunno” Harley shrugged, “Don’t think I even realized I did until I said it. I was dumb. Of course you don’t love me, of course you don’t.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel-“

“No, no this isn’t your fault” Harley assured her, “I don’t want you blaming yourself for one second. I’m the one who’s caught feelings I shouldn’t have. I just….I dunno, I’ve messed this up, haven’t I?”

Georgia smiled sympathetically.

“Well, I don’t think us sleeping together anymore is a good idea” she replied, “And I’m sorry I don’t feel for you what you do for me, but I do like you Harley. You’re kind, you’re funny, you’re smart. People around here have got you all wrong and I’m sorry I’m too much of a coward to do anything about it.”

Harley looked away, determined not to let Georgia see the tears that were earnestly leaking from his eyes. 

“I just…fuck, I just want something to be real” he confessed, “Mom and Dad dying, everything that’s happening with Ben, looking after Peter. I just. I think I put my feelings in the only place where I was getting something positive. I know what we said when we started and I meant it then but I was never just in this for sex, Georgia, I always felt something more. I think I just liked being….being close to someone.”

“Hey, it makes sense” she said kindly, “Harley, what you have been through in the past year is awful and it’s no surprise you ended up placing your need for love and affection with me. But…well, I’m just not there with you, hun. I’m sorry. I know that one day you will find someone who is but it ain’t me.”

Harley nodded sadly. 

“I can’t believe I fucked this up” he said sadly, “Spending time with you…well, I…forget it.”

“No, go on” Georgia insisted.

“The thought of it is all that gets me through the day sometimes” he replied, absolutely hating himself for how pathetic and needy he sounded, “Like I said, not just-not just the sex but the talking and spending time together part. That’s the part I loved the most.”

Georgia smiled and took his hand.

“I’m sorry, sugar” she said sadly, “I really am. If I could force myself to have those feelings for you I would but I can’t and it wouldn’t be fair of me to lead you on. You’d only get hurt in the long run, and you’ve been hurt enough lately I reckon. Let’s agree to call it a day and stay friends.”

Harley shook his head.

“We weren’t friends before” he reminded her, “This ends and all that’s gonna happen is we go back to existing in totally different worlds. Telling me we can stay friends is giving me as much false hope as lying to me about returning my feelings would.”

“So, it’s all or nothing?” Georgia asked with her eyebrows raised, “That’s a bit extreme considering you just said you loved me. Now you want nothing to do with me?”

“I’m just being realistic” Harley muttered, “This town hates me, Georgia, it hates me. You’re the nice, beautiful reverend’s daughter and you wanna keep it that way, I know you do. Or else you’d have said something to someone about us before now. It don’t make any sense for us to be friends. I’m just trash from the wrong side of the tracks.”

“But you’re not” Georgia insisted, “You are so much more than that. You and Peter. I’ll tell people. I’ll tell people we were together, that you’re sweet and insanely talented and funny and people will change their minds about you, Harley, I swear they will. You just need to give them some time.”

“I can’t risk it” Harley replied sadly, “I’d rather just fade it to the background and have people ignore me then try and get them to like me and fail.”

“What makes you so sure you’d fail?” she asked

“Life” Harley replied, “Nothing ever goes our way.”

“I’m sorry” Georgia muttered, “I really would like us to be friends, Harley. I do really like you.”

“None of this is down to you” he told her again, “Don’t feel bad for me. I’ll be fine. I’m always fine in the end, I have Peter. As long as I have Peter, I know everything will be alright. I can face anything as long as he’s by my side.”

“Want me to drive you home?” Georgia asked

“Nah, I need to walk” he replied, “Get my head together. I’m sorry, Georgia, but maybe this is for the best anyway, even if you did return my feelings I doubt we would have worked in the long run. Two different worlds and all that.”

Georgia gave him another sad, sympathetic smile before standing up and hugging him. They shared one last kiss before Georgia ran around to the driver’s side of the car and set off. Once she was gone, Harley kicked the dirt beneath him and fell to his knees with his hands covering his face. 

“FUCK!” he screamed into the night sky. “Fuck this town. Fuck my life. Fuck everything!” Harley hated himself for screwing things up with Georgia but he hated Rose Hill more for making it impossible for him to even be friends with her. 

He walked home at a snails pace. For a while, he just sat by the lake and skimmed rocks across it, only managing to get a few right to the other side. He sighed as he walked past some of the houses of the nicer side of the town he cut through to get back home, seeing families spending time with another and actually have fun through their living room windows. He passed two kids he vaguely recognised from school openly kissing under a streetlight because they had both been afforded the courtesy of not being branded as someone wrong and disgusting before they had even been born. 

Fighting back tears as he turned onto his street, Harley tried to reconcile the positives in his life but could only think of one: Peter. Peter, his little brother, the reason he still bothered to get up and try every morning. There might have been less than a year between them but Harley still felt an overwhelming desire to protect Peter at all costs, its what his parents would have wanted him to do. 

Because Peter was good. Better than he ever would be. Peter was the kind of person who was capable of changing the world, he just needed to be given the chance. 

Finally managing to smile to himself as he twisted his key in the lock of the front door, the brief escape from the negative aspects of their lives was shattered in a second as he pushed open the door to find the living room torn to shreds and Peter sitting, shaking, with his knees pushed up to his chest and a bloody cut above his left eye. He was crying but visibly sagged with relief when Harley walked into the room and immediately sat down next to him.

He didn’t need to ask. He knew the answer. Ben. But Ben had never really hit Peter before, not enough to leave any marks like the one above his left eye, which deeply worried Harley.

“I’m sorry” Peter whimpered, “He just lost it and I thought-I thought I c-could get through to-to him c-cos-“

“It’s not your fault” Harley said softly as Peter shook and hid his head on Harley’s shoulder and carried on crying, “None of this is your fault. Where is he?”

“He stormed out” Peter replied tearfully, “I don’t know when he’ll be back.”

_Never if he knows what’s good for him._

Harley was so _done_. 


	2. one for the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, Harley” Georgia said softly as she took his hand, “I’m sorry that happened. Really. If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know. If you or Peter ever need somewhere safe to-“
> 
> “I can’t ask that of you” Harley replied, “It ain’t your problem.”
> 
> “What if I want to make it my problem?” she shot back, “Like I said, I care about you. If you and Peter are in trouble, I want to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on Chapter One, here's the second!
> 
> Just a quick TW for child abuse in this chapter.

**into the unknown**

Chapter Two.

“What happened?” Harley asked softly that night as he and Peter wedged together on their shared double bed, “How come he hit you tonight? He normally leaves you alone, more or less.”

Peter shrugged and then sniffed again. He’d stopped crying around an hour before but it was clear that the assault had deeply affected him and the younger boy was beyond scared. Harley merely cast a protective arm around his little brother’s shoulder and pulled him in closer. 

“Pete, buddy, you gotta tell me” Harley implored, “I know it’s hard to talk about but I’m kind of going out of my mind here, I need to know if something’s changed. We can deal with anything as long as we’re on the same page and if Ben’s going to start hitting you-“

“I don’t know” Peter breathed, “I don’t know what I did wrong. He shouted for me to get him another beer, which I did, and then once I handed it to him he finished it and smashed the bottle-“

“He what?!” Harley yelled, shooting up in bed and turning Peter to face him, ignoring the wavering and quivering his younger brother’s lips trembled through as he did so, “He smashed the bottle over you?”

Peter nodded slowly.

“Sorry” he muttered, “I cleaned the glass up after. I thought I’d told you; it was all so-“

“Don’t do that” Harley said sadly, “Sorry I reacted like that but fuck, Pete. He’s never even done that to me before, this is the most violent thing Ben’s ever done. Holy fuck.”

“I’ll be OK” Peter replied quietly, “We’ll get the nice Ben for the next few days now, he’ll feel bad-“

“He damn well better” Harley snarled, running his hands through his hair and taking a deep breath. He could feel the panic start to set in. Ben hitting him. Harley hated it, but he could deal with that. He knew he could take a million knocks and blows to the head if it meant that Peter was safe. Ben hitting Peter. Harley didn’t even have words for how that made him feel, the anger it evoked in him, the way in which he would always sit with his brother and comfort him after tore his heart in two. Peter didn’t deserve it. 

But this? This was different. Ben could have really hurt Peter. Harley always rationalized his decision not to encourage Peter not to run away with him as being down to the fact that on the whole, Ben always seemed to at least show Peter some kind of deference and even a level of care and attention. Typically, the situations where Ben had struck Peter in the past had always stemmed from something stupid that Harley had done and Peter had got involved in. But this. Ben and Harley hadn’t had any arguments, Peter hadn’t had to stand in the middle of them and caught a stray punch accidentally. They’d been alone. They’d been alone and Ben had hurt Peter, out of the blue, worse than he’d ever hurt Harley before. 

Harley felt trapped. Like the walls and everything were caving in on him. The floor seemed to be raising and the ceiling seemed to be falling in on him. He had nowhere to go. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t fucking breathe. Peter. Hurt. Scared. All alone. 

Peter. Hurt. Sacred. Alone. 

He’d failed. He was the worst big brother in the world, he’d been given the job to protect Peter and had failed him and their parents in the worst possible way. 

“Harley, Harls, please come back to me” Peter’s pleading voice echoed through the clouds, Harley felt his little brother take his hand and place it against his chest, the quickest way the younger of the two had learned to slow down his brother’s panic attacks over the years. Harley had always had panic attacks for as long as he could remember, in the year before their parents had died they had pretty much disappeared only to make an astonishing return to form following him being made an orphan. Harley whimpered and lamented how quickly the tables had turned. Now it was him needing to seek comfort in Peter.

“P-P-Peter c-can’t, y-you” he whimpered as Peter pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“I’m OK, hey, I’m OK” Peter replied shakily, “I will be OK. Come back to me, Harls. Please come back to me. I need you. I can’t do this without you.”

“I’m s-sorry” Harley cried, “I sh-should h-have b-been here f-for you.”

“You can’t be here all the time” Peter sniffed, “If you had been, it would probably have been you who got the glass smashed over your head.”

“That’s better-“

“No, no it’s not” Peter snapped, “You being hurt is not OK. It’s not OK that either of us get hurt, Harley. D’you know how it makes me feel when you say shit like that. Like you don’t matter.”

Harley decided it was probably not the best time to remind Peter that he didn’t matter. Not one bit. The only person in the world who gave a damn about him was the one he failed so spectacularly to forget. 

“It’s my job to-“

“We look out for one another” Peter stated, “That’s what we’ve always done and that’s what we’re always going to do. You don’t have to put up with being beaten any more than I do.”

“I know” Harley breathed, admitting defeat, “I just….Peter, I can’t do this anymore. I can’t. When it was just me, I could stomach it, but now? After this? I can’t stay here and let him start hurting you as well. Maybe we should have gone the first time he hit me but for whatever reason, we didn’t. But now? No second chances, no nothing, we need to go.”

“Where?” Peter asked, “We’ve got nowhere to go. No family. We’ve never even left Rose Hill. I can’t go into the system Harley; I won’t be able to take it.”

Harley thought on that for a second. He too hated the idea of going into the system. Ben had fed them a steady diet of fear mongering regarding the fostering system over the past year and whilst Harley knew he was only doing it in an attempt to keep them under his control, and keep the two hefty child support pay cheques he received every month, but Harley also knew there was some truth to it. Kids who went into the system at their age never got a chance. No one wanted to adopt two headstrong, scrappy teenage boys who had a plethora of emotional problems. It would be too painful, the rejection.

Going into the system wasn’t an option.

Would being on the streets really be any better?

“It’s gonna be hard” Harley replied, “But…as long as we have each other, right?”

Peter turned to him and smiled.

“We can do anything” he smiled. Harley gave him a soft smirk before readjusting himself into a more comfortable position and allowing Peter’s head to rest on his chest. Both boys smiled, contended. Harley just prayed that the chair they’d wedged under the door handle would be enough to keep Ben out for the night. 

*

There was something comforting about school over the next few days, knowing that the end was in sight and he’d never have to see any of these people again in his life, Harley felt almost smug. As he sat alone on the top of the bleachers and watched as Peter talked with a few people down below, he was by no means popular but his irresistible good nature had made it so that there were a few people who were willing to give him the time of day. Harley almost felt like he was being cruel asking Peter to come with him but he knew his brother had no intention of letting him run away on his own.

“Hey, can we talk?” Georgia asked quietly as she sighed and sat down next to him, “I’ve been feeling bad about how we left things on Friday. We were unfair to one another.”

“Don’t think there’s nothin’ left to say” Harley said bitterly, “Ain’t you got a cheerleading practice you need to get to? Hair appointment? No, well I’ll just-“

“Hold up” Georgia said angrily, tugging on Harley’s shirt sleeve and pulling him back down to sit next to her with a confused look on her face, “That talk ain’t you, Harls. You don’t talk to me like that.”

“What do you care?” Harley asked, “We made it pretty clear where we stand with one another. I misjudged the situation and completely humiliated myself, why are you intent on rubbing salt in my wounds?”

“I’m not” Georgia snapped, “Excuse me for caring about you! You look sad, troubled, Harley and I wanted to make sure you’re alright. I might not love you but I still care about you.”

Harley sighed.

“I’m sorry” he muttered, “Lot on my mind.”

“Anything to do with Peter’s injury?” Georgia asked, “I ain’t stupid Harley, I can put two and two together and end up with four. Your uncle. He hurts you, don’t he?”

“It’s fine” Harley replied with a sigh, not quite able to bring himself to be able to lie to her about the abuse, choosing to just look away from her instead, “We’re fine. We have one another.”

“Your uncle did that to Peter” Georgia breathed, “When?”

“When I wasn’t there” Harley said bitterly, “Probably when I was with you, having sex in the back of your car, my little brother was getting beat down. Sorry. I don’t mean to sound like I’m blaming you, I ain’t, I’m blaming myself.”

“Oh, Harley” Georgia said softly as she took his hand, “I’m sorry that happened. Really. If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know. If you or Peter ever need somewhere safe to-“

“I can’t ask that of you” Harley replied, “It ain’t your problem.”

“What if I want to make it my problem?” she shot back, “Like I said, I care about you. If you and Peter are in trouble, I want to help.”

Harley turned back and faced her with a dark expression on her face. She knew too much. She could blow their runaway plans, he had to get her to back off. 

“Well I don’t want you to help” Harley snapped, “Like I said to you the other night, you got your path, and I got mine. Me and Peter have been dealing with this on our own for a year and we’ve been doing just fine, there’s nothing you can do to make it better.”

“I ain’t gonna let you carry on living with a man who hurts you” Georgia cried back.

“You realize what’s going to happen if you say anything, don’t cha?” Harley fired at her, “Me and Peter will be taken away from Ben and we ain’t got no one else to take us in. We’ll go into the system. We’ll probably get separated and if I lose Peter then….then I won’t go on, Georgia. D’you get that? I can’t go on if I’m not with Peter, I need to be with him.”

He didn’t realize he’d started crying but he must have done because before he knew it, Harley had collapsed onto his knees and Georgia was holding him and running her hands through his hair. He felt on the verge of another panic attack, something he’d never had in front of Georgia before and was determined not to now. He wanted Peter. He needed Peter. 

“Don’t cry, don’t cry” she soothed him, “It’s alright. It’s alright, hey, Harls. Breathe for me, breathe for me darlin, you’re gonna pass out.”

Before he knew what was what, Georgia was stepping away and Peter took her place, grounding Harley as he always did and bringing him back to the land of the living. The three of them then sat on the top of the bleachers in silence for a while, Harley unleashing a death grip on Peter’s hand. The thought of possibly being separated from Peter until it had slipped out whilst he was talking to Georgia. 

He couldn’t lose Peter.

He couldn’t

It would be the end of him.

But it wouldn’t be.

They had a plan.

They had a plan.

A way out. They’d be alright.

“I got it from here, thanks” Peter said softly to Georgia after a while

“OK” she sighed, getting up and moving back in front of Harley, tilting his head up so they made eye-contact with one another, “Harley, I won’t say anything for now, but I want to help. If there’s anything you need, please just let me know.”

“We will” Peter answered for Harley, clearly keen to send Georgia on her way. She left after, briefly kissing Harley on the cheek, leaving the two brothers alone. “You told her about Ben.”

“Sh-she kinda guessed” Harley replied, “And I didn’t have it in me to lie to her. You don’t deserve any of this, I couldn’t lie.”

“We don’t deserve any of this, remember that” Peter scolded him, “We need to talk properly, Harls. Really plan. False hope can only get me by for so long.”

Harley nodded. He rested his head on his younger brother’s shoulders, once again berating himself internally for putting Peter in the position of care giver once again, but he needed this. Peter was the only person who could make him feel whole. 

And, luckily, an idea was starting to take shape in his mind.

*

Ben was, as he always was, in full damage control mode following his attack on Peter. On days like this, he seemed like he did actually love Peter and at least could tolerate Harley, which was why the boys walked in to a clean house and a steak dinner waiting for them on the dining room table. Ben looked up, smiled and gestured for the boys to come over. 

“Hey boys, how was school?” he asked as his nephews sat down, “No one been giving you trouble again, have they?”

Harley always found these days the hardest. He never wanted to rock the boat with Ben, as much as he knew he had to protect Peter, Harley wasn’t exactly a fan of being hit and would avoid it at all costs. He knew that one wrong word or giving off the impression that he was ungrateful or didn’t care would spring the real Ben right back into action. He had to play nice. But it was hard. Harley knew this was temporary, an act, a desperate attempt to keep them under control and lull them into a false sense of security because it was only ever a matter of time until something set Ben off again and the fists would reappear. Harley knew the triggers. Mess. Manners, or perceived lack of. Problems at school. Pretty much anything that could distract Ben from his life of boozing, gambling and bringing strange women back home. It was always a waiting game and Harley was sick of living his life walking on egg shells.

Sometimes he felt like setting Ben off purposely just to skip this stage, at times he had, but now he knew that Peter was in the firing line just as much as he was, he couldn’t take the risk. 

Reminding himself that the end was in sight, Harley added to Ben and Peter’s conversation where he could, but it was his brother who lead the way. Harley could never quite tell whether Peter was playing a different kind of waiting game with Ben or if his brother genuinely enjoyed the times where Ben was not being an unrepentant asshole towards them. Harley loved Peter to his bones but he knew that at times the boy could be frightfully naïve and entirely too trusting. He was also needy.

Peter needed to feel love and validation constantly, and he would seek it wherever he could find it. When Ben was being nice after an attack, Peter basked in the attention he was shown by his uncle. It was like he reveled in it, treasured every moment of it and it made Harley sick to his stomach because it made the inevitable yank back into reality all the more painful for the boy.

“Has anyone asked about….y’know?” Ben asked slowly, gesturing to the bruise on Peter’s forehead and looking rightly ashamed. 

“Few, said I just fell off my bike” Peter shrugged, “No biggie.”

“Good” Ben replied with a smile, “Would hate for folks to get the wrong idea, wouldn’t we?”

“No, sir, we wouldn’t” Peter replied, and Harley could tell his little brother was terrified and felt his jaw lock as a result of it. 

“Especially when it wasn’t my fault” Ben carried on, “You did push me, Petey. I ain’t saying the way I handled it was good, but you did make me do this Pete, you have to accept that.”

Briefly, Peter looked up at Harley and blinked back tears. He guessed it was his little brother’s way of apologizing for what was surely about to come next.

“I-I k-know, Uncle Ben, I’m sorry” Peter said quietly and Harley wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up and devour him, “It won’t happen again. Next time, I’ll get you a beer the first time you ask. You don’t gotta worry ‘bout that.”

Harley cringed. A beer. A fucking beer. Peter had yet to disclose to him the exact details of why Ben had attacked him so to find out it was over something as trivial as not getting Ben a beer on the first time of asking was the last straw for Harley.

The last fucking straw.

“Hold up” he found himself saying, “Are you telling me the reason you smashed my brother round the head with glass was because he didn’t get what you wanted the first time you asked?”

Ben turned to Harley and the teenager could swear there was a sense of satisfaction in his eyes. Like he’d been waiting for Harley to snap. Like he was glad it had just happened, and Harley cowered. Embarrassed that he’d just played right into the man’s hands. Him and his big mouth. He hadn’t even realized he’d stood up from his chair in anger and it had fallen to one side. Peter gulped and continued to fight back tears as Ben calmly stood up and matched Harley’s height.

“He ignored me on purpose, Harls, what’d you expect me to do?” Ben snarled, getting up so far in Harley’s face that the teenager could practically taste the alcohol on the man’s breath. He felt sick. “You expect me to let my punk nephews disrespect me? In my home? Cos I didn’t have to let you two sad sacks stay here, and this is the thanks I get? I can’t even get one beer without having to holler for five minutes?!”

Harley stiffed. He refused to back down or be cowed, not this time, not when it was Peter who had been the one to get hurt.

“Could got it yourself in five seconds if you’d got off your lazy ass and done it yourself” he snarled back, ignoring the malevolent grin on Ben’s face as he spoke, “We ain’t our slaves.”

Ben chuckled for a second before delivering a killer blow to Harley’s gut and sending the teenager crashing to the ground. Peter yelled and ran over to Harley, acting as a human shield between his uncle and his brother, tears pouring down his face. Ben stopped and exhaled.

“Don’t touch him!” Peter cried, “Don’t you ever fucking touch him again.”

Ben seemed lost in the moment. Harley could tell he genuinely didn’t want to harm Peter again, but he still seemed locked on hurting him. Slowly but surely, Ben backed away and grabbed his jacket. Without a word, he left the house and Peter helped Harley up to his feet before pulling him into a hug.

“Peter” Harley said quietly and more to himself than anything else as he took in his brother’s comforting touch

“I’m sorry Harls, I’m so fucking sorry” Peter wept, “That was my fault. That was me. I’m sorry you got hurt because I’m-“

“It ain’t your fault” Harley wheezed, before breaking apart the hug and holding Peter’s tear stained face in his hands, “It’s him. It’s all him, he’s an animal, you see why we gotta go.”

Peter nodded, before his eyes widened.

“I’m working at diner tonight” he said, looking petrified, “Dish washing night. I’d stay but we need the money if we’re serious about getting out of here. But I don’t wanna leave you on your own in case he comes back.”

“Then I’ll come with you” Harley said with a smile, “I like to keep an eye on you when you do the night shift at that place anyway, I don’t trust those truckers.”

“OK” Peter agreed, before pulling Harley into another hug, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Petey.”

*

Harley gave Georgia a soft smile as she secretively made her way over to the booth he was sitting in with Peter, who was on a break, with her hood over her head. 

“Y’know how much trouble I’m gonna get in if I get caught here” she whispered as she sat down, “Not that I’m not glad y’all called me, I’ve been worried something sick all afternoon.”

“We’re fine” Peter assured her, “Thanks for coming.”

“Harley?” Georgia asked, “Are you fine? You look pale.”

“Took one to the gut” Harley answered quietly, there was no point in holding anything back from Georgia now he knew what he needed to ask of her, “Spoke out of turn during dinner, paid the price. Same old, same old.”

“It shouldn’t be though” she replied as she squeezed Harley’s hand, “I…guys, I don’t know if I can sit here and let you carry on living with him. It was Peter the other day, now you Harls? My conscience won’t let me walk away from this without doing something.”

“Good” Harley replied with a smile, “Because it doesn’t have to.”

“How’d you mean?” Georgia replied.

“We want you to help us” Peter said, looking over at Harley and smiling sadly, “And you’re the only person who actually can help us.”

“Anything” Georgia said sadly, “I’ll do anything.”

“We want to leave, Georgia” Harley said bluntly, “Soon. By like….the end of the week. I can’t take living in that house another second and neither can Pete.”

“OK” Georgia said with a nod, “OK, yeah, I can do that. You’ll stay with me. We’ve got a big enough house and if my Dad practices what preaches-“

“No, Georgia, you’re not following us” Harley said as he took her hand in his, “When I say that we want to leave, I don’t just mean we want to leave Ben’s house. We want to leave here. Rose Hill. Start over somewhere new.”

Georgia’s face fell and Harley’s hand slipped out of hers.

“Where?” she asked, “I didn’t think you two had any more family?”

“We don’t” Peter replied with a shrug

“So, where are you gonna go?” she asked, “And who’s going to look after you?”

“Well, I’ll look after Pete” Harley replied with a smile, “And he’ll look after me. Like I said to you before, we need one another. We’re all we need.”

“That’s very sweet and everything but this sounds crazy” Georgia replied with a nervous giggle, “I thought you said that the system wasn’t an option, that they might separate you. Have you changed your mind, or?”

“No” Peter shook his head as he replied, “System remains strictly off the suggestion board. Me and Harley can make it somewhere new between us, on our own.”

Georgia’s eyes narrowed for a second, then shot back open with terror.

“Runnin’ away?” she said in horror, “That’s what y’all are talking about? You’re just gonna….gonna up and leave and live where exactly? On the streets? Sleep on a park bench, this is madness.”

“No it’s not” Harley shot back, “Like we said, we don’t have anymore options. We can’t stay with Ben anymore, it’s killing us, it’s no way to live. And we don’t have anywhere else to go, and we ain’t going into the system, so we’re left with….with.”

“Being homeless” Georgia finished for him, “You realize that’s where this ends up, right? You’re what sixteen years old, you can’t just go to a new town and land on your feet like that.”

“Who says we can’t?” Peter snapped, “The rest of this town might turn a blind eye to whatever we do, but we’ve actually got pretty good at getting by on our own. We both work. We handle money. I’m smart, Harley’s streetwise. We’ll be fine.”

“And where do I fit into this crazy scheme, exactly?” Georgia demanded, “Cos I haven’t got any money myself and you best believe I ain’t gonna steal from my folks so you two can go off and recreate The Fisher King. It’s crazy, what you’re doing, what you’re asking, it’s crazy.”

“It’s desperate, but it’s not crazy” Harley shot back, “There’s nothing crazy about this. If we stay, it’s only a matter of time until he hurts one of us so bad there’s no coming back from it. Maybe one of us might even snap and hurt him really bad. This way, we get away and everyone’s safe.”

“You still haven’t told me where you plan on going” Georgia reminded him

“New York” Peter sighed and Georgia nearly laughed.

“New York?” she repeated incredulously, “You’re gonna run away to New York? The biggest city in the world, which I hear is just warm and welcoming to homeless teenagers. No street crime at all. This just gets better by the second.”

“It might sound crazy to you, Georgia” Harley said seriously, “But it isn’t to us. This is our only option and you’re the only person who can help us.”

“I….Harley, please think of what you’re asking me” Georgia said sadly, “You’re asking me to lie and steal from my own family, you’re asking me to lie to this whole town, cos people will notice when you’re not around and if I tell them where you’ve gone then someone will come after you. Whether it’s Ben or social services, I don’t know, but someone will come.”

“Then don’t tell anyone” Peter snapped. Harley sighed and squeezed his little brother’s hand, indicating for him to get back to work and leave the rest to him. Peter complied. 

“I know this is a lot” Harley whispered once Peter was gone, “But we’re falling apart, Georgia. We’re dying in this town. We have to go and we have to go soon. I know it’s asking a lot but I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t utterly desperate. We have enough money to get ourselves two Greyhound tickets to New York, we just….we need more, something to live on once we’re there. Peter’s selling all his Star Wars figures, I’m gonna sell my guitar. But we need more.”

Georgia sighed, looked at the table and ran her hands through her hair. Harley felt guilty. He knew what they were asking of her was entirely unfair, that asking her to steal from her own family to help them was selfish in all the ways that Harley never wanted to be, but they had no other choice. She was the only one who could help them. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Georgia looked up and met Harley’s eyes in the most intense form of contact the teenager had ever come across.

“I’ll do it” she said without any feeling in her voice, “I’ll help you and Peter get away. I’ll even drive you to the freakin’ bus stop, but you need to promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?” Harley asked. 

“I want a note, addressed from you” Georgia replied, “To my father, in case I get caught, explaining why you asked me to do what I’m about to do. I’ll help you, Harls, but I refuse to be painted as a no-good thief because of you. Mud sticks in this town, as I’m sure you know.”

“Only too well” Harley replied bitterly, “I’ll write you that note. Tonight, when I get back. I’ll make sure that all the blame goes on me. This town already thinks the worst of me, anyway, may as well give them a reason to hate me.”

“I’m sorry it’s come to this” Georgia said sadly, taking Harley’s hand once again, “I’m sorry life’s dealt you and your brother such a shitty hand. It’s not fair….when you get to New York, look up my cousin Gwen. I would just give you my Uncle Jim’s address but he’s a cop and I know he’d ship you and Peter back here in a heartbeat if he caught wind of you, but Gwen’s cool. She’ll look out for you.”

Harley nodded and jotted down the name ‘Gwen Stacy’ in his journal. Georgia scribbled an address marked Queens next to her name and a cell phone number.

“What if she tells her Dad about us?” Harley asked.

Georgia smiled for the first time in a while.

“There’s a bit of a running theme in my family” she replied devilishly, “The daughters of the upstanding fathers who are pillars of the community kind of like going against the rules. Gwen even more so than me. I’m sure your secret will be safe with her. I’ll warn her anyway.”

“I can’t thank you enough for this” he told her honestly, “You’re saving us. You really are.”

“Just don’t end up dead in like three months or whatever” Georgia replied, “Make it worth it. When you get there, make the best lives for yourselves that you can. And when it’s safe, hit me up. You’re an investment now, you and Peter, as far as I’m concerned. I want to make sure it’s paid off.”

Harley couldn’t mistake the flirtatious tone that returned to Georgia’s voice as she spoke, like she was looking at him through new eyes, like she could tell he meant this. Like she believed that he could somehow make a success of the crazy, desperate plan he was considering. Slowly, her leg made its way up his and before he knew what was what, Harley was allowing her to lead him out of the diner by the hand and into her car.

“Let’s make goodbye count” she said as she kissed him, “One for the road?”

“Yeah” he replied breathlessly, “One for the road.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! See you next time and have a happy Xmas :)


	3. leave the past behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days in a row because I might not be able to do the weekly update on Sunday so I thought I may as well put this up now! Enjoy!

**into the unknown**

Chapter Three.

Courtney Feinstein was an intimidating looking woman in her mid-thirties. She’d been Harley and Peter’s appointed social worker since their parents died and Ben had been handed custody, and she stood as the last obstacle in the way of Harley and Peter’s planned escape. Two missing teenagers would bound to be noticed by social services and whilst Courtney’s visits had been reduced to once every eight weeks, Peter knew that they at least needed her to be happy enough with their condition on her last visit so they would have plenty of time to get away before the search for them began. Harley, as always, was planning and planning their every move and had decided that if they could somehow persuade Courtney that she never needed to visit them again then everything would be a lot easier.

Ben was none the wiser, of course. Since attacking Harley a few days before, he’d not regressed into his usual pattern of being apologetic for a few days or so, instead seemingly choosing to just double down on the nastiness and verbal abuse. Peter couldn’t help but feel somewhat smugly satisfied that they were about to pull the rug out from under Ben in the most satisfying way, though of course they wouldn’t be around to get his reaction. The only reason the boys’ Uncle was even up, out of bed and sober was because he knew that a negative visit with Courtney would mean that there was a chance the boys would be taken away from him and he’d lose the two hefty child support cheques every month.

“Y’know I wouldn’t even put it past him not to report us missing when we’re gone” Harley said just before the meeting as the boys waited in their room, Ben was talking to Courtney on his own and seemingly charming her as he always did, “Think about it, if we’re not with him anymore, he can kiss bye-bye to his child support money. Maybe he’ll just keep quiet.”

Peter sighed. He didn’t like to think that Ben cared for him that little, that he was nothing more than an unpaid servant and a pay cheque to the man. He remembered being younger, when his parents were alive, and Ben always seemed to have really liked him back then. Maybe it had all been just an act, but Peter gained no comfort from thinking Ben didn’t care about him enough to report him missing when he and Harley left. His brother, on the other hand, seemed to.

“Are we doing the right thing here?” Peter asked sadly, “I know why we’re doing this and everything but….I dunno, it’s scary.”

“It is” Harley replied, “I understand, Pete. I do. But we’ve come this far.”

Peter nodded. Slowly, he moved his hand towards Harley’s and grabbed it. Sometimes he felt immature and baby-ish for needing so much physical comfort from his older brother, but that was just the way Peter had always been since being a little kid and he needed grounding with physical contact more than ever in the face of Ben’s abuse. He needed to remember that touch could be positive. That hands on his skin could be kind, and Harley understood that and he was willing to provide it for his younger brother in droves. Peter whimpered and rolled into Harley’s side and let his brother run his fingers through his brown curly hair.

“Just a few more days, Pete” Harley whispered, “Just a few more days of waiting it out and then we can get out of here. Things will be better. I promise.”

“What if it’s not?” Peter asked, “What if it all goes wrong? What if someone catches us and we get separated. I can’t be separated from you, Harls. I just can’t.”

“Me either, buddy, me either” Harley replied sadly, “I’m not going to promise you that nothing’s going to go wrong because I can’t. I can’t even promise you that what you’ve just said won’t happen either because I don’t know but what I can say is that I promise I will do everything I can to make sure we’re together and that you’re safe.”

Peter whimpered. As nice as the notion was, he always hated when Harley would talk like that.

“And you” he replied quietly, “You need to be safe too.”

“Of course” Harley smiled, “I’m not an idiot, Pete. I know you wanna protect me just as much as I want to protect you. I know that seeing me get hurt will hurt you as well, and that’s the last thing I want.”

Just as Peter was about to reply and remind Harley that he should have ambitions for his own safety greater than just because him being hurt would upset Peter, but before he could, Ben opened their bedroom door and gave them the nod to come downstairs. There was an unmistakable tension between the three as they headed towards Courtney, Ben put a hand on each of the boys shoulders acting every bit the kind and caring father figure. Both boys painted smiles on their faces as they sat down opposite Courtney who gave them each a genuine one in return.

“Hello boys, you’re both looking well” she began in her soft voice, “Your uncle says you’re both doing great in school…Peter, I have to say your GPA is phenomenal. You could easily be looking at an Ivy League school for college. Maybe even Harvard.”

A sense of guilt panged in Harley as Courtney waxed poetically about Peter’s grades. They hadn’t really thought about schooling in all of this. Harley was so proud of Peter. He knew his little brother was the smartest kid in their school and that with the right resources, he would have been able to get into Harvard with no question. Peter blushed under the praise; he wasn’t used to it from people who weren’t his big brother. Harley couldn’t help but worry that by running away he was depriving Peter of the brilliant future he was so owed.

“Harley’s smart too” Peter muttered, face blushing red and picking at his sleeves, “He could get into Harvard as well. It’s not just me.”

“Of course” Courtney said brightly, “I just brought up yours because you’re a sophomore and this is the first time I’ve been able to see your grades like this, the future they could spell out. We’ve already had the conversation about Harley’s potential many times but he’s set on his catering career…unless something has changed since we last spoke, Harley?”

“Not a bit” Harley replied with a smile, “Still dream of owning that five-star restaurant, Court. And you’ll be guest of honour on our opening night, of course.”

Courtney smiled. Harley was always good at charming her; his naturally charismatic nature was one of the reasons Peter resented Rose Hill’s backwards views so much. If he hadn’t had the start in life he did, Harley probably would have been the most beloved and popular kid at their school. He was impossible not to be endeared by.

“And how have things been at home?” Courtney asked, “I can ask Ben to step out for a few minutes if you want some privacy.”

Peter took a deep breath. They’d already discussed this. Normally, when Courtney would ask if they wanted Ben to leave, they would say no. Worried that sending Ben away from the room would annoy the men who always made it perfectly clear to them what would happen if they let Courtney know any of the bad things that happened when she wasn’t around. Peter always wanted to ask Ben to leave and spill his guts to Courtney every time she visited but never found the nerve.

Today would be different.

Harley theorized that if they let Ben leave the room and then gushed to Courtney about how well he was doing with them, they’d stand a better chance of her not feeling the need to come by and visit again. Peter did feel kind of bad about it all. He hated lying, and he really liked Courtney. She was, sadly, the closest thing the boys had to caring maternal figure. He was going to miss her when they were gone and he could only hope that she didn’t get in any trouble for negligence once they’d finally run away from Ben.

“We’d like to talk to you on our own” Harley said confidently. Courtney smiled and gestured for Ben to leave them be, something which the man had no chance but to comply with but Peter couldn’t miss the very brief glare he was given by his uncle as he left the room.

“First time you’ve ever asked Ben to leave the room” Courtney noted, “Is there anything I need to know boys? From what Ben was telling me earlier, it seems like everything’s been going just fine around here lately. Are the feelings not returned?”

Harley and Peter looked to one another. There was a choice sitting right in front of them. If Harley spoke up about the hitting and the abuse now, maybe this could all be solved by this afternoon. Peter’s eyes started to water as he looked at Courtney who shot them both a confused look.

“Boys?” she prompted again, “Is there something I need to know?”

“No, we’re fine, totally fine” Harley said brightly, immediately springing back into action, “Ben’s right. Everything has been great lately. Ben’s working. We both got part-time jobs to help out and you’ve seen how well Pete’s doing in school…and I guess I’m doing all right, too.”

“Harley’s got a girlfriend!” Peter interjected, not knowing what else positive he could contribute and ignored the look of ‘what-the-fuck’ Harley immediately gave him.

“Oh, that’s nice” Courtney smiled, “What’s her name? How long have you been dating, if that’s not too personal a question?”

Harley, once again, took a breath and immediately was able to switch back into his charming and bright persona. Peter wondered if he could do it so easily because he so wanted to live in a world where he was telling Courtney all of the great things about his life.

“About three months” he answered without missing a beat, “She’s called Georgia. The reverend’s daughter, safe to say he got a bit of a shock when she brought me home for the first time.”

“I’m sure he’s very fond of you” Courtney said kindly, “Are you being…safe?”

“Yeah, we are” Harley confirmed with a bit of a blush. He elbowed Peter as his younger brother suppressed a giggle before they moved the conversation on. By the end of their meeting, Courtney seemed satisfied with the fake progress they’d convinced her they were making with Ben who seemed just as surprised as she did by the positivity the boys had both fed back.

“So, you don’t need to see us again?” Harley asked quietly as they walked with Courtney towards the front door, “You mean that?”

“Well, I’ll still check in every so often, but I feel satisfied to take you off my permanent rota” Courtney answered with a smile. Peter sniffled.

“That’s great news” Harley replied, “No offence. We’ll miss you.”

“Oh sweetie, I’ll miss you too” Courtney said as she stroked Harley’s face and then turned her attention to Peter who now had tears streaming down his face, “Pete, you OK?”

“Yeah” Peter replied, flinging himself into Courtney’s arms, “I’m just really gonna miss you is all.”

“I’m always a phone call away if you need me” she assured him, “You two are on my register until you’re eighteen. I’ll always come if you call.”

Peter sniffled once again as the hug broke apart and Harley placed a comforting hand on his younger brother’s shoulder as Ben opened the door and thanked Courtney before she left.

“Look after them, Mr. Parker” she said sternly before she left, “Those boys deserve the best the world has to offer them, it’s your job to make sure they get it.”

Ben did not have a reply to that, and Harley felt smug as he watched his Uncle have to face up to his own failures right in front of them.

*

Their plan with Courtney had succeeded, but at a price. Ben’s suspicions went into overdrive and that night over dinner, Harley found himself being slammed against the wall with his Uncle’s hands wrapped around his throat. Harley couldn’t breathe as Ben’s attack continued and the man was able to stop Peter’s feeble attempts at separating them with ease, pushing the boy back with his freehand every time he tried to approach them.

“TELL ME WHAT YOUR GAME IS” Ben yelled at Harley, who felt like crying but refused to do so when Ben was right in front of him, “WHY DID YOU WANNA SPEAK TO HER ON HER OWN? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER YOU LITTLE PRICK?!”

“We didn’t say anything” a hysterical Peter sobbed, “We told her how good you were doing. We gave you what you wanted!”

“YOU HEARD WHAT SHE SAID TO ME AS SHE LEFT” Ben ignored Peter and slammed Harley into the wall once again, “THAT WAS A THREAT IT WAS A GOD DAMN THREAT, YOU MUST HAVE SAID SOMETHING TO HER. TELL ME!”

“We didn’t, I swear!” Peter cried again

“I’M ASKING THE RUNT” Ben shouted at him. Something then seemed to snap in Peter. Shoulders shaking, he got up and gathered himself.

“Well he’s not answering you because he can’t fucking BREATHE asshole” he screamed at Ben before charging his Uncle and tackling him to the ground, Harley was dropped and fell to the floor, clutching his throat as he tried to get his breath back.

As Peter struggled on the floor under a now violent and furious Ben, he felt all the strength he’d just manage to summon leave him as he was dealt blow by blow to the face by Ben. His uncle was almost animalistic. Like he was punching air, not his nephew. Peter coughed and spluttered up blood from his mouth until Harley appeared above him and managed to pull Ben off.

“Whatever you two little rat bastards have said, maybe it’s for the best” their Uncle snarled, “Maybe I’d be better off without you two no good leaches.”

“Yeah, ditto” Harley snarled as Peter curled up in his lap and began to cry. Ben sighed, defeated, and picked up his coat before leaving the house. Harley bit his lip and looked down at his crying younger brother, bloodied and battered from their Uncle, and hoisted him up so Peter was sat fully in his lap and was able to wrap his arms around Harley’s neck and sob.

“H-he was g-gonna k-kill you” Peter cried, “I c-couldn’t l-let him hurt you anymore, Harls.”

“You saved me” Harley replied softly, “My hero. Guess you were right, earlier. Guess we really do have one another’s backs no matter what.”

“I was worried we weren’t making the right decision earlier” Peter confessed, “But…what we’re doing, it’s right. No one’s going to give a shit about us but us. I just wish I was as brave as you, Harley.”

“You are brave” Harley implored, “You’re the bravest person I’ve ever god damn met.”

“I’m weak” Peter carried on, “You always stand up for me straight away but I just stood back and let Ben push me away when I wanted to help.”

“Pete, Ben is like twice your weight and height, of course he’s stronger than you” Harley sighed, “The point is you were trying. And you succeeded. You probably saved my life.”

Peter sniffled and rested his head back on Harley’s shoulder. He was still shaking like a leaf and was clearly in a hell of a lot of pain.

“Hurts” he murmured

“I know it does buddy, I know” Harley said sadly. God, he just wanted to hold Peter like this forever and shield him from the crap the rest of the world was intent on throwing at him. Peter’s face was almost totally busted. Harley had suffered through enough broken noses and fractured cheek bones himself to be able to recognize them on someone else. He was hurt in a way that no one should ever be and the overwhelming need to protect that washed over Harley in that moment was almost scary. “I’d kill for you, Peter, I really mean that. I would kill for you.”

The hug broke apart, and Peter looked horrified.

“Don’t say that” Peter breathed, he sounded heartbroken, “Please don’t ever say that, Harley. You should never kill anyone, even if they’ve hurt someone you love. It’s not right.”

“I’m not saying it’s right” Harley replied bluntly, “But it’s just a fact. I would kill someone if it meant saving you. With my bare hands if I had to.”

Peter looked very uncomfortable.

“Don’t” he said as a single tear fell down his cheek, “Don’t Harley. The world’s already taken away so much from you, don’t let it take away your humanity as well. You’re the kindest person in the world, you’re not meant to be talking like this.”

“It’s how I feel” Harley said angrily, “If Ben walked back in this room now-“

“I’d stop you” Peter shot back immediately, “I wouldn’t let you kill him. He’s not worth it and if you killed him Harley then we really would end up on our own. I know that your angry right now, I know, but please get any notion of killing for me out of your mind. It ain’t you.”

Harley looked at Peter and smiled at his brother, the purest person in the world. He was so mad. So angry. So ready to hit out at anyone who ever dared hurt his brother but he knew Peter was right. If nothing else, Harley wouldn’t kill because then he’d be letting Peter down and he would never ever want to do that. And, as was becoming increasingly common, their positions slipped and soon enough it was Harley curled up and sobbing in Peter’s arms.

“I’ve had enough” he yelled out in anguish, “That was the last time, Peter. That was the last time I’m going through that. If we’re going, we’re going now. Tonight.”

Peter sighed, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wasn’t ready. There was so much uncertainty, but he knew Harley was right. It was now or never. Ben was gone, they knew where the money was stashed, this was the perfect opportunity. Who knows what would happen if they waited until Ben got back from the dive bar he’d presumably gone to drink away his problems in. He might kill them. They broke apart and Peter smiled at him.

“You’re right” he said with a nod, “Let’s get packing.”

Slowly, the brothers helped one another to their feet and headed towards their bedroom. Harley had made Peter pack his bag a few days ago just in case they ended up needing to get out quickly. Peter had protested at first but was glad he’d listened in that moment.

They’d been careful with what they were taking, trying to find a balance between packing enough to let them get by, whilst also making sure their bags weren’t overloaded and difficult to carry. Harley was also aware that if the bags looked too big then they would likely attract unwanted attention on the bus.

Peter lifted up one of the floorboards and picked out the envelope full of money that they’d managed to hide from Ben. Just over two thousand dollars sat in it. Peter’s tips. Harley’s last three wage packets and some money from Ben’s own personal stash in his wardrobe, money they were very grateful Ben had yet to notice had gone missing. Peter’s money for his Star Wars toys and Harley’s for his guitar had taken them over the one-thousand-dollar mark whilst their savings accounts had been emptied and converted into cash by Peter the previous week.

It wasn’t that much, but it was better than nothing. As Harley called Georgia and explained to her that they were leaving right now, prompting a small argument over the phone, Peter bent down and searched for a small wooden box in the back of Ben’s wardrobe. The gun. Harley had forbidden him from touching it as they’d be screwed if their bags ended up being searched but Peter felt like it was a sensible thing to take with them, just in case. Silently, he placed the gun at the bottom of his own bag and zipped it back up before Harley re-entered the room and caught him.

When Harley did re-enter the room, he hung up his phone and knelt down next to Peter who by that point was tearfully looking at a picture of their parents, clutching it to his chest. Harley smiled and kissed Peter on the temple.

“Think they’re watching us?” he asked his big brother, “I bet they’d think what we’re doing is stupid.”

“Nah, I don’t think they would” Harley replied with a sigh, “They’d be scared for us, no doubt. But they always encouraged us to stick up for ourselves and that’s all we’re doing. Looking out for one another. I think they’d be proud of us.”

“Can we take this with us?” Peter asked, “I’ve got pictures on my phone, obviously, but we don’t have any real pictures of them. I want to keep this.”

“Yeah, we can take it” Harley smiled as he looked down at the photo himself. He closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer to his Mom, asking her to send him some kind of sign that she didn’t think he was a total idiot for coming up with such a crazy plan. He gently placed the picture in his backpack and closed it up.

“I’m scared, Harley” Peter confessed

“Me too, me too” Harley replied with a shrug, “Pete, I don’t ever want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. If you don’t want to go or if we get there and you wanna come back, that’s fine. I’ll be by your side the whole time, it’s whatever you want. If that means coming back here and biting my tongue through another few years, I can do that. For you.”

Peter nodded.

“I want to go” he breathed, “For me, just as much as for you. He’s getting worse. More violent, he could have killed you tonight. Going is scary but if we stay, I’m scared it’s only a matter of time until one of us ends up dead because of him.”

“I know, I just had to make the offer” Harley said, “And before you go beating yourself up for not asking me, there’s no point. The only thing that would keep me here is if you wanted to stay. Otherwise, I’m gone and I’m never coming back. Fuck this town.”

“D’you think….d’you think Ben’s…deep down, he’ll be sad?” Peter asked.

“I don’t care” Harley replied honestly, “That’s one thing I refuse to feel guilty about or let you feel guilty about. Yes, he’ll be on his own, but it’s what he deserves. He could have had us. All of us, but he treated us like shit instead. He brought this all on himself. If he dies alone, well, I’m not going to cry any tears for him and neither should you.”

Peter was clearly struggling with that idea. Harley knew that he wanted to leave, but Peter’s soft heart was telling him to feel for Ben. It was why Harley offered him an out even at this point.

“I don’t mean like that” he said sadly, “I just….maybe he loves us, deep down?”

“He loves you” Harley corrected him, “In his own way, I’m sure he loves you. But that doesn’t make any of this right, Pete. Me on the other hand? I doubt he’ll even notice I’m gone until he needs someone to beat down on.”

Peter rested his head on Harley’s shoulder once again, both boys sitting for a moment and taking in one last look at the place that never quite felt like home for one last time.

*

Harley and Peter ran through Rose Hill towards the Stacy house hand in hand. Georgia’s family were out for the evening and she was free to run them to the bus station but they would need to be quick about so not to arouse suspicion. There was no sign of Ben anywhere and Peter was sure that he’d be hot on their trail the second he got home and found their note.

It was a dumb idea, maybe, but Peter would have felt enormous guilt living without leaving anything for his Uncle behind. It wasn’t a nice note. It pretty much just spelled out to Ben what a shitty human being was and that he would never see them again, and if he did call the cops to come try and find them then they would have to tell them the reason they ran away and with nothing left to fear from him, they would tell the truth. Harley made sure to leave a bitter reminder that if Ben’s smart and plays dumb, he could continue to cash in the child support cheques without having to bother with them at all. Sadly, Peter knew that would be the real deal breaker for his Uncle.

“Take this” Georgia instructed once they arrived at her house, she placed a small credit card in Harley’s hand and avoided his confused expression, “I don’t want you to argue about it. I couldn’t get my hands on any cash; I may as well give you this. There’s like $1,400 left on it. All yours, I don’t need or want to go to Cancun at Spring Break anyway.”

“Thank you” Harley said tearfully as he embraced Georgia in a hug before they climbed into her car, “I mean it, thank you so much.”

“Well, at least the guilt of stealing from my parents isn’t going to eat away at me” she shrugged, “And this way I can just pretend I lost the card and they’ll replace the money anyway. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before, it’s the perfect solution.”

Peter hopped into the backseat and lay down, they’d decided that if anyone saw Harley with Georgia heading towards the bus station, they’d probably think nothing of it. Even if no one said it out loud, pretty much the entire town knew they’d been sleeping together for months. Harley appreciated that after they’d gone, Georgia would still have to live in Rose Hill and therefore they needed to make it as easy as they could for her once they’d gone. And that didn’t involve accidentally starting rumors that she was involved in incestuous threesomes.

“You good back there, Petey?” Georgia asked

“Fine” Peter sighed, “Thanks for driving us. Even if I have no idea where I am.”

“Get used to it, Pete” Harley reminded him, “Life’s going to be very uncertain from now on. I’m kind of buzzed now we’re on our way, actually.”

Georgia rolled her eyes.

“I guess I should say sorry on behalf of this shit stain town” she said angrily, “The way you two have been treated is nothing short of fucking appalling. Everyone should feel ashamed for the blind-eyes they’ve turned to what you guys have been going through and I’m going to make sure that they know when the shit hits the fan.”

“You could always come with us” Peter smirked.

“Aww, you’re cute” Georgia cooed back, “Nah, I’m staying. My life’s here and I like I say, I want to stick around to see the shit hits the fan when Ben realizes you’ve gone.”

The bus station was twenty minutes away and the conversation soon ebbed out as the reality of what was about to happen really began to dawn on the three teenagers. Peter cried silent tears, Harley’s legs began to shake and Georgia was fighting every temptation not to turn the car around and just hide the boys in her basement until they all left for college.

But, nevertheless, they arrived at the bus station and the boys hopped out of the car and gathered their things together as Georgia stood back and watched them.

“Bye Georgia, thanks for everything” Peter said, hugging her before moving to one side and allowing Harley to take over. Georgia felt tears fall from her eyes as the tall boy wrapped his strong arms around her and squeezed her tight.

“I meant what I said the other night” he whispered, “I love you. I do. And I guess things have changed a lot since then, so I don’t really care anymore. I love you, and I’m going to miss you.”

“We’re coming to New York for Christmas this year” she told him, “Please, please, please contact Gwen when you get there. I want to at least be able to hear you’re doing well from her when I come and visit, even if I don’t get to actually see you.”

“We will, I promise” Harley sniffed back, tears falling from his eyes now, he looked at her and kissed her once again before he picked up his bags to leave, “You’re better than this town, Georgia. Peter’s right. If not now, at some point you need to get out as well cos you have so much more to offer the world than being a big fish in a small pond.”

“Harls, we need to go” Peter called over, “The bus is boarding!”

“Go” Georgia said tearfully, “You’re free, Harls. You’re free.”

Harley kissed her on the cheek once again, picked up his bag and ran towards his brother, casting an arm around his shoulder as he lead them both to the bus and probably out of Georgia’s life. Typical, then, that in that moment it finally dawned on the reverend’s daughter that she did actually love Harley back. She wanted to shout it after him, run after him and kiss him, but that would anchor Harley back to Rose Hill just as he finally got free.

She loved him, and she’d just let him go.

Yet somehow, Georgia could not bring herself to feel sad about it.

*

They sat at the back of the bus, curled up together with their hoods pulled above their heads and fell asleep almost instantly.

A bump in the road about an hour into the journey jolted Harley back awake. He touched the part of his cheek where Georgia had last kissed him. He smiled as Peter came too.

“Morning” the younger boy murmured, squinting at the sun which was pouring in through the bus windows, “We did it.”

“Yeah, we did” Harley said happily before yawning. He searched in his bag for some of the food he’d packed them for breakfast, “We did it, Pete.”

Peter smiled, leaned back and rested his head on Harley’s shoulder once again. Harley smiled and took Peter’s hand in his as he got comfortable again and let sleep take him over.

It was the best he’d had in years, even if he was on a cramped bus.

Because they had done it.

They’d gone. Rose Hill was history. New York was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a soft part of me that wanted this to be a happy ending but I like making my cinnamon rolls suffer so New York awaits, and yeah....well, it's rough.


	4. new york, new york, what a wonderful town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jeez, d’you have a heart made of pure cotton candy or something?” Michelle asked Peter, “I mean, I’m aware that we’ve known one another for less than twenty-four hours but you might be the purest individual I’ve ever met.”
> 
> “I’m not-“
> 
> “Oh, he will be” Harley interjected proudly, “It’ll blow you away every day. I’m his brother and even I can’t get over it.”
> 
> “Harley’s really nice too!” Peter snapped, “He’s always protected me and looked out for me. He took beatings for me and everything. It’s not just me.”
> 
> “I know, it’s both of you” Michelle replied with a smile, “Like I said, I know good people instinctively, I wouldn’t have gone out of my way to help you otherwise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW in this chapter for references to child abuse and underage sex.

**into the unknown**

Chapter Four.

Within seconds of arriving, Peter knew he was going to like New York City. For the first time in his life he seemed to be in a place that moved just as fast and enthusiastically as his mind. The second the two brothers stepped out of the Port Authority Bus Terminal and into the hustle and bustle of the city, Peter knew he was at home spiritually. This was the right move; this was where he had always meant to have been. It was like New York was in his blood. 

Harley seemed to be having a harder time with the adjustment. He liked quiet, he liked peace and those were two things the older brother quickly learned that life in New York City was not going to provide him with easily. Even the quieter areas they explored seemed to be teaming with more life and activity than either had seen in Rose Hill, Tennessee. But Harley knew he had taken the biggest gamble of his life running away to the city and that it needed to pay off. He refused to let it be in vain. He would simply just have to adjust to the culture shock.

Quietly determined not to access the savings Georgia had granted them with unless absolutely necessary, Harley relented on their first night in the city and payed for a room in a cheap hotel just outside of Queens. They knew the borough was their best bet of getting a reasonably positive start to their new lives; Georgia’s cousin lived around there and it seemed to be the place that was the slowest moving. Harley could feel himself breathe there.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today, brother of mine?” Peter asked as the two boys lay in the middle of a park, basking in the sunshine, “I suppose we better start kicking this new life gig into action sooner or later. What first? Job or somewhere to actually live?”

Harley smirked.

“Both are easier said than done, Pete” he sighed, “I guess we should try and find somewhere to stay, no job’s going to hire us without some form of address to put down.”

Peter frowned.

“OK, but like…how?” the younger boy asked, “No one’s going to rent to two runaway teenagers are they? And we can’t keep wasting money on hotel rooms.”

“You’re the one that begged for it!” Harley exclaimed

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to arrive in New York and immediately have to sleep on the streets” Peter replied with a smirk, “Doesn’t exactly set up the best precedent now, does it?”

“But night two is fine” Harley grumbled

“Really think we’re on the streets tonight, then?” Peter asked, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. 

“Not unless we sleep in a subway station” Harley replied, turning to face his brother and seeing that the younger boy had tears forming in his eyes. Harley sighed. “Oh Pete, don’t get upset, we talked about this. You always knew this was going to be a possibility once we got here.”

“I know, I’m being stupid” Peter replied sadly, “It’s just…I dunno, hitting different now we’re actually here. I think we were so focused on getting out of Rose Hill we didn’t really think about what arriving in New York with nothing to our names was actually going to feel like.”

“I did” Harley said quietly, “You know me, always considering every option. It’ll be fine, Pete. It won’t be forever. Just until we get on our feet.”

Peter nodded, wiping a few of his stray tears away.

“D’you still think that Mom and Dad would be proud of us?” he asked, “Or are they cursing us from above for being stupid?”

“A little of both, probably” Harley smirked, “I think they’ll be worried about us, of course, but they’ll be proud that we’re looking out for each other as well. It’ll be fine, Pete.”

Just as Harley finished talking, a yellow frisbee entered their personal space and conked Peter on the head hard. He winced and rubbed where the frisbee had hit him, Harley was in stitches, standing up to return it to its – very attractive, very apologetic and very shirtless – owner. A teenage boy around their age, maybe a little older, with curly dirty blonde hair and the cutest face Peter had ever lay witness too came running over.

“I am so sorry” attractively curly haired boy said, panting, “My buddy wasn’t looking where he was throwing, you ain’t hurt too bad are ya?”

“No, I’m fine” Peter muttered, blushing and handing the frisbee back to the boy who smiled as he took it out of his hands. Harley pursed his lips, interested to see where the situation ended up. He’d never seen Peter around a crush before. 

“Ah good” the boy replied, “Where’s that accent from?”

“Oh, I err-I’m from Tennessee” Peter replied, blushing even harder, “Rose Hill, Tennessee to be precise but you’ll never have heard of it.”

“Yeah, can’t say I have” curly hair shrugged, “But maybe I should, are all the boys their as cute as you, or did you and the hunk behind you escape?”

Peter choked a little, disturbed by how close to the actual truth curly hair had managed to get with his attempts at flirtation. He stumbled over his words more, prompting Harley to stand up and come to his brother’s aid.

“Name’s Harley” he said confidently, shaking the boys hand. Curly hair looked a little perplexed by the formality but shook Harley’s hand back all the same, “This here’s Peter. And no, the truth is, we were actually chased out of town for being too beautiful.”

“I can believe it” curly hair said with a smirk, eyeing Peter up and down, “Anyway, sorry to hit you and all that, almost a meet cute! Name’s Harry by the way.”

“Hey” Peter mumbled back as Harry shot him a wink and ran back to his friends. 

“We hang out here most days!” Harry called back as he ran further away, “Same time, you guys should come hang out sometime whilst you’re here. Show you how real New Yorkers do that!”

Harley smirked as Harry finally disappeared from ear shot and Peter groaned loudly.

“See, what’d I tell ya?” Harley teased him, “Less than twenty-four hours here and you’ve already got guys falling at your feet. Not a bad start.”

*

They spent the rest of the day walking around Queens and attempting to familiarise themselves with the layout, looking out for anywhere that might be hiring and scoping out places to sleep. When it came time for dinner, Harley found himself indulging in unnecessary spending once again by giving in to Peter’s whims of having a McDonalds. He knew that starting from tomorrow they would need to start buying and rationing actual store-bought food or they’d run out of money quick. 

Peter was in a kind of dopey daze following their run in with the cute and friendly Harry from the park and had already expressed a desire to return tomorrow in the hopes of running into him again. Harley was happy to oblige him. As much as it was important that they find jobs and accommodation as quickly as possible, it was also important that they make friends and start building a social network of people who could support them if things really went to shit. Harley hadn’t actually worried too much about that. He knew that their reputation in Rose Hill had been what held them back from making many friends, at the very least Peter would be able to make fast friends with a lot of people if given a fresh start. 

Harry was the first example of that, but Peter was about to add two more people to their roster. They’d been fortunate enough to stumble across the public library and learn that it was open until midnight every night. It was a great relief for Harley. Somewhere where the boys could sit in a comfortable room, charge their phones, get some water and, most importantly for Harley, have a few hours of much needed peace and quiet away from the chaos of the streets. It was in the library that Peter’s endearing personality gave them their second meeting of the day.

“You guys aren’t from around here, are you?” a frizzy haired African-American girl who was sitting on the same table as them suddenly piped up, about half an hour after the boys had arrived. 

“What gave it away?” Peter asked.

“Well…wow, that accent for one thing” the girl said with a smile, “Plus the fact that you’re…y’know, sitting in the middle of a public library with two massive suitcases.”

Harley winced a little. That was becoming a problem. With nowhere to call home yet, the boys were more or less forced to carry their bags around everywhere with them. It had already got them chucked out of one coffee shop, and it was only a matter of time until the library started asking questions as well. 

“We’re visiting” Peter replied quickly, “Stupid hotel went and lost our reservations, so we’re pretty much stuck as we are.”

“Oh shit” the girl replied, “That sucks. You got anywhere to stay tonight.”

“Yeah…another hotel” Harley replied, matching the speed of Peter’s earlier reply. The girl narrowed her eyes and didn’t look convinced but shrugged and continued reading her book. The three fell into silence for another spell, both boys giving the girl a friendly smile when she eventually packed her book away and made moves to leave around half an hour later. She stopped before she fully walked away.

“There’s some old storage lockers on Barker Street” she whispered to Harley, “I’m not saying you’re lying about the new hotel….but, yeah, Barker Street. Just something to know about.”

“Thanks, but-“

“Relax, I’d do the same for anyone in your position” she replied.

“And what is our position, in your opinion?” Harley asked.

“I feel very passionately about helping people….who get fucked over by hotels” the girl replied slowly, causing both boys to smirk, an unspoken agreement that the girl knew exactly what was going on hung between them now, “I can show you guys how to get there, if you want? Y’know…just in case.”

Harley looked to Peter for guidance. Something told him once they let this girl, whatever her name was, in on the secret there would be no getting rid of her. He could tell from just being in her company for a few seconds that she wasn’t the type of person to just walk away from someone in need. 

“Yeah, yeah that’d be great!” Peter beamed, standing up and gathering his things together, closely followed by Harley. The girl graciously took one of Peter’s bags for him and lead them out of the library. 

“Name’s Michelle” the girl said once they got outside, “Friends call me MJ. We’ll see if you two country bumpkins manage to get there, shall we?”

Harley smirked. Already certain that Michelle would be a friend for life. 

“Thanks for helping us!” Peter said enthusiastically as the three began their walk, “So, do you live around here or something? How come you were in the library so late as well.”

“No reason, I just enjoy reading” Michelle replied a little uneasily. Hairs on the back of Harley’s neck stood up as she spoke, “And I think it’s really important that we support our public libraries, as much as we can.”

“That’s awesome” Peter said with a smile. Harley squinted at his little brother, entirely unable to tell if Peter had picked up on the same red flags that he had a second before. The way in which Peter’s approach towards Michelle changed as they walked on told Harley that he had. 

They arrived at Barker Street around five minutes later and Michelle prized open one of the far storage lockers, explaining that very few people used these anymore, whilst assuring the boys that their stuff would be totally safe there. She pulled a key from her pocket.

“My dad technically owns this one” she shrugged, “He took off a few months back, told me to hold on to this place for him, left me the key. You can keep your stuff here, I don’t mind.”

“Thanks!” Peter said brightly once again as Harley started loading their stuff into the unit, “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you going so out of your way to help us? We could be anyone.”

“Well, I like to think I know good people instinctively” Michelle replied with a smile, “And like I said, I’m very serious about helping out hotel-less tourists if I can.”

“Can we walk you home?” Harley asked, “Pretty dark out now.”

“No, I’m good” Michelle sighed, “Thanks, though. You can literally see my house from here anyhow, I’ll flick my bedroom light on and off when I get back so you know I’m alright….I’ll, err…well, I’ll leave the key with you guys for now.”

The boys nodded and thanked Michelle as she left. Once they were sure she was gone, they piled into the storage unit and pulled out their sleeping bags. Harley locked the door behind them and pressed some of the random items that had been in the unit – a bike, an old book shelf and a desk of drawers – against the door just for some extra protection. When Peter wasn’t looking, he subtly took out Ben’s old pocket knife and lay it under his pillow. 

“Well, this is better than nothing I guess” Peter sighed as they lay down and waited for sleep to come and claim them, “Thank god for Michelle.”

“Yeah, God must be on our side letting us bump into her” Harley agreed, “She’s clearly already figured out something but I think we owe it to her to let her know now, Pete. I mean, I know it’s only a storage unit, but we’re inside and safe behind a locked door. That’s more than I was expecting for night two and I want to carry on using this place if we can.”

“Agreed” Peter sighed, “Hey…did, did she give you bad vibes? I don’t mean like…her herself cos she seems like the nicest person in the world but…I dunno, she froze when we asked her why she was at the library so late and then she wouldn’t let us walk her home. Just made me feel like-“

“Another reason we should stick around here” Harley replied with a nod, “Cos I got exactly the same vibes, Pete, and I think we owe it to her to make sure she’s safe and that we’re here if she needs us.”

“Should we ask her?” Peter asked

“Nah, not yet” Harley shook his head, “We could just both be projecting and I don’t want to offend her or scare her off. We’ll just wait and see if there’s any actual evidence, cos all this is is a feeling.”

Peter sighed and rolled over so he was curled up into Harley’s side. Harley smiled and cast a protective arm around his little brother, pulling him impossibly closer. Slowly, Peter fell to asleep and Harley was left alone and awake with his thoughts running through his mind at a million miles an hour. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that this had all been way too easy so far. Something would have to go wrong at some point. It didn’t make sense that they would land in New York City and within two nights have that kind of luck. Then, there was Michelle. Should he be worried about her? He’d only known her for one night and yet she’d shown him more kindness in that time than anyone in Rose Hill had done in seventeen years, he already couldn’t stand the thought of her being hurt like he had been.

And then there was Peter. 

What if something happened to Peter? Something really bad. God, what if he lost Peter?

What if he-?

“HARLEY, HARLS, COME BACK TO ME!” Peter was crying, Harley hadn’t even realized he’d been in the midst of another panic attack until he felt his brother shaking him, “Harls, it’s alright, it’s just you and me. We’re in New York City, in a god damn storage unit in Queens, but we’re safe. I’m safe. Hold my hand, I’m here and nothing’s happened to me. You kept me safe. You did it.”

Harley tried to breathe and searched for his brother’s hand, he eventually found it and on instruction from Peter squeezed the life out of it.

“Pete-Peter” he wheezed, “S-safe?”

“I’m safe” Peter sobbed back, “I’m safe, Harley. I promise. I’m right here with you and I’m safe. We’re both safe….you back with me, buddy?”

“Yeah” Harley sighed as he kissed Peter’s hand, “I’m b-back. Sorry.”

“Don’t be” Peter mumbled as he snuggled closer into his big brother’s side, “We look after one another, remember?”

*

The boys were awoken the next morning by the sun shining in to the storage unit and Michelle standing before them with her arms folded, and a chubby Filipino boy standing behind her. Peter groaned and rolled away from Harley, who sighed and stood up.

“I knew it” Michelle sighed as she watched the two boys scramble about for their clothes, “I knew I’d find you two in here.”

“This is why you dragged me down here?” Michelle’s friend said, “To show me two barley dressed strangers sleeping in your Dad’s storage locker?”

“Who is this?” Harley asked Michelle.

“This is Ned Leeds” Michelle said proudly, patting her friend on the back, “My best friend, my guy in the chair and the only other person in the world bar you two I would ever be this nice to.”

“Hey” Ned said shyly as Harley stepped forward and shook his hand, “When Michelle told me she had a surprise for me, you two weren’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“No worries, big guy” Peter said with a smile as he offered his own hand for Ned to shake, “Name’s Peter and this here is my big brother Harley.”

“So….hotel fall through again?” Michelle asked, “Or are we going to cut the bullshit?”

“We’ll cut the bullshit” Harley sighed.

“Gonna tell me the full story?” Michelle asked.

“Yes, but can we do it over breakfast?” Peter replied, “I’m starving.”

Michelle agreed and allowed the boys some room to get dressed for the new day and make themselves look semi-presentable. Ned seemed like a very easy-going guy as far as Harley concerned, the kind of friendly person he’d always wished had existed back in Rose Hill. Unlike Michelle who, despite her kindness, was unapologetically moody and downbeat, Ned seemed to be excited by pretty much everything and was perhaps the first person in existence to have ever sounded excited by the idea of the brother’s hometown. 

Peter and he seemed to click instantly, naturally.

Once they reached the diner where Ned claimed served the best pancakes in all of New York City, Michelle asked them for the truth, and Harley gave it to her. Well, most of it. The only details he left out were that Ben had a DUI charge and that they knew of a girl named Gwen Stacy who lived in the city and were meant to be making contact with her.

Harley did plan to uphold his promise to Georgia but he knew that once they made contact with Gwen, it gave them the smallest of anchors back to Rose Hill and for now, he and Peter were just enjoying the novelty of being completely free of the place. 

“Wow, that’s quite a story” Michelle observed once Harley had finished, “So, you two are technically homeless and on the run? Impressive shit.”

“I’m sorry about what your Uncle did to you” Ned said sadly, “That really sucks. I hope he steps on Legos for the rest of his life.”

“Thanks, Ned” Peter replied with a smile, “I’m just happy knowing that he knows what we think of him now. In a way, he’s the one we should feel sorry for in all of this. What a sad little life he’ll have now we’ve gone.”

Harley smiled; he didn’t think he could have felt any prouder of his little brother than he did in that moment. 

“Jeez, d’you have a heart made of pure cotton candy or something?” Michelle asked Peter, “I mean, I’m aware that we’ve known one another for less than twenty-four hours but you might be the purest individual I’ve ever met.”

“I’m not-“

“Oh, he will be” Harley interjected proudly, “It’ll blow you away every day. I’m his brother and even I can’t get over it.”

“Harley’s really nice too!” Peter snapped, “He’s always protected me and looked out for me. He took beatings for me and everything. It’s not just me.”

“I know, it’s both of you” Michelle replied with a smile, “Like I said, I know good people instinctively, I wouldn’t have gone out of my way to help you otherwise.”

“I still can’t believe it” Ned laughed, “I spend the best part of a decade trying to get Michelle to open up to someone, anyone, and then the first time she does it – it’s with two strangers at the library and I wasn’t even there to see it!”

Harley smirked as Michelle playfully hit Ned on the arm with a menu. They ate in relative ease. Both Michelle and Ned made it clear that they would be perfectly prepared to have Harley and Peter come and stay with them, but they knew their parents would never allow it. Harley didn’t mind. They’d both already shown him and Peter more kindness than they deserved or expected and assured them of such. 

That afternoon, Peter was itching to return to the park and get a look of Harry again. Realizing that someone needed to stay with their stuff, Harley decided to take advantage of the fact they’d already made two friends and sent him on his way with Ned and MJ. 

As much as Harley loved his brother, brothers weren’t designed to spend every waking second together and he knew that in the long run, it would be better for them to get back into a routine of not spending every waking second together. That’s how it had gone back home. Of course, that meant that Peter had spend time with the few friends he did have whilst Harley would either spend time on his own reading or, later, spend some quality time with Georgia. 

There was a flurry of activity around the storage units that sunny afternoon. Harley opened up the unit to make it look like he was just another person going about his business and quickly caught the eye of an attractive black-haired girl on the other side of the lot. Harley knew she was checking him out as he sat down at the front of the unit and pulled out a book. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” he eventually muttered once he’d noticed the girl casting yet another glance in his direction. 

“Believe me doll, I’m only a few seconds away” she replied playfully, using Harley’s piping up as an excuse to come over and sit down next to him, “You’re err…well, what book you reading?”

“Oh don’t pretend you’re interested in my book now” Harley laughed, throwing it to one side, “All you’ve done is eye-fuck me for the last hour. You don’t give a shit what I’m reading.”

“Fine, sue me” she replied with a smile, “God, let a girl have a chance at an opening, would ya? Fine. I’ll just have to do this the old-fashioned way – what is a boy like you, with an accent like that, doing in Queens on an afternoon like this?”

“He’s…err, well, he’s watching over some stuff” Harley smirked as he gestured behind him, “And talking to a very beautiful lady, naturally.”

“Ooh, I can’t resist that southern charm” she said as she flicked her hair back, “You’re going to be getting me in trouble…err, name?”

“You tell me yours first” Harley said cheekily, “And then three facts about yourself for the rest of the class.”

“Alicia” she replied, “Eighteen years old, on the cusp of senior year and looking for some way to brighten up my boring summer afternoons. Yourself?”

Harley took a deep breath.

“Harley” he replied, “Hail from Tennessee, seventeen years old and looking for a way to brighten up this particular boring summer afternoon whilst my brother’s out with his friends. Any ideas?”

“A few” Alicia shrugged, “I mean, I know what I want to do, but I’m trying this thing where I don’t immediately hook up with sexy but random guys in storage units so I guess we’ll have to find some other way of entertaining ourselves.”

“I guess we will” Harley smirked as he leaned in closer to Alicia, “Besides, I’m doing this thing where I don’t immediately hook up with very beautiful strangers in broad daylight in the middle of the afternoon. I’ve got a Southern gentlemanly image to consider.”

Alicia laughed. 

“Oh, something tells me we’re gonna gave fun” she replied, “I tell you what, let’s be boring for the rest of the afternoon, I’ll carry on sorting through my dead grandmother’s stuff-“

“Wow, really?” Harley cringed, “Damn, I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh don’t worry yourself” Alicia replied with a shrug, “She wasn’t a particularly nice person. Oooh, actually, you look kinda strong….fancy putting those southern manners to good use and lifting a few of the heavier things into my car?”

Harley rolled his eyes and followed Alicia back to her own unit, making doubly sure to lock Michelle’s containing his and Peter’s behind him as he went. He felt a little strange. Harley knew he was attractive. His looks had been pretty much the only thing anyone back home had ever given him credit for, Georgia had made it very clear that at first she was just sleeping with him because she found him attractive. He’d never really tried the whole playful, flirting thing before. If anyone else did find him attractive in Tennessee, they never did anything about it.

But New York was different. Harley could be different here, he could be anything he wanted to be, and if someone as forward as Alicia was going to flirt with him so openly then…well, he was still a seventeen-year-old boy when all was said and done. Maybe New York Harley could be a genuine ladies man. Maybe he’d be a total loser in love. But the difference was, now Harley had the hope to actually put himself out there and find out. They were making out in the backseat of her car within ten minutes. 

*

“You and your brother seem super close” Ned said enviously as he, MJ and Peter sat under the shade of a tree in the park, “I mean, it’s super messed up what you’ve been through, but at least you have one another.”

“Yeah, he’s awesome” Peter said with a smile, “Treats me a bit like a little kid sometimes though but I think he made some promise to my Dad to look after me if anything ever happened to him. Guess he kinda feels responsible as the older brother, even though there’s barely a year between us in age.”

“I’d have guessed two” Michelle said, “He’s a lot taller than you.”

“Yeah, and the rest” Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. Height difference. His number one foe. 

“So…we’re at the park, cos you already met a guy?” Ned asked, “Damn, you and Harley move fast, don’t you?”

Just as Peter smiled, Harry and his friends appeared in front of them and started kicking a soccer ball back to one another. Michelle shot up and squinted at Peter.

“Oh my god” she said slowly, “Please tell me that the guy you’re crushing on isn’t called Harry?”

“And what if it is?” Peter asked, gulping a little. He was quickly learning that Michelle had indeed made an exception for him and his brother and wasn’t actually a big fan of many other people. “He’s really hot, just look at him!”

“He’s got a point, MJ” Ned replied, “Whatever else you could say about Harry, he’s hot. Definitely hot. And I say that as a straight dude.”

“This isn’t about the merits of Harry Osborne’s genetic pool” Michelle rolled her eyes, “This is about the fact that he’s spoiled, self-centered and the son of one of the biggest egotists in New York City. Which is saying a lot when you consider this city boasts Tony Stark amongst its residents.”

Peter blushed a little, genuinely wondering if Michelle would hate him if she found out he was Tony Stark’s number one fan and that part of his motive for even coming to New York was a chance at meeting the billionaire. 

“He seemed really nice when he spoke to me” he muttered as Harry caught his eyes, smiled and walked over to where the three teenagers were sitting.

“Oh, hey, it’s you” he said as he sat down next to Peter on the grass, “I was wondering if you’d show up, haven’t been able to get my mind off of you and your hot brother since yesterday.”

Peter’s face paled a bit. Harry thought Harley was hot, of course he did, there went his chance. Not that he ever had one anyway.

“Oh” was all he was able to reply with, “Harley’s, erm-“

“Don’t sweat it, I’m only joking” Harry smirked, “Your brother might be all height and chest muscles but I prefer my guys a little skinnier, prettier and cuter. Like you. The perfect package.”

Peter deliberately ignored Michelle pretending to vomit behind him. As did Harry.

“Thanks” he replied, blushing furiously, “You’re err, not too bad yourself.”

Harry laughed, somewhat bashfully.

“You gonna come play some soccer?” he asked, “You seem like you’d be quick on the field, or are you just going to stay and watch me from afar?”

“Definitely the second option” Peter replied, “I can’t kick a ball to save my life.”

“Well, stick around tomorrow and I’ll give you some pointers” Harry replied, patting Peter on the knee as he stood back up, before shooting him a wink and heading back to his friends. Peter smiled and turned to face Michelle and Ned once again.

“See? What I tell ya? Perfectly nice” he said, feeling satisfied. 

Michelle rolled her eyes. They stayed and watched Harry and his friends play their game, Harry waved at Peter as he left, before deciding to head back to Harley and the storage unit. 

“Are you guys gonna be OK sleeping in that unit?” Ned asked, “I can get you some spare blankets and pillows from my house if you want, and maybe an indoor heater if it gets too cold.”

“You don’t have to do that” Peter replied, “You’ve both done enough. I can’t thank you enough for the last day or so, we’d have been totally stuck without you.”

“My pleasure, even if your taste in men is terrible” Michelle said with a smile. 

Peter smiled as they walked along. Michelle and Ned bid him good night just before they turned onto the storage unit facility and promised to be back early in the morning with some new supplies. Peter tried to insist that they’d given him enough but it fell on deaf ears. A smile on his face, Peter skipped a little as he approached the storage unit where he found Harley sitting on the floor and reading a book with a big, dumb dopey smile on his face.

Peter squinted,

He knew that smile.

That had been the smile he’d had plastered all across his dumb mug the night after he’d slept with Georgia for the first time.

The sly dog.

“Good afternoon?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow as he shut the storage unit door behind him, “And don’t lie to me, Harls.”

“Great afternoon” Harley beamed with a slight chuckle, “Really, really great.”

“Unbelievable” Peter sighed as he sat down next to his brother, “We’ve been in the city for two days and you’re already hooking up with random girls in the middle of the afternoon. Classy, Harls.”

“Oh says, Mr. went-and-stalked-a-guy-he-just-met-at-the-park!” Harley exclaimed with a smile on his face, nudging Peter’s side, “You’re just as bad as me, Pete.”

“Hardly” Peter rolled his eyes, “But I guess as long as you were safe and everything, there’s nothing wrong with hooking up with some random girl you just met in a storage unit.”

“First of all, her name was Alicia so she’s not random” Harley snapped back, “And secondly, we didn’t have sex in the storage unit…we had sex in her car.”

“Harley, this isn’t you, is it?” Peter sighed

“I dunno, Pete” Harley shrugged, “The whole point of coming here was to find out who I really am away from all the bullshit. And maybe part of who I am is good at flirting and all that good stuff. I don’t think it means I’m any different, I’m still Harley, but like….new and improved New York Harley.”

“Like I said, as long as you’re safe and happy” Peter muttered, pulling himself into his sleeping bag and cozying up to his big brother once again, “And if you must know, Harry and I have a soccer date tomorrow afternoon, so-“

“Well, good luck with that” Harley smirked.

“Hey, things are-“

“Don’t say it” Harley warned Peter, “We’re still sleeping in a storage unit. Neither of us have a job yet. It’s nice that we’ve got this Pete, but don’t say things are going well. We’ve still got a way to go.”

“I know” Peter sighed, “The real work starts soon.”

“Not to say we can’t enjoy ourselves in between though, right?” Harley replied with a smile.

“Not at all” Peter said, matching his brother, “I want to work to live, not live to work. No reason we can’t embrace the fun side of New York either.”

“I was thinking” Harley shifted a little, “Maybe we could as Michelle and Ned to give us a proper tour of the city soon. I wouldn’t mind getting to know my way around, and I know you’ll want to see some tourist sites as well.”

“Well, yeah” Peter frowned, “But I’m just as serious about getting work and things done as you are, Harley. I want to make sure I get to know my way around as well. How many times do I have to say that we’re in this together and it doesn’t all have to fall down to you?”

“Couple more hundred” Harley smirked, “I have always been unreasonably stubborn.”

“Yeah, well stop” Peter grumbled, “I don’t need to be treated like some kid. I’ll get a job, like you. I’ll help find us a proper place to live. Hell, I’ll even start hooking up with random strangers in the afternoon if that’s what will convince you I’m serious.”

“I know you’re serious, Pete” Harley sighed, “I’m sorry. I keep doing that, don’t I?”

“Yeah, and it’s annoying, so stop” Peter insisted, “But I do think having a tour of the city is a good idea.”

“So, all in all, a good day?” Harley asked.

“Yeah, not too bad at all” Peter yawned, “I’m beat. Are you going to stay up and read for a while?”

“Nah, I’m good” Harley murmured as he switched off his torch, “Hopefully I don’t wake you up in the middle of some night terror again.”

“Don’t care if you do” Peter yawned once again, wrapping his arm around his brother’s torso, “I’ll look after you, just like you look after me.”

Harley smiled and kissed his brother’s forehead as they lay there together. Things were going well, if only he could shake that ever present feeling of dread bubbling underneath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, which is about as light as this story is going to get. I wanted to give Harry, MJ and Ned nice introductions but Chapter 5 is going to see the introduction of a character who is....well, not a good dude. Let's just say that.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment and I'll see you in 2020 (how weird is that to say?!)


	5. midnight memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So…have you…never….y’know?” Harry asked.
> 
> “Kissed someone?” Peter asked, shaking his head, “No. Never.”
> 
> “Right” Harry replied slowly, “So…so if I was to lean over and kiss you now…that would be, in fact, your first kiss ever.”
> 
> “It would be” Peter replied simply. Harry took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. 
> 
> “Right then” he said, sitting back up and leaning in towards Peter, “I better make sure that I make this as special as I possibly can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy 2020, enjoy this chapter!

**into the unknown**

  
Chapter Five.

“Who’d have thought I’d find a guy like you in a place like this!”

Peter frowned and looked up at the handsome face of Harry Osborne smiling down at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. It was late on a Saturday night and Peter could have repeated Harry’s words back to him, from the painfully little he’d managed to find about Harry over the short time they’d known one another, Peter would have expected that Harry’s summery Saturday nights would have been spent at some party or another with one of his equally rich friend. He would never have expected Harry to be slumming it in a public library.

“I could say the same to you” Peter replied, moving his books and charging phone to one side so Harry could place his satchel on their table. But for the seemingly made of stone librarian, a man reading two tables down from them and one elderly lady in a far corner, the two would have been all alone. 

“Oh you know me, great lover of Art and literature” Harry replied, sitting back in his chair and smirking, unaware of the sensations he was causing in the pit of Peter’s stomach

“Are you?” Peter asked, he hated to doubt Harry but having only seen him play baseball in a park every afternoon for the last two weeks hadn’t exactly painted that picture.

Harry grinned.

“No, actually, I was told I could find you here” he replied, “That girl from school told me. Michelle or MJ or whatever. All I know is she does not like to be called Shelley. Found that one out the hard way.”

“Right” Peter replied tensely, “And why were you looking for me exactly?”

“Why do you think?” Harry asked with surprise, leaning forward and dropping his voice an octave, “I wanted to find you because you still owe me for that milkshake the other day.”

Peter’s face went bright red and a deep sense of shame, guilt and embarrassment took over him at the same time. He immediately began fumbling around in his pockets for any spare change that he had, cursing himself for missing whatever social ques Harry had been intending when he offered to buy him the milkshake. No. In fact, Harry had insisted on buying him it. Peter hadn’t realized he’d been expecting repayment, which made him feel like a selfish ass. 

“Hey, hey, hey, I was just kidding” Harry’s low voice rang through the red alerts blaring in Peter’s mind after a few panicked seconds. Or maybe it had been minutes, he couldn’t tell, “Pete, that was just a joke. I don’t expect you to pay me back for a milkshake I insisted on buying you. That was dumb, sorry.”

“’s OK” Peter muttered, feeling more relief than annoyance. Harry did seem genuinely sorry. “I didn’t mean to overreact, I just-wait, then why did you wanna find me out?”

Harry stared at him for a second before chuckling slightly and looking down at his hands on the table, hands Peter had only just realized were shaking. 

“You’re gonna think this is stupid” Harry said bashfully, also turning red, “But I just-I dunno, man, we’ve not spent all that much time together but you’re kinda stuck in my head. In a good way. As in, I can’t get you out of it, but I don’t really mind it….”

“Oh” Peter said quietly, “Sorry-it’s just, sometimes I’m not very good at reading situations like this. Especially if you’re saying what I think you’re saying, are you saying that?”

“I’m saying that I like you” Harry said quickly, “And it’s dumb and stupid and I totally understand if you don’t like me back cos why would you? You’re fucking gorgeous and more mature and grounded and sensible than I’ll ever be and you probably think I’m some dumb, immature city boy who makes stupid jokes that make you feel bad and I-fuck, I fucked this up didn’t I?”

Peter just stared at him, mouth almost hanging open in shock. Harry liked him. Harry, the cute boy from the park, liked him. Harry, the boy whose smile made Peter’s face stomach do backflips and who’s inability to wear a shirt on a hot summer’s afternoon drive him crazy, liked Peter back and thought he was gorgeous? No one had ever liked him, not like that any. Not that he knew of. Peter had never even kissed anyone before and now he had this gorgeous, sexy, cultured boy from New York falling on his feet and being adorably bashful over him. Harry had a crush on him. He had to be dreaming, because no way was this real.

“Sorry” Peter replied quietly, cringing as he noticed Harry’s wince as he heard the words, “Like I said, this is-this is uncharted territory for me. I don’t…no one’s ever…y’know, told me they liked me. Like that. I don’t think anyone’s ever liked me like that.”

Now it was Harry’s turn to stare at him in shock.

“You’ve gotta be freakin’ kidding me, right?” he replied, almost laughing, “You’re seriously telling me that one back home – male, female or otherwise – has ever put the moves on you? Are they all blind, deaf and dumb down there?”

Peter shrugged.

“I mean, maybe I never noticed” he reasoned, “Like I said before, I don’t really read these kinda signs all that good, and I had other stuff going on back home that seemed more important than worrying whether someone like me. I guess they could have, in theory, but I don’t know why they would’ve.”

“So…have you…never….y’know?” Harry asked.

“Kissed someone?” Peter asked, shaking his head, “No. Never.”

“Right” Harry replied slowly, “So…so if I was to lean over and kiss you now…that would be, in fact, your first kiss ever.”

“It would be” Peter replied simply. Harry took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. 

“Right then” he said, sitting back up and leaning in towards Peter, “I better make sure that I make this as special as I possibly can.”

Peter grinned as he leaned into his first ever kiss and was immediately blown away. He had no frame of reference, of course, but kissing Harry somehow felt like he was watching fireworks light up the night sky or a solar eclipse. It was hypnotic. It knocked the wind out from underneath him and he wanted more, more and more. 

“Fuck” Harry said softly as they broke apart, “That was-are you sure you never kissed anyone before? Cos you’re-fuck, Peter.”

“I’ve seen movies” Peter offered up as a suggestion.

“Well, whatever the reason we need to do that again” Harry replied, “Let’s ditch book world and go make out in the park. 

Peter didn’t need telling twice. He hastily gathered his things and giggled as Harry took him by the and they practically sprinted out of the library.

*

“Where’s this going?” Alicia asked, as she played with the light hair on Harley’s chest, “This is the third or fourth time we’ve done this in the last week, are we dating? Does this constitute dating?”

“Wouldn’t know” Harley shrugged, “Never really done the whole dating thing much. Kinda feel like if we were we’d have done more that get McDonalds takeout and then fucked in the parking lot.”

Alicia smirked.

“Honestly, some of the fellas I’ve been involved with, that makes you practically a catch” she sighed, getting up and slipping her jumper back over bra before immediately laying back down and resting her chin on his bare stomach, “I just wanna know where you think we stand, Harley. Cos I like you and it feels like I could like you a lot, but I don’t wanna jump into feelings and make a fool of myself if you don’t feel the same.”

“I dunno how I feel” Harley confessed, resting an arm behind his head, “I’m in a real weird place at the moment. I really like spending time with you, I love doing this, but I don’t think I’m ready to commit to a full relationship or anything like that. My life’s too screwed up. Sorry”

His cover story was that he and Peter had moved to New York to live with relatives after their parents had been killed in a car crash. It wasn’t a total lie, which eased his guilt somewhat, and he’d rather her think that than know he was living in a storage locker with his little brother. There was no way a refined city girl like Alicia would look twice at him if she thought that. He was kind of amazed she was looking twice at him anyway; he wasn’t going to rock the boat. 

“Yeah, I figured you might say that” she sighed, “Don’t apologize for saying how you feel. I gave you the opening, and I don’t expect anything from you. I just want to know if we’re on the same page and it feels like we’re on different parts of it.”

“This is all you” Harley told her softly, “This is all based on what you want. I like spending time with you, I like doing what you do, but I can’t give you much more. If you want to walk away, if you want more, I’ll be fine with that. You deserve it.”

“I don’t know what I want” Alicia replied, “At first, I just wanted to fuck you because you’re really hot and your black skinny jeans gave me the impression that you’d want that and nothing more. Like a million and one other boys in the city who are just out for what they can get. I wanted to be ahead of the curb for once, and then you went and turned out to be really kind and soft and attentive. Just wanna be ahead of the curb again, just wanna know this ain’t all gonna end up with one of us getting our hearts broke.”

Harley honestly felt bad. He had never intended for a casual sexual relationship to develop to a point where Alicia was having to battle whether she was falling for him or not. He wanted to be casual because he could offer her nothing more, not because he was out for what he could get and whilst it comforted him to know she knew that, it didn’t help him feel like any less of a user. 

This ladies man shit wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

“I’m really sorry if I’ve made you feel that-“

“You haven’t” Alicia insisted, “Not one bit. You’ve been open and consistent and attentive since the first time we did this. It’s me who’s bringing all of this into it.”

“Yeah, but-“

“Harley, I’m not some dainty little girl who faints at the sight of a guy she likes” Alicia smirked, “It takes a lot for me to like someone as much as I already like you. All I wanted to do was ask if there was any chance of this going any further on your part?”

“I do like you” Harley confessed, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t. I’m all for casual stuff but I would never do it with someone I didn’t genuinely like. Like I said before, my life is way too messed up for me to offer you a normal, supportive boyfriend at the moment but that don’t mean it can’t happen one day.”

“Then maybe I’ll wait” she replied slowly. Harley sighed.

“And in the meantime?” he asked, “Cos I’ve been on your side of this. I mentioned her once or twice to you, back in Tennessee, a girl called Georgia. Same thing but I caught feelings and made a fool of myself so I get it.”

“It’s different” Alicia replied, “I’m not in love with you. We’re going around in circles, I’m happy to continue as we are, I just wanted to be clear about where we stand. I can do casual. I can.”

“As long as you’re sure” Harley sighed, stroking her hair as she moved to rest her head on his chest and resume playing with his pitiful amounts of chest hair, “But maybe….I dunno, maybe we should stop before anyone does get hurt. I like you a little more every time we meet up. When you leave, I miss you that little bit more until the next time I see you.”

“But, you said-“

“Just because I’m not in a place to be your boyfriend doesn’t mean I don’t like you” Harley clarified with a slightly beleaguered sigh, “I like you a lot, as it goes. I’m in the same place you are. I just can’t offer you the relationship you deserve.”

“Other priorities?” she asked, “Like your brother? He seems like he’s fine, though.”

“Seems and actually is are two different things” Harley said sadly, “He’s doing well, no doubt, better than I thought he would be but-but he’s still….coming to terms with stuff and I have to be the one that’s there for him. It has to be me.”

“That’s very noble and everything Harley, but it really doesn’t” Alicia said reasonably, “You’re a good big brother and that’s great but you came to live with your aunt for a reason. So she could look after you, both of you. She should be the one worrying about Peter.”

Harley felt his heart ache. He was too caught up in his own lie about where they were living to suddenly tell Alicia the truth now but he felt like such a dick for lying to her. Especially when she clearly believed him so readily. He’d even given this imaginary aunt a name and a job but had thankfully stopped short of providing her with an imaginary address. 

May Parker. A nurse. 

He wished she was real. 

“Yeah” he choked, “Yeah, you’re right. I-I’ll talk to her.”

“This is a new life for you, not just Peter” Alicia replied, “You’ve every right to embrace it as much as he does.”

“Maybe” Harley muttered, worrying about Peter was like second nature to him. It just came automatically. He had to put more effort into breathing than he did into worrying over Peter. Who was, decidedly, having a rough time in New York.

*

It was official. Peter loved New York. It was an odd thing to think as he was pushed against a brick wall by Harry Osborne who very quickly made his way over to him and before he knew what was what, they were furiously making out under a street lamp. No one else was around. It was well after midnight and in the back of Peter’s mind he knew Harley would be fretting over where he was back in the unit but with Harry biting on his bottom lip like that, Peter couldn’t massively bring himself to care. He giggled as Harry’s hands reached around his back and cupped his butt.

“Sorry” Harry said breathlessly, “Just seemed natural.”

“Keep ‘em there” Peter replied, equally as breathlessly, “Damn, I was expecting kissing to be good but not this good. Fuck.”

“You’re so pretty” Harry said fondly, moving one of Peter’s stray curls from his forehead and looking at him straight in the eyes, “You honestly have no idea, do you? Fuck, Peter. I’ve been into you since the first moment I saw you”

“Snap” Peter replied with a dopey grin, a wave of confidence taking over him as he grabbed Harry by the collar of his green button-down shirt and pulled him in for another round of making out. Time seemed to stop being a viable concept at some point but eventually the two boys broke apart and figured they should be making their way back. 

Peter felt conflicted when Harry offered to walk him home. Being around the boy made Peter feel like he was on some kind of wonderful drug, he didn’t want Harry to leave and he was pleased he was enough of a gentleman to offer to walk him home. The issue was that Peter didn’t technically have a home in New York and he didn’t want Harry to find that out, so he had to think on his feet.

Harley had told his casual hookup Alicia that the two of them lived in an apartment with their (entirely fictional) Aunt May and that they had moved to New York to live with her after their parents died. Peter had yet to share this false backstory with Harry but figured it was maybe time he did. At least, he could pick out an apartment block for Harry to walk him too and then go from there.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Harry came to a stop. Peter turned to look at him and noticed Harry was almost in tears.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“I dunno, sorry” Harry replied, sitting down on the curb and resting his head in his hands. Peter sighed and sat down next to him, patting him on the back. 

“You can tell me if you want” Peter offered, “You were fine back there. What’s changed?”

“Don’t really wanna go home” Harry said uneasily, “My dad he-well, let’s just say that I’ve missed my curfew by at least three hours and he won’t be happy.”

“Oh” Peter said quietly, alarm bells ringing in his head, Ben had never been exactly pleasant if Harley had ever missed his curfew. “What will he do?”

“Be…err, coldly disappointed” Harry replied with a sad smirk, “Which makes me sound like the biggest little bitch on planet Earth but….well, it sucks when he’s mad at me.”

“What about your Mom?” asked Peter.

“Dead” Harry said simply and Peter felt his heart dip in his stomach, “She died when I was a little baby, I think Dad blames-you know what, I shouldn’t be telling you all this. I can’t offload on you-“

“I don’t mind” Peter said quickly, hating himself for not being able to tell Harry the details of his own dark past, “Really, I don’t. You’re clearly struggling and I want to help you.”

Harry nodded and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

“You’re really sweet” he said softly, “You’re so nice, Peter. Honestly. It shines out of you, it really does. I would never open up to anyone like this, but with you…fuck, how’d you get in my head so quick? Not that I mind.”

Peter blushed. He wasn’t nice, not really. If he was nice then he would’ve been honest with Harry and would not have spent the last few minutes internally monologuing on how to successfully lie to him, when Harry had been nothing but open and honest with him since the day they met. But he knew he couldn’t tell Harry the truth. Not now. Harry would feel lied to and used and would never talk to Peter again and Peter wasn’t sure if he could handle that.

“Well, we did just make out for like half an hour, so…” Peter smirked, choosing humour to deflect away from all the bad thoughts in his mind. Harry laughed and wiped his eyes again. 

“I can’t believe I cried in front of you” he sighed, “So fucking stupid. Just like Flash says.”

Peter frowned. He didn’t know who Flash was, or why he had such a dumb name, but he immediately felt the overwhelming desire to slap the kid in the face.

“Who’s that?” Peter had to ask.

“Oh, just some dick from school” Harry shrugged, “You know the kinda person, never lets you get a word in edgewise without saying something mean, revels in your flaws. Flash is like that times ten. Never lets me forget what an idiot he thinks I am.”

“Well, he’s wrong” Peter snapped, “You’re not an idiot. I’m sure he’s the idiot. With a name like that, I bet he’s just jealous of you cos you’re really nice and hot and smart and he’s probably just some troll with no friends.”

Harry smiled.

“Bet I’ve ruined my reputation as the cool guy with loads of friends from the park” he sighed, “I was doing so well as well, god damn it.”

“You definitely look and act the part well” Peter replied with a smile, “But, if anything, I like you more now I’ve seen this side of you. I like you, Harry.”

“I like you too” Harry yawned, picking himself up off the curb, “Now, let’s get you home.”

Peter sighed and got to his feet, steering Harry in the direction of a fancy apartment block he’d noticed earlier in the day and had thought to himself that he’d quite like to live in. They fell into silence once again as they walked on but it was more of a contented silence. One that Peter was comfortable in, and he felt the overwhelming desire to hold Harry’s hand but managed to hold himself back from doing so. 

He was delighted when Harry didn’t.

Once they had reached the entrance to the apartment complex, Peter was both itching for Harry to leave so his lies wouldn’t be uncovered whilst also wanting nothing more than for him to stay. But time was getting on and Peter knew that Harley was likely tearing his hair out back at the lot. He needed Harry to go and fast.

“Well, this is me” Peter sighed as they approached the front door of the complex, he turned to Harry and thought to himself just how handsome he was, “Thanks for tonight. The kissing was awesome, a definitely good first experience. Thank you.”

“I aim to please” Harry replied, his usual air of confidence having seemingly found itself once again on their walk, “We should do it again, sometime. Preferably tomorrow.”

“Yeah” Peter smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“I’d offer to come up but it’s pretty late, or early depending on how you look at it” Harry said with a shrug, “Guess I’ll have to go full gentleman tomorrow instead. Let’s try and not lose complete track of time making out in the park, yeah?”

“Unless we start earlier” Peter suggested, “Less problematic that way.”

“You may be on to something there, Pete” Harry said with a smile before pulling Peter into another kiss and cupping the back of his head. They were both breathless as they broke apart again. Peter cringed a little as a man looked them up and down before heading for the door.

“See ya” Peter said quietly, giving Harry a wave as the boy turned and dipped his hands into his pockets and walking off into the night. Peter felt his heart pang. The man behind him coughed, and Peter turned around to face him. He realized it was the man from the library.

“Guessing you don’t actually live here” he asked, folding his arms and raising his eyebrows.

“I, err-“

“Don’t BS me, I’m the landlord” the guy replied, “Not that it’s any of my business but do you mind telling me why you’re using my building as a cover? Tell me you have an actual home to go to, kid?”

Peter stuttered for a second.

“Sorry” he said quickly, “I do-I do have somewhere to go, obviously. I just…it’s in a bad part of town and I told Harry that I live here cos I was-“

“Right, I get it” the man replied, looking as if he hadn’t believed one word of Peter’s admittedly thoroughly unconvincing lie, “Shame you have to lie to the kid to make him like you. If he’s worth anything, he should like you regardless of where you live.”

“Thanks” Peter replied slowly, feeling a little annoyed, “But no offence, this isn’t really any of your business anyway.”

“It is when it concerns my building” the man snapped, “And when it involves you outing yourself as both a homeless teenager and a, frankly, awful liar. Something I can’t let my conscience lay with. Is there somewhere I can take you?”

Peter frowned and wanted to yell at the man.

“No” he replied tensely, “And I’m not homeless. I have somewhere to go and like I said before, it is absolutely none of your fucking business.”

The guy sighed and held his hands up, retreating back inside as Peter huffed and walked away towards the direction of the lot.

Somehow, Peter couldn’t shake the feeling that he was still being watched by the man as he walked home, only feeling on his own once he turned the corner into the lot.

*

“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?” Harley screamed at Peter the second he opened the door to the unit and threw his coat to one side. Peter jumped back in surprise. “YOU CAN’T JUST SAY YOU’RE GOING TO THE LIBRARY FOR ONE HOUR AND THEN DISAPPEAR UNTIL 2.30AM. ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO CHARGE YOUR PHONE. A PHONE WHICH YOU HAVEN’T ANSWERED.”

Peter frowned and looked confused as he pulled out his phone. Harley couldn’t help but smile a little as he watched a guilty expression close over his brother’s face as he realized he had missed thirteen calls and twenty-one text messages from his older brother. An older brother who had spent the last two hours imagining all kinds of situations where Peter ended up injured or dead. 

“Harley, I am so sorry” Peter said apologetically as he stepped forward and placed his hands-on Harley’s shoulders, Harley hadn’t even realized how badly he’d been shaking until he saw Peter’s hands vibrating up and down on them, “God, I’m sorry.”

Harley sighed. He could never stay mad at Peter for too long.

“Where were you?” he asked defeatedly, falling to his knees, “Peter, I have been imagining all kinds of awful things happening to you for the last three hours.”

“I’m sorry” Peter whimpered as he joined Harley on the floor, “I’m so sorry. I-I did go to the library but then Harry turned up and-“

“So, you’ve been with Harry?” Harley asked.

Peter reluctantly nodded and Harley felt like a monster when he noticed the same kinds of fear radiating off his little brother than when Ben would yell at them back in Rose Hill. How was he any better in this situation than Ben?

“Yeah” Peter said and Harley couldn’t help but notice a small smile creeping onto his brother’s lips as he spoke, “We-err, we ended up making out in the park for a little while and I would’ve been home sooner but he insisted on walking me home and we ended up at this apartment complex like six blocks over and I had to pretend we live there-“

“Peter, Peter, slow down” Harley said with a slight laugh, “It’s OK. It’s OK. I wish you would have texted me but I’m glad you were with Harry. I trust him. I trust him to keep you safe. It’s way better than all the other scenarios my dumb brain has been imagining for the past few hours.”

“OK” Peter whimpered and Harley soon engulfed him a hug.

“So?” he couldn’t help but tease his little brother, “You were out kissing Harry in the park for all this time? And you call me a sly little dog, get you Pete? He’s hot, too, well done.”

“Shut up” Peter said playfully

“Nah, my baby brother’s had his first kiss” Harley chuckled, “After midnight. In a park. I’m so proud, you’ve gone from like zero to one hundred in one night.”

“It was nice” Peter admitted with a shrug, “Really nice. I really like him, Harls.”

“Yeah, I gathered” Harley sighed.

“I wanna tell him the truth” Peter said suddenly. Harley released him from the hug and looked at him directly in the eye, raising his eyebrows.

“You can’t” Harley said simply, “You can’t, Peter. If Harry finds out what’s really going on with us he’ll probably tell his hot shot lawyer Dad or whatever and he’ll report us to the CPS. We could end up back in Tennessee. We could end up getting separated.”

“I know all that” Peter argued, “But Harry opened up to me about some really sad stuff tonight and I feel bad that I’m lying to him when he’s being so open with me. I don’t want him to hate me when he finds out the truth, and he will find out the truth, Harls. We can’t stay here forever. People are going to realize we’re not living with some fictional aunt eventually. Especially when the school’s start back up and our so-called aunt hasn’t bothered to send us to one.”

Harley sighed.

“Then we need to step our game up” he said seriously, “We need to get jobs, get an apartment and find some way to explain the school stuff away. I don’t think public high school is an option for us but I reckon we’re both smart enough to finish off with…I dunno, online school or something? That’s a thing, right?”

“Maybe” Peter shrugged, “But I wanna keep on seeing Harry. He makes me happy. And he really likes me as well. If he asks me straight out if I’m homeless, I’m not going to lie to him.”

“That’s fair” Harley replied, feeling it was pretty unlikely that Harry would ask Peter something like that outright. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you tonight” Peter sighed, climbing back towards his big brother and resting his head on his shoulder, “I’ll make sure I check my phone at least once every half an hour from now on. I know you worry about me.”

“Peter, if anything happened to you, it would be game over for me” Harley confessed, “I know we’re looking out for one another, but I am your big brother, it’s bound to be different for me. I have to look after you. I have to. I need you to be safe more than anything.”

Peter smiled and kissed his brother on the cheek, causing them both to laugh. 

“If it helps you, I never feel safer than when I’m with you” Peter said softly, “You’re the best big brother in the world. If you take anything with you in life, take that.”

“Thanks” Harley said emotionally, hearing that from Peter would be all he ever needed. “Alicia and I kind of put a stop to things, just so you know.”

“Oh” Peter replied, “Sorry about that….did you catch feelings again?”

“Actually, other way around this time” Harley shrugged, “We’re still gonna be friends but I can’t offer her what she wants from me. At least not until we’re more settled.”

“That sucks” Peter yawned, “I’m sorry, Harls. It’ll all work out soon.”

“Yeah, I bet you’re right” Harley replied.

*

Skip Westcott lit a cigarette as he stood outside the block of storage units, the dimly lit light in the furthest one on the left giving away the boys location. The kid was homeless. He’d figured that out the second he’d seen him in the library earlier that night. Hair all over the place, clutching his items to his chest as if they were his last life line, looking over his shoulder at every second and just generally looking very vulnerable and put upon, the kid had drawn Skip’s attention immediately.

And now, it turned out there were two of them. And Skip had a penthouse going free. He was sure that within a week the boys would be there and not in some dank storage unit. As a police car turned on to the block, Skip noticed the lights quickly flicker off in the boys unit and quietly re-entered his car and drove away. 

He had an apartment to tidy. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DA-DA-DUMMM. 
> 
> We meet Gwen in the next chapter, she's quite an interesting addition to the story. Updates will be once a fortnight from now on I'm afraid. I have work starting up again and two other WIP at the moment but I hope it'll be worth the wait.
> 
> Please leave a comment down below! They all mean a lot to me
> 
> Jamie  
> xxxx


	6. waiting to exhale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Dad!” Harry said, his voice unreasonably high, “Didn’t think you’d be back so early?”
> 
> “Tony Stark never turned up” Norman sighed, “The man’s a liability.”
> 
> “Woah, you work with Tony Stark?!” Peter exclaimed, much to Harry’s surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, enjoy the new chapter!

**into the unknown**

Chapter Six.

“I’m really sorry guys” MJ said for what must have been the thousandth time that morning. Peter gave her a sad smile and headed out of the storage unit with a box full of his stuff. MJ took a deep breath and turned around to face Harley who was still sorting his own things out, “I had no idea my Mom wanted to get rid of this place but she’s serious and she already suspects something’s going on.”

“It’s fine, Michelle, really” Harley assured her though he felt far from fine, “This was never meant to be anything long-term anyway, we’ve got enough money for a few nights in a BnB or something, it’ll all work itself out.”

“I can give you guys some more money if you want” MJ insisted as Peter walked back in.

“We’ve already taken enough from you” he told her kindly, “You’ve already showed us more kindness than we deserved, we can’t ask any more of you.”

“I still want to help you guys though” she argued, “Let me do something.”

“Michelle, there’s nothing you can do” Harley said a little impatiently as he rose to his feet, “Peter and I have got this far with very little, stands to reason we can go on a bit longer. At least we’ve had somewhere to actually stay for the last few weeks.”

“A month, actually” Peter reminded him, “One month exactly, as it goes.”

“Fine. One month.” Harley rolled his eyes as he replied, “My point is, you’ve done all you can for us and we’re grateful, but we’ve got it from here.”

“And what about when you guys run out of money” she asked as she followed them both out of the storage unit, locking it behind her, “You can’t have that much left, what about when you run out of money and they kick you out? You can’t live on the streets. Not around here.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it” Peter reasoned with a shrug, “We’ve been slacking on looking for jobs anyway, something will turn up.”

“I wish I shared your optimism” MJ muttered

“Yeah, well, you don’t have to” Harley finally snapped, “You’re getting to go home to a bed and a warm meal tonight, aren’t you? You can afford not to be optimistic, me and Pete don’t really have a choice.”

MJ looked wounded by his tone and ran her hand up and down her arm awkwardly. Peter shot Harley an angry glance, causing his older brother to sigh and take a deep breath.

“I just feel guilty” she whimpered. Harley took a step towards her.

“I know you do, and I shouldn’t have snapped at you” Harley replied softly, “It’s a shitty situation all around, it sucks, but I shouldn’t have taken that out on you. The one person who’s actually gone out of their way to help us. I’m sorry.”

MJ nodded.

“Where to now then?” Peter asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Harley pursed his lips. That was the million-dollar questions. Thanks to the luxury of having the storage unit, the boys had been able to move around fairly freely for the past month knowing that all their stuff was safe and squared away somewhere, but they didn’t currently have anywhere to put it. Meaning that unless they found a BnB quickly, they’d be carrying it all around with them for the rest of the day. 

“I know a nice BnB just around the corner” MJ suggested as she picked up one of Peter’s bags, “It’s owned by the family of a girl who goes to my school. Betty Brant. Four stars.”

“Have we got four stars money?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrows at Harley. 

“Not long-term” the elder brother replied, “We can do one or two nights there and then have nothing left to move on, or we can get a cheaper place and stay like a full week. Maybe more.”

“There’s a place on seventh but it’s sketchy” MJ replied, “Drug deals, fights, police are always called but the owner is a complete wreck with a reputation for forgetting to collect payments cos he’s either too drunk or stoned to function.”

“Sounds great” Harley smirked bitterly, “How the hell does the place even stay open?”

“Your guess is as good as mine” MJ shrugged, “Someone must have their eye on the ball, cos it’s a nice-looking place from the outside. Never seen inside it though.”

“Well, that’s about to change” Harley said lightly as he picked up his last bag and slung it over his shoulder, Peter shrugging behind him, “Lead on, Jones.”

MJ gave him a small smile before moving in front of the boys and leading them away. Harley noticed that Peter seemed to be walking especially close to him as they waved in and out of the backstreets, a clear sign of his younger brother’s anxiety spiking. Peter wasn’t a weak kid, but he always got nervous around new people, and Harley knew that the prospect of spending an undisclosed amount of time living with a bunch of likely drunk and violent strangers would be hitting him hard. It was a proposition that was making Harley more than a little apprehensive himself, but his panic only ever really set in if he felt Peter was in danger, and he knew he’d be able to protect his brother. 

There was very little talking as the three teenagers approached the bed and breakfast, Peter was practically glued to Harley’s side by that point. 

MJ left them not long after, apologizing once again, and Harley paid a £250 deposit for a weeks stay which he hoped wouldn’t be too awful. The room was small, only one bed and a shower in the corner, but more than good enough considering the boys had just spent the last month bedding down in sleeping bags on a concrete floor. They were asleep seconds after they lay down on the bed, awaking several hours later in one another’s arms. Peter groaned and twisted into his older brother’s side, tangling his hand in Harley’s shirt. 

“We’ve moved up in the world, Pete” Harley said softly.

“It smells funny in here” Peter groaned, “And I’m pretty sure I just heard a gunshot.”

“Could be a car back firing” Harley reasoned.

“It’s us, Harls” Peter smirked, “Of course it was a fucking gun.”

“Go back to sleep” Harley yawned, “Big day tomorrow. Gotta find work.”

*

“Something’s wrong” Harry said as he and Peter sat on his couch. Peter had only recently started to open up a bit to him, finally accepting an invitation to come over to Harry’s place, but Harry could already feel him start to pull away again.

“What makes you say that?” Peter asked, not making eye-contact with Harry.

“I normally can’t shut you up” Harry said with a smile, “You’ve barely spoken a word since you came over here.”

“Well, we did make out for forty-five minutes” Peter reminded him.

“Yeah, well, I can still tell there’s something on your mind” Harry sighed, “Call it a sixth sense or whatever, I just know. You’re distracted. You’re not here, emotionally.”

It was immensely frustrating, Harry thought. He’d never quite been in a situation like this. Whenever he’d been in to someone before, it had usually been preceded by months of them being into him beforehand. He’d never had to chase, never spent all night wondering if they liked him as much as he liked them, which he seemed to be doing every night with Peter now. He’d barely known the Southern kid for a month and yet Peter felt far more important to him than anyone else ever had. He found himself thinking of Peter for twenty-three hours of the day, the other hour being spent with Harry being determined not to think about Peter, which of course meant all he did was think about Peter. It was useless.

And Peter wasn’t helping. He ran hot and cold. One day it would seem like Harry was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, the next were days like today where Peter seemed to be somewhere else entirely in his mind when he was with Harry. It made Harry feel desperate. Like he would do anything, absolutely anything, to get Peter’s full attention and it wasn’t a feeling that made him feel exactly proud of himself but he couldn’t stop himself. All Harry could think was that Peter, despite claiming he’d never kissed anyone before him, wanted more and wanted more now. 

“You’re right” Peter sighed, looking at Harry with sad and tired eyes that made his heart ache, “There’s some stuff going on at home that’s stressing me out. I’m sorry. You’re my distraction, I should be in the room with you. I want to be in the room with you.”

“Then be” Harry said simply as he leaned in and planted another kiss on Peter, cupping his face. He was relieved when Peter kissed him back and smiled into the kiss when he felt Peter’s hand creep up into his pink hoodie and start to run up and down his stomach.

“You got some abs” Peter laughed as the kiss broke apart briefly

“I aim to please” Harry replied with a smirk, “Touch away.”

Peter complied and Harry felt like he was on the urge. Despite all of his posturing and faux confidence, he had never actually had sex with anyone before. Usually this was something that Harry felt a little embarrassed about but ever since he’d met Peter, he’d actually started to become rather pleased that he was still a virgin. 

Losing it to someone else….sure, maybe it’d be nice, but it’d be….whatever. It would be something that just happened. Losing it to Peter, on the other hand, knowing that it would be Peter’s first time as well-made Harry feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. It’s what he wanted. He wanted his first to be special.

Peter pulled Harry down on top of him and Harry couldn’t help but get the sense he was using physical affection to deter Harry away from the difficult conversation he was wanting to have, and he had to admit that it was working. As Peter’s kiss intensified and his wondering hand found it’s way to Harry’s belt and started to unbuckle it, the teenager found any notion of rational conversation leave his body faster than his trousers were removed from his legs and his clothing was frown over his head.

“You little minx” Harry said with a laugh after realizing how quickly Peter had undressed him, “How the hell did you do that so fast?”

“I’m on the edge” Peter smirked, “And like I say, you’re really hot.”

Harry leaned down and kissed Peter again but they didn’t get far into the process before Harry heard the front door slam below and a bellow of “HAROLD” fill the empty space. Footsteps coming towards them sounded out and Peter laughed out loud as Harry panicked and leaped off the couch in search of his clothing. He just about managed to get fully dressed as his father stepped into the room but his expression read like he was aware of what he’d just walked in on. Both boys blushed.

“Hey Dad!” Harry said, his voice unreasonably high, “Didn’t think you’d be back so early?”

“Tony Stark never turned up” Norman sighed, “The man’s a liability.”

“Woah, you work with Tony Stark?!” Peter exclaimed, much to Harry’s surprise. He turned around and couldn’t help but smile as he saw how enthusiastic Peter seemed to be at the mention of Tony Stark. Harry could figure out why, but after multiple dinners with the man over the years thanks to his father’s business, the novelty of Iron Man had long since worn off for Harry.

“Who’s this one?” Norman asked, “Southern? Last I recall, you didn’t have any Southern friends.”

“He’s new” Harry muttered back, “Peter, this is my Dad. Norman. Dad, this is Peter Parker.”

Peter gave Harry a sympathetic smile as he moved past him to shake Norman’s hand. Harry was nervous, having opened up to Peter about his home life a few weeks before, but Peter seemed to be savvy and sensible enough not to give any hint of that away in Norman’s presence. 

“You staying for dinner, Pete?” Norman asked, “I’d be very interested to hear how you ended up in New York City. There’s always a story there.”

“I’d love to, sir, but I really have to be going” Peter said politely, “But I would love to come to dinner some other time. At your discretion, of course.”

Harry made a mental note to add ‘False Southern Charm’ to the endless list of things about Peter that made him go insane. God, he wanted him so bad. 

“We’ll arrange it” Norman replied with a smile, “I can tell already you got a bit more about you than the rest of Harold’s friends combined.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Peter shot Norman a brief smile and then headed towards the door. Harry made sure they were out of the front door before he spoke.

“Sorry about that” he muttered.

“Don’t worry about it” Peter said as he pulled Harry in towards him, “I’ll see you at the park tomorrow? Same time?”

They kissed again.

“Yeah, same time” Harry said breathlessly.

He was so far gone for Peter Parker.

*

Harley was a mix of emotions. The place was an absolute dive. Luckily, neither of the boys had been bothered by any of the other patrons nor their alcoholic landlord but there was no hot water and the electricity had a habit of giving out at least three times an evening. This meant the boys had taken to once again spending their evenings in the warmth and comfort of the all-night library but in the back of his mind Harley knew that they could only do that for so long before someone started to ask questions.

Luckily, the job search was going a little better and Harley had managed to score a position as a waiter at a local greasy spoon. The place didn’t seem to hold its self to very high standards. The owner had pretty much just told Harley that their customers were blue collar average joe kinda guys who “just want whatever fatty meat product takes their fancy after a day on the sight” which didn’t exactly push Harley’s culinary skills very far but he figured it was a start.

“Harley! This is so great!” Peter said with enthusiasm that night once Harley had told him, “D’you realize that you’ve done it? You’ve fucking done it; you’re working in a restaurant in New York.”

“I wouldn’t call it a restaurant exactly, Pete” Harley said with a smile, “But yeah, I guess I am kind of living the dream.”

It was definitely good news. The owner didn’t even ask Harley his age. He just seemed impressed that he knew his way around the kitchen and was willing to work very long hours. Harley was prepared to work every hour God sent and for him, it was convenient. He was paid in cash, upfront which meant they could now afford to pay by the week at the place they were staying. There wasn’t much money for anything else but the diner manager had seemed to grasp that Harley didn’t really have a stable place to go and had allowed him “and a friend” one free meal per day he worked there. 

The only down side was that, like the library, the diner was an all night one and that meant sometimes Harley would inevitably working throughout the night. He didn’t care so much for his own welfare, but he knew nighttime was when Peter struggled the most and he wanted to be there for him, but he knew he couldn’t exactly bring Peter to work with him. 

“But it’s a start!” Peter went on, “And don’t worry about me, I can keep myself busy. I’ll spend time with Harry or Michelle and Ned. I’ll be fine.”

“As long as you’re sure” Harley said slowly, “I hate to think of you here on your own.”

“Well, I know you sleep with a pocket knife under your pillow” Peter replied, “There’s always that, and I’m skinny and scrappy, I’m sure I can slip away if someone tries to grab me”

“Don’t even joke about that kinda thing, Petey” Harley said bluntly.

“Sorry” Peter said with a yawn as he lay down in bed, “But I mean it, I’m not weak or defenseless. I know how to look after myself if I need to. And I probably won’t even be here if you’re not.”

“But that’s my worry” Harley replied, laying down next to him and brushing a stray curl away from Peter’s forehead, “What you’ll be up to in the meantime.”

“Simple” Peter said with a smile, “Like I said, I’ll hang out with Harry. If I can’t hang out with Harry, I’ll hang out with Ned or Michelle. If I can’t hang out with anyone, I’ll just go the library or come and wait for you at work. I’ll make sure I’m not alone.”

Harley frowned. It was still giving him a great deal of worry but he supposed he was pleased that Peter had already thought through all of this on his own and come up with some solid solutions.

“And remember, you’re entitled to one free meal every day I work at the diner” Harley reminded him once again with a yawn, “So you definitely need to come by for that. We can’t miss free food if we’re being offered it.”

“Oh god, I hope it doesn’t make me out of shape” Peter smirked, “However will I keep Harry? Did I tell you he’s got an eight pack, Harley? An eight pack?!”

“He does not have an eight pack, Peter” Harley laughed, “I’ve seen him without a shirt on, he has maybe a four pack, at best.”

“Three more than you” Peter huffed.

“Hey, I’m proud of my one ab” Harley chuckled, “Anyway, you’re serious about Harry, I can tell.”

“I am” Peter admitted, “Even met his Dad yesterday. Don’t really think much of him, he’s got this really weird energy, but I figure I should get to know him a little. Did I tell you he-“

“Works with Tony Stark?” Harley finished for his brother, “Yes, incessantly. On the hour, every hour, for the past twenty-four. I’m very impressed.”

“I wonder if I’ll get to meet Tony Stark” Peter said dreamily and Harley couldn’t help but smile at how his younger brother’s eyelashes were fluttering, desperate to stay open, “Wouldn’t that be the greatest, Harley? If I got to meet my second favourite hero?”

“Second favourite hero?” Harley repeated, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to figure out who the hell Peter could ever have liked more than Iron Man, “Second? Hell no, I didn’t listen to twelve years of you going on and on about him for him suddenly to fall to number two, who the hell is-“

“You are, you dope” Peter yawned and smirked at the same time, “You’re my hero. My big brother, making it in the city. Supporting the two of us. Hero.”

Harley blushed a little.

“I think the gas leak from the other day has messed with your head” he told him.

“Perhaps” Peter yawned, “Maybe it made me loopy enough to say it but I’ve known you were my number one hero since we were like…five, so…”

“Well…thanks” Harley said awkwardly. 

“One day, I hope you get to a point where compliments aren’t your kryptonite” Peter moaned, “Cos you deserve compliments, Harley. You deserve all the compliments.”

Harley smiled and was grateful when Peter fell to sleep merely seconds later, the tears flowing from his eyes at Peter’s kind words weren’t something he felt proud of. Harley had been so compliment starved his whole childhood that whenever any came along, he didn’t know quite what to do with them.

So, he did what he always did when a tired Peter would pour compliments all over him like honey. He lay facing Peter, teary eyed, promising himself that nothing would ever, ever hurt his little brother if he had anything to do with it.

*

“Harley Keener!” a voice called out behind the teenager the next morning. Confused, Harley turned around to see a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and green eyes striding towards him. Harley was taken aback by how determined and angry she looked. He wondered if she was one of Alicia’s friends, angry on her behalf for Harley once and for all ending their little dalliance. 

It was only when she got close enough for Harley to take in her features that he realized that he was in deep, deep trouble. Because this beautiful, green-eyed girl was nearly identicial to another beautiful, green-eyed girl Harley had left behind in Rose Hill. Georgia Stacy.

So, this must have been…..

“Gwen?” Harley questioned as the smaller spitfire stopped in her tracks, folded her arms and looked up at him seemingly deeply unimpressed, “You are Gwen Stacy, I take it.”

“You’re damn right I’m Gwen Stacy” she replied shortly, “I’m glad I’ve finally tracked you down because I spent pretty much all-night last night on the phone to my cousin, Georgia. I assume you’re familiar.”

“Err, yeah…you could say that” Harley replied slowly, “Is there a problem?”

“Oh no, not really” Gwen shot back, “She only thought you and your little brother might be dead. A whole month in New York and no word? When you promised her you’d come and find me and my dad the minute you got here? What gives?”

Harley felt obviously guilty. So much had happened and so quickly that he’d put any notion of finding and introducing himself and Peter to Gwen away weeks ago. There didn’t seem to be any need now that Harley had a job and they had somewhere to live. They were fine. Mostly. But he guessed he should’ve reached out to let Georgia know they hadn’t been murdered or abducted long before now. That was on him.

“Shit” Harley replied, “Shit, I’m sorry. I should’ve-we should’ve let her know we’re alright.”

“Yeah, damn right” Gwen sighed, “And are you? Alright? Cos from what Georgia’s been telling me it sounds like you and your brother arrived here with nothing but the shirts on your back? Where are you staying? How the hell are you even alive?”

“That’d be telling” Harley sighed, he started to walk towards work and was happy enough for Gwen to walk beside him. He owed Georgia an explanation and she seemed like the easiest way of getting it to her. He still felt pretty burned and embarrassed by the way things had ended between them back in Rose Hill so wasn’t in any major rush to speak to her directly, “But you can tell her we have somewhere to live and that I have a job.”

“A job?” Gwen asked skeptically, “Where?”

“There” Harley gestured over his shoulder to the diner behind them, “I’m on the grills.”

“Jeez” Gwen sighed, “I can’t believe you work in the same place my Dad and his buddies go to get doughnuts. What a small world.”

Harley froze in his tracks. Crap. He hadn’t thought about Gwen’s father being a freakin’ police officer.

“Oh, yeah, about that-“

“It’s fine, I’m sworn to secrecy” Gwen sighed, “Georgia told me that you and Peter can’t be separated and all that. Not that I think my Dad would be that cruel but hey, what you guys what is what you want. I made a promise to Georgia and I intend on keeping it. But I do ask two things.”

“OK” Harley replied slowly, “What are they?”

“I need to know you and Peter are safe” Georgia replied coolly, “Georgia will never forgive me if I stand by and let anything bad happen to you guys, and that’s without even going into how I’d feel about myself if I let it happen. Here’s my number, I expect daily updates I can pass on, and I expect to be the first person you call if there’s any kind of emergency. And I need you to know that if things get really bad, then I am prepared to tell my Dad everything and get you guys help. OK?”

“OK” Harley nodded, “And thank you, I know this is asking a lot.”

“Georgia’s told me why you guys are here” Gwen replied tensely, “It sucks. What you went through and as crazy as I think you and Peter are for doing what you have, I get it.”

“Thank you” Harley replied, “And what’s the…err, second thing?”

“Oh that” Gwen said lightly, smiling for the first time, “Don’t fuck my friends and then dump them? Especially after you’ve spent months also sleeping with my cousin….that seem fair, lover boy?”

Harley blushed a little. Out of context, it probably did sound bad.

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry on that score” he assured her, “I’m not some player, Gwen. I liked Alicia, I did, it just didn’t seem fair to string her along when I can’t give her what she wanted. It was never about getting what I want and then dumping her. I’m not like that.”

“Well, that remains to be seen, I’ve got my eye on you” Gwen said with a shrug.

“I’m guessing Alicia’s how you found me?” Harley asked.

“Pretty much” Gwen replied, “And don’t worry, I haven’t told her the actual truth. Also, word on the street is Harry Osborne’s hooking up with some ‘soft Southern twink’ which I figure is your brother.”

“Yeah, that’d be Pete.” Harley said with a laugh, “But they’re not hooking up like…hooking up, y’know? You should see them together, it’s actually very sweet.”

“Harry Osborne being described as sweet?” Gwen said with disbelief in her voice, “I never thought that I’d see the day. Anyway, that’s all I had to say to you, I’ll leave you to get to work-“

“Why don’t you come in?” Harley asked, “I don’t officially start for another half hour. Maybe we can get a coffee and you could fill me in on all the latest Rose Hill gossip? Cos I know Georgia won’t have been able to resist telling you..”

Gwen smirked and flicked her hair back.

“Fine” she said warningly, “But if I find out this is you working your sexy, southern charm on me I will kick your ass to Jersey and back Keener, get me?”

*

Harley was washing up some plates towards the end of his shift when Peter barreled into the kitchen through the backdoor with Harry attached to his arm. Harley sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Harry or that he didn’t appreciate the ways in which Harry’s mere presence put Peter at ease (therefore putting Harley himself more at ease) but he’d only cleared two free meals at the end of his shift and didn’t want to push for a third. 

“Good shift, bro?” Peter asked as he sat down on a stool.

“Not over yet” Harley replied shortly, “If you’re staying, grab a dish cloth. These need to dry as soon as possible.”

Peter frowned but to Harley’s surprise, Harry smiled and immediately grabbed a cloth. He nudged Peter to follow suit and the younger boy complied. Harley smiled at Harry as he passed him the first plate. 

“It’s cool that you got yourself a part-time job, Harley” Harry said honestly, “Hopefully it won’t get too much in the way when school starts again though.”

“Somehow I don’t think it will” Harley replied shortly, “School’s not really a big priority for me.”

“I wish I could have that attitude” Harry sighed, “Feels like my entire future is defined by what happens in the next year.”

“You’ll be fine” Peter said softly, “You’re really smart.”

“Not as smart as you” Harry sighed as he passed Peter a plate, “Oh, Harley, by the way, I don’t want you to worry about me being here. I just insisted on walking Pete. This isn’t a good area to walk by yourself at night, I’m not expecting a free meal as well…”

“OK” Harley said, feeling a little annoyed and concerned at just how much information Peter may have been sharing with Harry.

“I told him money’s tight at home” Peter interjected quickly, “Can’t turn down a free meal if it’s going now, can we?”

“Nope” Harley snapped slightly, passing Harry another plate, “Two little charity cases, aren’t we? Might as well let the whole world know!”

Sighing, Harley took off his apron and threw it to one side leaving a confused looking Harry and Peter behind in the kitchen. Taking a breather outside for a moment, Harley wanted to scream into the night sky but was soon interrupted by the door opening and Harry stepping outside. 

“Pete’s finishing off the dishes for you” he explained, “I think he thinks you’re mad at him.”

“I’m not, not really” Harley admitted, “I just….fuck, I’m sorry Harry, it’s me. I just-“

“I get it” Harry told him, “You don’t like the idea of me thinking you guys are struggling. I mean, maybe I don’t get it, I’m lucky to come from a rich family but I-I just want you to know, I really like you. I mean, I really respect you. I think you’re an awesome big brother to Peter and I wish…well, I wish I’d had a big brother like you looking out for me.”

“Thanks” Harley replied quietly, closing in on himself like he always did when someone was this nice to him with little provocation, “I’m not mad about that, there’s just-stuff, lots of stuff. Stuff that if people found out about, things might change and me and Peter-“

“Harley, he thinks you hung the moon” Harry laughed, “Peter will never leave you. You’ll never be without one another. And if something does try to pull you apart, well-I know you’ll both fight to stay together. If there’s one thing I’ve learned about you guys since I met you, it’s that.”

Harley nodded at Harry who dug into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. 

“You smoke?” Harley asked, a little surprised.

“A little” Harry shrugged, “I mainly buy them to piss my Dad off, which never works cos he pays like no attention to me unless I’ve done something visibly destructive….and that makes me sound crazy, right? Daddy issues galore over here.”

Harley smirked. 

“You ain’t the only one” he sighed, “Between us, me and Pete have more issues than Vogue. Coming to New York, well…we were running away, really, trying to fix it all.”

“Fix what, exactly?” Harry asked.

“Everything” Harley shrugged, “Maybe one day Pete will tell you. Maybe one day I will. But for now, just-just know that I really appreciate the fact you and Peter are so close. He needs someone who’s not me to be there for him sometimes.”

“And what about you?” Harry asked, “Who’s your person? Who can you turn to when Peter’s not around?”

“I don’t need-“

“Everyone needs someone” Harry said firmly, “Everyone deserves someone, that includes you. I know you don’t like to lean on Pete and I get that, I do, but you need someone as well. If you keep everything bottled up inside of you, you’ll burst eventually. You need to find someone.”

“Easier said than done” Harley said heavily, “Peter’s always been-people have always flocked to him. I think the only reason he didn’t end up with a shit ton of friends back home is because of me. Cos people don’t flock to me, Harry, they run. They leave. I make them go, in the end. Somehow.”

“I’m sure that’s not true” Harry said sadly.

“You know me and Peter are only half-brothers, right?” Harley asked, deciding that he may as well wallow in his self-pity now he was drowning in it, “Different Dads. Mine fucked off before I was born, I’ve never known him, and then Pete’s dad refused to let me have his last name when he married my Mom. He was like my dad but is wasn’t really the same. We weren’t ‘The Parkers’. Or maybe they were and I was just- a Keener, on my own.”

Harry sighed.

“That sucks dude” he said quietly, “You see why I say you need someone? You’ve got baggage for days, Harley. You can’t keep all of this in.”

Harley shook his head, taking a puff of the cigarette as Harry passed it to him.

“Why not?” he asked, “It’s what I’ve always done, and I’m still here ain’t I?”

“Yeah” Harry replied slowly, “You’re still here. Dude, this might not be my place, but-shit man, I dunno. You sound like you’re depressed or something to me. Maybe I’m talking out my ass-“

“No, you’re right” Harley reasoned, “I probably am. What can I do about it though? I don’t have the money to go to a therapist.”

“You need someone” Harry repeated, “I’d happily be your person, but according to you I’m Peter’s and something tells me you’d rather he had someone than you.”

“Undoubtedly” Harley admitted. Harry cringes a little. “Harry, I don’t want you to worry about me. I’ll muddle through. I can focus on work and keeping Peter safe. Maybe I’ll find someone along the way.”

And maybe, he could. He and Gwen ended up chatting to one another quite easily, and she was demanding some kind of contact from him every day in order for her to know he was alright, maybe that would mean she’d be willing to talk about mental things as well as the physical and the practical. But that would make Harley feel like even more of a burden to her than he already felt, and this was day one. 

“Fine, I won’t worry about you” Harry said uneasily, “Or, I’ll try not to. You seem like a guy who can make things happen when you need to. For now, I’m just gonna hug you.”

“What-?” Harley began but before he could finish Harry had pulled him into a hug and Harley felt himself let go of some lingering tension. Harry patted him on the back.

“Thanks” Harley said a few seconds later as Harry released him, “I didn’t-I didn’t know I needed that.”

“No problem” Harry said with a smile on his face, showcasing an enviable set of dimples, “Now, let’s head back inside and make sure that human disaster of a brother of yours hasn’t destroyed the kitchen and got you fired on your first night.”

Harley smiled and followed Harry back inside. To his relief, Peter was merely sitting patiently on a stool waiting with a neatly stacked tower of spotless plates placed beside him. He shot Harley a brief smile as his older brother came over, leaned down and hugged him before apologizing for snapping. 

“I love you, Pete” he sniffled a little.

“I love you too, you big dumb dope” Peter giggled, leaping off of the stool and leading the three of them out of the kitchen and into the front of the diner. Harry smiled at Harley. 

As Peter was leading them to their table, he accidentally bumped into a tall brown-haired man wearing an expensive looking coat. Harley had noticed the guy a few hours before, so he was a little surprised to see he was still in the diner.

“Oh, sorry” Peter said quickly, before looking at the man and taking a step back, “Oh it-it’s you...”

“Small world” the man replied with a smile, “Nice to see you do actually have some manners, young man. Tell me, are you still looking for somewhere to live?”

Harley shot Peter a look. Peter paled and stumbled over his words as Harry frowned and looked between both brothers seemingly very confused.

“I was n-never looking for somewhere to live” Peter lied unconvincingly.

“Still a bad liar” the man replied, “Listen kid, I dunno what’s going on with you, but if you need one, I do have an apartment going in my building. Rents pretty cheap. Gimme a call if you’re interested.”

The man pressed a card into Peter’s hand before nodding at Harley and Harry and leaving. Harry raised his eyebrows at both boys as they sat down in a booth, Peter passing Harley the mans business card as he did so.

Skip Westcott. 

Harley scribbled down the man’s phone number quickly. He was determined not to spend another week in the dank bed and breakfast.

“Homeless?” Harry demanded, “You shits never told me you were homeless.”

“We’re not, not anymore” Harley sighed, noticing that Peter seemed quite close to tears, “Listen, Harry, we’re sorry if you feel lied to but-“

“I’m sorry” Peter interjected quietly, not even able to bring himself to look at Harry.

Harry sighed.

“You promise me you have somewhere to stay tonight?” he asked, looking Harley in the eye.

“Promise” Harley replied quickly, “And I’m going to call that guy about the place. If the rents as cheap as he’s claiming on this card, we might actually be able to swing it.”

“I’ll help” Harry promised, “Anyway you want me to, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you” Harley said with a smile that Harry just about managed to return. 

“I’m sorry” Peter repeated, wiping some stray tears from his cheeks, “Harry, please, I don’t want you to h-hate m-me for l-lying to you. We didn’t want to say-“

“Peter, you don’t have to apologize” Harry assured him, turning Peter towards him and pressing their foreheads together, “I was a little shocked at first but I’m not mad. It actually makes sense, and like Harley says, it sounds like you won’t be for very long.”

“You’re going to call that guy about the apartment?” Peter asked.

“Yeah” Harley replied, “Any reason why not?”

Peter shook his head. Really, there was no reason why he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help but shake the feeling there was something a little off about the man in question. 

“No” Peter lied, “Let’s do it. Tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more on Skip to come in Chapter 7! 
> 
> Also, Chapter 7 will introduce is to a character you may not have expected to meet in this story.
> 
> For the mean time,  
> please leave a review with any thoughts you have below and thank you for reading,  
> Jamie  
> XXXX


	7. something in the way you move.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do my history essay” she said in her blunt manner. Peter frowned and slid the binder back to her. 
> 
> “No, do you own damn homework” he snapped. MJ rolled her eyes.
> 
> “Maybe you don’t have a genius IQ after all” she sighed as she pushed it back over, “Dingus, I’m not telling you to do my essay because I’m too lazy. I’m telling you do it, your own work, so I can hand it in and get it graded by an actual Midtown teacher and then we can get an idea of you’d do.”
> 
> “Oh” Peter said slowly, “Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 7! TW in this chapter for sexual content and some minor unconsented touching.

**into the unknown**

Chapter Seven.

They moved in very quickly, if Harley hadn’t been so desperate to have a roof over his and Peter’s heads, he’d have probably been more inquisitive of Skip’s whole process but he figured that after years of bad luck he wasn’t about to start poking holes in the one good thing that had happened to them. He was sure that Skip was probably charging them a lot less for the apartment than he could have but didn’t want to bring it up. 

The place wasn’t bad either. Not exactly the height of luxury but he and Peter both had a bedroom, there was a decent sized kitchen and bathroom, and a decent living space. The place lay mainly empty at the moment as the boys were months off of being able to fill their living space with anything resembling an actual home but they had a roof over their heads, hot water and the means to feed themselves. Anything else was just a bonus as far as Harley was concerned. 

“Not bad” Gwen said thoughtfully as she traced her fingers along a dusty side cabinet in the living room, “I mean, it’s a bit of a dive, but it’s certainly good enough that I won’t go home and feel any kind of immense guilt for leaving the two of you”

“Yeah, sorry about that….again” Peter said quietly, looking down at his feet, “At least now you can forget we even exist if you want to”

“And who says I want that?” Gwen asked, folding her arms and raising her eyebrows, “You two are about as good as good can get in this city. I am definitely keeping you.”

“We’re honored” Harley replied with a mischievous smile. Gwen blushed slightly and tucked her hair behind her ears a little. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, well, a roof over your heads is one thing” Gwen went on, “Actually living a life worth living is quite another, and I can connect you guys with some really awesome people. You deserve a social life just as much as you deserve running water and warm beds.”

“We already have Ned and MJ!” Peter said proudly, “They’re pretty cool. Plus, I’m dating Harry.”

“You’re making out with Harry” Harley corrected his little brother, “I’m not sure that constitutes dating.”

“Believe me, if Harry Osborne’s gone more than three weeks without kissing someone else, I’d say he and Peter are pretty much exclusive” Gwen said, flashing Peter a smile, “And I’m sure Ned and MJ are great but well….let’s just say, they tend to blend in a little at school.”

“So?” Peter asked, a little snappishly, “What’s the problem with that? I know I’m not really after getting mountains of attention.”

“And yet, you date Midtown’s number one playboy” Gwen said with a shrug, “Listen, Peter, I’m not saying who you should or should not be friends with. I’m just saying, keep your options open. And tread carefully with Harry Osborne. He can be a bit of a snake.”

“I can handle myself” Peter said, narrowing his eyes and looking cross. Harley was taken aback by how adult he sounded. Even Gwen seemed to have noticed it. 

“Yeah…yeah, you can, I know” she said slowly, “Just ignore me. I get a little caught up in my own world sometimes, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Peter sighed before grabbing his jacket, shooting them a quick goodbye and heading out of the apartment to go and meet with Ned and MJ at the library. School had started up again the week before and Peter had asked the two if they would show him what they were studying so he wouldn’t be too far behind by the time he actually got into another school. It wasn’t something that greatly bothered Harley. Both brothers were smart but Peter’s intellect far eclipsed his and Harley’s talents had always lay more with vocational prospects than rigid academic ones. 

“Did I upset him?” Gwen asked quietly one the door was closed again. Harley bolted it, chuckled to himself and then turned back around to face her.

“He gets testy like that sometimes” Harley shrugged, “Pete’s very protective over the people he cares about, if there’s even a suggestion of them being ripped away from him he…well, he goes all protective wolf cub. And he already cares about Harry, MJ and Ned a lot.”

“I didn’t say he should dump them!” Gwen exclaimed. 

“I know you didn’t” Harley smirked, “But to Peter, it probably sounded like you were telling him he would have to. People haven’t been very kind to us over the years, so Peter tends to latch on really quick to the ones who are. Too quickly, it worries me a little bit actually.”

“Whereas you’re a cold, untrusting cynic?” Gwen asked, batting her eyelids a little. 

“Sometimes” Harley replied with a shrug, “I can let people in as well, just less people end up flocking to me than they do to Peter, so I don’t have to deal with it as much. But I believe most people are good and want to look out for others or like….what else would the point of life be?”

Gwen smiled.

“You know” she said, taking a step closer to Harley, “I don’t know if it’s the southern drawl, the tragic background, the height or a mixture of all three but damn, there are no others boys quite like you in the city.”

“Is that good thing?” Harley asked, raising an eyebrow. Gwen’s hand traced over his. “And what happened to your assumption that I’m nothing but a southern fuck boy, out for what I can get from the glamorous women of New York City?”

“Maybe I was wrong” she said quietly, “Alicia did say you’d been nothing but a gentleman.”

“A snake can wear many skins, maybe that’s just one of them.” Harley countered. 

“So, if I was to kiss you right now, what would you do?” Gwen asked, “Kiss me back? Assume its an invitation for more?”

She etched a little closer to Harley who put his arms around her back and pulled her in just a little bit closer, so her hand ended up resting on his chest. 

“Probably kiss you back” he answered softly, “Southern hospitality and all that.”

“And as for anything more?” Gwen asked. 

“That comes when you tell me you want it, obviously” Harley sighed, “Why? Are you trying to tell me some boys don’t know when no means no? Do I need to kick someone’s ass for you?”

Gwen shook her head, reaching her hands around the back of his neck and pushing down so he dipped and reached her eyeline. 

“I’m just testing you” she said, “And no, I don’t need you to kick anyone’s ass for me but I’ll certainly let you know if it changes.”

“So, what about now?” Harley asked, “Are you going to kiss me?”

Gwen smiled before pulling away slightly and releasing her grip from the back of Harley’s neck. She planted a quick peck on his lips before giggling and moving away.

“Not just yet” she replied with a smile, “You’ve already had my cousin and my best friend. I’m not sure that you and me would be the best idea. It might even be a bad one.”

“Do you care?” Harley asked. They’d spent a lot of time together over the past week and a half, Gwen taking more if a personal interest in coming over to see them than Harley would ever have imagined she would back when they first met, and even Peter had commented that anyone could see the chemistry between them from space. But Gwen was right. There was a lot of shared, too-close-for-comfort romantic history between them.

“My resolve weakens the more I spend time around you” she admitted, “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to let it.”

“So, why tease me?” Harley asked, a little frustrated.

“A girls gotta have her fun somehow” Gwen shrugged, “Besides, you’re cute when you’re all hot and bothered. I know you’ve got your running hot water now and that’s dope, but I think you might be needing a cold shower tonight Romeo.”

Harley blushed as he glanced down and saw why Gwen had made that remark. He coughed awkwardly as she laughed and put on her coat.

“I’ll be seeing you around, then?” he asked as she opened the door.

“Oh, definitely” Gwen replied, “Ignoring my better instincts was something of a resolution of mine this past New Year’s. I’ve been the dutiful captain’s daughter for a little too long.”

Harley chuckled as Gwen opened the door and left. He was about to shut it when Skip appeared in the door way as if he’d popped out of thin air.

“Didn’t know you were having company, kiddo” he said with a smile, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame, “Very pretty company too.”

“Yeah, yeah” Harley said quietly, “The apartment’s awesome, by the way. I know I’ve already said it a million and one times but-“

“It’s my pleasure” Skip cut him off, “But I didn’t come by to check in again, I actually came with a proposition for you and your brother for tonight.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Harley asked.

“Dinner, my place, with some friends” Skip said with a smile, “The gang would like to meet you, and I’d like to make sure your boys aren’t just living off of takeout food every night of the week. Is…is Peter in, right now?”

“He went out” Harley explained, “But…yeah, cool, we’ll come over. Thanks, Skip.”

“Not a problem” Skip replied, “Eight O’clock, sharp.”

*

“You’re tense.” MJ noted bluntly as Peter sat across from her and Ned in the library, “You’ve barely spoken two words since we got here.”

“I’m reading about the war of 1812” Peter lied, not looking up from Ned’s history textbook, “Really interesting stuff. Your guys’ school books are so much better than the ones in Tennessee. Like, these ones seem like they were actually written by someone who knows the subject and didn’t just do and copy and paste from Wikipedia.”

“That’s a very low bar, if you’re impressed by textbooks.” Ned chuckled, “I don’t know if New York public school books are up to the same standard, to be honest.”

“How’d you mean?” Peter asked.

“Midtown’s a scholastic academy” MJ explained, “Not to brag, but you need to have like a crazy IQ and perfect grade point average before they even consider letting you take the entrance exam. It’s really hard to get into, especially on a scholarship.”

“Oh, wow” Peter said, genuinely surprised, “I had no idea. So, it’s a private school?”

“Sort of” Ned replied, “You do have to pay but kids like me and MJ get our tuition funded through a scholarship. They’re even harder to get on to than the entrance exam, again, not to brag.”

“You should brag!” Peter exclaimed, “That’s so awesome, you guys are like geniuses!”

“So are you” MJ replied, “You’re keeping up with this stuff and you’re not even attending the classes. If you actually went to the school, you’d definitely be on top.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that” Peter muttered, going a little red, “Sure, I was the top of my classes back home, but there were as many kids in my whole school as you guys probably have in one class. I was definitely a big fish in a small pond.”

“You should apply for the next rounds of scholarships!” Ned exclaimed suddenly, “They’re re-opening for admissions in October. I’m sure you’d get one, especially with your background. No offence, but Midtown love a tragic backstory and overcoming it.”

“I dunno” Peter replied, not even daring to get his hopes up. The textbooks alone already made Midtown seem like it would be Peter’s dream school. “D’you think I could, MJ?”

MJ watched him silently for a few seconds, before pushing her binder over to him.

“Do my history essay” she said in her blunt manner. Peter frowned and slid the binder back to her. 

“No, do you own damn homework” he snapped. MJ rolled her eyes.

“Maybe you don’t have a genius IQ after all” she sighed as she pushed it back over, “Dingus, I’m not telling you to do my essay because I’m too lazy. I’m telling you do it, your own work, so I can hand it in and get it graded by an actual Midtown teacher and then we can get an idea of you’d do.”

“Oh” Peter said slowly, “Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry.”

“You can do one of my essays as well, if you really want” Ned offered, sitting back in his chair, “I can tell you’re going stir crazy not using that big brain of yours every day. And there’s only so much fooling around with Harry Osborne you can do to relieve it.”

Peter sighed. They were right. He was bored. Harley had a job to go to, Peter didn’t. He just seemed to spend his days sitting around and waiting for something to happen, or someone to talk to. And when it did, it was usually in the form of Harry and him meeting up to make out or go to the movies. It was always nice, but it wasn’t intellectually stimulating and Peter was quickly realizing he was very much the kind of person who needed to be intellectually stimulated. 

After bidding goodbye to Ned and MJ, Peter quickly made his way over to Harry’s penthouse for their now nightly meet up. Harry’s father was working some very late hours over at the Avengers tower, every night he came home ranting of Tony Stark’s arrogance, which meant the boys had a lot of time to spend alone together. Norman was now familiar enough with Peter that he didn’t even seem to question the teenager’s presence in his home.

Harry was kissing Peter’s neck the second he sat down next to him on the couch. He’d been pretty much engulfed by the boy the second he’d walked in the penthouse and Harry had undressed to just his boxers in an almost record time. He lay on top of Peter, pinning the Southern teenagers hands above him, as he slowly nuzzled Peter’s button-down shirt open with his teeth. It was a slow process, Peter had been there half an hour and Harry had only managed to pry open the top four buttons, but it was quite a nice feeling nonetheless. 

Peter knew that their relationship was evolving, the energy between them both just seemed that little bit more intense every time they met up, and Peter was even starting to wonder if they were ready to sleep together. Tonight, however, Peter was somewhat distracted by the thought of being able to go to a school like Midtown. On top of the academic benefits, it was attended by Ned and MJ but also Harry and Gwen. Peter already knew people there. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced there weren’t any downsides to applying for the scholarship. 

“You’re distracted” Harry panted after a while, “I’ve been biting your neck for the last three minutes and you’ve not even reacted.”

“Sorry, stuff on my mind” Peter said with a smile as Harry pulled away, “I was talking to MJ and Ned earlier, got myself a bit excited about something that’s probably very unlikely to happen.”

“What was it?” Harry asked with a grin, “Ned finally found a way to bring dinosaurs back to life? He must have been trying that one for about six years now.”

“No” Peter rolled his eyes, “They think I could get into Midtown if I applied for the scholarship and I don’t want to get ahead of myself, but I’d really like to try. Your school seems awesome.”

Harry flinched a little, hesitating ever so slightly, he covered it quickly but Peter was perceptive enough to have noticed it. Harry painted a smile on his face.

“Oh, I see” Harry tried to say lightly

“You don’t think it’s a good idea?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“I just….it’s a surprise, that’s all” Harry stuttered a little, “Nice but…but a surprise.”

Peter frowned. He knew bullshit when he saw it. Harry was not happy about the prospect; he was not happy about it in the slightest. Harry seemed to recognize that Peter was aware of this as well as he suddenly seemed unable to make eye-contact with him. 

“What’s the issue?” Peter asked somewhat defensively, “You don’t think I’m smart enough to get in? Or d’you think that I’d embarrass you somehow?”

“No” Harry said with a frown.

“Don’t lie” Peter snapped, “You’re embarrassed because suddenly, your dirty little Southern secret is gonna be walking around the halls of your school? Is that it?”

“No, of course it isn’t” Harry cried, “I just don’t think you need to start attending my school just because…because we’re doing this.”

“Well maybe it has fuck all to do with you” Peter cried, “Ever thought of that? That it might have nothing to do with you and everything to do with me wanting something better for myself? Or are you just as narcissistic as Gwen says that you can’t see that not every decision I make has to revolve around you?”

Harry looked like he wanted to say something but whatever it was seemed to get caught on his tongue and instead he just sighed and sat back down on the sofa.

“I just think we’re fine as we are” he said sadly

“Did you not hear what I just said to you?” Peter asked angrily, “Why are you the one who gets to decide we’re fine as we are? I’ll tell you, shall I? It’s because whilst we go on like this you can keep the fact you’re fooling around with a homeless kid a secret.”

“Is that really what you think of me?” Harry asked tearfully 

“Well, what else could it be?” Peter asked, “Unless you’re not telling me something, what else could it possibly be?”

Harry pursed his lips once again and seemed on the edge of the same confession, but yet again, he backed out and merely shook his head. 

“You don’t understand” he sighed.

“You’re right” Peter said, grabbing his jacket, “I don’t and until you’re willing to come to me and treat me like an actual person and not some dirty little secret, I think it’s best we stay away from one another.”

Peter grabbed his things and made a beeline for the door. Harry, however, immediately jumped up and more or less threw himself at Peter’s feet.

“I’m sorry” he cried, “I’m sorry Peter, I don’t…I didn’t…I’m s-sorry, p-please d-don’t leave m-me.”

“Harry, get off the floor” Peter said impatiently, “You’re embarrassing yourself. You know, I don’t get were all this has come from. You’ve always been so open with me, since the first day we met, why can’t you just tell me what your problem is?”

“I want to” Harry said uneasily, “Really, I do. I just-I can’t, Pete. I’m sorry. You-you should apply for Midtown, you deserve it.”

“Thanks for your approval” Peter said bitterly, before feeling a pang of guilt as he looked down at Harry and registered just how pitiful and wrecked he looked at that moment. 

“Do-do you st-still wanna see me?” Harry asked.

Peter took a deep breath. He was hurt, very hurt. He just didn’t understand why Harry had frozen the second Peter had even suggested he was thinking about applying to Midtown. Deep down, he knew that it was something more to do with Harry than it was to do with him, but that didn’t take the hurt away. Peter didn’t really know what to do in these kind of situations. His heart wanted to stay with Harry but his head was telling him they needed some space from one another.

As usual, his heart won over. 

“Of course” Peter sighed, “But you hurt me tonight, Harry. I need you to know that.”

“I’m sorry” Harry whimpered, climbing to his feet and looking suitably embarrassed, “There’s things…things you don’t know, Peter and I want to protect them from you. I….fuck, I’ve never-no, now’s not the time…you are really special to me and Midtown well…MJ and Ned probably have a decent view of it cos everyone just kinda leaves them alone but Midtown is…it’s hard Peter. I don’t mean like you’re gonna get beat up every day but…well, let’s just say…I have a lot of bad history there. If my Dad would let me go to another school I’d be there in a heartbeat.”

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he took a step forward and took Harry’s hands in his own before kissing him on his lips tenderly.

“Then I am definitely applying” Peter said quietly, “Because I really care about you too and if you’re this unhappy at school, maybe me being there could actually make it better?”

“Yeah” Harry sniffled, “Yeah, maybe it could. Sorry. I’m all gross and snotty now.”

“And somehow, still so sexy” Peter smirked before kissing him again, “But I do have to leave. Harley’s got us invited to the landlord’s for dinner tonight and he really wants me to be there so I guess…I gotta, I should go and be there.”

They broke apart and Peter noticed that Harry once again seemed close to tears. 

“You’ll see me tomorrow?” he asked almost desperately.

“Yeah” Peter said sadly, concern rising in him with every passing second, “Yeah, I’ll come by tomorrow like I always do…..take it easy, Harry.”

Harry, still clad in only his black boxer briefs, pulled Peter in for a kiss and grabbed his hand. Peter knew where this was going now, and he had very little intension of stopping it.

“Stay” Harry breathed, “Stay with me. Let me apologize properly. Please, Peter. I really need you with me right now.”

Peter gulped and nodded. He wanted Harry. All the hurt remained and it was sad for Peter to realize that Harry didn’t yet fully trust him like the way Peter wanted him to but the boy was clearly hurting deep down and Peter wanted to be there for him. 

“Don’t say that” Peter breathed back as Harry discarded his shirt, “I want this as much as you do, but don’t do this for me, do it with me. Do it because we both want to. You do want to, right? You’re not just going to do this because you think you need to have sex with me to make me stay?”

“No” Harry shook his head, “I know you’re not like that. Maybe I can’t tell you everything like we both want me to able to, maybe I never will, but at least let me show you I’m not afraid of opening up in different ways, Peter.”

And that was all Peter needed to hear. They stumbled into Harry’s bedroom and gave themselves to one another for the first time. 

*

Harley didn’t know how he knew, but he knew there was something different about his little brother the moment he stepped back in to the apartment. Mainly, Peter had left in something of a bad mood after briefly having words with Gwen and was now returning with a dopey smile etched on his face, smelling of Harry Osborne’s aftershave and his eyes were lit up like the New York skyline they now called home. He sat down next to Harley on the sofa. 

“Good first time, was it?” Harley asked.

“The best” Peter smiled, “Oh Harley, it was amazing.”

“Glad to hear it” Harley replied, with a genuine smile, “As long as you guys were careful and no one’s going to get hurt.”

Peter shook his head.

“Never happen” he muttered. Harley squeezed his shoulder. 

“Glad to hear it” he said happily, “Damn, eight weeks in New York and you’ve already been deflowered by a city boy. That certainly exceeds expectations.”

“Shut up” Peter laughed, nudging Harley’s shoulder, “Like you’re one to talk with your rotation of women.”

“What? Alicia is hardly a rotation” Harley laughed.

“I see the way you and Gwen look at one another” Peter smirked, “You guys are going to end up fooling around sooner or later.”

Harley shrugged. 

“So, what if we do?” he asked, “I’m young, free, single and making it in the big city. Why not?”

“Whatever would Georgia say?” Peter asked, “Not to mention her god-fearing Dad. He already thought you were Satan based off you buying one leather jacket two years ago. He’ll be trying to exorcise you if he ever comes across you again.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when and if we come to it” Harley replied with a wink, “Anyway, we should head upstairs. It’s rude to be late and thanks to your philandering, we’re already ten minutes late.”

“You could have gone up alone” Peter reminded him.

“Err, crippling fear of strangers” Harley said as he pointed to himself.

“Unless they happen to be random girls in storage units, then you’re having sex with them in their car forty minutes later” Peter snarked back as they locked the apartment door behind them.

“Oh, get him” Harley said good naturedly as he flung his arm around his younger brother’s shoulder as they started to walk upstairs, “Pops his cherry and suddenly he thinks he’s cock of the walk. Bad terminology.”

Peter snort laughed as they arrived at Skip’s top floor apartment and knocked on the door. Peter had been trying to put his bad feelings about their landlord to one side since they’d moved in, convincing himself he was just being overly cautious of the man’s intentions when they were still homeless, and Skip had been nothing if not nice to them since they moved in. He also kept an appropriate amount of distance, which Peter appreciated. Harley seemed to think Skip was the best thing since sliced bread.

“Ahh, evening boys!” the man in question greeted them with enthusiasm and showed them in to his rather large apartment, “If you wouldn’t mind taking off your shoes, you can put them on the rack there, then come through and I’ll introduce you to the gang.”

The boys politely complied and then followed Skip into his dining room where they found two men of around Skip’s age already sat around the large wooden table in the middle. Peter immediately noticed that one of the men was blind, a seeing eye dog was perched at his feet, and the other seemed to be suffering with some pretty serious facial scaring. Both boys made a note not to stare at the man’s scars and allowed Skip to show them to their seats.

“Peter and Harley, I’d like you to meet my buddies Wade and Matt” Skip said proudly, “Matt and Wade, this is Peter Parker and Harley Keener. My new tenants.”

“Pleasure to meet you boys” Matt said, giving each of the boys a firm handshake, “Skip’s always been one for taking in waifs and strays, probably how our sorry asses ended up here.”

“Nice to meet you, sir” Harley replied politely. Peter was suddenly overcome with shyness, Matt was very attractive, and merely nodded. 

“Well, ain’t you two just the sweetest little things a guy ever saw?” Wade piped up, “Well, you ain’t that little, are ya blondie? Reckon you could challenge me in the height department. How’d two kids like you end up in a place like this? With those accents too, god I love me a Southern accent.”

“It’s a long, involved story” Harley answered somewhat nervously, “We won’t bore you with the details of it just now.”

“We’re runaways, basically” Peter carried on

“No shame in that” Wade said with a shrug, “If somewhere ain’t working out for ya, it makes more sense to get the hell out of dodge while you can rather than stick around and wait for the shit to hit the fan. Ain’t that right, Red?”

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes a little. Peter giggled. 

“Yeah, that’s right, buddy” he said.

“How’d y’all meet?” Harley asked.

“Oh, here and there” Skip replied, “I’m the only one who hold down a legitimate job.”

“Err, I’m a lawyer” Matt noted.

“A bent one” Wade smirked, leaning forward, “Seriously boys, if the two of you ever run into any kind of trouble, Matt’s your guy.”

“Good to know” Harley said slowly, “What’re we eating?”

“Steak, I hope that’s good” Skip replied as the doorbell rang, “Wade, could you maybe go into the kitchen and work a little of your magic whilst I go let May in.”

Wade gave Skip an army style salute before both men got up from the table and headed in opposite directions, leaving both boys alone with Matt.

“So, runaways?” Matt asked, “Guessing that means that somewhere, out there, there’s people looking for you who you don’t really want finding you?”

“Maybe” Peter shrugged, “We lived with our Uncle before but he was a real asshole and didn’t treat us very good. Alcoholic too, I doubt he’s even noticed we’ve gone. It’s been two months and we’ve not heard anything and no one’s come looking.”

“Even if they did, they ain’t taking us back” Harley said fiercely. Matt smiled.

“I like you two” he said fondly, “Your gutsy and scrappy. Not like most of the sorry ass spoiled teenagers that live round this area with their trust funds and stuff.”

“Your friend, err, Wade..” Peter began.

“Takes some getting used too” Matt replied with a nod, “Yeah, I know. Took me a while. He’s very intense and he says the wrong things like ninety percent of the time but he has a heart of gold. There’s nothing he won’t do for you if he cares about ya, and something tells me he’s gonna end up caring about you two a whole bunch.”

“Good to know, I guess” Harley chuckled nervously as Skip filed back into the room with an incredibly beautiful Italian woman hot in his tail. She held a home baked pie in her hands, gently placing it on the table before she greeted Matt with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Nice to see ya, May” Matt said with a smile, “Well, y’know. Nice to feel your presence.”

“It’s been too long” the woman called May replied before turning her attention to Peter and Harley, both of whom sunk a little in their chairs when she turned to face them, “And these two must be-“

“Peter and Harley” Skip said proudly, “New tenants downstairs. Boys, I’d like you to meet May Reilly, she lives two doors down from you.”

“Hi” Peter said shyly, blushing once again.

Harley stood up and shook May’s hand. She smiled at him.

“I’m always around if you need me, boys” she said warmly, “I work nightshifts at the hospital so I’m usually around during the day.”

Harley looked at Peter nervously. The fact they’d been lying about staying with an ‘Aunt May’ and were now living two doors down from a woman actually called May seemed like it was almost too contrived to be a coincidence. Peter merely smiled and shrugged, pulling out a chair so May could sit down in between him and Harley. Harley smiled. He knew that Peter would feel so much more relaxed with an adult woman present, as nice as Skip was and Wade and Matt seemed, the boys had never had the best experiences with adult men so they both naturally felt a bit calmer with May around.

May seemed to be aware of this as well, talking animatedly to both boys throughout the meal and seemed only too happy to mother them a little, giving Peter a tight and reassuring squeeze around the shoulder when he nearly freaked out after dropping a plate. She also made Harley feel incredibly proud of himself and accomplished by her reaction to him telling her that he’d got the job at the diner. 

“Wow, you boys certainly sound like you’ve been through the ringer” she said softly after the group settled into dessert, the boys having spent the last ten minutes informing the group of just how and why they’d ended up in New York City alone, “You could make a movie of it. Very inspirational.”

“That’s what I thought” Skip agreed, “The first time I saw Peter, I knew I had to help them in some way, they’d already come way too far on their own. Seemed only fair that a responsible adult should step in and help them out.”

“I’d make a crack, but you are the most responsible dude I know” Wade chimed in, “Better they ran into you than ran into me. Probably be locked in a jail cell within an hour.”

“Oh, have you been to prison?” Peter asked

“Maybe, I don’t really remember the 90’s” Wade smirked, “Not recently though. I’m a reformed character now, ain’t that right, May?”

“It sure is” May said with a smile.

It was clear to Peter that May was the glue of the rag tag group sat around Skip’s dining room table. The rest of the night was spent playing a game of Cards Against Humanity that was so funny Peter had to twice excuse himself from the group in order to not pee himself from laughing, all the while Skip was keeping a watchful eye on him. 

It was great, having some positive adult attention. Harley dared to ask about what he should do regarding his dilemma with taking things further with Gwen Stacy, though Peter wasn’t sure the advice he got from the guys was the best, May proved once again to be a useful font of knowledge. Peter told them about his intentions to apply for the Midtown Scholarship and found himself agreeing to have Matt forge documents from his guardian in order to do so. 

Wade offered to “buy” them both a cat, which Harley – on a caffeine high – agreed to instantly. Peter was a bit nervous about where and how Wade would source the animal but was in such good spirits by the end of the night that he couldn’t bring himself to worry. He stood, smiling, in Skip’s kitchen and sent a dirty text to Harry, quickly putting his phone away as Skip walked in and smiled at him.

“It was nice to see you have a good time tonight, Petey” he said kindly. Peter shuddered. No one had really called him Petey except his dad, yet somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to correct Skip and ask to be called something else. Something about the way Skip stared at him, smiling, made Peter slightly on edge once again. He tried to shake it off. 

“Yeah, thanks, it was really fun” he said shakily, “May’s awesome. I’m really glad you introduced us to her.”

“And what about Wade and Matt?” Skip asked.

“Err, they’re great” Peter replied slowly, “A little strange. But great.”

“And me?” Skip asked quietly, moving into Peter’s personal space and casting an around his shoulder, pulling him into a side hug, “What do you think about me, Petey?”

Peter gulped. Should this feel as wrong as it did? Skip was being nice. He was just being nice. They’d have nothing if it wasn’t for Skip.

“I’m…you’re-I just can’t thank you enough” Peter was eventually able to reply, “For everything you’ve done for us already. Really, thank you.”

“Anytime, Petey” Skip replied with a smile, “You’re welcome here anytime.”

Peter nodded and broke free of the embrace, shuddering as Skip’s grasp on his shoulder seemed to last just a few seconds too long. He gave the man a smile before leaving the kitchen and catching up with Harley and May at the front door. 

“We’re gonna walk May home!” Harley announced.

“Cool” Peter said with a smile.

“I do only live two doors down from you” May reminded him, “But thank you, boys. It’s sweet of you all the same. Skip, I’ll be seeing you!”

“Bye May” Skip called from the kitchen, “See ya boys!”

“Bye Skip, thanks for dinner!” Harley called back. Skip stuck his head out of the kitchen and made direct eye-contact with Peter yet again.

“See ya soon, Pete” he said simply

“See ya” Peter said quietly back, edging towards Harley’s side, wanting nothing more than to just leave this man’s apartment.

Any anxiety he had soon dissipated on the way back down as his phone pinged and he opened it to find Harry had sent him a shirtless selfie. He smiled and replied with an even dirtier message than the one he'd sent before, his blush not going unnoticed by either Harley or May. Peter took in a sigh of relief. 

Harry. Harley. Harry and Harley. Midtown. Ned and MJ. May. 

He had things to focus on, he didn’t need to worry about Skip.

 _He didn’t need to worry about Skip_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But he DID need to worry about Skip. It's all down hill from here, I'm afraid. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and thanks for all the support,  
> Jamie  
> XXXXX


	8. take this sinking boat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ahh, shame, I was going to invite you over” Gwen pouted in a playful way, “Dad’s going to be all night on some drugs raid in Brooklyn so I’m all alone. Oh well. Another time, maybe?”
> 
> “Yeah, definitely” Harley said, giving her a smile as she shrugged, gave him another peck on the cheek and then picked up her bag.
> 
> “I’ll see you around, Harls” she said brightly, “See ya around, Mr. Stark.”
> 
> “Miss Stacy” Tony said with a smile, tipping his hat towards her. 
> 
> “You….err, you know…Gwen?” Harley stuttered. He hoped his eyes weren’t doing that bulgy thing they did whenever he was really shocked.
> 
> “Her Dad’s the chief of police kiddo, of course I know her” Tony said with a smile, “And she’s paying attention to you, damn, there really is more to you than meets the eye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome to another chapter, just a warning: this is when thinks start to get dark. Just be aware of that going in, from here on out, it's a rough ride.

**into the unknown**

Chapter Eight.

Simply put, Harry Osborne and Peter Parker could not keep their hands off one another. Harley had observed over breakfast a few days before that it seemed kind of funny that after a lifetime of being all naïve and innocent, the second Peter had actually had sex he’d turned into one of the most insatiable people alive. Harley was losing track of how many times Peter had disappeared to go and ‘study at Harry’s’ and how many times Harry had come over to ‘study’ at their apartment. He supposed he couldn’t really complain, Harley liked Harry a lot and he could tell the boy was absolutely as smitten with his younger brother as Peter was with him. Harley was just happy that Peter had someone like that in his life.

Peter knew he’d never been happier. Whenever he thought about some sliding doors reality where he and Harley had never fled to New York, he got upset. It was the best decision they’d ever made. Whenever Peter would wax poetic about how good of a decision it had been, Harley would remind Peter that they were only just scraping by on rent every month and that nothing was ever as easy as he was making out. Peter understood where Harley’s angst came from but he was just too positive of a person to let it grind down his good time. He was happy in New York, happier than he’d ever been.

“You’re so going to ace this test, babe” Harry said with a smile as he and Peter sat on Peter’s bed on a rainy Saturday afternoon. Matt and May had come good on their promise to position themselves as Peter’s guardians so Midtown wouldn’t ask too many questions about his application and the teenager was due to sit the entrance exam in three days, “There’s no way you won’t. You’re like…the smartest person I’ve ever met.”

“Yeah, I feel pretty good about it” Peter said with a yawn, “MJ and Ned have already moved their lockers to be near the new available ones, that’s how confident they are!”

“Tired?” Harry asked as Peter shifted so his head was in Harry’s lap. Harry ran his fingers through Peter’s hair and tried not to melt when the smaller boy practically purred at the touch.

“No, I’m fine” Peter protested, though his subsequent yawn betrayed him, “Was just up really late last night waiting for Harley to come home. I wish they wouldn’t put him on those late shifts, I get so worried about him getting home safely.”

“I thought that Wade dude was walking with him?” Harry asked.

“He is, but only when he can” Peter yawned once again, “Last night he couldn’t and Harley pretty much got chased home by some drug addict guy. He was really shook up when he got back, pretended he wasn’t though, but I could tell. I wish he could work somewhere a bit closer, and safer.”

“Your brother can handle himself” Harry said with a shrug, “He’s a tough cookie. I’m sure if something serious ever happened, he’d be able to get himself out of it. For you if not for him.”

“He’d never leave me” Peter said confidently, “He promised, and Harley always keeps his promises. Like he promised to keep me safe.”

“You two always really make me wish I had a brother” Harry sighed, “It’s like having an automatic best friend or something but, like, better.”

“It has it’s downsides, believe me” Peter chuckled, “We had a very passionate argument about the best way to defrost a chicken last week. It seems silly in hindsight but in the moment, I had never wanted to punch anyone more.”

Harry’s smiled and subsequent laughter illuminated his handsome face and as he hid his face in Peter’s curls, it was the smaller boy’s turn to try and not melt as he listened to his boyfriend’s soft laugh. Well, unofficial boyfriend. They hadn’t yet decided if they were properly dating but in Peter’s mind they were already married, living in the suburbs with two kids and white picket fence. He was just waiting until he knew Harry felt exactly the same way before he commented on it.

“Even so” Harry continued once he had stopped laughing, “It’s pretty cool knowing that you’ll always have someone who has your back no matter what. Especially after all you and Harley have been through.”

“Yeah” Peter admitted softly, “Yeah, it is pretty nice.”

Harry leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Peter’s lips and was about to pull away when Peter reached up and pulled him around so he ended up straddling the smaller boy. Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss again, this time cupping the back of Peter’s neck and pulling him up slightly.

“We’re going to mess up my notes” Peter moaned as Harry began kissing his neck and sliding his hands up under Peter’s shirt.

“So?” Harry asked as he slid Peter’s shirt over his shoulders and his head, “Like we said, you don’t even need to study. And hey, maybe doing it on top of homework is one of my kinks? Don’t shame me.”

“Oh, I would never” Peter said with a laugh as he pushed Harry down so they switched positions. He smiled as Harry looked up at him with his big, gorgeous doe eyes. “Holy fuck, how did I ever land a guy who looks like you?”

“By being a guy who looks like you” Harry smiled, “Now, get your pants off. We don’t have all night.”

Peter complied and carried on undressing. It was kind of strange really. Despite being totally and utterly lost in one another whenever they were together, Peter never felt like he was spending as much time as he wanted to with Harry, and they were practically spending every waking minute together. Harry came over for breakfast on his way to school, Peter would meet him at lunch and then walk with him to a café after school to get some coffee and then they would either migrate back to Peter and Harley’s apartment or Harry’s mostly empty uptown penthouse.

Yet, it never seemed enough.

Even the sex didn’t seem like it lasted that long, even though Peter knew it absolutely did. It always seemed like it was over just as it got going even though Peter knew for a fact they’d spent an hour together. Even the time they then spent just cuddled up together after seemed to ebb away in an instant. Peter hated it. He just wanted time to slow down so he could spend even more of it with Harry. He wondered if this was healthy, he figured he’d ask May. She’d quickly become the boys go to about most things.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that” Harry whispered to Peter as they lay in bed together later on, “I look at you and you just….fuck, Peter, you take my breath away.”

Peter smiled and held back tears. That was another thing about sex with Harry. He adored it, he loved it, he craved it whenever he wasn’t having it and yet, without fail, he always wanted to cry when it was done. The movies and TV shows he’d watched growing up never really spoke about that and when they did, it was always presented as a bad thing.

Harley wasn’t someone Peter could ask about it. His brother had a more practical, some might even say cynical, view of sex. Peter knew that as well as his flings with Georgia and Alicia, Harley had a few more conquests here and there. Girls had always liked him. Even back in Rose Hill, where they’d been outcasts, pretty much every girl in Peter’s grade would at least admit they found Harley attractive. Sex for Harley seemed to be more of a pastime than anything else, Peter doubted he ever felt like crying once it was all done, and he was too embarrassed to ask.

“I…err, I-“ Peter stuttered out but gave up.

“It’s fine” Harry said softly, as if he could read Peter’s mind, “You don’t have to say anything. Being here with you is enough.”

Peter nodded and the boys remained in one another’s arms for another twenty or so minutes until the door bell rang and Peter noticed the time. It was past midnight and he knew that the knock on the door was most likely Harley getting back from work having forgotten his keys once again. Quickly throwing on a white button down and nothing else, Peter reluctantly climbed out of Harry’s arms and out of his bedroom, quickly scurrying along the cold tile floor to get the door.

But Harley was not on the other side of it. It was Skip.

Peter blushed as Skip’s eyes widened when he opened the door and desperately wished he’d answered it in less revealing clothing. Something about the way Skip looked at him sometimes, mostly when they were alone, made Peter feel very on edge and nervous.

“Err, hi” he said awkwardly, “Can I help you, Skip?”

“Matt and Wade have gone to walk your brother home from work” Skip said casually, “We know how worried Harley gets over you being on your own, so I said I’d check in on you. Sorry. Clearly, I’ve woken you up.”

“Oh, it’s fine I-“

“You know, if being on your own ever does get too much, you can always come up to my place” Skip said with a smile, prompting Peter to repeat his internal mantra of trying to assure himself that Skip was only ever being nice and that he was being ridiculous feeling otherwise.

“I’m not on my own” Peter said and, as if on cue, Harry suddenly appeared from the bedroom dressed only in his black boxer briefs. He too blushed when he realized it was Skip not Harley who was at the door.

“Oh” Skip said, now sounding as uncomfortable as the teenagers, “Oh, I see. Sorry, Pete. I’ll be on my way, but…well, remember what I said!”

Peter gave him a quick smile and then shut the door, bolting in behind him. Harry giggled a little as Peter held his hands over his face and slid down to the floor in embarrassment.

“Oops! Sorry” Harry said with a slightly nervous giggle, “Bet that’s the last time he comes to check on you out of the blue. Especially after midnight.”

“Yeah, sure” Peter said shakily before taking a deep breath, standing up and walking back over to Harry who cast his arms around Peter’s shoulders, “D’you need to be getting home or are you good to stay?”

“Might as well stay now” Harry said with a smile, “I’d rather face the consequences than leave you looking as fucking angelic as you do now.”

Peter giggled as Harry lead him by the hand back into his bedroom. Skip be damned.

*

Harley was really getting into the swing of things at work. Sure, the place was a bit of a dive and making the same poorly produced meat content with a side of fries every day wasn’t exactly pushing Harley’s culinary drive (luckily Harry Osborne had very refined food tastes so Harley was getting in enough good practice feeding him whenever he was over. Which was a lot.) but after nearly two months working there, Harley felt somewhat comfortable. He still wasn’t a fan of the late-night shifts but ever since a rotation of Matt, May, Skip or Wade had been coming to walk him home after they were done he felt slightly better about them. It was also comforting knowing that Peter wouldn’t be out so late on his own walking to come and meet Harley. He was much safer at home. Nothing could happen to him in the apartment.

It was one Thursday night in mid-September when Harley got the shock of his life.

“I’ll take a number three special with extra ham” came an all too familiar voice from behind him. Harley whirled around and was taken aback to see none other than Tony Stark, trying desperately to be incognito, propping up the counter. The man’s idea of a disguise was nothing more than shades and a blue baseball cap but it seemed to have worked its questionable magic of the rest of the patrons. Harley seemed to be the only person aware he was in the presence of one of the most famous and celebrated men in the world.

“Err, yeah, sure” Harley managed to choke out, he wasn’t even that big a fan of Tony Stark but up until now the most famous person Harley had ever met was Miss Rose Hill, 1979 at the state fair. Meeting Tony Stark was pretty much the same as meeting God. For the first time, Harley regretted that Peter had not braved the dark and dangerous streets of New York at night to come and greet him. He was going to be so jealous.

Tony eyed Harley with a weird kind of interest as the teenager jotted down Tony’s order on his notepad and swung it back through to the kitchen. He felt very relieved it was his turn at the front of house and not in the kitchen, he’d hate to be the guy who accidentally gave the world’s greatest superhero food poisoning.

“How old are you, kid?” Tony asked after a few seconds of silence that Harley had tried to fill by pretending to wipe already clean glasses. The place was more or less empty, and Tony was the only patron actually waiting on an order.

“Seventeen” Harley replied.

“Not from around here?” Tony asked, “If I had to guess, I’d say Tennessee? That area?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s exactly right” Harley replied with an excitable smile, feeling utterly childish by how pleased he was Tony had managed to guess his home state right off the bat.

“How’d you end up here, then?” Tony asked.

“Oh, err-let’s just say….family stuff” Harley spluttered, feeling like an idiot, “Me and my brother moved here to live with our aunt this summer. Figured I might as well get a part time job.”

“Very noble of you, kid” Tony said absent mindedly, “Your brother? Younger, I’m guessing.”

“Yes sir, one year” Harley said with a nod, “I don’t mean to go all typical member of the public but he’s like your biggest fan ever. Really admires you. He’s gonna be so jealous when I tell him I met you.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Tony asked, a playful look taking over his eyes, “I’m nothing more than a humble truck driver, here to catch a quick meal before I begin my long journey to the border. There’s nothing exciting about me.”

Harley grinned. He figured Tony was probably on some very exciting undercover mission and was only passing the time of day with him to make it seem like he was a normal member of the public, even though no actual member of the public would ever be so polite to a seventeen year old waiter working in a dingy diner, but the attention felt nice all the same. Harley grimaced at the thought. The weight at which he put receiving positive attention from older male figures honestly made him feel like a lost little kid, but he supposed that was all he was really. Certainly nothing Tony Stark would ever tolerate under any kind of different circumstance.

Of course, that would be the moment Gwen Stacy decided to make her entrance and set off every butterfly known to man in Harley’s stomach. He really didn’t need to lose what little cool he had left in front of Tony Stark.

Gwen smiled her radiant smile, however, and sealed Harley’s fate as she came over to him and reached across the counter, kissing him on the cheek.

And how is the sexiest waiter in New York?” she asked playfully as she took a seat next to Tony, not so much as glancing in his direction, “When does your shift finish?”

“Twenty minutes” Harley managed to reply, “But I’m going straight home, Pete’s got his test in a few days and I want to make sure he’s getting enough sleep and study time in.”

“Ahh, shame, I was going to invite you over” Gwen pouted in a playful way, “Dad’s going to be all night on some drugs raid in Brooklyn so I’m all alone. Oh well. Another time, maybe?”

“Yeah, definitely” Harley said, giving her a smile as she shrugged, gave him another peck on the cheek and then picked up her bag.

“I’ll see you around, Harls” she said brightly, “See ya around, Mr. Stark.”

“Miss Stacy” Tony said with a smile, tipping his hat towards her.

“You….err, you know…Gwen?” Harley stuttered. He hoped his eyes weren’t doing that bulgy thing they did whenever he was really shocked.

“Her Dad’s the chief of police kiddo, of course I know her” Tony said with a smile, “And she’s paying attention to you, damn, there really is more to you than meets the eye.”

Harley nodded and was relieved when Tony’s order was finally put through. The rest of his shift was no more surreal. He didn’t talk to Tony much more, choosing to let the man enjoy his meal, a meal he wasn’t supposed to have even got, apparently. Pepper Potts – also incognito – walked in and started berating her husband under her breath for ‘not sticking to the plan’ and for ‘clogging his already weak heart up with all this greasy food’. Eventually, she dragged Tony off by the hand but not before he slammed a $150 tip into Harley’s palm and left a receipt with his signature on for Peter.

“See ya around, kiddo!” he called as Pepper dragged him out of the diner. Harley chuckled before pocketing the money and sighing to himself as he carried on wiping down the counter.

“Good shift?” Matt asked some time later as he and Wade arrived to walk Harley home, “Or was it one of those special and weird ones only New York can offer up?”

Harley grinned.

“Definitely the latter” he said happily.

*

“D’you think it’s weird to want to cry after you’ve had sex?” Peter asked out of the blue.

He hadn’t expected to be so blunt and judging by how May rapidly turned around to face him with wild and confused eyes she hadn’t expected it either. Harley spluttered and nearly choked on his Chinese food. May’s apartment was soon filled by a very awkward, but thankfully very brief, silence that was broken by Harley eventually succumbing to his need to laugh. May shot him a look as Peter shrunk in his chair, face extremely red.

“Honey, what makes you ask a question like that?” May asked, taking Peter’s hand in hers.

Peter blinked and then smiled. He was so used to his parental figure openly mocking him for his sensitivity so to have an adult actually embrace it felt really nice. He was so glad they’d met May.

“Well, Harry and I have been….you know” Peter explained, “And it’s always really nice and everything but after I always…I always wanna cry and I just…Harry’s always really nice but I…I feel l-like a loser, I-I guess and…oh god, I’m pathetic aren’t I?”

Despite his earlier smirking, something soft seemed to overtake Harley who got out of his seat and draped his arms around his brother’s neck. May smiled as she watched Peter lean into his big brother’s embrace.

“You’re not a freak” Harley said softly, “And I’m sorry for laughing.”

“I bet you’ve never cried after sex though” Peter pouted, “Harry’s nice but he’s probably going to break up with me cos he thinks I’m a weirdo.”

“If he does, I’ll kick his ass” Harley said angrily. May smiled.

“Honey, can I say something to you?” she asked. Peter nodded.

“You have nothing to worry about and you’re not a freak” May said kindly, squeezing the hand she had yet to let go of, “See, I believe that sex is a lot more than just a physical act. It’s emotional too. About a deep and intimate connection between two people who really care about one another. The fact that you feel like crying after having sex with Harry just proves that the two of you are ready, sweetie. You feel like you can that vulnerable with someone? Honey, that’s fantastic?”

“Really?” Peter asked, teary eyes looking up at May like she was somehow the best thing in the world. She smiled back at him and held her hand over her heart. Something about both of the boys made her go all gushy and maternal, but Peter especially had wormed his way into her heart.

“Really” May repeated with a smile, “Sex is whatever you want it to be, you have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.”

Peter nodded.

“I’m the one with something to be ashamed of” Harley said lightly, “I’m the one who just sleeps around without a care in the world.”

“That’s fine too, you know” May said sharply, “You’re young, free and single. No reason why you can’t enjoy yourself. Like I said, sex is whatever you want it to be, but the most important thing to remember is that it should always be a positive experience. Whether you’re just having fun or doing it with someone you love.”

Harley nodded and smiled at her.

It was Friday night and it had become something of a weekly tradition for Harley and Peter to go over to May’s for Chinese food. It had started somewhat accidentally but after a few weeks May had informed the boys as well as Skip, Wade and Matt that she felt it was important Harley and Peter had some time just with her. Peter wasn’t about to complain. He liked Matt and Wade a lot and he was grateful to Skip but he only truly felt at comfort and ease when May was around so having her all to himself for one night a week was something he very much looked forward to.

May was someone that he’d come to trust very quickly, the only person other than Harley he felt like he could say absolutely anything to. He’d taken the Midtown entrance exam the previous day and was very nervous about the results, despite everyone’s assurance that he would have aced it.

The only downside was that, rather like at Peter and Harley’s apartment, Skip Westcott seemingly thought it was alright just to drop by at any time. May was always too polite to ask him to leave – if she even wanted him to – so more often than not the tail end of the boys time with May was interrupted by him. Peter swore he was going crazy. Skip seemed to be the kind of guy that everyone liked. May adored him, Matt and Wade talked about him like he was the best thing alive and Harley looked at him the same way he used to look at their dad when he was little. Like Harley’s entire self-worth was tied up in the man’s opinion of him. Peter could tell his brother was desperate for Skip’s approval and basked in any attention their landlord would give him.

“You seem quiet tonight, Petey” Skip said around an hour later after crashing dinner, May had seemed to anticipate this so had set aside a plate of food for him which she warmed up when he arrived, “Had a fight with that boyfriend of yours?”

“No, we never fight” Peter said a little defensively, “We were just…talking and it got a bit heavy. Nothing for you to worry about.”

“As long as everything’s OK” Skip replied, “You know you can come to me if you’re ever having any kind of problem. May’s great with advice but I know sometimes boys your age benefit more from a male’s point of view.”

“I don’t need it” Peter said tensely, wanting more than anything for Skip to move away from sitting right next to him. Harley and May were deeply engrossed in their own conversation just meters away but to Peter it felt like they might as well have been in Australia. Every instinct in his body told him to run away from Skip.

“Well, if you ever do” Skip sighed, “I like to think I’m helping. Kind of makes up for what happened with my kid brother way back when.”

“W-what happened to him?” Peter asked.

“He took his own life” Skip sighed, “When I was eighteen. He was only fourteen when it happened, every day I wake up and think that if I’d just spoken to him more…well, maybe he’d still be around”

Peter’s heart ached. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d got Skip all wrong now he knew this. If Skip had lost his brother to suicide when he was just a little younger than Peter and Harley, surely it was no wonder that he’d be so keen to help them. Maybe he thought that by helping the boys he’d feel less like he’d let his little brother down.

“I’m really sorry” Peter choked, “That must have been awful.”

“I know I can come across a little intense sometimes, Petey” Skip said sadly, “But I-I look at you and your brother, and I see everything my kid brother could have been, y’know? I’m just trying to look out for you guys.”

“OK, I understand” Peter said with a nod. He felt bad for Skip, he did and this explanation certainly explained a lot of Skip’s intense behaviour, but it still didn’t totally get rid of Peter’s feelings that he shouldn’t trust the man.

*

“So…it’s pretty dead in here” Gwen observed the next night as she looked around the all but empty diner as Harley stood behind the counter, “Like, wow, dead. Really dead. Could hear a pin drop dead.”

“Yes, I get your point” Harley replied with a smirk, “It’s always weirdly dead on Saturday nights. I guess the patrons of New York must want to spend their Saturday at something a bit more upmarket.”

“Speaking of which” Gwen said brightly, climbing over the table so she was standing next to Harley behind the counter, “I was thinking that maybe and you and I could hit up a fancy restaurant soon? Like a date, kinda thing, if you want?”

“Yeah” Harley beamed, “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

“Awesome!” Gwen said with a smile, leaning in to Harley’s side and running her hand up his arm, “Wow, you’ve got really big biceps for someone who can’t afford a Gym subscription.”

Harley turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, well, I do lift dozens of sacks of potatoes near enough every day” he replied, “And I never knew my real dad, so as far as we know I could have the genetics of John Cena or Zeus. Just blessed, I guess.”

“So sexy” Gwen commented playfully

“I’m wearing a hairnet” Harley replied, gesturing to the ugly netting keeping his hair in place, “I refuse to believe that I can look sexy wearing a hairnet. It is perhaps the least sexy clothing item in existence. People have looked sexier as court jesters.”

Gwen smirked.

“Take it off then” she said simply

“I can’t do that” Harley replied, feigning shock, “That would be a violation of Code 32.”

“Maybe I want you to violate Code 32” Gwen replied, “Maybe I find violating Code 32 really sexy. Or, more to the point, maybe I really want to kiss you right now but categorically can not whilst you’re wearing that god awful ugly hairnet.”

“I’m working” Harley said simply.

“So? There’s no one here” Gwen said, leaning in for a kiss which Harley embraced, “Come on, Harls, live a little. What’s the worst that could happen if you’re making out with me in the backroom for a few minutes of our finite lives?”

*

It turned out that a lot could go wrong if Harley left his work station to go and make out with Gwen in the backroom for a few minutes of his finite life. Namely, that whilst he was gone, someone snuck in and completely emptied the till and took an entire days takings with them.

Harley was, of course, fired on the spot the second the manager had turned up and found him and a very embarrassed looking Gwen giving a statement to the police. Gwen had offered Harley a lift home but he felt like an utter failure and didn’t want to be around anyone, so decided to walk it alone. She didn’t fight his decision much and told him she’d come around to talk to him the next day. Harley found it hard to care.

He knew things had been going too well. It had all been way too easy. Making friends, getting the apartment, scoring a job. Life didn’t just hand Harley and Peter good luck like that, nice things came for them at a price and Harley was the biggest fool on the planet for daring to think all of the good stuff that had come their way so far in New York had come for free. An utter, utter idiot.

“Harley? Is that you kiddo?” a man’s voice rang out from a car just beside him, “Jeez, kid, get in, it’s really coming down out there.”

Harley stopped and looked up at the sky, he hadn’t even registered how much it had been raining. Looking across, he felt relieved to see Skip smiling at him from the warmth and comfort of his car. Harley didn’t even take a second before climbing in to the passenger seat and then promptly breaking down in tears. Skip pulled him in for a hug and sighed.

“Oh, kiddo, what’s happened?” he asked, “What’s got you so upset, bud?”

“I g-got fired” Harley whimpered as Skip held him.

“Fired? How? What happened?” Skip asked.

“I’m stupid” Harley cried, “I am so, so, so stupid. Uncle Ben and all the others were right. I’m nothing but a big massive fuck up.”

“Harley, stop berating yourself for one second and tell me what happened” Skip said sharply, “What happened? Why did you get fired?”

“Cos I’m dumb and thought I could leave the diner unattended whilst I went and made out with Gwen in the store room” Harley confessed.

Skip sighed.

“Oh, Harley….yeah, you fucked up” he said softly, chuckling slightly, “You fucked up really bad and made a massive mistake. Like most boys your age, you were thinking with your dick and not your head. But, hey, we all make mistakes and you never know….this could end up being for the best!”

“How?” Harley asked sharply, “How is me having no job possibly things working out for the best? We need that job. How else are we gonna pay you what little rent you already charge us? You’ve already been too generous, more generous than I deserve anyway, you’re not going to let us live in your swanky apartment for free!”

“Have I said I’m throwing you out?” Skip asked, just as sharply, “No. I’m not. I won’t see you boys on the streets and even if I wanted to, May and the fellas would kill me stone dead if I did. So it’s not happening, and I bet you’ll find somewhere else to work real soon.”

“Really?” Harley asked.

“Of course!” Skip said, patting his shoulder, “You might be young and a bit foolish but you’ve got a lot of really good qualities that set you apart from the other idiots your age. Your kind and loyal and really hard working and not to mention, you’re a damn good chef. If I had the money, I’d hire you as my own personal one.”

“You’re just saying that” Harley muttered.

“I’m not” Skip insisted, “There’s so much good in you, Harley. So much good that when the world sees it, it’s not going to know what hit it. You just need a chance. You need a chance to prove to everyone and to prove to yourself just how amazing you actually are, and I want to help give you that chance. And I’m not going to do that by turfing you and your brother out on the street, am I?”

Tearfully, Harley nodded and Skip started up the car engine once again. Before he knew what was what, Harley was back at the apartment block parking lot and Skip had his hands around his shoulders. Harley was shaking from how cold he’d been just walking around in the rain and Skip was clearly in a rush to get him back in the apartment, safe and warm. Harley still felt pathetic about it but he couldn’t help but lean in to Skip’s touch a little. He couldn’t remember ever getting this kind of reassuring, paternal touch from a man in his life. Richard had always held back because Harley was never really his and Ben had only ever used him as a punching bag.

But Skip….he seemed to care, in the right way. And Harley liked it.

They arrived at the apartment a few minutes later to find Peter sitting up and waiting for Harley, staring at the television but clearly not really taking in what was on-screen. Harley tried to smile at his brother when he walked in the apartment but couldn’t quite manage it as concern showed itself on Peter’s face the moment his eyes clamped on to his shaking elder brother and he rushed across the apartment to embrace him in a hug. Skip stepped back from Harley and smiled.

“What happened?” Peter asked shakily.

“I-I need a shower” Harley muttered. He couldn’t look Peter in the face. All this time, he’d been saying that he would look out for and provide for his little brother and now he’d fucked up so badly that he wouldn’t be able to. He knew that Skip would have to tell Peter that he lost his job because of nothing more than his own horny idiocy and he couldn’t stand to be around to see the disappointment and sadness inevitably fill his baby brother’s eyes.

“Skip, what happened?” Peter was asking the man as Harley pulled away and slunk off to the bathroom. He didn’t care to stick around and listen to whatever Skip was telling Peter. Slowly, Harley undressed and turned the shower on, letting the hot water pour over him for ages before it started to sting and burn at his skin and he stepped out of the shower.

His face was all red and blotchy as he looked in the mirror and sighed. Harley supposed he should have been grateful, really, Skip wasn’t going to throw them out. But living in an apartment for free, essentially on someone else’s charity, wasn’t doing wonders for Harley’s pride and he knew that he would need to find another job as soon as possible.

Harley finally stepped out of the bathroom and found, to his disappointment, that Skip had already gone and it was now just Peter and him in the apartment. Harley managed to smile at his younger brother who seemed pale and worried. Immense guilt hit Harley and overwhelmed him, forcing him to his knees and reducing him to nothing more than a puddle in his little brother’s arms.

“Don’t worry Harley, it’s alright” Peter spoke and Harley detected an immediate change in his brother’s tone and delivery. Peter’s voice was normally so light and full of hope, yet now it sounded resigned and almost weary. Another wave of guilt crashed over Harley and added to his sobs tenfold. He’d done it. He’d finally broken his beautiful younger brother’s soul.

He didn’t deserve Peter. He would never deserve Peter. Every moment he spent around Peter was a moment he was robbing Peter of the life he deserved.

“It’s just a job, Harley, it’s just a job” Peter continued to comfort him and every syllable he spoke with the new found weariness that overwhelmed his voice was like another stab of guilt in Harley’s chest, “We’ll find a way, there’s always a way. Me and you. Together. Harley and Peter. Together. We’re all that matter. We’re all that fucking matter.”

Harley continued to cry, not able to escape the feeling that something about his brother had changed so instantly that the change could be nothing more than permanent.

Peter was broken, and it was Harley who had broken him.

*

_“I’ve wanted you, Peter. I’ve wanted you since the second I saw you in that library. And now I get to have you. If you want this roof over your head, if you want your brother to be alright, you know what you need to do, Petey. My special boy.”_

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it might be bleak but at least we met Tony! He'll be back, soon...
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing support on this story, I'm having a blast writing it! Update soon! Leave a comment below!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Jamie.


	9. if i lose myself tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leeds, Jones, nice to see you here” the boy snarled, “I might have guessed that you two losers would have nothing better to do than to spend your Saturday afternoon cooped up in the library.”
> 
> “But…you’re in the library…” Ned pointed out slowly.
> 
> “Yes, but I’m leaving the library to go to a party, fatso” the boy snapped and Peter felt his hands curl into a fist, this kid was not giving him a good vibe. 
> 
> “Don’t call him that” MJ snapped before Peter could get a chance to speak up. 
> 
> “Whatever” the boy sighed as Ned muttered something to MJ about leaving it alone, then his attentions seemed to turn to Peter, “And who do we have, here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is HEAVY. A lot of it is from Peter's POV and deals with his reaction to the abuse Skip is subjecting him too. As such, there are moments where Skip's manipulation works on Peter and it seems like he's agreeing with or sympathising with what Skip is saying and doing to him. I want to make it very clear right now that under no circumstances is what Skip's doing alright but in exploring Peter's point of view as his victim these things are going to happen. I hope everyone takes into account their own safety and limits when reading this story from here on out. When I commit to an issue, I tend not to hold back. You have been warned.

**into the unknown**

Chapter Nine.

_“You’re stuck. This ain’t a choice Pete, this is what’s going to happen if you wanna keep this roof over you and your brother’s heads. I can’t let you stay here for free now can I? Seems a fair price to pay if you ask me. Our little secret.”_

Peter tossed and turned in bed as he tried desperately to push Skip’s predatory words from his mind but it was useless, he’d never felt so scared. Skip had changed in an instant. Fair enough, Peter had never exactly warmed to the man in the same way that Harley had but he’d never for a second imagined that Skip would be capable of such open and direct malevolence. All the lingering stares and uncomfortably clingy touches all made sense now.

Skip had left before Harley could get of the shower, telling Peter to come to his apartment at nine the following night on his own if he wanted any chance of staying in the apartment. Peter was stuck, he knew it. They’d be finished if they lost the apartment on top of Harley’s job and Skip had been very quick to assure Peter that no one would ever believe him if he was to speak up.

_You think anyone in this city actually gives a shit about you, Petey? Who are you? What are you? Some run away fag from Tennessee, a high school dropout with nothing to lose and everything to gain. I’ll crush you. I’ll make sure you and Harley never see one another again. I have that power, kid, don’t fucking test me. One word and you’re done. You’re both done.”_

And the worst thing was that Peter knew it was true. No one would ever believe him if he tried to tell them what Skip had propositioned. And Skip was powerful. He had powerful friends. Peter knew he’d be able to use his influence to destroy his whole reputation if he ever said anything, so what choice did Peter have but to go along with it?

“You can’t” a voice in his head kept telling him over and over.

“You can’t, it’s wrong, you know it’s wrong. Skip’s a predator. Get away, say something, say something right now and stop this thing before it starts”. Peter sighed. The voice was right. He knew that, of course he did, and Skip was a monster but Peter was stuck. The longer he stayed awake and thought about everything he’d ever said and done in front of Skip that would’ve allowed the man to form those kind of ideas about him, Peter became ever more aware of what he would have to.

Through the walls, he could hear Harley sobbing to himself. The loss of his job had hit him hard and as much as Peter sometimes resented being babied by his older brother, he knew that the number one priority in Harley’s life was his safety. That Harley would only further fall into his pit of self-loathing if they were to lose the apartment as well as his job. Peter didn’t want that. Peter couldn’t allow that. All his life, Harley had protected him and now it was his turn to protect Harley. His brother didn’t deserve to be hurt and to hate himself. If Peter could spare him of that, he would.

After three hours of tossing and turning whilst trying to drown out both the memory of Skip’s words and the sound of Harley’s crying, Peter realized that achieving both was impossible and decided to settle on just one. With a heavy sigh, Peter gathered himself together and picked himself off his own bed and walked the short distance to Harley’s bedroom where he found his brother curled up in the fetal position at the end of his bed, his body wracked with sobs.

Harley looked up at Peter who felt his heart physically ache as he looked at how sad and exhausted his older brother looked. Smiling sadly, Peter said “Oh, Harls” and moved towards his brother and took him in his arms.

“Not often we’re this way around” Harley commented with a sad laugh.

“Never hurts to change things up every now and then” Peter murmured, “I wish you wouldn’t put so much pressure on yourself. We all make mistakes.”

“I’m so stupid” Harley moaned, “I can’t believe I ever thought I could do this, Peter. I’ve been a fuck up since the day I was born, a disappointment to everyone since the moment I was conceived, why did I ever think I could support the both of us on my own? You’d be better off without me.”

Peter groaned.

“Harley, I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone say so many completely wrong things in a row” he said with a bite of humor, “You are brilliant. You’re a brilliant brother, you’re kind and smart and brave. But you’re also human, and you’re going to fuck up sometimes. That’s just how life works.”

“When did you get so wise?” Harley asked.

“I’ve always been wise, you just haven’t been paying attention” Peter smirked. Harley sighed and shifted to Peter could join him under the bed covers.

“You’re staying in here tonight” Harley said softly, “I don’t really trust myself on my own right now.”

“Oh” Peter’s voice paled as he understood what Harley was implying. Peter knew that Harley had had some issues with self-harming in the past but they never really spoke about it. It was the one thing they never spoke about and Peter tried his best to assure himself that Harley had stopped, and the fact Harley had asked for Peter to stay because he didn’t trust himself was a step in the right direction.

“Yeah, sorry” Harley muttered, “I suck tonight, I promise I’ll be back to my old self after a good nights sleep, but I just-“

“You need someone with you so you can have a good night sleep” Peter finished for him, Harley nodded back and settled his head on his pillow and reached out for Peter’s hand, “Well don’t worry about that, I’m not going anywhere tonight.”

Truth be told, Peter was glad of the invitation for his own sake as well as Harley’s. After everything that Skip had said to him tonight, Peter needed that bit of comfort that he knew only his brother could supply. He smiled as Harley eased into their default sleeping in the same bed position by draping his hand across Peter’s waist and allowing his little brother to snuggle his face into his neck. Peter returned the favor by putting both his arms around Harley’s back.

“Thank you” Harley breathed, “You know, everything you said about me, I think about you. Only you’re ten times braver, smarter and kinder than I am. You just are. It’s so natural in you, I have to force it.”

“I’m not so sure about that” Peter replied, “I’ve, well-I’m scared, Harls…”

“I know, and I’m sorry, that’s my fault” Harley sighed, “But I’m gonna make it right, Pete. I promise you; I’m going to make all this right. You’ll see. We’re survivors, you and me. There’s nothing that can keep us down for too long.”

Peter gave his brother a sad smile and took a deep breath, knowing more than ever that he was going to be pushing that particular hypothesis to its very limits. This was the last night. The last night where Peter Parker could ever fool himself into thinking everything would be alright.

*

Harley spent the next few days in something of a whirlwind. He awoke the morning after being fired feeling comforted by Peter’s presence and continued faith in him. His younger brother had woken earlier than him and cooked them both a massive breakfast and had even gone to the trouble of having May come around and talk things through with Harley. As always, she’d given great advice and made Harley’s world seem a little less clouded and sad.

“I’ve eaten your food, Harls. You’re beyond talented” she told him with a kind smile as they sat across from one another in one of May’s favourite hipster coffee shops a few blocks away. Peter had soon taken himself off to the library to carry on studying for his Midtown entrance exam with MJ and Ned, then Harley figured that he would go and see Harley. “I am absolutely sure that you’ll walk into another job.”

“It’s just a matter of finding one” Harley grumbled, “I can’t even ask the diner for a reference now that I’m responsible for it getting robbed.”

“References, rather like guardianship documentations, can be easily faked if you know the right people” May reminded him with the cheeky gleam in her eyes that always made Harley go all gooey and soft on the inside. His mother used to have the exact same look. “Although, I was thinking that maybe now would be a good time for you to think about going back to school like your brother.”

Harley stiffened a little.

“Not an option for me” he replied quickly, “Peter’s the one with the brains, he’s the one who needs to be in school so he doesn’t waste his potential. My potential is best utilized working.”

“School is important, my _piccolo soldato_ ” May said sweetly, “You’re only 17, Harley. I’d hate to think that you’re missing out on something you’d enjoy out of some sense of duty towards Peter. There are always other options, ones that don’t involve you working yourself to the bone before you can legally drink.”

“School and me never really agreed with one another” Harley said with a shrug, “If I wasn’t picking fights with the kids, they were picking fights with me. If I wasn’t being hounded by the teachers, I was hounding them. I just don’t think formal education and me really ‘get’ one another.”

May looked down at her coffee and smiled.

“Life was really tough for you back home, huh?” she asked, she knew the broad strokes of why Harley and Peter had ended up in New York but Harley had held back some of the more troubling aspects of his and Peter’s pasts from her, “Seems like they didn’t treat you that good down there.”

“It’s hard when your mother was wearing a scarlet letter all through your childhood” Harley sighed, “People unfairly judged her for one mistake she made and judged the actual mistake – me – even harder. I could have been Gandhi and Mother Theresa rolled into one and they’d have still thought I was a bad egg.”

“So, you became a bad egg to spite them” May carried on for him, “You became what they all thought you were because at least that gave you nothing else to lose?”

“Yeah” Harley said slowly, “Yeah, that’s exactly it.”

“You must be exhausted” May sighed, taking his hand.

“I mean, I am, but why do you ask that?” Harley shot back.

“Because you’ve spent years and years pretending to be something you’re so clearly not” May sighed, “I look in your eyes, and I see exhaustion. I see weariness and I see so much wanting but I also see kindness and light. Don’t flame out before the world gets a chance to see you, Harls.”

Tears stung in the back of Harley’s eyes and he quickly let go of May’s hand to wipe them away, but quickly taking it back up the second he was done. May smiled sadly at him.

“Peter, the little rat bastard” Harley said with a slight laugh, “Damn him, he knew you’d know exactly what to say to me, didn’t he?”

“A very perceptive boy, your little brother” May smiled, “And I was happy to do it. I care about you.”

“Why?” Harley asked sharply, surprising himself with the speed and the almost accusatory way he framed the question. Like May was tricking him somehow. She, however, did not faulter.

“I care because I care” she shrugged, “A lot of people see a woman my age living in an apartment by herself and they think, ‘hey, she must be lonely’ and that’s just not true. I’m not lonely, I’m just alone, but just because I’ve chosen to be alone doesn’t mean that I…well, that I don’t care about people or that I’ve somehow repressed every maternal instinct in my body. And you and your brother? Well, let’s just say you’ve brought it out in a way that no one else has ever come close to. There’s just something about the both of you that makes me want to protect you.”

Harley smiled back at her.

“So, what do I do now?” he asked her.

“You get your ass out of this coffee shop and find yourself another job” May said fiercely, “If that’s what you want, but you have to present some kind of self-confidence if you want someone to hire you. Can’t go in all sad puppy dog eyes and beating yourself up like you were this morning.”

“And what if I can’t find a job today?” Harley asked, terrified. May chuckled.

“Then you look again tomorrow” she said obviously, “And the day after that. And the day after that. Until you get what you want. Or…close, to what you want.”

“And what about Gwen?” Harley asked, “She’s been avoiding my texts since last night. I think she’s mad at me.”

“Then fix it, if you want to fix it” May said with a shrug, “Though my advice to you would be to put the ole love life on the back burner for a while, I understand you’re a teenage boy with needs. Go forth and throw yourself at her mercy if you want. That bit is when I check out.”

“So…you’re not the one to come to if I get Gwen pregnant” Harley teased her.

May chuckled.

“Of course” she replied with a smile, “And I’ll give you just as much phenomenal advice and guidance as I have today. It just might come after I’ve yelled at you for being dumb.”

She squeezed his hand and got up to leave, and Harley felt a lot lighter than he had done in a very long time as he watched her go.

*

“Hey, loser, quit getting distracted” MJ said snarkily as she through a scrunched-up piece of paper at Peter’s head and summoned him out of his near trans like state, “We’ve still got a lot to cover in case something unexpected comes up in the exam.”

“It’ll be fine” Peter muttered, “Besides, I thought you told me you had faith in me to pass the damn thing without so much as opening a book.”

“Yes, well, I just want to be sure” MJ snapped, “Ned and me have put a lot on the line to get the school to even agree to let you sit this exam, I don’t want you to make me look like an idiot.”

“Which is MJ for ‘I actually really like you as a person and want you to get into the school’” Ned supplied for Peter, who had paled a little at MJ’s sudden snarky turn. He’d always been aware of this side to her, but this was the first time he’d been on the receiving end of it. Giving her a slight smile, Peter before re-focusing his attention back on the stack of books in front of him.

They studied in silence for barely more than a minute until Peter’s phone pinged and he received yet another message from Harry. His sixth that morning, and the sixth that Peter had yet to reply to. Sighing, Peter put his phone to silent and hid it away in his jacket pocket.

“Harry?” MJ asked quietly after a few seconds.

“Yep” Peter replied

“Why you ignoring him?” she asked, “You guys had a fight or something? Please don’t tell me you’ve broken up before you even sat the damn exam to get into the school.”

“No, we’re closer than ever, actually” Peter said a little defensively, “But that doesn’t mean that we have to be joint at the hip every second of every day.”

“That is like the fifth time he’s texted you since we got here though” Ned pointed out, “I mean, maybe you could at least text him to let him know you can’t talk right now.”

Truth was, Peter just didn’t want to think about Harry right now. In light of what Skip had said to him and Peter’s acceptance that he would have to along with it, even thinking about the effect that it would all have on Harry was causing Peter more grief than anything else. Harry had opened up to Peter in ways that he’d suspected he’d never opened up to anyone in his life and Peter knew that the betrayal would finish him and Harry for good.

It was a situation Peter just didn’t want to deal with. Harry felt like a safety net, somewhere Peter could go outside of the apartment that felt safe and made him feel valued. He didn’t want to lose that but he also knew he could hardly string Harry along and risk everything that they’d be risking by Peter being forced into intimacy with Skip at the same time. At the very least, Peter knew that he would have to stop having sex with Harry immediately.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll do that” Peter sighed, deciding that doing so would at least get MJ and Ned off of his back for a while, and Harry too. After sending out a quick apology text, Peter put his phone back away and tried once again to focus on his studying but again only managed a few seconds before another interruption came and stood in his way.

This time it came in the form of an Indian boy with black curly hair whom Peter had never seen before, yet whose presence made both MJ and Ned sigh.

“Leeds, Jones, nice to see you here” the boy snarled, “I might have guessed that you two losers would have nothing better to do than to spend your Saturday afternoon cooped up in the library.”

“But…you’re in the library…” Ned pointed out slowly.

“Yes, but I’m leaving the library to go to a party, fatso” the boy snapped and Peter felt his hands curl into a fist, this kid was not giving him a good vibe.

“Don’t call him that” MJ snapped before Peter could get a chance to speak up.

“Whatever” the boy sighed as Ned muttered something to MJ about leaving it alone, then his attentions seemed to turn to Peter, “And who do we have, here?”

Peter looked up and saw that the boy was now leaning across the table and looking him up and down with interest. He wanted to gag.

“He’s a cute one, Jones, very cute” dickhead boy commented, “Why have I never met you before, gorgeous? I’m the kind of person who likes to make myself known to the beautiful amongst us.”

“I’m gonna throw up” MJ groaned, causing Peter to laugh. He turned around and gave the boy a fierce look which had him quickly retracting the hand he’d held out to shake.

“Peter Parker” Peter said proudly, “I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but all you’ve done since arriving at the table is insult my friends and make me feel like a slab of meat….so, it’s not a pleasure to meet you.”

The boy laughed dismissively.

“You’re Peter Parker?” he repeated, ignoring Peter’s add on, “Damn, you’re Osborne’s southern hook-up? Wow, you really are as cute as they were all saying. Certainly too hot for prissy boy Osborne, why don’t you call me when you want a real man?”

Peter wanted to say something about how he wouldn’t lower himself to go with someone as nasty as this kid, but then he remembered what he’d resigned himself to. 9pm seemed closer than ever.

“Why don’t you just fuck off?” Peter chose anger instead, “Who the fuck are you to think that you can come over here, insult us, insult my boyfriend and get away with it? Who are you anyway?”

“Flash Thompson” the boy said proudly, just as proudly as Peter had sounded when he’d said his own name just seconds before, “And I’m the fuck kind of person who means something around here. You wanna succeed at Midtown? I suggest not getting on the wrong side of me. In fact, I don’t want you on any side of me, Parker, I want you underneath-“

Peter lost control and punched Flash Thompson in the face so hard that the kid was practically launched over a table and hit the floor with a deafening thud, and then promptly burst into hysterical tears which made Peter and MJ both fall about with laugher in an instance.

“Well, I-“ the stressed out and elderly librarian began.

“Already going, don’t worry about it” Peter announced with a smile on his face as Ned scurried around him and collected their things, “Lifetime ban, I’m guessing? Oh well, maybe get him an ice pack and a personality transplant.”

*

“You’re banned from the Queens Public Library, for life?”

“Well, I’ve not had it in writing, but I’d assume so, yeah…”

“And you punched Flash so hard that he fell over a table and then burst into tears?”

“Yes, Harry.” Peter sighed, “I lost control for a minute. He was making gross, sexual comments at me and he called Ned fat and he called you a prissy boy so I socked him in the face.”

“Hmm, I thought Harley was the one who was handy with his fists?” Harry asked, “Never knew you had this in you, Pete, gotta be honest.”

“I can defend myself when I need to” Peter shrugged, “I don’t make a habit of it though. I prefer to solve my problems with words if I can. Just…I don’t think words would have got me very far with that dickwad.”

“Well, you’re right there” Harry sighed, “Flash only loves the sound of his own voice, there’s no real getting through to him if he’d already decided where you fit into the sick little play he calls his own life. I think he thinks we’re all puppets he just controls.”

“I hate to think what he’d to do to my puppet” Peter sighed. Harry grinned.

“Don’t pay too much attention to that” he smirked, “Flash will fuck anything with a pulse. He’s a horny boy, but no one’s ever really paid attention to him like that. Not saying you’re not gorgeous and sexy and all that, because you absolutely are but….yeah, I think Flash is so horny and repressed he’d be willing to fuck a lamppost at this point. In fact, we need to make sure he never sees Harley, I think he’d probably combust on the spot.”

Peter laughed, which was something that he hadn’t been expecting to do that day. 9pm. 9pm. 9pm. In three hours, Peter would be selling his soul and his body forever.

“I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your messages this morning” he told Harry, “I don’t want you to think I was avoiding you but I did want to get some studying in with MJ and Ned.”

“It’s fine” Harry insisted, “And knowing that you were too busy punching Flash to reply to me is more of a comfort than any other reason. I just hope this doesn’t create problems when you start school.”

“It won’t” Peter shrugged, “He knows not to push me now.”

“Everyone will love you if you manage to dispose Flash from his self-appointed title of ‘King of Midtown’, not that they wouldn’t have loved you anyway.” Harry said with a smile.

“Why has no one stood up to him before?” Peter asked.

“It’s a nerd school, Pete” Harry smirked, “We’re all just busy trying not to stand out anymore than we already do. If Flash wants to strut around the corridors like he’s king, well, that’s on him. Most of us just get by ignoring him.”

“He made you cry once though” Peter sighed, remembering the first night when Harry had opened up to him, and Flash’s name had come up then.

“Yeah, he really hates me” Harry said with a shrug, “I think it’s because I’m richer than him…and a lot of people think my Dad bought my way into Midtown which he…y’know, kinda did, so…”

Peter’s heart ached for the sadness in Harry’s voice as he made his quiet admission.

“Yeah, but you had to have earned your place, right?” Peter asked. Harry blushed a little and seemed to withdraw into himself a little more, so Peter put a comforting hand on his knee.

“I never sat the exam” Harry sighed, “They wanted my Dad on the board of governors cos of his connections and he said he’d only do it if they let me go. Dad has very high expectations of me but…yeah, I err, didn’t technically take the exam. Which I definitely would have failed cos I’m failing all of my classes.”

“Oh” Peter said sadly, “Right, I see.”

“And I know what you’re thinking” Harry sniffed, “Poor little rich boy, struggling at the fancy school Daddy paid for him to go to. But I do, Pete. I really do. And everyone hates me too. They know I’m a fake.”

“But your…you have loads of friends…” Peter said slowly.

“They’re some guys I met through a little league club I joined” Harry said sadly, “I don’t even like baseball that much, I was just so fucking lonely and had no friends that I joined it. Dad still doesn’t know. But yeah, if you’re expecting to come to school and see me being Mr. Popular….well, you’ll be sadly mistaken.”

“Gwen said that-“

“Oh, everyone thinks everyone else is my friend” Harry said bitterly, “Cos, yeah, I’m rich and apparently gorgeous so it gives people clout to say they know me but no one really does. And Gwen and me? Well, let’s just say there’s some history there that I’d rather not get into.”

Peter nodded and squeezed Harry’s hand. Harry turned to him and gave Peter a smile that he normally loved but on this occasion, he had absolutely dreaded seeing. This was the soft, sultry smile that Harry would give Peter when he wanted them to be intimate with one another and it most often showed itself after some emotionally vulnerable moment from either of them. Sex had become their way of expressing safety and comfort. Peter had never felt safer than when Harry held him after they’d had sex, never felt more able to share whatever he wanted about himself and not be judged one little bit.

He would never deny Harry, not after he’d once again been so open and trusting of Peter. But he knew that Skip was going to change everything about their relationship. As Harry leaned across his lap and began kissing him, Peter sighed and eased into Harry climbing on top of him and pinning his arms above his head. As his boyfriend began to undress him, Peter was battling an internal dilemma but decided to give in to Harry this one last time. He hadn’t done anything with Skip yet and if sex was about to become something entirely different for him from now on, maybe the least he could do was enjoy this one last encounter.

And it was their best ever.

Harry smiled and kissed Peter’s nose as the boys wrapped themselves around one another after and felt one another’s warmth.

“Fuck, that was the best it ever was” Harry panted as Peter smiled and turned towards him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful” Peter said quietly as he brushed Harry’s curls away from his face. Harry caught his wrists and moved them to one side before kissing him.

“I love you, Peter” he said so softly that it made Peter catch his breath, “I really fucking love you.”

And it killed Peter that he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it back, and the look on Harry’s face as it finally dawned on him that Peter wasn’t about to say it back to him broke his heart a million times over. Everything came with a price, and Peter was paying a mighty big one.

But how could he tell Harry he loved him and then go off and give himself over to Skip? That was sick, and Peter couldn’t bring himself to do it.

No matter how much he wanted to.

No matter how true it was.

He loved Harry, but he could never say it. Not now.

*

The last thing Harley had been expecting to find when he got back to the apartment after a largely futile day of job hunting was Gwen Stacy sitting in front if his door flicking through a magazine. He couldn’t help but smile a little when she sighed and got up to her feet upon seeing him, almost as if she was chastising Harley for not somehow being able to read her mind and know she’d been waiting there.

“Long wait?” Harley asked, eyebrows raised as he fumbled around for his key.

“Only about forty minutes” Gwen replied with a smile as Harley opened the door and she followed him into the apartment, “Successful day?”

“Been looking for a job as a guardian-less seventeen-year-old high school dropout with no references and precious little job history, so…yeah, it went great” Harley replied sardonically.

“The day after you got fired?” Gwen replied, sounding impressed, “Damn, I would’ve thought you’d have had at least one day of mourning.”

“Got my share in last night” Harley smirked, “Spent about thirteen hours really, really hating myself but Peter and May pulled me out of it because they’re the best humans on the planet.”

“After me?” Gwen teased him.

“Well, neither of them has played a part in getting me fired so-“ Harley shot back and Gwen punched him playfully on the arm.

“It takes two to tango” she said sweetly, “And, for the record, yes that is why I’m here. I’m sorry. I’m as much to blame as you are and I feel awful that you lost your job because of me. From now on, when and if we do it, we’ll make sure no one’s on any kind of shift.”

“Sounds fair” Harley said with a grin, pulling Gwen in close to him, “You know, I’m not on any kind of shift now and Peter’s staying out with Harry until quite late, so we could-“

“Could we?” Gwen said with a smile as Harley leaned in and kissed her, “Oh, speaking of your brother, he punched Flash Thompson in the face today and got himself banned from Queens public library for life.”

“He what now?” Harley asked, shocked by his brother’s out of character behaviour, “And who the fuck is Flash Thompson? And why is he called Flash Thompson? Do his parents hate him?”

“He’s some dickhead from school” Gwen said with a shrug, “Had it coming for years, Peter’s going to be something of a hero before he even steps into Midtown.”

“I should talk to him” Harley said, pulling away from Gwen a little but she quickly turned his head back so he was facing her.

“I know he’s your brother and I know you care about him” she said softly, “But you don’t have to run around after him twenty-four hours of the day. Clearly, he can take care of himself and he’s already got more than a few other people he can turn to if he needs help. Ease your burden, Harls. Share the load. Peter’s fine, he’s with Harry.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right” Harley said, letting some tension go as Gwen pulled him into a hug and began to kiss him deeply, “Damn, doing it here is way more romantic than doing it in some greasy diner.”

“No one’s happier about that than me” Gwen said with a smile as she unbuttoned Harley’s best shirt and threw it to one side. He grabbed her around the waist and they fell on the sofa. She quickly took off his jeans as he worked on her shirt.

“Seriously, he’s called Flash?” Harley asked as he kissed Gwen’s neck, “I just can’t get over that. What a stupid name.”

“It’s better than his real name” Gwen panted, “Eugene. You see why he wanted a change? Anyway, can we not talk about him? Eugene Thompson ranks amongst car accidents and naked grandparents in the ‘ways to make you less turned on’ stakes.”

Harley laughed and stood up, leading Gwen to his bedroom.

“D’you think badly of me?” he asked once they were done.

“Why would I?” she asked.

“Because I came to New York, slept with one of your best friends, and am now sleeping with you” Harley replied, “Cos when you look at it, that’s shady behaviour.”

“Me and Alicia already had this talk” Gwen replied, “She’s cool with it, and I like how you missed out the part where you were also sleeping with my cousin in Tennessee before you even came here.”

“Damn” Harley mused, “Guess I really am a slut.”

“Hey, it’s 2020, men can be sluts too” Gwen said playfully, “That’s like number one on the feminist agenda. Or, my feminist agenda anyway…..but no, I don’t think you have anything to be ashamed of. It ain’t like you treated any of us bad. You just…I dunno, you choose from a very small pool of romantic partners, I guess.”

“Does Georgia know? About us?” Harley asked, “Have you spoken to her at all?”

“I have” Gwen muttered, “She’s well. School’s going fine, people were talking about where you and Peter had vanished off too, but she says it’s died down. No one suspects she helped you out.”

“Dare I ask about my uncle?”

“She didn’t say” Gwen shrugged, “Probably better that way, no?”

“Yeah” Harley said with a smile, “Probably better that way. You didn’t answer the first part of my question, by the way? Have you told Georgia about us?”

Gwen shook her head.

“Don’t see the need too” she sighed, “It’s not worth the drama, especially when she doesn’t need to know at the moment. Maybe we’ll have to cross that bridge in the future, but for now I don’t see any need for us to go anywhere near. We’re fine as we are, right?”

“Right” Harley nodded, feeling a little uneasy, “Fine as we are.”

*

Peter had never felt more used. He didn’t know why that surprised him so much, it was obvious from the second he’d stepped into Skip’s apartment that there was never any risk of him and Harley being evicted by the man, and that Skip had just used it as a convenient excuse to blackmail Peter and scare him into submitting. What Peter hadn’t expected was just how….mean, for want of a better word, Skip was throughout the whole ordeal.

The second he’d got Peter fully undressed; he’d realized that he’d had sex with Harry that afternoon and had then spent most of the rest of their awful time together chastising Peter for sleeping with two people on the same day. Called him every degrading name under the sun and seemed to only get more and more pleasure out of every insult.

Peter stopped paying attention half-way through. No amount of running through the scenario in his mind beforehand could have prepared him for how traumatizing it was in practice. It was nothing like sex with Harry had been. Nothing at all. Of course, he’d been expecting that before but Skip’s callousness and rough treatment of Peter had really shocked the teenager, who lay naked, embarrassed and too scared to even move in Skip’s bed whilst the man in question showered.

Silent tears fell from his eyes as he wished away from a world that could stand to treat him and his brother with a little more kindness. He deserved more than this, he knew he did. As Skip stepped out of the bathroom and found Peter still in his bed, his demeanor changed once again. Softly, he slunk down next to Peter and ran a hand through the boys hair. He even dared to coo with sympathy when Peter whimpered under the fear of his rapists touch.

“I’m sorry if you feel like I was mean to you before” Skip said quietly, “But you need to understand that’s just part of our little game, Petey. One of my favourite parts, to be honest. Making you feel bad.”

“Why?” Peter asked, though he was not seeking clarification for Skip’s sick mind games, the question was more general and directed at the universe. Well, it had to be the universe, Peter was convinced now more than ever that there was no God. How could there be? When he let things like that happen?

“Control, Petey, control” Skip replied, “Cos when we play our little game, it’s my turn to be in control, and I get to say what I want. You’re mine, in here, remember that?”

Peter frowned. He was only Skip’s in the bedroom? What did that even mean? Did that mean Peter was free to do as he pleased when not with Skip?

“Cold” was all the reply he could muster. Skip replied sympathetically and wrapped Peter up in a blanket, practically sitting the teenager on his knee. Peter wanted nothing more than to summon the courage he’d found earlier when dealing with Flash Thompson, sock the guy in the face, run out and tell the first person he saw all the inhumane things he’d just been subjected to.

But his body was frozen in fear and he couldn’t move an inch. Skip’s hands remained by his sides but Peter knew it was only a matter of time until they started wondering again if he didn’t get out Skip’s apartment quickly.

“Is there anything I can get you, baby?” Skip asked. Peter felt sick.

“Home” he managed to reply, “Wanna go home. Wh-when c-can I g-go?”

A terrifying thought suddenly hit Peter. What if this was it? What if this was his life now? What if Skip never let him out of the apartment again? How could he have been so stupid? He’d just walked straight in to Skip’s trap and now he’d never see his brother or Harry again!

“Soon, my baby, soon” Skip replied, “Just need to get you all cleaned up and then you’re free to go. See, this is why you shouldn’t act like such a little whore and sleep with your boyfriend on the same day as me. You’re a mess.”

Peter cringed at the way Skip was speaking to him. He knew it was wrong, he knew that he had every right to do what he wanted with his own body, yet a small, evil little part of him found sense in what Skip was saying to him. Maybe it was the way he was saying it? Peter had acted irresponsibly sleeping with Harry just hours before he’d come to Skip’s.

It certainly wasn’t helping him feel any less dirty. He longed for a shower. But not at Skip’s, he needed to be back in his own shower, where Skip wouldn’t be able to get him.

“No” he managed to protest, “Clean at home, I wanna go home. I wanna see Harley.”

“Don’t mention that fucking name in my house” Skip snapped suddenly, his sudden mood swing to anger causing him to launch Peter out of his lap and strip the blanket away from him. Peter winced as he landed on the floor and was then promptly pulled off it by way of Skip pulling him up by the hair, “When we’re together, baby, we don’t talk about him. Or anyone. Just me and you, you got that?”

Fighting back tears, Peter nodded.

“Now, I will let you go and get cleaned up back in your own place” Skip snarled, “Frankly, the thought of you washing your filth away in my bathroom makes me feel sick. But I’m only going to let you go once you say sorry for what you’ve done tonight.”

“S-s-sorry” Peter whimpered, not really knowing what he was apologizing for.

“Sorry for what?” Skip snarled once again.

“Sorry f-for h-having s-sex with Harry” Peter cried. Skip slapped him hard around the face.

“Ain’t you meant to be a genius?” he shouted as Peter gave into his tears, “Apologize for bringing up…him in my apartment?”

Peter was so beyond confused. He at least got why Skip might be mad about Harry but what was it about Harley that prompted this kind of reaction from him?

“S-sorry f-for mentioning him” Peter sobbed, “I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“Good” Skip said as he let go of Peter’s hair and watched as the teenager slumped to the ground and curled up in a ball, “Now, get yourself dressed and get the fuck out of my apartment. I expect you back here, same time, on Tuesday? Understand?”

Peter nodded and quickly gathered his clothes, scurrying out of Skip’s bedroom and racing towards the apartment door, wishing the ground could just swallow him up whole.

*

Once dressed, Peter cautiously made his way from Skip’s apartment back to his own. It was almost midnight so he was sure that no one was around and thankfully, he’d told Harley not to wait up for him getting back from Harry’s. Peter seemed to ache all over his body and thanks to the broken elevator, he was being subjected to walking down three flights of stairs before getting to his own floor. Wincing in pain with every step, he ended up yelping out loud when he missed a step and almost fell to the floor.

He caught his breath as he heard a door shut quietly behind him and cringed, maybe Skip had come to drag him back for more of their depraved ‘game’?

“Peter? Is that you, honey?” a soft, female voice rang out and Peter sagged with relief. It was May. Just May. Summoning every ounce of strength he had left, Peter forced on an impression of the happy-go-lucky smile that just twenty-four hours before had come so easily to him and turned to face her. She was standing in a pink dressing gown and looked him up and down.

“Hey” he said brightly, “Sorry for waking you, I was just coming down from the roof.”

“The roof?” May echoed, “What were you doing on the roof?”

“Clear night, I like to watch the stars sometimes” he answered effortlessly, though was disgusted with himself for how easily he could convincingly lie, “Makes all our or problems seem a little less significant somehow, don’t they?”

“Sure” May said slowly, she looked as if she didn’t believe him but seemed too tired to stay and question him on it, “Well, keep yourself safe my little _orsetto._ This is a mean city at night.”

Peter nodded but as May turned to leave him and head back into her own apartment, a need for her to stay overtook him, and he found himself striding towards her. Her eyebrows became raised as Peter engulfed her in a hug from behind, shivering.

“Sorry” he muttered after a few seconds, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“No, no, it’s OK” May said softly, running a hand up and down his back, “I’m always available for hugs day or night, just so you know. But why, Peter? Why now? What’s wrong darling, you look troubled.”

It was the understatement of the century. Peter felt like a part of his soul had slipped away, the fact managing a meagre and probably unconvincing (judging by the skeptical look on May’s face when she’d seen it) smile had taken every ounce of strength in Peter’s body was surely proof enough of that. A part of him was gone now, lost to Skip Westcott forever. But he was determined to keep the rest of his pieces. Scarred and torn they may have been, but they were what made Peter who he was.

And he didn’t want to lose who he was.

Peter had never really felt able to properly define who he was on his own. He’d always needed other people to help him. His parents, when they had been alive. Harley. Harry. Ned and MJ. And now, May. They were all a part of him and he wanted to keep them as close as was possible. And if that meant randomly hugging them and basking in their comfort, then that was what he would do.

“Tell me who I am, May” he asked. The question felt stupid and May sighed when he asked it, but Peter knew she wasn’t about to burst out laughing or ask him what he meant. May seemed to be the world’s expert when it came to things like that.

“You’re Peter Parker” she replied softly, sure enough, “You’re Peter Benjamin Parker. You’re here in New York, you live with your brother Harley and you’re going to go and kick ass at Midtown High in a few weeks’ time. You’re boyfriend’s name is Harry and you’re best friends are Michelle and Ned. But she-“

“Likes to be called MJ” Peter finished for her, somewhat impressed by how much May had managed to remember about his life in the short time he’d known her. She already felt like home. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, sweetheart” she said, releasing him from their embrace and stroking his cheek with affection, “I want you to go and get some sleep now, bubba. You look exhausted.”

“I will” Peter replied, just about managing a genuine smile as May kissed him on the cheek and wished him a goodnight. He put his hands to the spot where her lips had planted and felt what little breath he had left in him waste away into the cold night air. No one, not even Harley, had kissed him on the cheek like that since his mother had died.

Peter sighed. Mom. It hurt to think about her, now more than ever.

“Tell me I’m doing the right thing?” he asked, looking up to where he no longer believed she could be looking down on him (and fuck, in the ever expanding list of things that hurt a little bit more than the last, that was straight in at number one), “Just give me a sign.”

All that came was silence and emptiness. It seemed fitting, in a twisted way.

“Thought so” Peter said with a sad nod, tears pouring down his face, as the dark loneliness that now surrounded him only became thicker and thicker. He practically sprinted to the apartment. To Harley. The one person he knew he’d feel secure enough to sleep next to, tonight.

Once in the apartment, he ran towards Harley’s bedroom door with every intention of jumping in bed next to his big brother and basking in the comfort of his strong arms, but life seemed to have one more heartbreaking twist left instore for Peter on this; the night his life as he knew it seemed to end.

Because, Peter could not jump in bed next to Harley and wrap himself up safe in his brother’s arms as he always had done in the past.

As Harley was not alone.

Gwen Stacy occupied the position that had always been Peter’s. She was tucked under Harley’s arms, a shared look of bliss on both their faces as they slept. Peter fought back tears as he stepped out of the room, grateful he had not woken either of them up, and slumped towards the sofa.

He had nothing left, not now.

Not even the energy to crawl into his own bed.

Peter rose his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to give himself the physical comfort that only his big brother could ever supply, and finally allowed the sobs to come. Hitting him like waves.

“I’m sorry” he whispered into the night, but no one was around to hear him.

Sleep, thankfully, came not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, not to brag, but I think that last sequence with Peter after getting out of Skip's apartment is some of the strongest writing I've ever done. It's certainly the only time I've ever cried at my own writing. Please tell me what you think below, and I'm pleased to announce that updates are going to be weekly from here on out!
> 
> Thanks for reading and take care of yourselves,  
> Jamie  
> xxxx


	10. i'm losing you (and it's effortless)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That doesn’t sound healthy” he observed.
> 
> “Oh, it’s not” Harley smirked, “I think we’re the poster boys for overbearing co-dependency but at least we’re recognizing it. That way we can do something to fix it.”
> 
> “How?” Peter asked.
> 
> “We let ourselves get close to other people, something you’re already better than me at” Harley replied, “I mean, you’ve already got yourself a cool boyfriend. You’ve made friends with Ned and MJ. They’re a little eccentric but we both know Matt and Wade have got out backs, and of course May. Sweet May, wonderful May, she’s incredible. And Skip looks out for us too.”
> 
> Peter bolted off Harley’s shoulder and faced him, looking him directly in the eye.
> 
> “And you trust him-them, do you?” Peter asked quietly, “You trust Skip?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another heavy one I'm afraid, maybe less so then last time as there's no actual assault going on this chapter but there's still some heavy themes running through it. So just be warned.
> 
> A lot of it is from Peter's POV and deals with his reaction to the abuse Skip is subjecting him too. As such, there are moments where Skip's manipulation works on Peter and it seems like he's agreeing with or sympathising with what Skip is saying and doing to him. I want to make it very clear right now that under no circumstances is what Skip's doing alright but in exploring Peter's point of view as his victim these things are going to happen. I hope everyone takes into account their own safety and limits when reading this story from here on out. When I commit to an issue, I tend not to hold back. You have been warned.

**into the unknown**

Chapter Ten.

There was something wrong with Peter, and Harley was concerned. His little brother, usually so full of life and constant chatter, had become incredibly subdued and quiet over the last week. The worst day had been the day after Harley’s first night with Gwen when the two had woken up to find Peter passed out on the living room sofa. Gwen had flounced out of the apartment pretty quickly, thinking nothing of the discovery, but Harley was deeply worried. He knew that Peter would only ever venture out of his own bed in the middle of the night if he needed to find comfort somewhere, and clearly he’d ended up on the sofa because he’d seen Harley’s bed already had an extra body in it. 

“Pete, hey buddy, wake up” Harley whispered softly, gently tapping his brother’s shoulder however this only seemed to cause Peter to wake up in distress with his arms flailing around, “Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, whoa Petey, it’s just me. Just Harls. Are you good?”

Peter visibly sagged with relief when he realized it was Harley who had shaken him awake and immediately barreled into his older brother’s chest, whimpering as he pulled him close. Harley sighed and scooted up so he could rest in a more comfortable position with his brother on the sofa, Peter slowly curling into Harley’s lap once the older boy was adjusted. Harley ran his fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“I’m sorry” Peter said quietly.

“Hey, no need to be sorry, nothing happened” Harley replied with a smile, “I’m the one who should be sorry, clearly you needed me last night and I wasn’t here for you.”

“It’s nothing” Peter sighed, “I just wanted….it’s, forget it-I’m happy for you. And Gwen. She’s nice, even if she’s the reason you got fired.”

Harley smirked.

“Thanks, and I’m glad you like her, but don’t deflect” Harley replied, “I know you better than you know yourself, Pete, don’t bullshit me. Something’s wrong?”

Peter blinked and sighed, refusing to make eye contact with his older brother, seemingly just staring out in to nothing as they lay on the sofa. Harley sighed and squeezed Peter’s arm in a comforting manner and felt his feet dig into his knees. 

“Do you love me, Harley?” Peter asked after ten minutes of silence. Harley frowned.

“How can you even ask that?” Harley snapped, “Of course I love you, Peter. You’re my brother, you’re the most important person in the world to me. No one else even comes close.”

“D’you think…if we weren’t brothers, you’d still like me?” Peter shivered as he spoke, and didn’t seem to have even registered Harley’s answer, “Cos I know I’d still like you. You’re strong and kind and I just know that if we weren’t brothers I’d still want to be your friend. Would you still want to be mine?”

“Of course I would!” Harley exclaimed, “You’re the best person I know.”

“I’m not” Peter said as he shook his head, “I’m bad, Harley. There’s something rotten and dirty about me. I’m bad. I’m so fucking bad.”

Harley’s heart ache as his brother broke down into tears and started to weep in his arms. Harley shifted and pulled his brother up, so he was more or less sat in Harley’s lap like a toddler as he wept. Confused, all Harley could do was hold Peter as he sobbed his heart out in his arms and fight back his own tears, wishing whatever pain was inflicting his brother far away. 

“There’s nothing bad about you, Peter” Harley finally said sadly, “Absolutely nothing. I know you get in your own head sometimes and convince yourself otherwise, but that’s why I’m here. To remind you that you are an amazing person and not bad or wrong or dirty in any way.”

“It hurts, Harley” Peter whimpered, “It hurts so fucking much”

“What does?” Harley asked but before Peter could answer there was a knock at the door and it caused Peter to practically leap off the sofa and cower behind it. Harley narrowed his eyes. 

“No” Peter kept saying to himself over and over, “No, no people. N-no p-people t-today please H-Harley, only m-me and y-you, I can’t handle…please, I just want it to be me and you.”

Harley gave his brother a short smile and nodded before patting him on the shoulder and slowly moving towards the door to send whoever it was away. As he approached, Harley could hear Peter continuing to whimper and cry behind him. Taking a deep breath, Harley opened the door to find May standing in the hallway with an anxious look on her face. 

“Morning sweetie!” she said brightly, “I just thought I’d check in on you boys, especially Peter. He seemed a little out of sorts when I saw him last night.”

“Oh” Harley said slowly, “You saw him? OK, was he-wait, Pete, can I ask May in? It’s only May.”

Peter ducked up from behind the sofa and squinted as May gave him a shy and unsure smile and wave before blowing him a kiss. Slowly, Peter nodded and climbed back over to the right side of the sofa as Harley gave May a smile and moved aside so she could enter the apartment. Truth be told, he was relieved. He knew that he could handle Peter’s anxiety attacks whenever they (thankfully increasingly rarely) took hold of him and rendered him utterly dependent on care from other people, and as they had no other people, it was always Harley. The fact Peter had agreed to have May in the apartment with them was a good sign that Peter felt a little safer with her around. 

May, as perceptive as ever, seemed to recognize this and was very slow and gentle as she moved towards Peter who was now huddled up on the sofa having pulled his knees to his chest. He gave her a weak smile as she put her bag down and sat next to him, gently squeezing his shoulder as she did so. Harley closed the door, double locking it behind him, and mimicked May’s action. As willing to have May around as he was, it was pretty clear that Peter could not fully relax unless Harley was around him. 

“Ooh, I love this movie, have you ever seen it?!” May said enthusiastically as she hopped through the channels and settled on a showing of Bridget Jones, “One of my absolute favourites when I was younger, even if it is probably a little bit problematic now. That Hugh Grant…..”

Peter shook his head.

“I think I’ve seen it once before” Harley replied, “Mom used to watch movies when we’d conked out with her on the old sofa, this was one of her favourites as well”

“Was it?” Peter asked meekly, “I don’t remember.”

“Yeah, she loved it” Harley said with a smile, “She said she thought it was kinda inspiring. That you can only find real happiness when you learn to be your full self and be really unapologetic about it.”

“Why don’t I remember?” Peter asked sadly and Harley sighed as he saw tears leaking out of his brother’s eyes, ones the boy quickly tried to wipe away before anyone noticed, but Harley always noticed when his brother was upset, “Why don’t I remember?”

“I dunno, Pete, but it doesn’t really matter” Harley said sadly, “I’m sure there are things that you remember about Mom that I don’t. It doesn’t mean that I loved her more or anything like that.”

“Bad son” Peter said quietly and angrily, picking at the sleeve of his jumper, “Bad son, no good, don’t even remember her favourite movie.”

May shot Harley a puzzled look, one that seemed to be asking his permission for her to be able to scooch a little closer to Peter and try her best to comfort him. Harley figured they had nothing to lose at this point so gave her a brief nod and May followed through. She inched closer to Peter and put an arm around his shoulders, he initially flinched a little but then relaxed into the touch and even rested his head on May’s shoulder. 

“Honey, d’you know, I lost my Mom when I was a teenager as well” she said quietly, “She died of cancer when I was fourteen. All I could remember for years was watching her slowly fade away for months and months, I didn’t remember much of the good stuff either. I was all caught up in how she died and it made me miserable.”

“I’m sorry” Peter said with a sigh, “Having a dead Mom really sucks.”

“There’s nothing worse” May agreed with a nod, “Except for having a dead child but-well, I won’t go into that right now-“

Harley frowned and made a mental note to store that little tidbit away just so he wouldn’t say or do anything that might upset May in the future. 

“But you remember the good bits now?” Peter asked. 

“Yeah, over time, I was able to separate the two” May replied happily, “Having my Dad and my sister around really helped me find those memories again. That’s what you and Harley can have. It doesn’t have to make you sad that Harley can remember one of her favourite movies and you can’t, at least he’s here to remind you of those kind of things. Piece her back together in your mind.”

“I do remember things” Peter carried on, Harley had wanted to interject but Peter was seemingly opening up for the first time that day and he didn’t want to stop him, “Like, I remember how she smelled and that she always wore this really nice Chanel perfume. Her favourite flowers were lilies, oh, and her favourite singer was Joni Mitchell!”

“My favourite singer’s Joni Mitchell” May said with a laugh, “Man, Joni Mitchell and Bridget Jones. Your mom sounds like she would have been my kind of woman.”

Peter laughed as May pressed a kiss into his temple and Harley fought back tears at the sound.

He still didn’t know what was wrong with Peter and had prompted today’s relapse but hearing Peter be able to hold a conversation and genuinely chuckle in the midst of a depression gave the older brother more hope than he would have dared possible that morning. God bless May Reilly.

*

“Does he get like this a lot” May asked a few hours later as Peter gently snored whilst his head lay in her lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair like Harley had suggested, “He just seems so….lost? I’m worried about him.”

“From time to time” Harley sighed, “He went catatonic for weeks after our parents died. Still don’t know how I managed to bring him out of that one, I guess it was just a matter of time. I don’t think he’s getting to that stage again but….yeah, I think his anxieties been really heightened since I lost my job. Poor things probably worried we’ll end up on the streets or something.”

“That won’t happen, sweetie” May replied with a smile, “Skip cares way too much about you guys and even if he did kick you out, I’d take you both in. Hell, I tried to persuade him to just let you guys move in with me the night after I met you, but Skip was very determined that you guys need your own space. But yeah, you have options now sweetie, and going back on the streets isn’t one.”

Harley nodded and allowed a few tears to flow from his eyes.

It was a relief, knowing they’d have a home with May if things got really bad, but Harley was still determined to stand on his own two feet and find a new job. He’d loved that little taste of independence too much to let it go again so quickly. Skip was right, anyway, the boys needed their own space and as much as he liked May he wasn’t sure he wanted to live with her. 

It was nothing personal, he just didn’t know if Peter could cope. On the three occasions where Harley had gotten up from the sofa that afternoon to either go to the bathroom or get a snack, Peter had clambered and tried to reach up and pull his brother back down. Harley didn’t allow him to and explained where he was going and how long he’d be and when he eventually came back, Peter looked as if he’d barely held it together in the time he’d been away. Harley had seen this behaviour before. When their parents first died, despite his catatonic state, Peter could not stand to have Harley out his eyeline for one second. Harley had never done much about it, mainly because he’d had much the same anxieties regarding Peter himself so the boy’s clinginess didn’t really bother him.

“I think your brother may have some form of separation anxiety” May said kindly, as if she could somehow read Harley’s mind, “It happens to a lot of kids with backgrounds like yours. Peter’s just terrified of losing you.”

“Yeah, it was bad after our parents died” Harley sighed, “But I was just as bad as him. I know he’ll work past this eventually but I’m just worried about why it’s come back now, and so out of the blue. He hasn’t been like this for years.”

“Harley, think of all the changes you guys have had recently” May assured him, “Coming here, being totally on your own for the first time ever, it makes sense that it’d trigger his old anxiety. He’s terrified of losing you here because not only would he not have anyone else, he’d be in a completely new city all on his own.”

“But, he’s made friends, he’s got a boyfriend-“

“Yes, and that’s wonderful” May replied with a smile, “And it gives me hope that he will be able to push past this but, do any of them compare to you? His big brother? The one constant his whole life? No. He feels so safe around you. His eyes were burning a hole in whatever wall he couldn’t see you through this afternoon.”

Harley nodded before slumping back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. 

“I just can’t help but worry there’s something more to this” Harley admitted, “He seems so….lost, I dunno, I’m probably just being stupid. Maybe he’s just nervous about school.”

“Yeah, and if he’s got a fear of people leaving him, then welcoming all these new people into his life and letting himself start to care about them will be exhausting” May reasoned, “He’s had a bad day, Harley, but that doesn’t mean they’re all going to be bad. I’m sure he’ll be fine tomorrow.”

“I hope you’re right” Harley sighed.

May left not long after for her shift at the hospital, leaving the two brothers on their own once again. For the first time since that morning Harley checked his phone and quickly replied to the eight messages Gwen had sent him since that morning. She wanted to come back over but Harley knew that it just needed to be him and Peter in the apartment that night.

“I’m sorry” Peter mumbled as he woke up, “For today, I didn’t mean to be so needy. I just-today just sucked, I guess.”

“You’re allowed to have days that suck, Pete” Harley said with a comforting smile, “And hey, spending all day curled up watching movies and eating junk food isn’t exactly a bad thing in my book. I was really proud of you for letting May in.”

Peter smiled.

“Yeah” he said, “I feel safe around her. She reminds me of Mom a little.”

“She’s great” Harley said with a nod.

“Did you…did you notice what she said about-about having a…?” Peter asked.

“Yeah” Harley replied sadly, “Yeah, I did.”

“I didn’t know what to say” Peter whimpered, “I wanted to tell her I was sorry but I couldn’t and just ended up talking about me all over again. Like anything I’m going through could compare to that.”

“Peter, you were having a really shitty mental health day” Harley sighed, “It’s not selfish to talk about yourself and how you’re feeling, especially when that’s what May wanted you to do. And she made it clear she didn’t want to talk about it right then either. You’re not selfish.”

Peter rolled his eyes, indicating to Harley that his little brother did not agree with his statements but didn’t have the energy to argue them.

“Err, tomorrow, I guess you need to get back to looking for work” Peter said slowly as he stared down at the floor and picked at his own finger nails, “So…so you’ll be gone, for most of the day?”

“I don’t have to be” Harley said quietly, “This is a huge ass city, there’s always going to be jobs going. I can have another day in here with you if that’s what you need.”

“No, you should go” Peter replied, sounding utterly resigned to his isolated fate, “I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Maybe you could invite Harry over?” Harley suggested, “Or MJ and Ned? Your entrance exam for Midtown is in a few days, you could have a chilled-out study day.”

Peter shook his head.

“You’re really that off seeing other people?” Harley asked.

“Does that make me pathetic?” Peter replied, “I just…I dunno, the thought of-there’s so m-much, Harley, I don’t-“

“Take it easy” Harley said quietly as he began to rub comforting circles up and down his brother’s back.

“I know I’m going crazy again, I know it” Peter cried, “Don’t think I can’t see it in your eyes, Harley, because I can but at the moment…I just, I can’t handle not being around you. I-I need you to stay with me or I need to go with you. It’s just….fuck, you went to the bathroom earlier and I was with May and I like her but Harley, I felt like the walls were closing in on me. Or that you weren’t going to come back and I couldn’t handle it.”

“Well, you could still see them and I’ll just…stick around” Harley offered as a solution, “I won’t leave you on your own or anything like that, I’ll make sure you can always see me.”

“I sound like a fucking baby” Peter said angrily, “I’m sixteen, I shouldn’t need my big brother having to run around after me like this.”

“Hey, I don’t mind” Harley assured him, moving forward, “Peter, you’ve been through so much, we both have. It makes sense that sometimes you get freaked out being away from me. I’m the same with you. Look at how I needed you to sleep next to me the other night, it’s not just you that needs help sometimes.”

Peter smiled and leaned in, resting his head on Harley’s shoulder.

“That doesn’t sound healthy” he observed.

“Oh, it’s not” Harley smirked, “I think we’re the poster boys for overbearing co-dependency but at least we’re recognizing it. That way we can do something to fix it.”

“How?” Peter asked.

“We let ourselves get close to other people, something you’re already better than me at” Harley replied, “I mean, you’ve already got yourself a cool boyfriend. You’ve made friends with Ned and MJ. They’re a little eccentric but we both know Matt and Wade have got out backs, and of course May. Sweet May, wonderful May, she’s incredible. And Skip looks out for us too.”

Peter bolted off Harley’s shoulder and faced him, looking him directly in the eye.

“And you trust him-them, do you?” Peter asked quietly, “You trust Skip? You think he’s someone that cares about us, that we can-that we can trust?”

“Course I do, Pete” Harley said seriously, “They’ve looked out for us in ways no one in damn Rose Hill ever thought of doing. Skip gave us this apartment, he’s letting us off the rent until I find a new job, of course he’s someone we can trust.”

Peter nodded slowly.

“OK” Peter breathed, “OK, you-you’re r-right, I g-guess. We can-we can trust hi-them….I guess.”

“They’re not like Ben” Harley assured his younger brother, “They’re not like Ben….they’ll never hurt us, not like Ben did. I know it’s hard, Pete, but once you start believing that everything will seem so much easier.”

*

_They’re not like Ben….they’ll never hurt us, not like Ben did._

The words kept racing through Peter’s mind over and over again as he battled through another sleepless night. Harley really trusted Skip. He really believed that Skip wasn’t someone who would hurt them. It was almost tragic but then Peter supposed that technically Harley wasn’t right. He wasn’t hurting them; he was only hurting Peter. Taking a little piece of his soul away day by day. Destroying him from the inside out and reveling in the feeling. 

How bad must Peter have been to deserve this? It was all he could think about. How the hell could someone deserve this kind of treatment unless they’d done something awful to deserve it? Peter kept trying to think of what it was that he could have done but the Universe wasn’t going to give him answers in a hurry. He tried his best not to think about it as he and Harley set off to take to the streets of New York to find the older brother a new job the next morning. 

Peter had wanted to be brave and take his first steps to feeling safe on his own in the apartment once again, but once they’d bumped into Matt who told them that Skip would be working from home all day, Peter had raced to get dressed and insist on accompanying Harley on his search. Harley had seemed over the moon with Peter’s decision to venture out of the apartment for the first time in three days which just made Peter feel guilty for giving his brother false hope. He wasn’t healing, he wasn’t fixed, he was only leaving the apartment through fear. 

What a coward he was. 

Dumb, too. Peter knew this could all be over in an instant if he could just summon the strength to tell Harley, or anyone really, what Skip had subjected him to but every time the words tried to form themselves on his tongue they dissolved like a sugar cube. He just couldn’t speak what was happening to him in the world, and he knew there was a price to be paid if he did out Skip. 

It was pouring poison into every aspect of Peter’s life. The very thought of seeing Harry used to make Peter’s heart skip a beat but now he was avoiding the boy’s texts and dreaded seeing him again, afraid that Harry would instantly see through his pretense and notice how dirty and grimy Peter was now. A physical relationship with Harry was definitely off he cards now; Peter didn’t want to be a slut. Technically, he was cheating on Harry with Skip, and as he had no other choice but to let Skip carry on, he had to stop having sex with Harry. 

Then, there was Ned and MJ. Two people who had taken Peter in as one of their own without question and were expecting him to be one thing when he was slowly being morphed into another. They deserved the Peter Parker they’d met in the summer, the one full of spark and excitement at his new life, the one who wanted nothing more than to attend Midtown and live as a normal kid in the city like they were. That was the Peter they were expecting, the Peter they deserved and he was determined to give that Peter to them. He just didn’t want to rush into having to do so. The thought of painting a false smile on his face was exhausting, and something he’d have to psyche himself up for. He merely told them he was spending a few days on his own studying, which they had begrudgingly accepted. 

The exam was in three days, and Peter doubted whether he could even get his mind to focus on getting himself out of bed now, let alone remembering complicated chemical equations. 

And then there was Harley. Peter’s whole world. He knew his big brother was worried sick about him, seeing all of the signs, but not having the context to piece it all together. Harley trusted Skip. Harley saw Skip as someone who cared about them. Peter knew that Harley had always struggled with male figures in his life and he didn’t want to be the one to rob Harley of this new one. 

“Hey, if it isn’t my favourite young adult!” a somehow familiar voice called out behind the boys as they scurried past Harley’s old place of work. Harley stopped in his tracks, look confused for a second before smiling and turning around. Peter followed suit and almost dropped his coffee as he watched Tony Stark, his childhood hero and role model, move warmly towards his brother and shake his hand, “They just told me they got god damn rid of you in there?”

“Yeah, I err…may have accidentally caused them to lose a day’s takings” Harley said as he blushed a little.

“Hold up” Tony smirked, “You’re not the punk George Stacy has been raving about? The no-good waiter who corrupted his daughter with late night shenanigans and nearly got her caught up in a robbery?”

“That would be me” Harley said slowly. 

“Oh, kid, we’ve all been there” Tony smirked, “And who do we have here?”

Peter curled in on himself a little and took a few little steps backwards so Harley was in front of them. It was a dumb thing to do, really, Tony Stark was Earth’s greatest defender and Peter had idolized him for as long as he could remember but in the cold light of day in Peter’s scary new reality, Tony was a man. And that meant he could hurt Peter. 

“Oh, this is my brother!” Harley said brightly, “I think I mentioned him to you that night in the diner? He’s like, your biggest fan.”

“Doesn’t seem like it” Tony observed as Peter blushed further and refused to meet the man’s eyeline. 

“He’s err-shy” Harley said awkwardly, “But he does love you, I swear. I’ve had a whole childhood of him going on about how he wants to be just like you, it’s been his dream to meet you, hasn’t it Pete?”

Feeling embarrassed but unintentionally backed into a corner by his brother, Peter nodded and stepped forward to shake Tony Stark’s now extended hand. The man’s handshake was strong and sturdy but felt soft and safe. Peter struggled to let go. He didn’t know whether the sudden desire he had to wrap his arms around Tony Stark was born from that, or just because whether he was finally meeting his childhood hero.

Another thing Skip had taken from him, the ability to be able to rationalize and assess his own emotions. It was definitely fear, he just couldn’t decide what kind of fear. 

“Big fan, then?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I guess” Peter replied shakily, “I err…you’re, I can’t believe I’m meeting you!”

“What’s the name then? Peter, is it?” Tony asked, “The brains of the family, I hear?”

“Oh, I-“

“Peter’s sitting the entrance exam for Midtown High in three days” Harley said proudly, patting Peter on the back, “He’s going to crush it.”

“I’m sure he will” Tony said with a smile, “Midtown, huh? You know, I’m on the chair of the governors for that place. We run an internship for Stark Industries through the school, three kids a year get a six-month contract, you should apply for it if you get in.”

“Seriously?” Peter exclaimed, “That’s awesome. Wow. I’ll definitely do that, if-if I get in. Obviously.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colors, kid” Tony said with a wink, “In the mean-time, we need to work out what the hell we’re going to do with that detrimentally horny brother of yours.”

Now it was Harley’s turn to blush and cave in on himself a little.

“What’d you mean?” he squeaked and Peter hid a smirk.

“Well, I hate to think if you not having a job, or anywhere to go” Tony sighed, “You’re clearly not in school or you’d-you know, be there now. Can’t really have a jobless, aimless teenager on my conscience can I? Especially not one who has so much promise…”

“I served you coffee and greasy bacon, how can you think I have promise?” Harley asked.

“Because I know potential when I see it, kid” Tony said, folding his arms, his face suddenly losing it’s jovial smirk and reading utterly serious, “My endless pursuit for the perfect cheeseburger has taken me to many, many greasy spoons in this city and I can safely say you’re the first and only person I’ve ever come across in one of them who has something about them. Maybe you’re no science genius, but I can tell that you’re capable of excellence. And I want people like that on my team.”

“As, as what though?” Harley asked.

“You tell me, kid, what’re you good at?” Tony fired back. Harley stuttered.

“I’m not really-“

“He’s a cook!” Peter interjected for his brother, “He’s like…amazing. He wants to be a rich and famous chef with his own five-star restaurant in New York that all the celebrities attend!”

Harley blushed furiously and looked at the ground as Tony took in what Peter had just said and smiled.

“You two are really quite something, aren’t ya?” he said, “I can’t get a word out of either of ya when I ask you about yourselves, but the second you need to tell me how great your brother is I can’t shut you up. Very endearing.”

“Wait” Harley said, looking up off the ground and right at Tony, “You don’t think it’s stupid?”

“Of course not” Tony replied, “Why would I? You’re good at something you’re passionate about, makes sense that you’d want to pursue it and what’s the point of pursuing something if you’re ambition doesn’t reach for the stars. Literally, in your case.”

Peter laughed and nudged Harley’s side. 

“I may have a way to help you” Tony went on, reaching his pocket and handing Harley his card, “I’m totally free all day on Thursday, one of Pepper’s mandatory rest days, give me a call then and we may be able to figure something out.”

“Th-thank you, Mr. Stark” Harley stuttered as he took the phone number and pocketed it.

“Oh kid, please, call me Tony” the man said as he backed away and a perfectly timed limousine pulled up behind him, “I’ll be seeing you around. Both of you.”

And with that, Tony Stark drove away and left boys standing utterly speechless on the sidewalk.

*

Peter aced the Midtown Entrance Exam. He got a perfect score. 100%. No errors detected at all; he could hardly believe it as Principal Morita gushed over his score in the Principles office. Peter was sat in there with May and Matt who were posing as his guardians for the sake of getting all the paperwork sorted so Peter could begin classes the very next week. He allowed himself to feel proud and excited. Whatever else Skip could take away from him, Peter knew the man would never be able to touch his intelligence. In spite of everything else, Peter’s brain had still managed to kick into gear and deliver him an amazing result. The best in New York state history, according to Morita. 

“You must be so proud of your nephew, Mrs. Murdock” Morita gushed to May who did genuinely look quite close to tears over Peter’s achievement, “This is an extraordinary achievement.”

“We’re very proud of our beloved nephew, Peter” Matt answered for May and clapped Peter on the back, keeping his hand there in a comforting manner. Normally, Peter would have tried to shrug off the extended touch but he trusted Matt.

“Well, I for one cannot wait to have Peter join us” Morita went on, “Here at Midtown we pride ourselves on being home to the best and brightest, and Peter has more than proved he belongs. Once we’ve got all the paperwork sorted, I’ll give you a quick tour and then Peter will be assigned his classes, ready to join us from Monday morning. Isn’t that so exciting?”

“You seem like you’re more excited than we are, principle” May noted. Morita laughed. Peter couldn’t help but smile himself. No one could take this away from him. No one. As excited as he was to take a tour of the school and get assigned his classes, Peter desperately wanted to see Harley, Harry, MJ and Ned and be able to tell them in person. He’d asked Matt and May not to share the news with anyone until he’d told Harley at the very least.

“Let’s begin the tour” Morita said as he got out of his chair and lead the three out of his office, “We’ll start down in the Science labs, I know Mr. Harrington will be very keen to meet you, Peter. I’ll place you in his homeroom class…”

“You should be so proud of yourself, baby” May whispered to Peter as he walked by him, pulling him inti a hug and kissing him on the temple, “I know your Mom and Dad are looking down on you and smiling like maniacs right now.”

“Thanks, May” Peter replied, feeling choked.

They wrapped up the tour and the documents pretty quickly and piled back into May’s car. Conversation on the way back was mainly filled up with Matt cracking jokes about how he, May and Peter could use their fake family disguise to their advantage in other situations. Peter for a few moments almost let himself believe that May and Matt were his actual parents and the normalcy felt nice, though he just as quickly ended up feeling guilty for forgetting his real Mom and Dad. 

He practically ran up to the apartment once May had parked up the car, determined to let Harley know as soon as he could.

When he reached the apartment, he found Harley waiting anxiously in the middle of the room with Gwen, MJ and Ned all sitting down on the sofa behind him. Peter didn’t even have to say anything, Harley knew he’d passed the second their eyes met and quickly picked up his little brother from the floor and spun him around in a bone crushing hug.

“You little god damn genius” he gushed once May had informed him that not only had Peter passed, he’d done so with the highest god damn score in New York state history, “Holy shit, Pete. I’ve never been prouder of you. Oh my god, oh my god!”

Peter laughed as Harley finally put him down and moved aside so that MJ and Ned could run over and both hug him as well. Ned was crying, and MJ was smiling one of her rare genuine smiles. Gwen was next, kissing Peter on the cheek and gently whispering her congratulations.

“Where’s Harry?” Harley asked, “I thought he’d have been here.”

“He’s coming later” Peter replied, “Something with his Dad. No one put anything online before he gets here, I want to tell him myself.”

“Aww, you two are really cute” Gwen admitted, “I think having you at school is going to be really good for him.”

“Thanks, Gwen” Peter said with a smile, “I can’t believe I start tomorrow!”

“We’ve already reserved you a spot on our table” Ned squealed, “Between me and MJ. Betty wasn’t happy about moving but I know she’s going to love you just as much as we do.”

“Ned-“ MJ began but Ned scoffed.

“Please, you love him just as much as I do!” Ned exclaimed, “How could anyone not?”

“I agree, Ned” May said as she pinched Peter’s cheeks, “He’s adorable.”

Peter felt a little overwhelmed with all the praise and made eye-contact with Harley. His brother shot him a sympathetic smile and a shrug, neither were used to this kind of positive attention and didn’t have the first clue of how to handle it. 

It was almost a relief when Wade burst through the door, armed with a bottle of champagne and scooped Peter up once again.

“See, I told you all he was a genius!” Wade said with a laugh as Matt made his way over and joined in Wade’s attempts at hoisting Peter up and down like he’d just scored a winning touchdown, “I knew it from the second I saw him. Didn’t I, Matt? I said-“

“You said the kid was the smartest person you’ve ever met” Matt confirmed with a nod, “But no one argued with you, Wade, we all agreed. This isn’t a victory for you.”

“Err, I think you’ll find this is a victory for all of us, thank you” MJ snapped, “Everyone except Flash Thompson really, he’ll be old news now.”

“Oh, that guy” Harley said with a laugh, “Does the school know that Peter gave him the old one, two in the middle of the Queens public library last week.”

“Yeah, we discussed that” May replied as Wade finally set a slightly flushed Peter down, “Peter’s been told not to try anything like that again in school, but there was a definite undercurrent of ‘the little shit had it coming’ running through the warning.”

“He really did, not that I approve of violence” MJ agreed, “But the stuff he was saying to Peter that day in the library was really unacceptable.”

“Really? Peter, you never actually said what-“ Harley began.

“I don’t want to talk about it” Peter interjected quickly, “Let’s just focus on the good news. Mainly, that I get to go back to school and spend more time with you guys.”

“I hope I’m part of that” Harry’s voice rang out from the apartment doors and Peter beamed as he turned around and saw the Osborne heir standing arms crossed with a proud and exultant look on his face as he watched the scenes unfold in front of him. Peter laughed and crossed the room, cupping Harry’s face and kissing him passionately.

Everyone turned their attention away and made conversation amongst themselves as Peter carried on kissing Harry before taking him by the hand to the sofa.

“I knew you’d do it” Harry said proudly, “I had no doubts in my mind. This is so great, Pete.”

“Thanks” Peter replied with a smile, “And I’m really sorry for ghosting you the past few days, I was super busy err…studying for the exam.”

Lies. Lies, all lies.

“Don’t worry about it” Harry assured him, “I understand completely, but that’s not to say that I haven’t really fucking missed you. What’s say we find somewhere a bit more private for a while and I can show you how proud of you I really am.”

Peter felt himself go instantly hard as he looked at the way Harry was looking at him. All seductive but pleading eyes and tone, his hand brushing up Peter’s knee as he licked his lips. He wanted Harry. He knew that he deserved to be with someone like Harry, someone who would treat him well, but he’d only that morning promised himself he’d stop the physical relationship with Harry for the sake of going along with Skip and keeping a roof over their heads. 

The universe, however, seemed to have different ideas for Peter. Harley and May had somehow clocked Harry’s need and want for intimacy for Peter and had quickly diverted everyone out of their apartment and into May’s in order to carry on the celebrations whilst the boys caught up. Harley shot them both a wink as he closed the door behind him.

“I want this” Peter said to himself as he stared down at Harry who smiled, “Fuck, I want this. I really want this. I don’t care. Right here, right now, I want you. I want you so much.”

“Same baby, same” Harry replied as he planted a kiss on Peter’s cheek and began to kiss down Peter’s neck and work on undressing him. Peter felt surprisingly at ease. One of the reasons he’d wanted to avoid anything physical with Harry was because he didn’t know what reaction he’d have after being touched by Skip in such a rough way, but instead of it hurting him, Harry’s touches were somewhat comforting. Every time their skin touched, it seemed to remind Peter of his worth. Because Harry loved him. The person inside, he didn’t just see Peter as a body to dump his frustrations into like Skip did. 

They were both naked within a few minutes and moved into Peter’s bedroom. Peter pushed Harry on to the bed and moved on top of him.

“I was dumb to avoid you” he said as he looked down at Harry, who looked to be in pure bliss, “I would be made to ever give you up. I’ve missed you so bad.”

“Show me” Harry breathed, “Show me how much, Peter.”

*

The gathering was in full swing at May’s by the time the boys walked in. Peter felt a little awkward knowing that everyone in the room knew exactly where he’d been, what he’d been doing and who he’d been doing it with but as Harry squeezed his hand and they moved into the center of the room, Peter couldn’t really bring himself to care all that much. So what, he and his boyfriend had had sex? There was no shame in that.

It was only when Peter looked around the room did he notice Skip was now present. He was propping himself up against the back wall, making small talk with Matt but keeping his eyes firmly set on Peter and looking positively furious. Peter, high on his good day, decided he didn’t care and took Harry’s hand and rearranged them so they were right in Skip’s eyeline. He pulled his boyfriend in for yet another passionate kiss before moving over to where MJ and Ned were sitting with Harley.

“Gwen had to go” Harley explained as the boys sat down, “But she asked me to tell you well done once again, and she’ll see you tomorrow. She’s gonna save you a seat in homeroom cos apparently you share that or whatever.”

“Nice” Peter said with a smile, “You seem bummed she’s gone?”

“Yeah, I am a bit” Harley sighed, “I don’t know where I stand with her. One minute, we’re hot, the next we’re cold. I don’t know what she really wants from me.”

“Gwen can be like that, it’s not just you” Harry interjected, “She really likes you, though, that much is clear. And I overheard her talking to her friends about your ass earlier, so she definitely isn’t afraid to show you off a little bit.”

Harley smirked.

“Good to know my ass is making an impression around the city” he grinned.

“Well, if you will become a fuckboy the second we arrive in the place” Peter teased his brother, “They’re probably all swapping notes about you.”

“Funny” Harley said as he rolled his eyes, “And after I cleared the apartment so you two could get busy, this is the thanks I get. Light slut shaming.” 

Peter met Harley’s eye and smiled. There was no offence meant and none taken. An unspoken understanding between the brothers that Peter’s return to giving Harley shit meant that he was working past his bad mental health day from earlier in the week. 

The party went on for a few more hours. Wade’s champagne made its rounds pretty quickly and by the time people started to go home, both Harry and Peter were verging on being a little tipsy, which made both of them somehow even more amorous around one another than they normally were. They spilled out into the hallway and began passionately making out once again when May kicked everyone out so she could begin to clear up. 

“Easy, you two” Harley smirked as he walked past them with Matt, MJ and Ned, “Matt and me are going to drop these two off at home and then stop for some food, any requests? Harry, I’m assuming that you’re going to be staying the night…”

“Fuck yeah, he is!” Peter exclaimed, “And I want a large ham and pepperoni pizza!”

“Good luck with that kid, we’re going to Burger King” Matt smirked, “Or Wade will sulk, but I’ll see what I can do about the pizza!”

“Thanks, fake dad!” Peter called as Matt descended the stairs. He waved absent mindedly. 

“OK, is it just me or is the blind dude kind of sexy?” Harry asked with a giggle once everyone else was out of earshot.

“Ewww, Harry” Peter groaned, “First of all, never tell your boyfriend that you find other men sexy and secondly, that’s my fake Dad. You can’t have a crush on my fake Dad.”

“Sorry, champagne loosens my tongue” Harry smirked, “And other things, but I was already pretty loose on that score anyway.”

Peter rolled his eyes and shut Harry up by kissing him once again. Harry’s hands soon found their way to his ass and cupped it. Peter giggled. 

“D’you know how fucking proud of you I am?” Harry said as the kiss eventually broke apart, “After all you’ve been through, all you’ve had to overcome, and you come out with a result like that? It’s incredible, Peter. You’re incredible and kind and funny and sexy and everything else good. You’re good, you’re so fucking good Peter, never tell yourself any different. No one can take that away from you. No one. And I’ll kill anyone who tries.”

“Wow, champagne drunk Harry is very chivalrous” Peter observed as Harry gave him a salute, before turning his head to the side and giving another one to Skip, who had apparently been standing in the doorway of May’s apartment for a while. He returned Harry’s drunken salute before walking towards the boys. Peter instantly took hold of Harry’s hands.

“Harry, if you’re going to be spending the night, I think you should probably call your Dad” Skip said in his fake friendly voice, the voice Peter knew was a lie and caused the smaller boy to scowl at the man, “He’ll be worried about you. Go now, you can use my phone if yours isn’t working for whatever reason.”

“Dad” Harry said, slowly taking in Skip’s words, “Yeah, I should probably call Dad. I’ll be back in a few minutes, babe, he’s probably going to yell at me.”

“I’ll come with you” Peter said desperately, determined not to be left alone with Skip but Harry shook his head and took off before Peter had a chance to follow him. Skip put a hand to Peter’s chest and pushed him back against the wall. 

“You and me need to have a chat” he said menacingly. Peter, however, refused to allow the fear he felt to show on his face.

“What about?” he snarled.

“You know” Skip said aggressively as he pointed his finger into Peter’s chest, “You assured me that you wouldn’t go near that boy again.”

“No, you made me apologize for having sex with him on the same day you…did what you did” Peter snapped back, “I never made any promise to stay away from Harry. I wouldn’t. I love him. He means more to me than you ever will. He cares about me.”

Skip smirked.

“Kids” he snarled, “You’re all about the feelings, ain’t cha?”

“Well if you’re so bothered about kids being annoying, stop fucking them!” Peter shouted before Skip quickly put a hand in front of his mouth, clearly hoping no one had heard. Peter gagged under the pressure of the man’s hands over his mouth.

“Now, you listen to me, you little shit” Skip said angrily, “You and me have an arrangement, and you can call it off anytime you want. Just know you do so at the risk of the roof over your head and the welfare of your precious brother and your boyfriend.”

That was new. Skip released his hand from Peter’s mouth.

“What do you mean?” he asked, “You said before that-“

“I know people, Petey Pie” Skip said quietly, grabbing Peter by the throat and slamming him hard into the wall behind them, “I know dangerous people, people who owe me a favor or two, you walk away from this or tell anyone about it and maybe precious little Harry gets a visit from one or two of ‘em. You understand me?”

Peter gulped. Dare he even ask about Harley?

“You wouldn’t” was all he could bring himself to say.

“Wouldn’t I?” Skip spat back, “If I had nothing left to lose, believe me I would. And as for that brother of yours. Very pretty. Muscular. More attractive than you in a lot of ways. I know a few guys who would be delighted to get their hands on him.”

No. 

No no no no no no no.

“You’re evil” Peter cried, the pressure on his throat starting to really hurt, “You’re sick. Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?”

Thankfully, Skip chose that moment to release Peter from the chokehold and the teenager fell to the floor in pain. Flushed, he grasped at his throat and tried to regulate his breathing back to normal levels. 

“Nothing” Skip said, smiling an evil smile, “I’m doing this because I can. Because I want you. Because I like watching you squirm. Because I know you know I’m telling the truth. Harley and Harry are as good as dead if you ever tell anyone about us. Now, I don’t really care if you break up with the Osborne boy or not. Why should I? If you wannabe a cheap little slut, be one. Makes life easier for me, at least if you’re fucking someone else I ain’t gotta worry about wasting my time opening you up.”

“How can you talk to me like this?” Peter asked, tears prickling at his eyes. Skip merely smirked.

“You actually do have a choice here, Petey Pie, I’m not a monster” Skip carried on, “You can make your life as easy or as hard as you want. I ain’t gonna stop you seeing your little boyfriend. I ain’t gonna take your brother or you friends away from you unless I have to. I ain’t even gonna stand in the way of you going to your special little school. You can have it all, but you have to have me as well. Can you do that, Pete? Can you? Doesn’t seem much of a price to pay for getting everything you want, does it?”

Peter felt the tears that had been waiting to leave his eyes finally do so. He took a deep breath and tried to stand up but his knees failed him.

“Why do I even have to pay a price?” he asked, “Can’t you just leave me alone.”

Skip shook his head.

“How could I ever pass up an opportunity like you?” Skip said with a smirk, “All that innocence, that goodness, all wrapped up in such a pretty little package. How could I resist? Like I say, Petey Pie, it’s up to you how hard you make this. Go to your school, fuck your boyfriend, laugh with your friends, love your brother. But just make sure you make a little time for me, ain’t that much to ask, is it?”

Peter felt himself shiver as Skip knelt down and planted a very brief, chaste kiss on his lips before running his hand up Peter’s thigh and sighing. 

“All mine” he said, “So pretty, and all mine.”

He left Peter after that. Alone, cold and slumped over in the hallway. It was only when Harry re-appeared that Peter managed to find the strength to stand on his own feet. 

“Are you OK, you don’t look too good” Harry stated as he reached Peter, “And why were you on the floor? Was I that long? Did you get bored or something?”

“No” Peter croaked, amazed any sound at all could escape from his lips, “I just-wanted to sit down, I guess, who knows. You…you good with your Dad?”

“Yeah, we’re fine, actually” Harry said with a grin, “Wants you to come around for dinner one-night next week as it goes, I might’ve told him that we’re serious. I hope that’s alright.”

Peter sighed as he looked at Harry. Sweet, kind, beautiful Harry who wore his heart on his sleeve everyday and battled through a difficult relationship with his Dad and feeling isolated at school. Harry, who had always made him feel so safe and welcomed. Harry, who loved him. Harry, who touched him with so much tenderness that Peter still always cried after they were done. Harry, who had had the bravery to tell his conservative father that he was in a relationship with Peter and was therefore, not ashamed or disgusted by Peter in any way. Harry, who deserved so much better than Peter. 

How could he deny Harry anything? 

“Yeah, that’s fine” Peter sniffed as Harry took his hand, “I’m-yeah, that sounds good. We should do that.”

“Really?” Harry replied, “Thanks, that means so much to me. I really, really, really fucking love you Peter Parker and I know this is just the start of a beautiful new chapter in both our lives. You make me happier than anyone ever has.”

Peter just couldn’t bring himself to feel good about that. It was selfish. Being with Harry was selfish. If Peter was a better, less selfish, person he’d have broken up with Harry on the spot and spare him of the hurt he would feel if he ever found out about Skip. But he knew he couldn’t let Harry go. He was one of the three anchors that were keeping Peter where he needed to be. Harry, Harley and May. They all believed him, they all loved him, and he would be whatever they needed him to be. 

The Peter that wasn’t being taken advantage of by the psychopath who lived two floors above them. 

“You make me happier than anyone else ever has as well” Peter said, managing to smile, “I love you too, Harry. I hope you always remember that. That right here, right now, at this moment, I really fucking loved you. Just promise me you’ll remember that.”

“Why? You’re not dying, are you?”

“No, of course not.” Peter sighed, “Just-just promise me, you’ll remember, right now, I love you.”

“I promise” Harry said slowly, before taking Peter by the hand and walking back into his and Harley’s apartment. Peter was grateful when Harry didn’t try and initiate another round of sex, instead just choosing to settle down next to Peter and rest his head on his shoulder as Star Wars began to play. 

Peter kissed the top of his boyfriends hair once he’d fallen asleep. The word ‘selfish’ kept running through his mind and Peter could only hope that Harry would be able to one day find it in that giant heart of his to forgive him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the Tony scene probably feels like it doesn't really jive with the rest of the chapter but I needed him in this one. His role starts to become a lot bigger from here on out, and this seemed like the best chapter to place his first meeting with Peter which I needed to be before Peter begins Midtown (also next chapter).
> 
> Expect it within 2-3 weeks. I'm a busy boy these days.
> 
> As usual, thank you for all your amazing support (especially the person who went back and left a review on every chapter. Thank you so much.) and please leave a review below,
> 
> Jamie  
> xxx


	11. don't fear the new dawn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These might be the best burgers that I have ever tasted” Tony said proudly as Harley waited anxiously at the end of the Stark’s dining room table, anticipating feedback.
> 
> “That’s high praise” Pepper said, “He’s got a thing about cheeseburgers. I think he must have eaten the most cheeseburgers of any human ever, living or dead.”
> 
> “They are a god tier food” Tony announced, “And kid, you’ve worked some kind of sorcery here. These are absolutely incredible!”
> 
> “What do you think, honey?” Pepper asked Morgan.
> 
> “Yummy!” Morgan announced, “You’re the best cook ever, Harley!”

**into the unknown**

Chapter Eleven.

It was a day of firsts. As Harley headed off towards Stark Tower for his secretive meeting with its owner, Peter readied himself for his first day at Midtown. Nerves pulsed through his whole system as he stressed over what was a sensible outfit to wear. May had taken him shopping on the previous Saturday afternoon to get him some nice, fashionable clothes to wear at school and Peter was feeling immensely guilty about it but had not managed to dissuade his kind neighbor from doing this good service. Being with May, feeling like she actually cared about him, gave Peter a solid anchor in his current storm.

Skip was getting more and more possessive and Peter felt like he couldn’t so much as breathe or spend time with his friends without angering the man. It was confusing. Skip had insisted that as long as Peter didn’t fight back and allowed him to continue to use him, he’d be left alone the rest of the time. Only that wasn’t happening and Peter could feel Skip creeping more and more into his life like a cancer. The worst thing was that Skip’s natural charm and charisma had everyone else around them just thinking he was stepping up as a father figure for the boys, a charade he seemed to relish. Harley thought the guy was the best thing since sliced bread.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to run you in, sweetie?” May asked as she hooked Peter’s arm in hers a few seconds after they bumped into one another in the hallway, “It’s on my way to work anyway, and it might help you feel a little less nervous on your first day.”

“No, I’m good” Peter lied, “I might as well take the train. I’ll be taking it most days so I may as well get myself used to it.”

“Alright, honey, as long as you’re sure” May said, kissing Peter on the cheek as they reached the lobby and she headed towards her car, “Just you have a good day, OK? And remember, you deserve to be there as much as anyone else. Even more so, some might say.”

“Yeah, I will, thanks” Peter said quietly, giving May a shy wave as she turned and left him. Before he could gather his thoughts, another hand clasped on to him. But this one was not a touch he welcomed; it was one he wanted to flinch away from. Skip.

“Morning, Petey Pie” the man said with a false smile, they were in public after all, “Big day ahead for you, huh, kiddo?”

“What do you want?” Peter asked defensively, “You said never to talk in public alone unless we absolutely have to.”

“Only you and I in this parking lot, Petey” Skip said with a gross smirk, “I just wanted to check in and make sure that you remember not to run your mouth about anything at this fancy new school of yours. They’re very big on talking and sharing feelings and all that BS. Just don’t want you getting any ideas.”

“If I was going to say something, I would have done it by now” Peter snarled back, “But nice to know where you’re at. Got you running scared, have I?”

“You? Don’t flatter yourself, toy” Skip said angrily, “I’m just trying to make sure that this little arrangement carries on working for both of us.”

“Cos you know you’ll go to jail if it doesn’t” Peter snapped, “Cos you’re fucking an underage kid. You’re shitting your pants because I could tell the whole world you’re a pedophile-“

Skip grabbed Peter’s wrists tightly and the teenager gasped out in pain. He attempted to pull away but Skip only held tighter and Peter felt his bone being crushed underneath the man’s palms. Skip pulled Peter behind a corner and slammed him against a wall, once again.

“You shut the fuck up” the man snarled. Despite being in quite a lot of pain, Peter refused to let himself be scared of the man.

“I’m not going to tell anyone what a sick fuck you really are” Peter shot back, “You threatened to beat my boyfriend up and have my brother….hurt him too, so of course I’m not going to say anything. You win. But if you carry on pushing me like this, I’ll end up having to say something won’t I, because it’ll become too obvious we’ve got something to hide.”

Skip took in Peter’s words and seemed to find them reasonable. He sighed and finally let go of Peter’s wrist, the boy gasping in pain as it was released.

“I just want-“

“You want me to be your pliant little victim” Peter snapped, “You want me to let you do what you do to me and still like you as a person. Never gonna happen, buddy.”

Skip grinned and shot Peter a look that made him feel like all of his blood had just turned to ice. There was a glint in Skip’s eyes now, an excitement that only showed itself on occasions where the man had found a way to up his malevolence. Peter gulped. What idea had he triggered?

“Let me drive you to school” Skip said simply.

“Fuck off” Peter snarled, “No way, I’m not going anywhere with you. You’ll probably drive me to some remote park or something.”

“Is that what you think of me?” Skip asked, sounding surprised, “Peter, I care about you. I’d never hurt you in any way.”

Peter could feel his brain literally hurting as it strained to twist around and understand Skip’s sudden change in demeanor and how the man could possibly be rationalizing sexually abusing him with voicing a denial that he would ever hurt Peter. Skip did things like this all the time. Peter would start to think that he had the upper hand and then Skip would suddenly shift personalities and Peter would be left playing catch up, struggling to keep up with the man. It was how Skip kept such a hold over him, Peter could never quite work out what the man was going to say or do next.

“You’re already running late on your first day” Skip went on, “Come on, just jump in, it’s only a ten-minute drive and the train will take you at least thirty with the walk. I’m trying to help you out here, Petey.”

“But, I-“

“Come on, kiddo, jump in!” Skip said as he made his way to his SUV and climbed in the driver’s seat, “I’m the safest driver in the world, you’ll be fine.”

Peter frowned but then noticed that there were now a handful of other people in the parking lot. He breathed a sigh of relief. Of course. Skip had changed demeanor in an instance because he’d noticed other people were arriving. Peter made a mental note to remember that in the future, it just might be the thing that could save him.

For now, however, he was stuck with no other choice than to accept a ride to school from his rapist.

*

“Who’re you?”

Harley’s head shot up as the high-pitched voice of a little girl echoed around the waiting room he had been in for over forty minutes now. Billionaires running billion-dollar companies got a bit caught up in things sometimes, it turned out. Harley looked up and saw that a small, auburn haired little girl was facing him with a mischievous grin on her face. He frowned. For a second, he was scared that she was one of those little girl ghosts that Joey from Friends was so scared of, but then the girl in question moved forward and sat squarely down on the chair next to him. Solid. She was real. Was he?

“I’m err-Harley, hang on? Who’re you? Why’re you here?” he asked, “Is it bring your kid to work day or something?”

“Maybe” the little girl shrugged, “I’m here every day, I live here.”

_Ghostghostghostghost._

“Oh, what-?” Harley asked perplexed. Fair enough, he didn’t pay as much attention to the comings and goings over the Avengers and particularly Tony Stark as Peter did but he was sure he’d have heard about one of them having a daughter by now, from Peter if no one else. But Peter had never mentioned the Avengers having any kids on the premises.

“Morgan Elizabeth Stark!” Pepper Potts’ voice called out from the other side of the room where the tall, blonde and intimidating woman now stood with her arms folded and her eyebrows raised. Morgan shied a little under her mother’s gaze. “What have I told you about running around without supervision? And especially coming and bothering our visitors.”

“I just wanted to say hello!” Morgan protested, “Daddy said there was a kid waiting in here and I always want to play with other kids but you never let me!”

“You play with Lila, Nate and Cooper” Pepper reasoned, “And he is a kid. Just…a…bigger kid.”

Harley smirked and looked at Morgan.

“Sorry for disappointing you, squirt” he said softly, “I’m pretty fun to play with though. I bet you’re really good at hide and seek!”

“I’m the best hider in the world, right Mommy?” Morgan said excitedly, her eyes wide with amazement at having received a compliment from the handsome stranger, “Daddy lost me for three hours one time and he nearly called Uncle Fury because he thought I’d been snatched!”

“Yes, not our fondest memory” Pepper smirked, “I’m sorry we kept you waiting, Mr. Keener. Tony should be down in a moment. He’ll explain everything fully then. In the meantime, just sit tight, and I’ll disappear this little one back into my office. Where she should have been all along!”

“Your office is boring!” Morgan moaned as Pepper strode across the room and took her daughter by the arm, leading her out of the room, “I wanna play with Harry!”

“Harley” the boy corrected her.

“Yeah, Harley” Morgan giggled, “Bye, Harley. He seems nice, Mommy, can he be my new best friend-?”

Harley smirked as the girl’s babbling left his hearing range and sat back in his chair, utterly confused. So, it seemed that Morgan was Pepper and Tony’s daughter but for the life of him, Harley just couldn’t remember anything about her being in the news, ever. And Tony Stark having a kid definitely would have been big news. Harley was from a backwater town in the middle of nowhere and the fact he even knew Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had got married six years ago meant that a birth definitely would have reached them in Rose Hill.

Eventually, Tony Stark himself entered the waiting room, wiping his oily hands with a tea towel and apologizing profusely for how late he was. Harley didn’t mind. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to be. He followed Tony around as the man gave him a state-of-the-art tour of the tower and bit his tongue, hesitating to enquire as to presence of the small child he’d just met.

“You’re like a coiled spring today, kid, something on your mind?” Tony eventually asked.

“Err, yeah, I met….err, Morgan, earlier” Harley said awkwardly, “I didn’t know you had a kid, sir.”

“Oh, right, yeah, you won’t do” Tony chuckled, “When Pep got pregnant, we made a decision that we weren’t going to go public with the news. I had a bad rep in the press at the time and Pepper didn’t need the harassment. It was a tough pregnancy. Then Morgan was born and we just…never got around to announcing her to the world.”

“So, she’s a secret?” Harley asked.

“Well, an open one” Tony shrugged, “Your average person on the street doesn’t know about her, but if you know the right people, you know about Morgan. Not that we can help it. She’s an absolute spitfire, likes to make her presence know.”

Harley nodded.

“So, kid, I’ve got a bit of a challenge for you” Tony went on as they headed towards a large kitchen on the sixtieth floor, “Your brother says your hot shit in the kitchen, right?”

“Yeah” Harley nodded, trembling at what he felt was about to come.

“I wanna see for myself” Tony said with a smile, “Not that I don’t trust your brother and his doe eyes, but before I got out on a limb for you, I need to see it wasn’t just the talk of an overly eager blinkered little brother with hero worship…”

“I’m not sure I understand, Mr. Stark” Harley said, cooing as he looked around the modernized and totally empty kitchen.

“You’re making lunch today, kid!” Tony announced happily, “For me, Pep and Morgan. Burgers stuffed with stringy mozzarella. They’re Morgan’s favorites. You should be able to find all of the ingredients and all that around here.”

Harley paled and looked around the kitchen in panic. He had to cook lunch for the most famous family in the world, just like that. What the hell?

“Mr. Stark, I-“

“Harley, can you make what I’m asking you to make?” Tony asked.

Harley stopped in his tracks and raised his eyebrows. Of course he could! He’d done homemade burgers for Peter more than he cared to remember, whenever they had the ingredients, of course. Making the actual food was not the tricky part.

“Yeah, it’s just-“ Harley stuttered, “Why?”

“Look around you kid” Tony gestured to the empty kitchen, “We have a state-of-the-art kitchen here and it’s not being used because we’re all too busy to properly cook for ourselves! Easier to just put something in the microwave at the end of the day than to cook a gourmet meal. We’re not fussy eaters, it’s a win-win. You get to access the kind of kitchen you’ll need to get used to if you want to own a restaurant, we’ll get to sample your presumably wonderful meals and I’ll pay you for the pleasure.”

Harley paused. This seemed…..too good to be true. The kind of luck Harley Keener decidedly did not have under any circumstances. There had to be a catch. There had to be.

“How many people would I-would I be cooking for?” he asked.

“Oh just me, Pep and Morgan on an average day” Tony shrugged, “Err, I guess Rhodey when he visits and maybe more when we have guests. But we usually cater for SI dinners. I wouldn’t expect you to cook for forty big wigs all on your own. That would be unfair.”

“So, you’re asking me to be your families personal chef?” Harley asked, just to clarify.

“Sure!” Tony said happily, “Like I say, we’re not eating right. I’ve got to watch my heart, and Pepper has high blood pressure. Oh, and Morgan’s allergic to carrots. Allegedly. I think she may have somehow persuaded or blackmailed FRIDAY into fudging her dietary reports to get out of vegetables.”

Harley smirked, though he was still shaking.

“That…this sounds like a lot of pressure, sir” he said timidly. Tony smiled and ruffled Harley’s hair.

“Kid, you want to be a famous chef with your own restaurant or whatever, don’t ya?” he asked, “Well, that is a high as fuck pressured job. A lot more than what I’m asking here. If you want to succeed in that kind of business you need to be prepared for pressure.”

Harley nodded. Mr. Stark was right; this was too good of an opportunity to pass up because he was anxious. He could do this. He could do this.

“OK” Harley sighed, “I’ll do it, and thank you.”

“Eh, not a done deal yet kiddo” Tony reminded him, “We need our samples first.”

Harley nodded once again and felt like hugging the man, but managed to refrain himself for doing so, as that would likely have got him marched out of the tower.

“I’ll-I’ll get on it, then” Harley shook as Tony patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

“You’ll be fine, kid, I have total faith in you” he said softly. Harley blushed.

“Why?” Harley asked automatically, before immediately cringing.

“Just a feeling” Tony said with a shrug, “I dunno, maybe we’re connected or something. Good luck!”

*

Peter’s first day wasn’t going so bad, all things considered. Skip had dropped him off, his demeanor changing about three times over the course of the fifteen-minute car journey and had made some kind of comment about how he would really like it if Peter broke up with Harry again. Peter spent a lot of time in his own mind wondering whether he should break up with Harry but he certainly wasn’t going to do so on Skip’s say so.

The very fact that Peter’s heart skipped a beat when he climbed out of Skip’s car to find Harry waiting for him on the steps leading up to the school entrance, looking utterly gorgeous. He’d clearly done himself up a little bit for Peter’s first day at school and Peter couldn’t tell whether it was for his benefit or detriment. It meant that immediately people were seeing Peter with the most gorgeous guy in school on one hand but on the other, the sight of Harry in the tight blue button down number which was threatening to pop open with every move the boy made – as well as his painted on black skinny jeans – distracted Peter from fully taking in his tour of the school and just focused his mind on when, where and how he could rip all of Harry’s clothes from his body.

Harry and he shared two classes as well as homeroom but neither were scheduled for that day, so Peter felt a little sad when he wished Harry goodbye in the hallway when they had to separate. It wasn’t for long though as MJ and Ned soon found and whisked him away to Biology class, which was the only class all three shared together. They sat on a desk at the back of class and Peter was spared the awkwardness of introducing himself to the rest of the class by the teacher, who just carried on as if nothing was different, and Peter was immensely grateful.

After the class, Flash Thompson approached Peter at his new locker. The boy still sported bruising and the remnants of the black eye Peter had given him a few weeks before. To Peter’s surprise, Flash appeared somewhat meek in his approach and extended a hand of friendship to Peter.

“I don’t want to be enemies, or even hate you” Flash mumbled, “The way I spoke to you in the library was totally out of line, and I deserved that punch.”

“Damn right you did” MJ muttered.

“Well, I should’ve kept more of a hold of my temper” Peter said simply as he took Flash’s hand and shook it, “But, yeah, don’t say shit about me and Harry and we should be alright. I’m not a dick. I don’t make a habit of lashing out in violence.”

Flash nodded.

“I did mean some of what I said” he confessed, almost as if Peter’s gaze had him under some kind of mysterious spell, “I do think you’re really cute…”

Peter raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“So, is this apology just another way to hit on me?” he asked.

“No, no, no” Flash said quickly, “No, sorry, I just-I dunno, wanted to say something nice and I don’t really like know you yet and that’s all I could land on. Sorry. Erm, your shirt looks nice on you-no, fuck!”

Peter giggled a little as MJ smirked and Ned cringed. Clearly, his two friends weren’t used to seeing Flash Thompson get all flustered like this. Almost on cue, Harry walked over and cast his arm around Peter’s shoulder before shuddering a little at Flash’s presence.

“Osborne” Flash began with a deep breath, “I’m sorry for being a dick, I-err, yeah, sorry.”

“OK” Harry said slowly, “Have you had a knock to the head or something, Eugene?”

“Just trying to be nice!” Flash exclaimed, “I…well, I know I’ve been a dick to you in the past and I wanted to say I’m sorry and I’d like us to try and be friends….”

The bell rang as soon as Flash finished his sentence and the boy scurried away quickly. MJ, Ned and Harry all watched him leave with confused expressions on their faces whilst Peter just grinned.

“Are you magic?” Ned asked Peter bluntly, “Have you experimented in hypnotism and not told us? Flash Thompson has never apologized for anything, ever, and you just got two out of him by existing? What gives?”

“It’s only cos he has a crush on me” Peter shrugged, “I know I wouldn’t want someone I had a crush on to hate me either and being nice to Harry is just part of him wanting me to like him as a person. Which I don’t, because he’s clearly a sniveling little toad. He’ll get sick of the nice act soon enough.”

“Impressive, Parker” MJ said, “I’m a bit of a people watcher myself as well and I have to say, I never would have chalked Flash’s behaviour down to that. But it makes sense.”

“How would you have defined it then?” Harry asked.

“As usual with obnoxious boys who do anything for attention, dick size” MJ commented as Ned and Peter burst into laughter, “I used to think that was your damage as well, Osborne, but since you’ve been dating Peter I’ve changed my mind a little.”

“Do I even wanna know?” Harry sighed.

“Ah, it’s nothing too bad” MJ replied with a smile, “I just think you clearly didn’t get hugged enough as a kid.”

Harry laughed but immediately grabbed onto Peter’s hand and squeezed the life out of it. MJ had hit the nail on the head, but that didn’t make it any easier for Peter not to feel a tad annoyed by her bluntness and insensitivity as they headed to lunch.

“Yeah, well, he has me to hug him now!” Peter said proudly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist as they walked and pulling him in closer. Harry grinned, “And you’re definitely right about his issue not being the dick size, believe me.”

“Oh gross, Peter” Ned moaned.

“I could have lived a long time without knowing that!” MJ cried as Harry smirked, kissed Peter on the cheek and thanked him. MJ and Ned walked ahead.

“So, I’m getting you out of that shirt and pants combo the second school’s over, yes?” Peter asked.

“Why do you think I did it?” Harry asked as he leaned in to kiss him, “Come on then, tell me all about your morning. I need to know they’re treating my boy right.”

Peter smiled and allowed Harry to lead him by the hand into the hall. All eyes were on them, but no one said anything to either of them. Gwen shot Peter a quick smile from her table. Peter smiled back at her and sat down next to Harry, taking all of him in? No, there was no way he could give this boy up. Not for Skip.

*

“These might be the best burgers that I have ever tasted” Tony said proudly as Harley waited anxiously at the end of the Stark’s dining room table, anticipating feedback.

“That’s high praise” Pepper said, “He’s got a thing about cheeseburgers. I think he must have eaten the most cheeseburgers of any human ever, living or dead.”

“They are a god tier food” Tony announced, “And kid, you’ve worked some kind of sorcery here. These are absolutely incredible!”

“What do you think, honey?” Pepper asked Morgan.

“Yummy!” Morgan announced, “You’re the best cook ever, Harley!”

“Thanks, trouble” Harley said softly, breathing a sigh of relief, finally able to motion his body to actually sit down in a chair. He’d been a nervous wreck for the last few hours. It was like he’d convinced himself somehow that he’d forgotten how to cook anything more adventurous than toast. But the Starks had given him overwhelmingly universal praise and now he kind of felt like he was floating.

“Where’s yours?” Pepper asked casually.

“My what?” Harley asked.

“Your food” Tony clarified, “You…you did make yourself something, right?”

Harley’s face paled. Was that part of the deal? He never-he never made food for himself right away, normally he’d make sure Ben and Peter had been fed and then worry about himself later. Harley had been to bed hungry more often than not.

“Oh” he already felt embarrassed, which caused him to blush, which caused him to feel more embarrassed than he had done in the first place. Nervously, he ran his hand up and down his arm. “Oh, I-I’ll just grab something when-when I g-go home. Sorry, I-“

“No, no, you haven’t done anything wrong” Pepper said kindly, “I just assumed you would have made yourself something for lunch as well while you were down there.”

“It’s your food” Harley muttered.

“Which you’re preparing, honey” Pepper said, “Maybe we should have made it clear, but if we’re paying you to prepare our meals, you’re perfectly welcome to help yourself. We bulk by. Whole team of heroes to feed and all that.”

“And you can take some of whatever you’ve made during the day home to that brother of yours” Tony chimed in, “We’ll sort out your schedule and all that later, but I want to make it clear right here and right now that we’re perfectly alright with that. I’d hate to think of you cooking all day for work and then having to cook even more in your downtime.”

“Oh, no, I don’t really mind!” Harley said quickly, desperately racking his brains to figure out what he’d said that had made the Starks think he just saw cooking as a chore and beating himself up regardless of whether he found it, “Cooking’s-I love it, I would do it all day if I could. It’s-it’s like how I…relax, actually. That’s why I feel bad. You’re paying me to be relaxed.”

“Kind of seems like you need it, no offence” Tony chuckled, “Yeah, we’re hiring you, and yeah, you’ll have an SI employee number and be on our pay roll but don’t for a second think that all we see you as is some kind of hired help. I like you a lot, Harley. Your brother as well. I care. That’s why you’re here.”

Harley nodded and tried to fight back tears, outright refusing to even consider the possibility of crying in front of his new bosses and their secret daughter before he’d even started the job. Luckily, they managed to subside, though both Pepper and Tony were still looking at him with that awful mix of concern and pity that Harley hated so much. Morgan just looked confused.

“I was….surprised, to say the least, when Tony told me he wanted to more or less create a job for some kid he found working in a diner when he was meant to be undercover” Pepper said sweetly, “But, now I’ve actually met you, I totally get it. You have more talent and promise in one finger than half the people that walk into this tower. And we’re about recognizing potential and letting it shine.”

Tony made his way over to Harley and gave him a pat on the shoulder. The gesture was becoming increasingly common and Harley loved every second of it. Not that he would ever dare say it.

“Good things are allowed to happen for you, you know” the man said kindly, “I don’t know what’s happened in your past to make you think they aren’t, maybe one day you’ll trust me enough to tell me, but I want you to know that now I’m in your life, you never have to worry about that stuff again. You or Peter. He’s always welcome here, too, as much as you are.”

“I just-it doesn’t feel real” Harley said desperately, “It feels like I’m in some kind of dream and in a minute it’s all going to be taken away from me. Good things don’t just happen in life, Mr. Stark, there’s always some kind of price to pay.”

“Not this time, kiddo” Tony reassured him, “Now, I could give you the world on a plate right here and right now if I wanted to, but I’m not going to do that. You’re too proud, for one thing. I want you to work. I want you to feel like you have a purpose, clearly that’s important to you.”

“Yeah” Harley breathed, “Yeah, it is. I never want to be a charity case.”

“And I hope that’s not how you see this” Pepper interjected, “Because you’re an employee, you’re going to be earning a monthly wage and there will be things we expect of you. Mainly timekeeping and being aware of any dietary requirements. Keep a clean kitchen, be courteous to any visitors we ask you to cater for and understand that if we don’t use you for big events, it’s not because we don’t trust you. It’s because as CEO, I personally refuse to put that much pressure of a teenage employee. And you still are a teenager, don’t think I’m unaware that you should be in high school right now.”

Harley frowned. That seemed ominous.

“Oh, relax, we’re not about to frog march you into a school” Pepper chuckled, “But while you’re under my duty of care as my employee, you will be get your high school diploma. You’ll be tutored here a few days a week until you get enough credits to graduate, is that understood?”

“Y-yeah, it is” Harley said uneasily, “Thanks. I-I was so focused on Peter getting into Midtown that I never thought about me.”

“Well, you can start now” Tony sighed, “Let others start to take the reigns of your life now, Harley. We care. We want to see you succeed….oh, yeah, you’re hired, by the way.”

Harley chuckled and then promptly burst into tears as Tony pulled him into a side hug.

*

“You tease” Peter said as he and Harry ran into his and Harley’s apartments and he promptly pushed Harry on to his bed, “You god damn tease, making me want to get my hands on you all day. Fuck you.”

“Oh please, go ahead” Harry said happily as he stripped his shirt off. As usual, Peter took a few seconds to appreciate his boyfriend’s undressed form before kissing him once again and removing his own shirt, “I’m so proud of you, by the way. Everyone at school already loves you, just like I knew they would.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great” Peter said breathlessly, needing Harry to stop talking, “But would you please save for the compliments for after we’ve done? I’m so…”

“Fine, but I do just want to say as well, that-“

“Oh my god, if you don’t shut up I’m literally going to gag you with my sock.”

“Ooh, kinky” Harry said teasingly.

“I’m serious!” Peter warned.

“Do it, I don’t care” Harry shrugged, “This is what I wanted anyway”

Peter rolled his eyes and complied. He pinned Harry’s arms up above his head and stuffed a sock in his mouth, it was there for maybe three seconds before Harry spat it out and began to laugh. Peter found himself laughing and stopped kissing Harry’s torso.

“Who do we think we are?” Harry wheezed, “Jeez, I think teasing you all day at school may have been a mistake if it leads to that.”

“Yeah, got a bit carried away then” Peter said with a smile, “And yeah, quit teasing me during school, or I’ll never graduate. You need to know your power, Osborne.”

“Oh cos you’re so aware of yours, Parker” Harry fired back, “D’you know how many damn people you made fall in love with you today, on day one? It ain’t just Flash.”

“They’ll get over it” Peter smirked.

“I didn’t” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah, but I liked you back” Peter reminded him, “I wouldn’t look at any of them twice, not when I have you by my side?”

“You really mean that?” Harry asked, sitting up, “Cos, and this is gonna make it sound like I don’t trust you but that’s not what I mean, but-I have been worried about that. So many people at school like you so much already, what if-what if someone better comes along? And you decide you want them instead?”

“That won’t ever happen” Peter said emphatically, “They’re all nothing compared to you. You’re so sweet and kind and sexy and I-yeah, I’d be an idiot if I left you for any of those nerds. You’re the only guy or girl I’ve got my eye on.”

Guilt panged in Peter’s chest, knowing that wasn’t strictly true. It wasn’t that he liked Skip, he was repulsed by him, and he knew that Skip was blackmailing him into sex but at the end of the day….Peter was still consenting to having sex with someone who wasn’t Harry. Technically, that was cheating. No matter what justifications Peter lied to himself over.

His train of thought came to an abrupt halt when Harry suddenly got up and flipped their position, so now he was in the dominate position, straddling Peter.

“What’re you-?” Peter asked.

“I want to prove to you that I’m all you see in me” Harry said heavily, “So, you’re going to sit there and let me show you. Got it?”

Peter smiled. The dominant thing was not really something Harry could pull off but he appreciated the effort all the same. He normally topped. Because he normally did the opposite when he was with Skip but-but Harry was different. Safer. Peter was sure he’d be fine.

Harry bent down and undid Peter’s trousers, pulling them off roughly and throwing them to the other side of Peter’s room, leaving Peter in only his boxers. Harry then removed his own, leaving him in the same state, and kissed down on Peter’s chest before working his way down.

Everything was fine, until it wasn’t.

Peter was flipped again, so his ass was now in the air, waiting. Harry – lost in his passion – roughly pulled down Peter’s underwear in much the same fashion that Skip did and the same rush of fear gutted Peter as Harry started to work him over.

Memories of being shouted at, hit, talked down to and humiliated in this position flooded Peter as he lay down and he felt himself almost going limp and pliant like he always ended up doing with Skip. It was only when he felt the cold touch of Harry’s familiar hand on his back that Peter was able to pull himself back up from drowning and remember who he was with.

But it was no good.

The panic had settled in.

He needed to get out. He needed to get _out._

“Stop” he said breathlessly, panicked.

“Sorry?” Harry asked, confused.

“Stop, please” Peter cried and Harry stopped immediately. His boyfriend sat back in concern and Peter slowly turned back over. He really didn’t want to be naked anymore so reached for his underwear, not even daring to look at Harry.

“Baby, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry” Harry was saying, “Did I go too far, did I-? Oh god, Peter. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s-not you” Peter breathed, “I just-got lost in my head. Not you. Not you. Never you. You’d never hurt me, you’re Harry, you’re Harry. You love me.”

“So much” Harry said quietly, “Can I-can I hug you? Nothing else. You just-fuck, Peter, you look like you really need a hug, baby.”

Peter nodded and allowed Harry to pull him into a hug. He rested his head in the crook of Harry’s neck and allowed himself to fall apart.

“I’m sorry” he repeated over and over again, “You deserve better than me, Harry. You really do. I’m so sorry. I ruined everything.”

“Hey, no you didn’t” Harry replied softly, “I don’t care, Peter. I don’t. I only care that you’re upset and in pain, I would do anything to make sure you never feel like this again. Maybe-maybe one day, when you’re ready, you could tell me, yeah?”

“Yeah” Peter nodded, “I-maybe, I will. But what about now? Should we-?”

“No, not tonight” Harry sighed, “We can wait, Peter. It’s not like we’ve not done it before. There’s more to being in a relationship than just having sex, and maybe I’ve been neglecting that side of it. Maybe-maybe I need to do more? I’m gonna, I’m gonna show you such a good time, Peter. Really treat you good.”

Peter cringed. God, he didn’t deserve that. How could he have ever landed someone like Harry? Someone so gracious and kind and caring, someone who inexplicably loved him for who he was. Or, who he presented himself to be. There was no way Harry would ever like the person that Peter had turned into because of Skip.

Harry was blaming himself, always so ready to think the worst of himself. Peter hated that. Harry was the kindest soul Peter had ever met and he deserved to know it. It was Peter who should have been putting more into the romantic side of their relationship.

“A break from sex?” Peter asked, “Maybe….yeah, I think we should.”

“It’ll just make it all the better when we get back to it” Harry reasoned, “If we carry on fucking like bunnies, we’ll get bored before our three-month anniversary. Maybe we need to want one another a little bit more.”

“Yeah” Peter smiled, “And I’m gonna treat you as well. I might not be able to take you as many places but I can do other things. Like, like movie nights but we actually watch the movie. And I can get Harley to teach me how to make your favourite meal or something.”

“I’d love that” Harry said as he kissed Peter’s forehead, “And maybe, maybe, you could look into seeing the school therapist? She’s great, really great, and everything that gets said in the office stays in the office so you don’t have to worry about confidentiality. Unless you confess to like, the JFK assassination or something.”

Peter grinned.

“Maybe, I’ll think about it” he said, though he was already sure he wouldn’t be doing that. That was exactly what Skip didn’t want him to do.

_No, fuck Skip._

“I sure do love you, Peter” Harry sighed once again, “You don’t just make my life better. You make it wonderful; you make it worth living. I was so lost and lonely before I met you.”

It was a melancholic stab to the heart. Hearing how much Peter meant to Harry made his heart soar, but at the same time, he was crushed by guilt. More and more, Peter couldn’t help but wonder if maybe putting Harry out of his inevitable misery sooner rather than later was the best answer. It would hurt like hell, sure, but every lie Peter told seemed to be chipping away at his soul more and more every day.

*

“I’m so proud of you!” Peter beamed as Harley arrived home in a rush and quickly informed him that he’d got the job as the Stark’s personal chef, “That’s amazing, Harley. I’m so happy for you!”

“I couldn’t believe it when they told me!” Harley beamed back, “I may have cried a little, but Tony’s very insistent of men being comfortable showing their emotions. He keeps going on about breaking the cycle of shame or something.”

“Yeah, his Dad never let him cry” Peter replied, “Kind of fucked up, really. Oh my god, I cannot believe this is happening, and he’s really cool with me tagging along sometimes?”

“He more or less insisted on it” Harley said happily, “And there’s a bit of a surprise when you get there, you won’t believe it, but I can’t say right now cos I had to sign like fifty non-disclosure agreements. I can’t even tell you the color of the wallpaper.”

Peter nodded and sighed before sitting back down, an immediate alarm bell for the older brother.

“So, how was the first day?” Harley asked, “Everyone fallen in love with you already?”

“Harry seems to think so” Peter replied quietly, “Classes were good. I mean, they’ve got more facilities in the janitor’s closet than our school back in Rose Hill had. Teachers were nice, didn’t treat me no different than all the other kids, which was nice.”

“Did Gwen talk to you?” Harley asked.

“Yeah, briefly” Peter replied, “She’s very popular though. Always surrounded by lots of people. I spent most of the day with Harry, Ned and MJ.”

Harley smiled, but he knew there was something else.

“Pete, you may as well tell me” he sighed, “I know you better than you know yourself and the fact you’re not jumping up and down, completely unable to keep yourself still and silent, makes me very aware you’ve got something on your mind.”

“It’s nothing important, not really” Peter muttered, “I just had a little….moment when me and Harry were having…y’know, earlier. I panicked and then he panicked and now we’ve both agreed to have a rest from sex for a few weeks…”

“Right” Harley nodded, “Well, I think that’s good, Pete. Really good. Mature as well.”

“It was kind of embarrassing” Peter moaned.

“Yeah, I get that” Harley replied sympathetically, “Any idea why it happened? It’s never happened before, has it?”

“No, this was the first time” Peter sighed, “I don’t think it was much of anything, maybe my brain’s way of trying to tell me we were moving too fast. Or maybe I was just overwhelmed by the day.”

Harley sat back and considered his younger brother. Something was telling him that Peter knew very well the exact reason why he’d freaked out with Harry but wasn’t saying. He was framing his reasonings more like he was trying to convince Harley he was clutching at straws and wasn’t anywhere close to making eye contact with him.

But he wouldn’t push. Not tonight.

Peter merely whimpered and rested his head in his big brother’s lap. May, Skip, Matt and Wade’s laughter from the apartment above rang out. The boys had been invited to dinner, as always, but had declined the offer in favor of catching up after spending their first day in months – years, really – away from one another.

“Are you happy, Harley?” Peter asked after a few minutes, “Do you like our life here? Do you want to keep things like this?”

A loaded question. Was their life perfect? No. Was it getting better? Definitely. Did Harley want his life to change in any major way at that moment in time? Absolutely not. He had a new job with people who cared about him. He was getting a tutor so he could actually graduate high school without actually having to step foot in one. He had Gwen, who gave him butterflies in his stomach. He had the four dysfunctional adults sitting in an apartment above who made him feel valid and heard. He had his looks. His youth. His new found hope for the future.

But most of all, most importantly, Harley was holding his little brother in his arms. The most precious person in the world. Peter. Whom he loved beyond all reason. Peter, who had his struggles still, but who was back in school and surrounded by friends and a boyfriend who lived him in the way he’d always deserved. Peter was laying safe in his arms, as real as anything, and Harley loved him so much in that moment.

Harley would fight to the death for Peter’s safety and happiness, and both were within reach. So it stood to reason that Harley would fight for their life as it was right now. So, that’s what he told Peter.

“Oh” Peter replied, sounding somewhat disappointed, “You’d really fight for our lives, here? You don’t want to give any of it up, that much?”

Harley nodded but still frowned a little. That hadn’t exactly been the response he’d been expecting.

“Of course” Harley replied, “I’m happy. I’m happier than I’ve been in years, aren’t you?”

Peter paused. It was only for half a second but it was more than enough time for Harley to be able to conclude that his following over-the-top assurance that he too was happy was totally hollow. And, honestly, it made Harley feel a tad frustrated with Peter.

Things weren’t perfect, sure, but they were getting better. How could he not see that?

“I’d do anything for you, you know” Peter breathed out after a few minutes of silence, “I’d take a thousand beatings for you, Harley. I’d throw myself-“

“Stop” Harley begged, not able to stand the graphic imagery that came with Peter’s vow, “Please don’t say things like that, I can’t handle it.”

“Sorry” Peter said quietly, “Just how I fell is all. You feel the same for me, don’t cha?”

Tony’s words from earlier in the day rang through his head. “ _Let others start to take the reins of your life now, Harley”_. He didn’t want to take a thousand cuts for Peter anymore, he didn’t have to. There time as survivors was over, other people had their backs now. They could loosen the reins, if not let go of them all together.

“Those days are behind us, Peter” Harley said softly, “No one’s hurting us now. We’re safe. I don’t need to put myself in harms way to keep you safe anymore, and you don’t have to do the same for me either. OK?”

Peter didn’t reply.


	12. the more i try to feel, the less i'm whole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter laughed.
> 
> “You’re drunky too” he said with glee.
> 
> “High actually, difference vices, more or less the same outcome” Flash replied, “Brutal but embarrassing honesty.”
> 
> “So…you don’t think I’m dirty?”
> 
> “Not at all” Flash assured him, “I think you’re kind of….beautiful.”
> 
> “Do I deserve love?” Peter asked. Flash frowned.
> 
> “What? Why would you even ask that?” he replied, “Of course you do, everyone does. Except for like legit Nazi’s and pedophiles.” 
> 
> “Amen” Peter said, scooching close to Flash’s face, “You can kiss me if you want, y’know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back.
> 
> I don't feel good about the end of this chapter, I can't lie. But I do feel it's some of my strongest writing to date.
> 
> Trigger warnings for pretty much everything in this chapter. It's getting dark, and it's only going to get darker from here on out for a while I'm afraid. On that note, please remember that Peter is a very unreliable narrator at this point. He's being manipulated and sexually abused by a monster of a human being so his perception and reactions to scenarios and people are way off. He's also, from this chapter on, going to be making some very questionable decisions that are the product of his abuse. Just something to keep in mind.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

**into the unknown.**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Peter inspected the bruises on his wrists. Skip was upping his game, and Peter was losing. The previous nights events had seen Peter handcuffed to the bedpost for almost three hours and his body was suffering the consequences now. Luckily, the bruises weren’t too bad and the weather in New York was cold enough that he could justify wearing a hoodie or long-sleeved sweater in order to hide his injuries. Perched in front of the bathroom mirror, Peter took a deep breath before looking at his own reflection. A task that was becoming harder and harder to do by the day. 

He hated the sight of himself now more than ever. All he saw when he looked at himself was weakness and dishonesty. He was lying to _everyone_. Lying to Skip, appeasing him, twisting his words and sacrificing more pieces of soul in the vain hope that the man would not hurt anymore than he already was doing. He was lying to Harry. Swearing that it was just the two of them, together forever, and that nothing and no one could divide them. He so wanted that to be true but it was the biggest lie of all. 

He was lying to his new friends and his teachers, desperately trying to convince them all that his spacey behaviour and pale appearance was down to Midtown’s workload being a shock to the system. It wasn’t. He was actually ahead in all his classes. Peter was grateful he had so much work, it gave his mind something to get completely lost in when he was alone. He was fairly sure he’d have already cracked if he hadn’t had that to focus on. The downside was, however, that Peter being ahead in all of his classes meant the teachers weren’t really pushing him to tell them if anything was happening at home. They had no reason to. As far as they knew, Peter was just a tired kid who spaced out a lot. 

Matt and May were two more victims of Peter’s constant lies. They were caring. Harley kept making jokes about how they’d both taken their roles as Peter’s pretend guardians a little too seriously, but he was right. The two neighbors were acting like Peter’s parents and he didn’t have it in him to do anything but accept the maternal love and warmth he received from May and the paternal fondness and strong reassurance he received from Matt. They wanted to know if he was alright, if something was bothering him, why he looked so tried and seemed so distant all the time. So, Peter lied. It was second nature and he could hardly tell them that one of their best friends was taking advantage of him in the worst way possible with increasing regularity. More lies. 

The biggest victim, of course, was Harley. His older brother, his everything. He was happier than Peter had ever seen him. New York had given Harley the life, the energy and the freedom to become the person he’d always wanted to be and Peter couldn’t have been prouder of his big brother. But that meant he had to carry on lying, carry on the charade, because Harley deserved to be happy and Peter refused to be the one who was responsible for ruining all that. He knew how Harley would react. He would blame himself and the spiral and then they’d both be lost. 

“Hey, how long are you gonna be in there?” Harley’s voice boomed into the locked bathroom, “I’ve got to have a shower before I go to Matt and Wade’s. C’mon, Pete.”

“Sorry” Peter said meekly, running his hands under the cold water tap and splashing the residue on his face, hoping to wake himself up a little, “Sorry, Harls, I’ll be out in a second.”

“Might as well install a chair in that shower” Harley smirked, “I might actually ask Mr. Stark about that.”

“I’m coming out now” Peter muttered, tearing himself away from the mirror and flushing the toilet behind him, “Sorry I took so long…”

“Hey, I was only kidding” Harley said warmly, eyeing his younger brother with concern when he attempted to slip past Harley in the doorway. Instinctively, Harley reached out and touched his younger brothers wrist, stopping Peter in his tracks so he could face him directly. Peter hid a wince as Harley’s thumb pressed down on one of his bruises.

“I know” Peter sighed, “I’m just-I’m sorry, I’m always in the way.”

“No, you’re not” Harley assured him, eyebrows narrowing, “This ain’t like it was when we were with Ben, Pete. I’m not going to start just beating the hell out of the door until you leave the bathroom. Ease up, man, we’re fine.”

Peter nodded and sighed before walking away. That was another thing he felt bad about. Harley seemed to be assuming that all of Peter’s issues and his weird behaviour could be explained away by Peter struggling to adjust to a life without his abusive uncle. 

“D’you think he wonders about us sometimes?” Peter asked quietly as he sat down on the sofa’s and ran a towel through his wet hair, “Ben, I mean. We left without a word, he’s gotta at least wonder…”

Harley frowned before sighing and shutting the bathroom door, coming to sit down next to Peter and casting an arm around his shoulders.

“Why do you care?” Harley asked, “Ben treated us both like shit, why would you even spare him a second thought? This is our new life, Peter-“

Peter felt something snap inside him. For the first time in weeks, he felt anger. Anger. Anger that was directing itself at Harley. Anger at him for dragging Peter to New York when Ben wasn’t even treating him that badly, not really, and anger for Harley not realizing what was happening to him now. He was meant to be Peter’s big brother, his protector, and Peter wanted him to realize what Skip was doing to him and putting a stop to it but he wasn’t.

He wasn’t, because Peter wasn’t telling him. Because Harley was not a mind reader and carried just as many scars as he did. Maybe the anger wasn’t justified, but Peter felt it nonetheless and he cocked his head to give Harley a withering look. 

“Our new life? Is it?” he snapped, “Cos it seems like only one of us is getting what we actually want, only one of us-“

“What are you talking about?” Harley fired back, “Peter, we had no other choice-“

“Didn’t we?” Peter all but shouted, “Didn’t we?! Maybe you felt like you didn’t but you never stopped to ask me did you, you and Georgia-“

“Don’t re-write history, you wanted out as much as I did” Harley said calmly, “Peter, where the hell is all of this coming from? If I’d thought for one second that-c’mon, you know I would never have left you behind”

“Yeah, so you made sure I came with you” Peter said venomously, “We left everything behind, and for what? So we could get an apartment and pretend like we’re grown-ups, making it on our own. It’s a joke.”

“It isn’t to me” Harley said, maintaining his calm composure which only stood to make Peter feel even more livid with his brothers, “This is everything to me. Everything I’ve always wanted, everything I dreamed life would be when we left that toxic house. Peter, I know it’s scary, but we’re doing well. So well. Both of us. I get if you’re freaking out, but-“

“Ben never even treated me that bad” Peter snarled, ignoring Harley, “He hit me one time and then you just packed me up and left. Left behind the one thing I had left of Mom and Dad, just because-“

Peter paused, catching his breath with what he was about to say. But Harley knew. From the way his eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to Peter, the younger brother knew that Harley was fully aware of what had just nearly been said to him.

“Go on” Harley said, voice dangerously low, “Say it. I wanna hear what you had to say.”

Peter bit back, thought fuck it and went in for the jugular. 

“Just because you don’t have any other family doesn’t mean you had the right to drag me away from mine” Peter snarled, “Rose Hill had nothing for you, Harley? But it had something for me. It had family. It had my uncle, who’s alone now because of you.”

Harley smirked bitterly, shaking his head. 

“You know, I never saw any of him or Richard in you until now” he said darkly, “Not one drop, but it’s there isn’t it, that capacity to hurt? You Parkers seem to thrive on it. Maybe-maybe, all that time, in Rose Hill it wasn’t me. I wasn’t the problem, your family were. Richard, the upstanding hypocrite, blaming a kid for a mistake someone else made. Ben, the abusive alcoholic. Not me. Not my Mom. You. Your Dad. Your Uncle.”

Peter took a step back, shock running through his veins. He’d hurt Harley. He could tell that as he looked up at his older brother and saw the boy struggling to hold back tears. This was never the plan. He never wanted to say those things to Harley, never wanted to hurt him this bad. He just wanted him to notice. 

“Harley, I-“ he began but stumbled over his words, “I’m sorry-I-I didn’t mean any of that. Please. You have to believe me. I didn’t mean it, I didn’t, I didn’t.”

Peter began hitting himself over the head and tugging at his hair as he fell to the floor and curled his knees to his chest, wracked with sobs and full of more self-loathing than even he imagined himself capable of.

“Peter-“

_“stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-“_

“Peter, stop-“

_“asshole, asshole, asshole, asshole-“_

“Peter, you need to calm down, you’re going to hurt yourself-“

_“sorry, I’m so sorry, please, I’m so sorry Harley, I’m-AHHHH”_

Harley swooped down in front of Peter and gently lifted his hands out his hair, where he had been tugging incredibly hard for the last twenty seconds. 

“Stop” Harley said firmly and Peter whimpered, “Please, just-just stop doing that.”

“I’m sorry” Peter muttered, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t-I didn’t mean any of that. I love you.”

Harley sighed.

“I love you too” he said sadly, “And, I’m sorry if you feel I forced you into this. That was the last thing I wanted to, but I-“

“I was talking shit” Peter said angrily to himself, “You were trying to protect. Like you always try to protect me. I don’t deserve a brother like you.”

Harley smiled sadly and took his hand off of Peter’s knee.

“I know you’re sorry” he said as he stood up, his voice cracking, “And I forgive you, I do, but you really hurt me just then Peter. Really bad. I-I can’t really-I don’t really want-want to be around you now…I’m sorry, maybe call Harry or Ned or May or someone but, but I need to go and-and get my head together. D’you understand.”

“Don’t want you to leave” Peter whimpered, picking at his hands, “Please, don’t leave.”

“I need to, Peter” Harley sighed, “Just for now, I need to be-I need to think of me. I’m glad you’ve said you’re sorry and like I say, I accept it, but I can’t just magic the hurt away. You hurt me. Really hurt me. I just need to not-too not be around you, us, for a little while.”

Peter nodded. It was no less than he deserved.

He didn’t know who he’d call, though. May was working a late shift, Harry had made it pretty clear that he had plans of his own and Peter didn’t want to be the kind of boyfriend who would make him cancel and he didn’t really feel comfortable being as open as he would need to be with Ned or MJ yet. 

“I’m just sorry” Peter croaked, “I’ll-I’ll hate myself forever, for saying that.”

Harley’s face softened a little.

“Please don’t” he begged, “This is just a fight, Pete. We won’t even be thinking about it this time next week.”

“Sorry” Peter repeated again.

It was clear that Harley was hesitant to leave him behind but Peter knew his older brother was talking sense. He was just seeing what everyone else saw when they looked at him now. A nasty liar. Someone who was dirty, rotten to his core. Between them, Ben and Skip had managed to make him that way.

“Promise me, you’ll call Harry or May or one of your friends” Harley said as he put on his jacket and picked up some keys. Still huddled on the floor, Peter nodded without making eye-contact with his brother.

“OK then” Harley said as he pursed his lips, “I’ll get going then…..Peter?”

“Yeah” Peter answered quietly, still not looking up at his brother.

“You….you don’t….miss Ben, do you?” Harley asked shakily.

Peter pursed his lips and took a deep breath. Might as well tell the truth.

“Sometimes” he admitted quietly, “Sorry…..”

“Nothing to be sorry for” Harley sighed, sounding utterly defeated, “Maybe I just don’t understand it the way you can.”

*

“Hey kiddo, why the long face?” Wade asked once he’d opened the door to Harley, “You look someone just broke into your apartment and took a shit in your sink.”

Harley brushed passed Wade and into the upstairs apartment. He was in a whirlwind. Over and over again, all he could think of was what Peter had said to him downstairs. As if he was a drone and Harley’s insecurities were right in its target. He hit Harley where he knew it would hurt him the most. It wasn’t the knowledge that he had no other family that hurt Harley, he’d come to terms with that long ago, it was the fact that Peter had it in him to be so callous. To know Harley’s deepest and darkest fears and use them to hurt him like that, even if it had been in anger, even if his little brother had immediately fallen apart, slumped to the floor and begged for mercy.

Mercy that Harley had refused to give him. Because Harley was an asshole.

Not Peter.

Never Peter.

Peter, his little brother, the kindest and purest soul on the planet. The boy who stopped in the middle of bike rides to pick up stray spiders and put them somewhere safe. The boy who spent what little allowance they could afford buying Ben the same sports magazine every week, in the vain hope that it would make his uncle treat him right. The boy who held Harley on his darkest nights, who was his light at the end of the tunnel, the source of all his strength. Peter.

Something had changed. It had to have. Those words may have come out of a body that looked and sounded like Peter’s but they weren’t Peter. He was a different beast. One torn apart and twisted by something, but Harley couldn’t figure out what. 

“Yeah, you look like hell squirt” Matt said as he looked up at Harley from their dining room table where a sixteen-inch Pizza had already been half devoured, “Something happen at Stark’s?”

Harley shook his head and sat down next to Matt. He felt bad for brushing past Wade but as much as he liked the guy, Wade was not the kind of person Harley would ever think to go to for advice in this magnitude of a situation. Wade seemed to realize this himself, giving Harley a comforting pat on the shoulder before sitting himself back down on the opposite end of the table.

“No” Harley replied shortly, eyeing the pizza. He was actually quite hungry but at the same time the thought of eating anything right now made his stomach churn. 

“Problems with your girl?” Matt asked.

“Finally had enough of your ugly ass” Wade interjected, receiving a withering look from Matt in return.

“No, Gwen’s fine” Harley said quietly, “I…me and Peter had a stupid fight.”

“Oh” Matt said with a shrug, “Oh, well, that’s normal, right? Brother’s fight, don’t they? That’s kinda the whole point.”

“Maybe for most” Harley sighed, “But not me and Peter. I can’t remember us ever having even a disagreement before but this….this was a big fight. He said a lot of stuff.”

“He did?” Wade asked in surprise, “What did he say?”

“I’d rather not say” Harley shot back, “Just….just some really mean stuff and it’s stuff I’m not sure I can look past. At least not tonight.”

“Peter? Mean? I can’t believe that” Matt replied, “Not that I think you’re lying, kid, maybe he was just having a bad day or something.”

It was more than that, Harley knew it. Peter was falling apart and he’d been too wrapped up in how well things were going for him that he’d failed to notice his little brother in pain. Maybe all of those things that Peter said about him were true after all? Clearly Harley was selfish if he was so ignorant to his own brother’s suffering. 

“I’ve never really told you guys what things were like for me and Pete back home” Harley went on, “Our uncle used to beat me to shit, pretty much every day, except…well, he ain’t even my Uncle. Me and Peter are only half-brothers. Different Dad’s. Ben’s Peter’s Dad’s brother. He ain’t nothing to me but I got lumbered with him cos I had nowhere else to go, at least if I wanted to stay with Peter and that was…well, non-negotiable really.”

“I’m sorry kid” Wade replied, sounding more serious than Harley had ever heard him, “No one deserves to live like that. You did the right thing running away from him if you didn’t have anyone else to help you.”

“Did I?” Harley asked, “Peter…well, the things he said-I think I might’ve made an awful mistake. Coming here, dragging him across the country when he didn’t want to….but-but I was always so sure it was what he wanted to. It’s all we used to talk about.”

Matt nodded, looking sad.

“Kid, we haven’t known each other too long, but I like to think I know you both pretty well by now” he said solemnly, “Peter’s a lot more sensitive than you. That much was clear from the first time I met you. Did your Uncle ever hurt him, the way he hurt you?”

“Yes!” Harley said emphatically, “That’s the part I don’t understand. He hurt Peter too. Not as much as me and he was always nicer to Peter when he was sober but hurt is still hurt. And it’s worse because it’s Peter, it was like watching a puppy get kicked.”

Matt sighed.

“Well, first off, abuse is abuse. There’s no levels to that shit, what happened to you is just as bad as what happened to Peter. Never minimize your own suffering kiddo, that never helps” he replied, “But if your Uncle did hurt Peter less than he hurt you, then his reaction might be different than yours. I’m not saying you did the wrong thing getting him out of there because it was absolutely the right thing, but Peter might not see it that way. Not yet. He just thinks-“

“I took him away from the only family he had left” Harley snapped, “Yeah, he already said as much to me this evening. Nice to have confirmation that I’m a complete monster.”

“No one’s saying that” Wade said sharply, “You’re a good kid. The best, in fact, I’d kill for you. And I mean that.”

“Is Peter alone?” a third voice rang out and Harley nearly jumped out of his chair. He hadn’t even noticed until that point that Skip Westcott had been hovering in the doorway. The man gave Harley a weak smile and squeezed his shoulder as he too took a place at the kitchen table. 

“I-I dunno” Harley said shakily, “I told him to call Harry or May or someone. I didn’t want him to be alone but I also really didn’t want to be around him for now.”

“Yeah, I get that” Skip said with a nod, “Well, I tell ya what kid? Why don’t I go downstairs and spend some time with Petey, eh? May’s on the late shift and even if that boyfriend of his is coming over it takes at least an hour to get from his place to ours at this time of night. I’ll sit with him till someone else comes.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Harley asked, “Thank you, that’d really help me put my mind at rest. Peter likes you anyway.”

“No problem, kid” Skip said with a smile, “I’ll head down now.”

“Thanks Skip” Harley replied, “It’s nice to know you have our backs.”

“Always, kid, always” Skip smiled as he slipped his jacket on and headed for the front door of the apartment and left. Harley turned back to face Matt.

“You’re not a complete monster, by the way” Matt sighed, “You’re more level headed and mature than any of us. You did absolutely the right thing and Peter will see that one day. He probably sees it now but for one reason or another, he’s struggling at the moment. I know you’re hurting tonight, Harls, but I know you’re gonna be able to step up and move past this. Support him.”

Harley shot Matt a smile but felt his heart dip a little. Why was it that whenever he tried to seek out some comfort for himself, it always rounded up back at someone telling him that he’d be able to move on and get back to supporting Peter soon enough? What about him? What about what was good for him? Matt meant well, he knew that, but his choice of words was unfortunate. 

Suddenly, Harley’s phone rang. It was Mr. Stark.

“Sorry” he muttered to his company before answering, “Hello?”

“Ah, kid, sorry for catching you so late” Stark’s voice came down the phone, somehow still endlessly charismatic even when he wasn’t physically present, “I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind coming over early doors tomorrow and doing one of your famous omelet’s for the menaces. We’ve got Barton’s kids over this weekend which means to say, me and Rhodey have Barton’s kids cos Pepper got called away on a last-minute conference in Beijing and neither me nor Honey Bear can do eggs quite like you-“

Harley chuckled. How Mr. Stark could manage to get out such long sentences in just one breath was totally beyond him.

“Yeah, that’s fine” he chuckled, “I’ll come in at about seven. Can you send Happy to come and pick me up though?”

“Ahh, see, here’s another thing” Tony fired back, “I’d like you to start work earlier tomorrow but if you could, would you come over tonight? I need all hands-on deck babysitting wise and I can’t really ask anyone else. They’re either off planet, dead or a cowardly war criminal hiding their murdery boyfriend deep in the woods of Siberia somewhere…..and I can’t ask Nat cos she’ll snitch on me to Barton…you up for it?”

Harley frowned. On one hand, Tony was taking complete advantage of his good nature. On the other, a night of babysitting and extra pay would certainly take his mind off of his fight with Peter. 

“Yeah” he said with a smile, “Yeah, I’ll be over as soon as possible.”

“Kid, you’re a life saver” Tony replied, relief radiating through his voice, “I owe you a bunch, and bring that brother of yours along for the ride if you want, haven’t seen him in a while-“

“Err, probably not tonight” Harley replied, “I’ll-I’ll explain when I get there.”

“OK, kiddo, no problemo” Tony said, “See you soon!”

“Bye, Mr. Stark” Harley breathed before hanging up the phone and smiling at Matt and Wade, “He wants me to go over and help me babysit Hawkeye’s kids.”

“That’s a bit above and beyond your pay grade, no?” Matt asked. 

“I don’t mind” Harley said with a shrug, “Might be just the thing to get my mind off of tonight. You don’t mind me blowing you off for work, do ya?”

“Nah, kid, you’re good” Wade said with a smile, “Like I said, I’d kill for you. And that brother of yours.”

“Joke wasn’t funny the first time, Wade” Harley reminded him.

“Who’s joking?” Wade asked, looking serious. Matt rolled his eyes before standing up.

“Alright, kid” he said as he put a hand on Harley’s shoulder, “Head off to Stark’s and be careful on that Subway at night. You never know who’s about. And don’t worry about Peter, we’ve got him. Maybe we’ll be able to get his side of the story out a little as well. He might be too embarrassed now to tell you what’s going on in his head.”

“OK, yeah” Harley said, feeling relieved as Skip walked back in to the apartment, “Hey, I’m going to Stark Tower for the night, are you good with Pete?”

“I would be if he was there” Skip replied, sounding annoyed, “He’s left a note saying that he’s gone to Harry’s but I’m a bit worried about him walking the streets at night in a vulnerable, emotional state. I might drive out and find him.”

“OK” Harley replied quickly, feeling grateful that Peter at least wouldn’t be in the apartment whilst he went and packed an overnight bag, “OK, but if you find him, at least drive him to Harry’s. Don’t bring him back here unless he really wants to. I trust Harry with him. More than anything.”

Skip’s jaw locked and for an awkward second, Harley felt like the man was going to argue back against him, but instead he nodded and grabbed his car keys before heading back out.

“Damn, he really cares about Pete” Wade noted, “Little guy sure does get under your skin though.”

“Yeah, Pete has a habit of doing that” Harley said wistfully, “You can never stay mad at him for too long, I already feel like a jerk for isolating myself from him.”

“No, you’re doing what’s best for you” Matt assured him, “You can’t properly help Peter unless you’re working at one hundred percent as well. One night apart will do you both good. Let you start fresh again tomorrow and hash everything out.”

“I hope you’re right” Harley sighed before slipping his own jacket back on, waving goodbye to Matt and Wade and heading back downstairs to pack.

Stark Tower awaited.

*

Peter staggered a little as he made his way towards Harry Osborne’s townhouse. It wasn’t as if he’d planned to steal the small bottle of vodka from a convenience store near the hospital but after going in there and finding out that May was in the middle of a very hectic shift and couldn’t come and see him, he’d embraced his fuck it mentality and pocketed the small bottle before sheepishly heading out of the store.

By the time he was at Harry’s house, Peter had already drunk around half of the bottle and was drunker than he’d ever been in his whole life. He eyed the upper-class townhouse with suspicion before teetering over and pressing the doorbell about fifteen times in a row. An exasperated Harry answered the door as Peter was about to reach up and press the bell for the sixteenth time.

“Woah” Peter said, taking in Harry as he stood before him in a very figure flattering three-piece suit that made him look like absolute sex on legs, “You look like absolute sex on legs.”

Harry blushed a little before closing the door behind him and moving Peter away from it by the arm.

“What’re you doing here?” he asked.

“Aww baby, ain’t you pleased to see me?” Peter shot back, hugging Harry and nearly dropping the now empty vodka bottle that was in his hands, “I’m missing you a lot when you’re not around.”

“You saw me this afternoon” Harry said tensely, “Are you drunk? What the hell, Peter?”

“Oh loosen up a little” Peter replied giggling as he poked Harry in the chest, “You’re always so uptight. So, I had a little vodka on my way? So what?”

“Why though?” Harry asked, sounding worried, “This really isn’t like you, Pete. Turning up out of the blue completely shitfaced is not something my boyfriend does.”

“It is now!” Peter giggled before having to grab a hold of Harry’s arm to stop himself from falling, “I did a big fuck up today, Harry, really big. Like, I’m a total piece of shit so now I drink to forget what a piece of shit I am. Isn’t that what everyone who drinks does? To forget what total pieces of shit they are and I’m the biggest, dirtiest shit around so….I gotta drink…oh sorry, did you want some?”

“No, and that’s empty” Harry said angrily as he swiped the now empty bottle from Peter’s grasp, “Jesus Christ, you drank a whole bottle? Peter, what the fuck is going on right now?”

“I wanna see you” Peter slurred, poking Harry in his chest once again and leaning in close, “I miss your sexy face and hair and I wanna lick your abs and do all those naughty things we used to do before. You look very sexy tonight, by the way, like I wanna fuck you right here and right now. We’re a sexy couple, don’t cha-“

Peter didn’t finish his sentence before he vomited into a nearby bush. Harry looked back towards the house, sighed and continued marching Peter off of the property by his arm. 

“Ooh, someone’s getting bossy” Peter wheezed, “Hey, d’you have a breath mint? I think one of us might’ve thrown up. You look very sexy, by the way.”

Harry rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out a whole tube of breath mints. Peter grabbed it and promptly shoved six in his mouth at once. 

“Why’re you here?” Harry asked, “I told you I wasn’t free tonight. My Dad has a very important dinner and I have to my perfect son bit. They can’t know my drunken boyfriend is outside making a scene.”

“That” Peter said, teetering once again as he wagged his finger at Harry, “Was not very nice. You are normally very nice but that wasn’t very nice. I’m upset.”

“I can see”

“I upset Harley.”

“Why? Did you vomit on his tux as well?”

“Harley doesn’t have a tux.”

“Peter, what’s going on here?” Harry snapped, “This isn’t you.”

The old anger from earlier filled Peter up once again. Why was Harry being like this? He’d come over to have a Harry hug and to feel better for being such a shift face to Harley but now Harry was being mean as well and why-why wouldn’t someone, anyone notice how much Peter just wanted a hug and to not be sad anymore? Was it that hard to ask.

Why hadn’t Harry asked him to come inside? Why weren’t they making out on his bed? Why was Peter not licking his abs and savoring every moment of time together? Why were they outside, with Harry being all mean, when they could be inside?

Maybe, Harry was ashamed of him. Embarrassed by him. Because Peter was dirty and selfish and mean and everything bad. 

“Are you too embarrassed be seen with me?” he asked Harry angrily, “Is that why we’re out here and not inside making out on your bed?”

“What? No, of course I’m not ashamed of you!” Harry replied, “I love you, I just-fuck, Peter, tonight’s really important for my Dad. Why did you have to chose tonight of all nights to have a drunken fucking meltdown?!”

Peter frowned. Why was he being so mean?

Oh right, because Peter’s dirty and Harry’s ashamed of him.

“Fuck you” Peter found himself saying, “You think you’re better than me cos you’re rich and shit and I’m just a poor, orphan who’s dirty and vile and….and you’re right, you should be ashamed of me. I’m ashamed of me. I’m disgusting.”

“You’re none of those things” Harry said, calming a little, “Baby, I’m really worried about you and I want to talk to you about this so badly, but I can’t right now. My dad’s got this business dinner and you’re too drunk to really even-“

“FINE THEN FUCK YOU” Peter shouted, “I JUST WANNA CUDDLE SOMEONE, HARRY? OK?! ALL I WANTED WAS A FUCKING CUDDLE AND YOU CAN’T EVEN GIMME THAT. NO ONE DOES. NO ONE HAS. COS I’M NOT WORTH IT.”

“That’s not true-“ Harry began, stepping forward to grab Peter but he was pushed back.

“JUST FUCK OFF” Peter shouted again, “JUST FUCK OFF HARRY!”

Peter didn’t know how but the next thing he knew, he was curled up on a bench in the park near Harry’s house. The park they’d first met in that summer. When Harry was all shirtless and gorgeous and kind and Peter had pretty much fallen instantly in love with him. 

But Harry hated him now. Peter was a disgrace. An embarrassment. Of course Harry wouldn’t want him to meet Norman’s fancy business partners. They’d be able to smell the stench of dirt coming off Peter from a mile away. He just wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth anything. Sniffling, Peter rubbed his eyes as a familiar looking figure came into view.

“Parker?”

Peter knew that voice. He didn’t really like that voice, but he remembered that voice liked him.

“Huh?”

“Parker, I asked what’re you doing here?”

“Drunk. Park. Harry.”

“Yeah, no shit you’re drunk. You can barely sit straight, no idea how you’re gonna stand.”

“Don’t matter. Staying here.”

“You can’t. It’s November in New York City, I don’t know how things worked on bumble fuck mountain or wherever you’re from, but in New York we have these things called jackets to stop us from freezing to death at this time of year.”

“Am I….am I not wearing a jacket?”

“No, you’re in a white t-shirt and black gym shorts.”

“Oh. I had a jacket when I left.”

Where had that gone to? And why did the voice sound so familiar and why did Peter feel a little bit calmer when he felt whoever it belonged to sit down on the bench next to him. So much so that Peter rested his head on the person’s shoulders and looked up at them. 

Oh, it was Flash.

Peter didn’t like Flash.

Flash was rude a lot. But sometimes he was nice. He let Peter copy his chemistry notes sometimes and one time he caught Peter when he nearly fell over in Gym class. Yeah, Flash could be nice. And he was actually kind of….nice looking now Peter was really looking at him. Flash smiled.

“You have a crush on me” Peter laughed as he prodded Flash’s chest. Huh. It was kind of muscly, “You want to fuck me.”

“You have a boyfriend” Flash reminded him, “Even if I did, I’m not about fucking with people’s relationships. Even if it is that annoying twat Osborne.”

“Not my boyfriend no more, don’t think” Peter said glumly, “He’s ashamed of me. Thinks I’m dirty. I am dirty, don’t you think I’m dirty?”

“No, I don’t” Flash replied patiently, “And I doubt Osborne does either. You’re too sweet. You’re like, innocence personified on the outside, but…I dunno, there’s something more going on beneath that makes you just about the sexiest damn thing I’ve ever seen.”

Peter laughed.

“You’re drunky too” he said with glee.

“High actually, difference vices, more or less the same outcome” Flash replied, “Brutal but embarrassing honesty.”

“So…you don’t think I’m dirty?”

“Not at all” Flash assured him, “I think you’re kind of….beautiful.”

“Do I deserve love?” Peter asked. Flash frowned.

“What? Why would you even ask that?” he replied, “Of course you do, everyone does. Except for like legit Nazi’s and pedophiles.” 

“Amen” Peter said, scooching close to Flash’s face, “You can kiss me if you want, y’know?”

It was nice, feeling lips on his that didn’t think he was disgusting. Skip always called him disgusting, or dirty, or a cheap slut. And Peter knew that Harry felt the same way. But Flash had called him beautiful and said he was worthy of love and so…well, Peter wanted to kiss him. Was that so bad? All he’d wanted all night was someone to hug him. This was the next best thing.

Flash was a good kisser, better than he’d been expecting, but he wasn’t-he wasn’t…..

“You’re not Harry” Peter moaned. The kiss immediately broke off and Flash couldn’t have looked more hurt or dejected if he’d tried. 

“No shit I’m not” he snarled, “Was that all this was to you? Some way to get revenge on Osborne just cos you’ve broke up. Well, fuck you, I’m not a part of your twisted little game.”

“Flash, wait-“

“No, fuck you Parker” Flash said angrily, “You let me kiss you, for what?”

“I wanted to” Peter groaned, “I did but-“

“Then you remembered precious Harry” Flash huffed, “Well, you know what, Parker? I take back what I said, you _are_ dirty. You’re nasty and you’re snide and you’re manipulative and you played with my feelings to get what you wanted. Fuck you.”

Flash was gone after that, and Peter slumped back down on the bench.

The next thing he knew, he was in Skip’s car. The door was locked and Skip looked angry. 

“You know, I expected better than to find you whorring your way around New York, Petey Pie.”

*

“Aww, don’t you look precious?” James Rhodes teased as Harley finally collapsed into an arm chair, Hello Kitty stickers and drawing of flowers dotted up and down both of his arms. Harley was having one of those out of body moments where he couldn’t quite believe this was his life now. A year ago, he’d been dodging his Uncle’s beer bottles every night and now, here he was, in Stark Tower babysitting Tony Stark and Clint Barton’s kids and being teased about it by The Iron Patriot. 

“At least they’re all asleep now” Harley groaned as Tony Stark himself came over and took a seat next to Harley, “I thought Lila and Morgan were never going to shut up.”

“Welcome to my world every third weekend, Keener” Tony chuckled, “You did good tonight. The kids really love you. I think Lila’s already planning her wedding to you in her head. As is Cooper, but don’t mention anything, cos I don’t think Clint and Laura have reached that particular revelation yet.”

“People fall in love with this guy wherever he goes, eh?” Rhodes asked.

Tony nodded as Harley rolled his eyes.

“Oh god, he’s a complete heartbreaker” Tony said with a devilish grin, “Half of the interns are in love with him, I swear one of the tour guides diverts through the kitchens on purpose just to look at his ass, and you know who his girlfriend is, right?”

“Mr. Stark” Harley groaned, blushing furiously.

“No? Who?” Rhodes asked keenly

“Only Captain Stacy’s daughter. You know, Gwen?” 

“Damn” Rhodes replied, “I underestimated you, kid.”

“Are we done with this?” Harley asked with a laugh, “As flattering as it all is, I’m no Justin Bieber. I’m not even a Shawn Mendes.”

“Well, who amongst us is?” Tony asked, “Oh wait, I put those two to shame as a nineteen-year-old back in the day, what I remember of it anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Harley asked.

“Wait, you mean, you don’t know” Rhodes replied, “That you’re talking to the world’s former number one playboy bachelor right now.”

“I mean….no, not really” Harley said slowly, “My brother’s more of the superfan than me. No offence, Mr. Stark. I’m definitely a fan now.”

“Kid, it’s no big deal” Tony sighed, “Honestly, the fact you don’t know the details of my sordid past only endears me more to you. If that was even possible.”

“So, you like….partied a lot?” Harley asked.

“To excess” Tony sighed, “Let’s just say fifteen to thirty-two is pretty much just a blur at this point. Not something I’m proud of.”

“Oh” Harley replied quietly, “Right, so…were you, y’know?”

“An alcoholic? Boy, and how” Tony said with a wince, “Been sober for nearly ten years now….you alright, kid, it looks like you’ve seen a ghost or something?”

“No, it’s just, mine and Peter’s uncle is an…y’know” Harley said with a shrug, “Just…I had no idea you’d been as well.”

“You got something to tell us, kiddo?” Rhodes asked pointedly 

Harley smirked.

“With respect sir, I’ve already revealed my damage to two father-like figures tonight” he said, “I’d rather not do it again. Another time maybe.”

“Fair enough, kid” Tony said, briefly stroking Harley’s hair, “You don’t have to tell us all about what was clearly a big fight between you and that brother of yours.”

Harley’s mouth fell open in shock.

“How did you-?”

“I just figured” Tony shrugged, “You and Peter are normally joint at the hip, you didn’t bring him with you, you sounded jumpy and sniffly like you’d been crying when I called earlier and now you’re like a raw, exposed nerve that the subject has been brought up. You and Peter had a fight. A big one.”

“Yeah, yeah, we did” Harley replied quietly as he played with his fingernails, “It was bad. We’ve never really had one like it before. But…we’ll be fine, right? Brother’s fight.”

“Oh, all the time” Rhodes assured him, “Tony’s my brother, maybe not by blood or whatever as if that counts for anything anyway, and we fight all the time. Just last week we had an epic fight about bird seeds. Shit happens. Brother’s ain’t meant to get along all the damn time.”

“He said some really bad stuff though” Harley groaned, “And looking back, I could have handled it better. I just left him on his own when he was upset and ran off to some friends. Didn’t even think about him.”

“Why should you?” Tony asked, “You’re allowed to be pissed off if someone’s pissed you off. And I was totally in the right about the bird seed, just so we’re clear.”

“Peter’s…he’s sensitive” Harley replied as Rhodes shot Tony the middle finger, “He really needs support from people he knows, trusts and loves when he’s upset. And I’m normally that person for him but I just walked away from him tonight. Left him to deal with it all on his own. Like a jerk.”

“You are the opposite of a jerk, kid” Tony assured him, “You’re kind beyond measure, you’re always thinking of others, Peter will be fine. You said he’s got a boyfriend, right?”

Harley nodded.

“That’s fine then, I wouldn’t worry” Tony concluded, “He’s with someone who loves him right now, getting exactly what he needs.”

“A hug” Harley said with a smile, “A hug is all it takes with Peter most of the time. It makes him feel grounded and loved and makes him remember he’s not on his own. Harry’s really good with him. They’re always draped over one another. It’d be disgusting if it wasn’t so pure.”

“See, what’re you worrying for then?” Rhodes asked, “He’s good. He’s with his boy, they’ll hug it out, and then when you see him tomorrow, you can sort everything out. There’s nothing that can’t be fixed with words when the words come from a genuine place.”

Harley smiled. Tony and Rhodes were right. Peter would have gotten to Harry’s by now and found the comfort he needed. He felt almost proud of Peter for daring to leave the apartment and find the comfort himself instead of waiting around for it. 

“What about you, kid?” Tony asked softly a few minutes later. Rhodes had excused himself to go to bed as he’d been up all day and was barely keeping his eyes open by the end. Tony and Harley scooched over to the sofa.

“What about me?” Harley asked.

( _“C’mon, Petey Pie, it’s just a few stairs.”_ )

“What do you need when you’re upset?” Tony asked, “Cos I can tell that you are still upset.”

( _“Skip? No, don’t-don’t wanna. Harry. Need Harry. Say sorry to Harry.”_ )

“I’m fine” Harley lied, “I don’t need anything.”

( _“What you said to Harley was so mean, Petey Pie. But why should I be surprised? You being a bad person is hardly new, is it? Look at how you lie to everyone all the time.”_ )

“C’mon, everyone needs something” Tony said kindly, “You know what Peter needs, what about what you need. Or don’t you know, have you been looking after him for so long, you don’t actually know what you need when you’re down?”

( _“This is why I have to teach you these lessons, Petey Pie. So you can start being a good person again. It’s bad enough you’re cheating on him with me, let alone some other kid in the park. You know what that makes you, don’t you?”_ )

“Maybe” Harley wiped some tears away from his eyes as he spoke, “Maybe….maybe I need to have a hug as well? I dunno, we could….see?”

( _“A dirty, cheap, little slut. That’s all you are, all you ever will be. Everyone knows. You can’t hide that kind of thing. It might as well be written in big, bold red letters across your forehead. Maybe I’ll do that one day. People deserve to know what you’re really like, Petey Pie."_ )

“A hug? Yeah, we can definitely try that” Tony said, reaching over and pulling Harley into a hug. He’d been in a hug so many times in his life and yet…this was one was different. Because Harley wasn’t holding the person, he was the one being held. And it felt nice. It felt so nice.

( _“Nothing but a cheap whore. Stop crying, cos I will fucking gag you again. Turn your head away from me, I can barely stand to even look at you. You're disgusting. All you are is a hole.”_ )

“I hope you’re getting this, Pete” Harley cried, “Wherever you are, God, I hope you’re getting this.”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I didn't feel good about that ending, and I was right, wasn't I?
> 
> More pain in the next chapter, probably another two week wait unless I have to into Coronavirus isolation and have loads of free time on my hand. 
> 
> See you soon,  
> much love,  
> Jamie   
> xxx


	13. you can't touch me now, there's no feeling left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just don’t understand” she replied bewildered once Peter had finished relaying the events of two nights before, “Why the hell would you look at Thompson when you have Harry? Even my lesbian eyes can tell which the better option is there. Not only that but Harry’s like a tolerable human being. Mostly.”
> 
> “ I know, I know” Peter cried as he slumped to the floor of the janitor’s closet they were in, “Believe me, I’ve never felt more stupid in my whole life. And Flash makes Harry’s life miserable with all his teasing and stuff. He’ll hate me if he finds out.”
> 
> “Well, then, we make sure he doesn’t find out” Michelle said as she joined him on the floor, “Your secret is safe with me, you loser.”
> 
> “Thanks” Peter said, giving her a weak smile.
> 
> “There’s more” she prompted, “A lot more. I can tell. That smile did not reach your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY intense chapter ahead, with a very disturbing sequence at the end (nothing graphic, don't worry), but it ends on something of a more hopeful note than we've been getting used to in this story. So yay.

**into the unknown.**

Chapter Thirteen. 

Peter’s head pounded hard as he gently shut his school locker. He could feel the eyes of his fellow students burning into the back of his skull, judging his every movement. Peter sighed as he pulled out his books for Chemistry, turned around and made awkward eye-contact with Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson who had been stood watching him from the other side of the corridor. 

“We should talk” Flash said quietly as he approached Peter, “I feel kinda bad about the way I spoke to you on Saturday night. You were out of it, and I-“

“You don’t have to apologize” Peter said quickly, “I’m the one in the wrong. Everything you said to me was completely fair. I did use you and that was shitty of me, I’m sorry.”

Flash nodded.

“Guessing you’re gonna ask me not tell Osborne?” he sighed.

“I, err-yeah, I don’t want him to find out” Peter stammered, “But not because I wanna protect me, I wanna protect him. He’ll be really hurt if he finds out.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night” Flash said bitterly, “Fine, I won’t tell him. But I think you need to get your head together, Parker.”

“I know” Peter said, offering Flash a sad smile before the taller boy walked away. Peter sighed as he watched him go and nearly jumped back when his locker door slammed shut seemingly out of nowhere, to reveal an unimpressed looking Michelle Jones standing behind it, arms crossed and eyebrows raised to the heavens.

“You scared the crap outta me” Peter muttered as he set off in the direction of his next class.

“What’s this dirty little secret between you and Thompson?” she asked, jogging slightly to catch up with his fast pace, “Not that I care, per say, but I don’t really like the idea of you getting too involved with that creep. He likes you, and he fucks anything that moves so-“

“So what?” Peter snapped, rounding on her a little, “You think just because Flash might make a move on me, I’ll betray Harry? Is that what you think of me?”

“No” Michelle said patiently, “Just….watch him, he’s a snake. Don’t trust for a second that he won’t let Harry know whatever you don’t want Harry to know the second it suits him. I’ve known him for years, believe me.”

“OK, sorry” Peter said quietly, “I didn’t mean to snap, it’s just-I’m not…y’know, like that?”

“I know you’re not” Michelle replied, offering him a rare smile and touching his arm, “But I also know you’re a shit liar, and I can tell there’s more to this. You might as well tell me. I’m like…perfectly ambivalent to this whole situation, I may be able to offer you some sound objective advice.”

Peter rolled his eyes and nearly smirked. He knew Michelle pretty well by this point, and this was obviously her way of saying she was worried about him and that he could tell her as much or as little as he wanted if he needed to unburden himself.

And boy, did Peter need to unburden himself. And he knew that Michelle was the least judgemental person he’d ever met, if anyone would understand, it would be her.

“I just don’t understand” she replied bewildered once Peter had finished relaying the events of two nights before, “Why the hell would you look at Thompson when you have Harry? Even my lesbian eyes can tell which the better option is there. Not only that but Harry’s like a tolerable human being. Mostly.”

“ I know, I know” Peter cried as he slumped to the floor of the janitor’s closet they were in, “Believe me, I’ve never felt more stupid in my whole life. And Flash makes Harry’s life miserable with all his teasing and stuff. He’ll hate me if he finds out.”

“Well, then, we make sure he doesn’t find out” Michelle said as she joined him on the floor, “Your secret is safe with me, you loser.”

“Thanks” Peter said, giving her a weak smile.

“There’s more” she prompted, “A lot more. I can tell. That smile did not reach your eyes.”

Of course, there was so much more. Peter felt like he was going to explode if he kept a hold of what Skip was doing to him for much longer but he just couldn’t say anything. And it wasn’t just because of what Skip had threatened to do to him and Harley if Peter uttered a word to anyone, but more and more, Peter was beginning to wonder if what Skip was doing to him was even that bad.

It wasn’t like he was tying Peter down and forcing him to do things. Anymore. Peter turned up when Skip told him to and would willingly give himself over to the man’s mercies. Skip always made him feel like the worst human being in the world whilst it was happening, but Peter knew that was all part of the game they were playing. Skip could be nice, even quite gentle, after. Peter knew now that Skip did care about him, and didn’t want him hurting, he knew the man felt genuinely bad whenever Peter was really in pain after.

And a horrible, guilty, depraved part of Peter was slowly starting to crave and miss Skip’s treatment. 

He still wanted to be saved. He still wanted to scream from the rooftops what Skip was doing to him but Peter was also under no illusions anymore that he was a bad person. Good people didn’t cheat on their boyfriends with the guy who had made their lives hell for years. Good people didn’t lash out at their brothers and say unforgiveable things like Peter had done two days before. Good people didn’t shoplift and they certainly didn’t turn up at their boyfriend’s house and make a drunken scene. 

No two ways about it, Peter was a bad person. And like Skip always said, bad people deserved to be punished in the worst of ways. This was just Peter’s penance and he couldn’t tell anyone. Not even Michelle.

So, he lied. Again.

“I’m fine” he insisted, “You don’t have to analyze everything I say and do. There’s nothing deeper going on here than guilt. I’m fine. I promise.”

“Well, I don’t believe you” Michelle replied bluntly, “But I also can’t force you tell me….yet. All I can do is let you know that when you do need me, I’ll be there. Cos we’re friends and stuff now.”

Peter nodded, feeling another pang of guilt. 

_Good people don’t lie. Good people don’t lie. You’re bad. You’re bad. You’re bad. You deserve everything that’s coming to you._

*

Harley Keener and Gwen Stacy couldn’t keep their hands off one another. If Harley had thought he’d been in love with Gwen’s cousin Georgia back in Rose Hill, he was sure by this point that he had been pretty mistaken. What he felt for Gwen, at this point, felt ten times more potent and scarier than anything he’d ever felt for Georgia. He simply could not get enough of her. The only downside was that Harley knew Gwen was way out of his league and that he would only end up dragging Gwen down to his level if he let things between them get any more serious.

“You can’t keep skipping classes to come and have sex with me in the middle of the day” he said breathlessly as Gwen quickly put her shirt back on following a particularly energetic romp.

“Oh chill, Mr. High-School-Dropout” she replied with a smile, “I’m a senior, It’s February and I’m already fully booked, paid for and off to Yale in the fall. I can stand to miss some classes I don’t need anymore, I’ve worked you into my schedule.”

“Oh, is that all I am to you?” he asked mockingly, “A booking?”

“I prefer to think of you as a really fun, really sexy hobby” she teased back before kissing him, “My only worry is that I’m keeping you from work.”

“Day off” Harley explained, “Mrs. Stark’s back from Beijing and apparently that means family time which means Chinese takeout which means no need for Harley.”

“Oh well, their loss is my gain” Gwen said sweetly, “And I have to say, those workouts you’ve been doing with the blind dude and that….kinda scary guy have definitely been paying off. You look good.”

“I do aim to please” Harley said smugly, feeling rather proud she’d noticed. He’d been hitting the gym with Matt and Wade fairly often over the last few weeks, at first just because Wade kept asking him and he felt rude constantly turning him down, but he’d ended up really enjoying the sessions. Skip came along sometimes but he was decidedly busier with work than the other three. Harley had been surprised by how hard Matt and Wade went, despite them both having some pretty glaring physical disabilities, but had just about managed to keep up. Now, his body was reaping the benefits. 

“Bet those college interns at the tower can’t get enough of you” Gwen said breezily before resting her head on Harley’s bare chest, “Bet they’re all after the ‘hot’ chef. D’you even realize how much being able to cook adds to your attractiveness value, Keener? A god damn lot.”

“No one’s after me” Harley rolled his eyes, “Fine, there’s those two girls and that one guy who pass through the kitchen more than they probably need to, but that’s literally it. I’m not exactly fending them off. Trust me.”

“Oh, I trust you” Gwen said pointedly, “It’s them that I don’t trust.”

“So, we are exclusive then?” Harley asked.

“Fine, I guess we are” Gwen replied with a huff, “Though I do wish you’d consider coming back to school. Even just for the last few months, surely it’s got to be worth getting a high school diploma?”

“A few weeks ago and I’d have probably agreed with you” Harley said with a smile, “But, ahh, Mr. Stark’s really pleased with my work and the money’s like crazy good so I don’t really see the need to. Even if I don’t work for Mr. Stark forever, the connections and experience alone-I just, I don’t think I really need high school or college at this point? And, yes, I’m aware I’m very lucky.”

Gwen smiled and leaned down to kiss Harley once again, playing with his light chest hair as her second hand reached considerably lower. 

“You just got dressed again” Harley reminded her.

“More than I can say for you” Gwen said teasingly as Harley felt his boxers fall to around his knees. He coughed and sat up in bed. 

“Tease” Harley told her.

“Tell me about it, stud” Gwen smirked before pulling Harley on top of her. He was half way through unhooking her bra when a noise from the outside staircase by his bedroom window shifted Harley’s attention away from the beautiful girl laying underneath him. Very faintly, Harley could swear he was able to hear the sound of someone scrambling away from the window. Gwen gasped as Harley climbed off of her and headed to the window, shutting it.

His underwear was passed to him as Gwen got dressed at a speed that would have made the Flash envious. 

“Peeping tom? In this day and age?” she shuddered as she buckled her jeans, “Who the fuck does that anymore? Porn is literally just seconds away if you want it.”

Harley slipped his boxers back on and turned to face Gwen.

“They’re gone now, whoever they are” he said, feeling a little shaken, “I mean, we don’t know if it’s a peeping tom, maybe someone was…”

“Using the fire exit stairs?” Gwen asked, “Hardly seems likely or practical, does it? Why else would somebody be on them at this time of day? It’s not even nice weather out….no, Harley, don’t bury your head in the sand. Whoever it was, they were watching us….god, how long for though?”

“I dunno” Harley despaired as he ran a hand through his hair, “I swear…I don’t wanna make you worry even more, but did it sound like a camera clicking to you? The first noise, I mean.”

Gwen, albeit reluctantly, nodded along and Harley sighed.

“I should go” she said quickly, gathering her things together, “Like you said, I’m missing school and attendance does still matter and…”

“Gwen” Harley said calmly stepping forward, “Gwen, it’s OK, it’s-“

“No, it’s not” she said tearfully, “Someone was spying on us whilst we were having sex. Taking pictures even. What if they put them online? Or blackmail us or….I don’t know what else, but it can’t be good can it, Harley? I just don’t wanna be in this apartment anymore right now.”

“I understand” Harley replied, straining to keep his calm composure, “Some depraved motherfucker spies on us…of course you wanna leave, just let me get dressed and-“

“No, I have to go now” Gwen said hysterically, pushing past Harley and storming through the apartment towards the front door. Paying little mind to the fact he was still only dressed in a pair of tight black briefs; Harley went after her. 

“Gwen, listen-“

“I’ll call you later-“

“At least let me-“

“I need to leave now, Harley” Gwen snapped as they stepped out into the hallway and she headed towards the elevators, “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, you’re really freaked out” Harley said softly, “Just, please, give me and few minutes to go and get ready and I’ll come back to school with you. I don’t want you alone right now whilst he’s probably still in the area.”

“It’s fine, I’m not going back to school anyway” Gwen answered, “I’m just going to head home and tell my Dad what’s happened. I don’t care if he’s gonna kill me for ditching school for you, this needs to be sorted and quickly.”

“OK, well, still let me-“ Harley began. Gwen scoffed.

“I’m about to tell my Dad that I’ve been ditching school to have sex with a dropout and that said sex might have been caught on tape by some perv” she smirked, “D’you really think it’d be a good idea for me to bring said dropout with me when I tell my Dad? No way.”

Harley grinned a little.

“OK, fine, I concede” he said breezily, “I am sorry about all this, Gwen. The last thing I would ever want when you come over is for you to feel unsafe when you come over.”

“Don’t be silly, this isn’t your fault” Gwen said softly, taking Harley’s hand in hers, “And I’m sorry for freaking out but-well, I know this can’t be comfortable for you either, but this kinda shit just hits a bit differently for girls.”

“I do understand” Harley sighed, “Like I say, you come first. I’m still not happy about you leaving here without anyone else.”

“I’ll be fine” Gwen assured him, “I will text you the second I get home. I promise.”

“OK” Harley said, trying to mask his concern as Gwen kissed him on the cheek and stepped into the now open elevator behind her. She waved as the doors closed and Harley felt his heart pang and stood in the same spot for another minute or so. It was only when a wolf whistle sounded out around him that Harley realized where he was, and how he was dressed.

Luckily, it was only Skip.

“Can’t say I think much of your wardrobe choices, kiddo” the older man chuckled, “Might wanna think about dressing a little warmer of heading back inside before old Mrs. Wilson sees you. I don’t think her heart could take the shock.”

Harley smirked bitterly.

“Yeah, kinda forgot” he mumbled as Skip placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him back into the apartment, “Err, there’s something I need to talk to you about, actually. I think we might have a pervert in the building.”

“Oh” Skip said pointedly as he closed the door behind them, “What makes you think that then?”

*

“We need to talk”

For the second time in one day, Peter felt someone turn him around at his locker and position him to face them with a serious expression on their face. Deep down, he felt somewhat bitter that he was constantly being controlled and positioned by other people. This time, however, it was Harry and Peter’s heart skipped a beat and physically ached as he saw how wrecked and worried his boyfriend (if he even was that anymore) looked. 

It was the end of the school day and most people were filing out of school so Peter felt more comfortable just having the conversation in the middle of the corridor.

“I’m sorry” he said immediately, “I am so, so, sorry Harry. The way I acted on Saturday was totally out of line and if it’s any consolation, I’ve spent the last few days hating myself and feeling totally humiliated.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better, you dope” Harry said with a smirk, “You being anything less than happy and secure hurts me. And as for the humiliation thing, don’t worry about that, I haven’t told anyone and I don’t plan to. Not because you embarrass me or anything like that but because no one needs to know. It stays between me and you.”

“Thanks” Peter replied, feeling a little tearful already, “Thank you, Harry. I’m sorry. I really don’t deserve someone like you-“

“Peter-“

“No, really” Peter went on, “You’re so kind and considerate and I really don’t deserve someone like you caring about me like you do. Especially not after the things I’ve done.”

“What have you actually done though, Peter?” Harry asked with a sigh, “Turned up at my house, drunk, one time? Yeah, your timing could have been better but it’s not as if it was some relationship ending mistake. You got drunk, you did something stupid, it would be cruel of me to hold that against you and ruin things between us because of one mistake. I love you too much for that.”

Peter cringed. He loved it when Harry reminded him of how much he was loved but the words also caused an ugly, heavy sensation in his heart. He was betraying Harry. He was betraying Harry so badly and he really didn’t deserve it. 

“So, we’re good?” was all Peter could ask.

“We’re good” Harry confirmed with a nod, “Let’s just pretend it never happened.”

“Yeah, I’d like that” Peter said with a smile but it soon faded as the second Peter had finished his sentence, Flash was back on the scene surrounded by two popular seniors, Liz Allan and Brad Davis. It was the first time either had acknowledged Peter’s existence since his arrival at the school but he saw Harry visibly tense up at their presence and instinctively took a hold of his hand and squeezed it, causing Harry to sag a little.

“Afternoon boys!” Davis said loudly, as if there was an invisible crowd of people he felt he needed to please in the now very empty hallway, “And how are Midtown’s new favourite lovebirds?”

“Fine, thanks” Peter answered somewhat defensively, eyeing Flash was suspicion as the boy cowered a little and stepped a bit behind Liz, “I’m Peter, by the way. Course, you’d already know that if you’d bothered to speak to me before now.”

“Oh, have we not spoken?” Davis asked, feigning surprise, “Sorry, guess you’ve just been too busy sticking your tongue down pretty boy’s throat since you arrived. Gotta hand it to ya, Osborne, you got in there quickly with this one didn’t ya? Never even gave anyone else a chance.”

Peter shuddered. Did people want one? Everything with Skip had really messed with his brain.

“Yeah, well, having been here for a while now – it’s pretty clear Harry’s one of only a few people in this place worth a damn” Peter shot back, refusing to break eye-contact with Flash who scowled. Peter knew he was probably making a big mess for himself being so openly hostile back to Davis and Flash but people being nasty towards Harry, who’s palms were now incredibly sweaty, drove out a very strong protective instinct in Peter. 

“Is that right?” Flash asked.

“Yeah” Peter replied pointedly as Liz rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

“Honestly, not even surprised at how quickly this turned into a dick wagging contest” she said before pushing Flash and Davis aside and taking a step towards Harry and Peter, “We were actually intending on inviting you to a party at my house this weekend, both of you, but Brad’s magical charm and talent for upsetting people preceded it. You’re both very welcome, and for the record, Harry’s a catch and always has been. Brad’s just jealous cos he thinks you’ve got a nice ass, Parker.”

“And you’ve got some sass to boot” Davis interjected, “Maybe you are my dream man”

Peter cringed a little as he felt Brad undress him with his eyes before smirking. Flash remained stoic and like he was longing to be literally anywhere else. Brad Davis was anything but his dream man. 

“So, the party?” Liz asked, “Will you come? It might be a nice chance for you to get to know some more people around school.”

“Oh, I-“

“We’ll be there!” Harry said with a smile before Peter could finish.

“Great!” Liz said, looking genuinely happy, “It starts at 8.30 but anyone’s who’s cool will get there for like 9, 9.30. You know my address, Harry.”

Harry nodded as Liz waved them both goodbye before heading out. Flash followed her, looking sheepish, and Brad was the last to leave. He shot Peter a wink and made an inappropriate gesture at him before smirking and running to catch up with the others two. 

“I thought you hated parties” Peter said as he turned back around to face Harry, “Or at the very least, you hate parties thrown by those kind of people. That David kid is a straight up creep.”

“I won’t hate it if I get to be with you” Harry said with a shrug, “You make everything feel kind of better. I was having the worst day ever, and now I’ve made things up with you, I feel like I’m on cloud nine. You’re like my tonic or something and it’s why I love you.”

Peter blushed and looked at the ground.

“Why’d you always gotta say such nice things to me?” he asked shyly, feeling entirely undeserving of every bit of praise Harry lay at his door. And the fact that Harry was such an open book when it came to emotions meant Peter was under no illusions that his wonderful boyfriend, who he didn’t deserve, meant every single word he said. 

“Because you deserve to have nice things said to you!” Harry exclaimed with a smile, “Cos you’re kind and brave and smart and sexy but you’re not very nice to yourself sometimes, so I figure if I tell you enough, you’ll start to realize it’s all true. A happy Peter is a happy Harry.”

Fighting back tears, and despite his enormous overwhelming sense of guilt, Peter couldn’t help but stand on his tip toes to reach Harry’s lips (damn height differences) and plant a kiss there. Harry looped his arms around Peter’s back and held him and Peter nearly shattered on the spot. A hug. A cuddle from someone he loved and who loved him. All he’d wanted for days. And he was finally getting it from the person he loved the most, after Harley. 

“How can you tell I’m not happy?” Peter asked weakly

“I just can” Harry said with a shrug, “And I know I can’t just flip a switch and make everything alright, but I do want to help. However I can. You deserve to let yourself be happy.”

“Harry, there’s-“

“I know that I’m a bit of a prick sometimes” Harry went on, “Like, I keep replaying the other night in my head and I could have handled that so much better. I’ve been beating myself up about it all week as well. But I do care, Peter. God, I care so much. You scare me. You scare me cos I’ve known for you such little time but you’re….well, you’re unquestionably the most important person in my life. I love you.”

“Harry, I-“

“We’re good, Pete, you and I. We’re good.” Harry said, smiling his beautiful smile as he released Peter from the hug.

Peter couldn’t help but smile back, Harry’s words sticking in his mind. _You deserve to let yourself be happy_. 

“I want you” he said quickly, pulling Harry back in, “I want you so much.”

Harry’s grin turned from sweet to cocky in an instant and it did things to Peter’s body.

“Of course you do” he said quietly, moving Peter’s hands so they clapped his ass, “Cos as well as everything sweet and sentimental I’ve just said, you also can’t deny, we’re hot as fuck. You want to fuck me. I want to fuck you and god, if you’re willing, I want to. Tonight.”

“I’ll be ready” Peter breathed, choosing to believe himself, “I’ll be ready.”

_Liar. Liar. Liar. You need to tell him about Flash. You need to tell him about Flash._

“I love you, Peter. Me and you. Us against the world, eh?”

“You bet.”

_Slut. Slut. Slut. Liar. Liar. Liar. Flash. Flash. Flash._

_You deserve to let yourself be happy? Yeah right, keep telling yourself that. Liar._

*

“Wait, what happened?!”

“Easy, Pete, I think there’s some deaf people in China who might not have heard you” Harley groaned as he watched his younger brother and his boyfriend sit down in shock, “Yes, alright, some creep was taking pictures of me and Gwen when we were….together, this afternoon.”

“Gross” Harry replied looking disgusted, “That’s so creepy. Poor Gwen. Was she alright?”

“Not really, it freaked her out” Harley sighed, “Although it freaked me out as well. I was the one who was on top, fully naked, my dick facing the window.”

Peter hid a smirk, but barely. 

“And you’re sure about this?” he asked, “I mean, did you catch them?”

“No, they got away” Harley replied, “But I’m sure they’ll be back.”

“Is this the first time it’s happened?” Peter followed up. 

“To me” Harley shrugged, “I’d have to check with Gwen cos I feel like she’s the one whoever this is was probably actually stalking. Creep. I’ll beat his ass from here to Timbuctoo if I get my hands on him.”

“We’ll be right there with you” Harry said, casting an arm around Peter, “Damn, this really makes me second guess what we were planning to do.”

“Oh spare me the details” Harley groaned, “I’ve had a shitty enough day as it is without knowing you two were planning on fornicating in Pete’s bunk beds.”

“Oh whatever, Mr. Windmill-Dick’s a camera” Peter shot back, causing Harley to laugh.

“I guess this means you two are speaking again” Harry said casually. Harley and Peter looked at one another and nodded, their argument from the other night now nothing but a distant memory, just as Harley predicted it would have been. 

“So, how was school?” Harley asked, “I need to not think about being spied on for a few minutes, so I’m actually willing to sit here and listen to you two tell me about what you learned in Advanced Nuclear Physics or whatever.”

“Peter got asked to a party by the cutest, most popular senior” Harry said mockingly. Harley smirked as Peter groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, is he way cute?” Harley asked.

“He’s way cute” Harry fired back.

“He’s a dick, is what he is” Peter interjected hotly, “And just so we’re clear, Liz invited both of us and Brad Davis isn’t even remotely cute. He looks like someone electrocuted a hedgehog.” 

“Don’t kink shame me” Harley shot back instantly and all three boys fell about laughing. It was a few seconds of pure bliss before Harley got a message through on his cellphone. It was a picture from a withheld number. One of him and Gwen in bed from earlier, but Harley couldn’t really escape the feeling that the picture seemed to be more focused in on him rather than her. His face paled and he nearly dropped the phone, causing Peter to reach forward and take it from his hands, scowling with disgust when he saw what was in front of him.

“Oh my god” Peter said breathlessly, “Ewww, gross, get it away from my eyes!”

He passed the phone over to Harry who thankfully didn’t look at the picture and instead merely re-locked Harley’s phone before passing it back over to him.

“Delete it, just delete it” Peter repeated over and over.

“We shouldn’t really” Harry said reasonably, “It’s evidence. You delete that and you’ve got no proof, I really think you need to go to the police now, Harley. Drop my Dad’s name if you want, it’ll get you taken seriously a bit faster.”

“Already kinda on it” Harley replied, “Gwen went home to tell her Dad earlier. Course that means telling him she’s been cutting school to come back here and have sex with me, but-“

“Hmmm, thought I hadn’t seen her about much lately” Harry noted, “I’d watch yourself if I were you, Harls. George Stacy is a notoriously overprotective Dad. He ain’t gonna be happy about his little girl getting mixed up with you, or anyone really. I don’t think he’d think Jesus Christ himself would be good enough for Gwen.”

“I feel bad you’ve been dealing with this on your own” Peter muttered, “You should’ve called me.”

“Why? What could you have done?” Harley asked, “I didn’t wanna freak you out and besides, I haven’t been alone. Skip’s been with me all afternoon. A real help, actually. He’s checking over the buildings security camera’s as we speak.”

“Wait, Skip was here?”

Now, it was Peter’s turn to have his face pale and clam up. The younger boy coughed awkwardly and leaned back, trying his best to look casual. Harry and Harley were not fooled by his attempts and shared a puzzled look.

“That a problem, Pete?” Harry asked.

“What? No. Of course not, why would it be?” Peter said quickly, “I just-well, we don’t really know Skip all that well, do we? And he’s not been as….I dunno, forthcoming as May and Matt. I’m just surprised you turned to him of all people.”

“Well, May and Matt were both at work” Harley replied, “And I didn’t so much turn to Skip as much as he found me after it happened. Gwen ran out, and I followed her into the hallway and totally forgot I was only in my boxers. I think Skip was a bit shocked at the state I was in and stayed with me all afternoon, even encouraged me to get a few hours sleep, which really helped. He’s a good dude.”

Once again, Peter’s face narrowed and he looked deeply unimpressed and worried. Harley sighed. He guessed Peter maybe was just anxious about the situation as a whole but at the same time he doubted he’d be seeing this reaction if Peter had found out that Matt or Wade had stuck around to help. Maybe they just needed to get to know Skip a little better?

“I just want you to be safe” Peter finally whispered, taking Harley’s hand, “This is really freaky, that picture’s cropped. It’s cropped so it just focuses on you, not Gwen. Whoever did this is following you, not her.”

“I know” Harley sighed, “Is it bad that I feel a little relieved? I was so worried about her that-“

“Yes, of course it’s bad you feel relieved” Peter snapped, “Some creep is taking pictures of you when you’re like that….Harley, this is bad. Very bad.”

“Did Gwen definitely say she was going to tell her Dad?” Harry asked, “Because if she did, then the police would already be around here by now. You need to call them Harley, do so now and we can stop this thing before it gets out of control.”

Harley nodded but just as he did there was a furious knock on the door that caused all three teenagers to jump out of their seats. Peter’s eyes widened as he gripped on to Harry’s hand as Harley cautiously made his way towards the apartment door. 

“KEENER! GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE OR LET ME IN!” came a booming voice from the other side of the door. Harley trembled a little, for a second he was scared that Ben had somehow tracked them down, but then he remembered Ben decidedly did not have a thick Queens accent like this guys voice did. 

Looking through the peephole, Harley saw a tall and intimidating looking man staring back at him and sighed. This must be Gwen’s dad. Gwen’s notoriously overprotective and currently very angry Dad. He reluctantly unlocked the door and before Harley knew what was what, George Stacy had his hands around Harley’s throat and had pinned him against the wall.

“What the-?”

“Get off him!”

“Dad, no, you promised!”

Harley struggled to breathe, and not in a good way, as he saw Gwen fly into the apartment after her father and try to pry him away. Peter and Harry had also charged over but George managed to push them both back without relinquishing his hold on Harley.

“Now I’m gonna tell you this and I’m gonna tell you this once” Stacy said menacingly as tears began to pool in Harley’s eyes, “You stay away from my daughter, you hear? I don’t want no sniveling high-school dropout anywhere near her. Especially not one who’s getting his buddies to take nasty pictures of her whilst your-“

“What the fuck?” Peter exclaimed, “Harley wouldn’t do that”

“Don’t even have any buddies” Harley wheezed. Stacy’s stare intensified as Peter once again tried to pry him away from Harley but was overpowered. Harry stepped forward.

“Mr. Stacy-“

“Oh, I might’ve known you’d be here, Osborne” Stacy snapped, “You’re very lucky I ain’t pinning you to this wall.”

Harry flushed and backed away a little, sending a pleading look to Gwen as Harley continued to struggle. 

“Daddy, I told you, Harley’s just as freaked out as me” she said pleadingly.

“Oh is he?” Stacy spat, “I doubt it. After everything you just told me about him. That he was the lout who was leading Georgia astray back in Tennessee, how he’s not only worked his way through you and her, but your friends as well. What was it, boy? Ran out of girls to mess about with down south so you thought you’d come here and start working your way around the ones in New York?”

“Mr. Stacy, Harley’s not like that” Harry snapped, “When you find out why-“

“Ahh, the Uncle sob story” Stacy jeered, “If you believe that, Osborne, you’re as dumb as a box of rocks. Of course, you already knew that.”

Harley looked momentarily at Peter and saw that his little brother was angry. Very angry. The kind of anger that he only displayed once in a blue moon but George Stacy had just insulted Harry and was in the process of assaulting Harley, so it made sense that Peter was angry. It was just a shame that his anger compared to George Stacy’s made Peter seem more like a pissed off little puppy than anything else. 

“What do you want?” Harley managed to ask.

“I want you to leave my daughter alone” Stacy snarled, “I want you to admit that you got one of your buddies or your brother here to take pictures of my daughter whilst you were having sex.”

“Daddy, please” Gwen begged, “You promised you wouldn’t do this. You promised.”

“I’m just protecting you, baby” George reasoned before a masculine cough from the open apartment door drew everyone’s attention. Harley’s eyes widened and he felt a little relieved as he watched Skip Westcott stride into the apartment and effortlessly prize Stacy’s grip on his neck away. Harley immediately crumbled to the floor and struggled for air once the hand was gone, and Skip stood in front of him protectively. Peter was soon on the floor by his side.

“And who the fuck are you?” Stacy asked.

“I’m the fuck person who owns this building” Skip snarled, moving closer to Stacy and getting right into his face, “Luckily, I ain’t gotta ask who you are, do I? Chief. Whatever will the force say when they find out their captain makes a habit of assaulting teenage boys without provocation in their own homes.”

“He defiled my daughter.”

“He’s done no such thing” Skip fired back, “Gwen’s eighteen. An adult. She can make her god damn choices and there’s nothing you can do about it, buddy. What? You think Harley forced her? Is that what you think? Cos let me tell ya, you ain’t got the first clue about Harley if you think he’s capable of that. Your daughter has actually found herself a real catch with him, ain’t cha Gwen?”

Gwen looked torn. She found Harley’s eyes, tears pooling in her own, and they seemed to be seeking him out to apologize but he didn’t have much to give her in that moment. How could she have explained the situation so badly that it had ended in her father believing that of Harley? Not only that, but she hadn’t done nearly enough to stop the assault whilst it was going on. 

She didn’t answer Skip and Harley wanted to cry. But he refused. Not whilst George Stacy was still in the room. 

“Harley got a picture through on his phone about five minutes ago” Harry said, standing up and taking his place next to Skip, “It was of him and Gwen but it was cropped so it only focused on him. Whoever is doing this is stalking Harley, not your daughter. Which makes your ludicrous theory that he’s been paying someone else to this even more asinine, don’t you think, sir?”

Stacy’s face paled a little as he looked between Gwen and Harley.

“Is this true?” he barked at Harley.

“Oh now his word is good, is it?” Peter immediately snapped, “You know what? Why don’t you just get the fuck out of our apartment? The both of you. We’re better on our own, always have been. Go and do your job, Captain Stacy, cos you might not have it this time next week.”

“Are you threatening me?” Stacy asked, taking a step towards Peter. Anger flushed through Harley and even though he was still trying to get his breath back and his thoughts together, he knew if George Stacy lay one hand on his little brother, he’d be up and defending him until his last breath.

“What of it?” Skip asked, now standing between Stacy and Peter, “You’ve really fucked up here. There’s some sicko out there stalking teenage boys and taking pictures of them….like that, and you’re here pinning the victim up against a wall. You should be helping Harley, not attacking him.”

Stacy’s features softened a little as he realized his obvious mistake. Gwen lurched forward and tried to help Harley to his feet but he batted her hand away. 

It was Peter who helped him up. Once he was up, Harley turned to face George Stacy. 

“First off” he said, “I wanna apologize to you. I know Gwen means a lot to you, and I know Georgia means a lot to her father as well, so I wanna say that I’m sorry for causing you worry over them. Yes, I’ve been sleeping with Gwen and yes, I’ve slept with one of her friends and you obviously know what me and Georgia were up to back in Rose Hill. I don’t feel good about that. I know it don’t paint me in the best light, sir, but I care about Gwen. A lot. This wasn’t me just trying my luck and getting away with it, the sex was just a part of it. She means a lot to me, a great lot, and I’ve been tearing my hair out all afternoon thinking I somehow put her in danger.”

Stacy nodded.

“Harley, I’m so-“ Gwen began but Harley held a hand up to stop her talking. 

“I agree with you, it’s best that me and Gwen stay away from one another from now on” Harley went on, ignoring Gwen’s pained squeak, “Clearly, I’m not able to keep her safe right now. I don’t know what’s going on or who’s following me or why, but Gwen’s not safe and I refuse to put her in danger. It’s just a shame that you went about this in the way you did, sir, cos we could’ve worked together on this. But you didn’t and now I really just want you out of our fucking apartment. Like Pete says, go and do your fucking job, whilst you still can.”

Skip strode over to Harley and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harley smiled and leaned in to the touch. 

“There’s more to this” Stacy said quietly, “Kid, there’s more to this. I’m telling ya. I’m sorry for my conduct today, obviously, you should feel free to make whatever complaints you want but I’m telling you now to watch yourself. Hand your phone over to the police and help us catch this sick son of a bitch before someone gets hurt for real.”

Harley nodded.

“We’ll be right on it, captain” Skip sneered, “Now, would you like me to show you the fuck out?”

Harley’s resolve finally crumbled the second Captain and daughter left the apartment.

*

“I’m scared, Peter”

The brothers were bundled up in Harley’s bed that evening. Safety in numbers. Harley rested his head on Peter’s shoulder as the younger pulled a blanket up and swaddled him in it.

“I know, I am too” Peter sighed, “But we’ve done the right thing. The police have your phone, they can trace who sent the picture. This could all be over and done with by this time tomorrow.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that it happened” Harley winced, “I mean, I think we’ve established I’m not the most observant of people. Who knows how many other pictures of me they have, in other positions like that one, they could have hundreds. What if they get mad we reported them and post them all online or something? Stark Industries ain’t gonna want me to work for them if that all-“

“You’re getting ahead of yourself” Peter snapped, “We don’t even know if that’s true and even if it did happen, Tony Stark ain’t the kind of guy who’s gonna hold something like that against you, Harls. He’s just not.”

“I hope you’re right” Harley sighed, “Man, what a fucked day. Got myself and stalker and lost myself a girlfriend.”

“Is it really over?” Peter asked.

“I don’t see how it can’t be” Harley replied sadly, “Gwen’s not safe whilst all this is going on and I’m pretty mad at her for not sticking up for me more. I mean, what the fuck can she have said to her Dad to make him think that of me? Am I that bad of a person?”

“Of course not!” Peter replied emphatically, “You’re the best person I know. But you never know what people are like around their parents and stuff. We were completely different people whenever we saw Ben go on one of his rages. Maybe Gwen was scared?”

“But look how even Harry stuck up for me!” Harley exclaimed, “He barely even knows me and he did that. Gwen’s-she’s a coward, Pete.”

“Listen, I don’t care if Gwen Stacy never sets foot in this apartment again” Peter replied, “As long as you’re happy, that’s all I care about. I’m just worried that breaking up with her is only going to make you unhappy.”

Harley shrugged. Peter could tell his brother, not exactly an open book when it came to his emotions at the best of times, was spent so decided to drop the post-game analysis for now. He kissed Harley’s temple and hoped that the message of I’ll always be here for you no matter what that the action wanted to put across translated. Judging by how quickly and contentedly Harley then fell asleep, Peter knew it had had the desired effect. 

“Skip’s nice” Harley muttered a few minutes later, apparently not asleep after all, “I was really glad he was there to stop Stacy hurting me, obviously, but then he stuck up for me with his words as well. I know he’s a bit more reserved than Matt and Wade but….well, I think he’s a really good person. He’s the reason we’ve even got a roof over our heads as well. We shouldn’t forget that. He saved us. We owe him a hell of a lot.”

Peter frowned. Objectively, he knew what Harley was saying about Skip was true and Peter had been more than relieved that someone had managed to pry George Stacy’s hands away from Harley’s throat after he’d failed to do so. Anyone could have done it. Peter just wished that it hadn’t been Skip. The idea made him very uneasy. 

“Yeah” was all Peter could manage to reply with, “You should really sleep Harley. You’ve had a really long day. Just get some rest.”

“OK” Harley yawned, moving away from Peter a little, “You don’t gotta stay once I’m asleep, but stay until I go, OK?”

“Sure” Peter said with a smile and Harley went out once again pretty instantly. Light snores filled the room as Peter lay back, hand resting behind his head, and contemplated his day. Skip was getting too close for comfort. Peter didn’t know if this was all a part of the man’s sick and twisted games or if he genuinely cared about Harley. He supposed there was some little grey area in the middle where both things were true but Peter wanted Skip nowhere near his brother. 

Around half an hour after Harley had fallen asleep, the call of nature grew too hard to ignore for Peter, so he silently headed to the bathroom and made sure to be as quiet as a mouse. Once he was done, Peter stepped back into the living room and nearly ruined his vow of silence when a shadowy figure was stood by the couch. Peter nearly yelped but stopped himself and felt almost relieved when a lamp flickered on and revealed it was just Skip.

‘Just Skip’, who even are you anymore, Peter?

“Evening Petey, nice to see you, sorry for scaring you” the man said smugly as he crossed his arms and looked Peter up and down. He was wearing nothing more than his own Calvin Klein underwear and was now feeling as exposed as he always did when he was alone with Skip.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Peter asked in a cross whisper, “How the fuck did you get back into the apartment? Why are you here?”

“Well, given all that’s happened, I talked with May and she felt it best that one of me, Matt and Wade came and slept on your guys’ sofa until all this blows over” Skip answered calmly, “It’s my shift tonight, so I’ll be here if either of you need me.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” Peter snarled, striding forwards towards the man, “Do you think I’m an idiot? I know exactly why you’re here.”

“And why’s that then?” Skip asked.

“For me” Peter spat, “You’re here, for me. You’ve seen a situation you can take advantage of to get closer to me and that’s exactly what you’re doing. You ain’t half as clever as you think you are, Skip. You ain’t getting nothing from me tonight.”

Skip smirked and stoked Peter’s face, causing the teenager to angrily bat away his hand.

“Ooh, we’re in a feisty mood tonight, aren’t we?” Skip said playfully, “Makes me wish I was here to tie your wrists to the bed and gag that snarky little mouth of yours again but I am actually here to make sure you boys are safe. May insisted.”

“Well, I wish she hadn’t” Peter snapped, “Cos I’m not gonna get a wink of sleep knowing you’re in the next room. Just waiting for the moment to pounce on me.”

“Petey, don’t be like this” Skip replied, “I’m just trying to do a good turn.”

“Well, drop dead then” Peter snarled and before he knew what was what, Skip’s eyes had narrowed and he’d lunged at Peter, pinning him down on the sofa and putting his hand over Peter’s mouth to muffle the teenager’s terrified screams.

“After all I’ve done for you” Skip said menacingly, “Given you a place to live, protected your brother cos he can’t keep it in his pants, and this is how I’m repaid, Petey Pie? You telling me to drop dead. For what? Because I care about you, because I care about your brother? Hmmm, maybe I’ve been going after the wrong one all along?”

Peter’s heart picked up it’s pace. 

“You know, he’s very sexy, that brother of yours” Skip went on, “I’ll be thinking about bumping into him in the hallway in those tight boxers of his for a very long time. See, Petey, this is why you need to stop getting in your own head when it comes to me. You’re special but you ain’t that special. You’re not even the best I’ve had this week.”

“You’re sick” Peter whispered out once Skip had removed his hand, “You’re evil, depraved. Don’t think I don’t know. Don’t think I haven’t put two and two together, I know it was you who took those pictures of Harley. I know it was you who was spying on him and Gwen, you can try and deny it-“

“Who’s denying it?” Skip asked, “Yeah, I took those photos. And I’m gonna hang on to them as well, Petey, for my own pleasure.”

“I’ll tell everyone” Peter threatened, “You’ll be ruined, you know you will.”

“And who’s gonna believe you” Skip asked, “What proof do you have? No one’s going to believe the word of some orphaned kid with nothing to lose and everything to gain. Besides, it ain’t gonna come to that, considering you’ve got secrets of your own. Flash Thompson, is that his name? How will poor little twinky Harry feel when he finds out his boyfriend – is a two-timing slut. No, a three-timing slut. Considering you’re cheating on him with me as well.”

“I hate you” Peter snarled.

“Ahh, but your body says otherwise” Skip snarled back, palming at Peter’s hard crotch, “See, call it fear or whatever, but you’re still in this kind of state and all I’ve done is put my hand to your mouth. See, this is why I like you, Peter. This is why you are kind of special. I’m depraved, what about you? You’re enjoying this, I know you are.”

“I’m not, I-“

“I could have you now” Skip whispered, “You know it, I know it. You’re weak. Oh yeah, you’d pretend not to enjoy it, but we both know different. You’re insatiable. Desperate. You’d give yourself over to me right here and right now if you knew I was going to take it further.”

“You’re wrong” Peter wheezed, “You’re wrong, I’m not like that I-you never give me a choice. I have never come to you and actually wanted it. I’ve never initiated anything, it’s always you.”

Skip smirked.

“Give it time, doll” he sighed, “You always come back for more, stands to reason it’s only a matter of time until you start seeking me out yourself. Maybe when you realize how boring that vanilla boyfriend of yours really is.”

“Don’t you say anything about Harry” Peter said angrily, “He’s nothing to do with you.”

“Fine. Harry’s nothing to do with me.” Skip said with a shrug, “It’s not like it’s him I want anyway. We won’t talk about him from now on.”

“And Harley?”

“What about him?”

“You want him, too. Like you want me.”

“Ooh, careful Petey, you almost sound jealous” Skip said malevolently, “I don’t want Harley like I want you. He’s not like you. He has some self-respect. I ain’t gotta teach him how to act.”

“Then why’d you take those pictures of him?” Peter asked.

“Because I wanted to” Skip shrugged, “And because I knew it’d really freak him out. And you. I knew exactly the kind of reaction it’d get out of you, once you found out it was me. Jealousy. Desperation, and I was right.”

“You’re wrong” Peter snapped.

“Am I?” Skip asked, “Look where you are, Petey. Can you say I didn’t get what I wanted here? You knew I’d come back; you must have heard me shut the door, and you still decided to walk out of that room in next to nothing. I’ve had you pinned down for five minutes and you’ve not even tried to fight me off. You’re rock hard, for fuck sake. You’re here because you’re desperate. You’re here because you think I want your brother more than I want you and you can’t stand it. You’re jealous. Admit it.”

“You’re wrong” Peter repeated, tears stinging in his eyes, “I needed the bathroom, I didn’t know you were back here, I swear I-I didn’t. I don’t. I’m not jealous of Harley, I’m not. I’m not.”

“Did you fuck Harry today?” Skip asked.

“What?”

“Did you fuck Harry today?” he repeated. 

“No, but I-what’s that got to do with anything?” Peter begged.

“Just seems a little strange, don’t ya think?” Skip asked, “You and Harry make up and instead of being at it like rabbits, you end things on a chaste little kiss. Like middle schoolers. And you tell yourself it was because you were freaked out or whatever but I know the real reason. We both do you. You were waiting for me, Petey Pie, you wanted me and so you wouldn’t sleep with him. Cos you’re trying to prove to yourself you’re not the slut we all know you are. It’s pointless, Peter, we all know what you are. We all know that when I start kissing you-you’re gonna come apart and be all mine again because you just can’t help yourself.”

Before Peter could reply, Skip’s mouth hovered over his and before he knew what was what, for the first time Skip kissed him. Peter felt utterly confused and desperate. Skip had this way of getting in his brain and altering everything Peter thought he was feeling. Tears stung in his eyes and the kiss intensified, but Peter refused to give anything back. Not this time. Not now.

He didn’t want Skip.

He didn’t want to be anywhere near him.

He just had to be.

He had to be to keep Harley and Harry safe.

Didn’t he?

That’s what he’d been telling himself, anyway. But the more he thought about it, the more he had to wonder if Skip was right. He had been concerned when he realized Skip was the one who had taken those pictures of Harley and Gwen but…well, maybe it had been jealousy after all? He certainly hated the idea of Skip getting his hands-on Harley but maybe…maybe that was because he wanted it to be him that Skip wanted? 

As for the Harry situation, Skip had a point about that as well. This was the second time in under a week that Peter had let some other guy come along and kiss him. He was betraying Harry again. Clearly, he couldn’t help himself. Clearly, Skip must have been right. Peter would never say no. That was just how he was wired up. 

No!

No! 

Peter wasn’t wired up wrong. Skip was. This was all Skip. He’s the one messing with you’re head, Peter, don’t let him in. He’s nothing to you. Nothing.

“You won’t hurt Harley or Harry, will you?” he asked Skip, breaking apart the kiss, “You gotta promise me that you won’t take those kinda pictures of Harley anymore. And I want you to get rid of the ones you’ve already got. The police-the police are gonna find you out.”

“Not likely, Petey Pie” Skip replied, “Burner phone. It’s already in the bottom of the Hudson. No trace. Nothing.”

“And you-you definitely don’t want Harley” Peter asked, “Not like you want me. I’m-I’m the only one that you want that way. You were just lying before.”

“Of course, Petey Pie” Skip replied, “You’re special. I just wanted to make you jealous. You’re the only one I want.”

Bingo. Skip had wanted to make Peter feel jealous. Peter didn’t feel jealous because he was sick in the head and wanted Skip back, he’d felt it because Skip had manipulated him. 

Peter smiled and broke apart from Skip.

“Well, I don’t want you” he snarled, “Why would I, when I have Harry? He makes me feel good about myself in ways you never can.”

“So, why are you cheating on him with me?”

“Why are you letting me?” Peter asked, “Why are you chasing around after some sixteen-year-old when you’re like thirty-seven? I’m not the desperate one here, you are!”

“I’ll tell him everything!”

“Do your worst” Peter snarled, “Cos I’m gonna tell him everything myself, and you’re gonna spend the rest of your life in prison for the things you’ve done. You can’t hurt me anymore, Skip, I’m done with you.”

He got up, collected himself and headed back into his room. Smiling, Peter looked at his phone and screen grabbed all of the depraved messages he knew Skip was now on his way to attempt to delete. It was the best nights sleep Peter had had in weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a BIG one. I can't wait to start writing it but it may take me a while. Gee, if only I had a valid reason not to leave the house for the next few weeks?!
> 
> Stay safe everyone, much love,  
> Jamie  
> xxxx


	14. what's the use in pretence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I heard it third party” Harley said quickly
> 
> “So, Peter’s not said anything himself?” Tony asked, “But you believe the person who’s told you?”
> 
> “They’d have no reason to lie” Harley moaned, “And Peter has been acting funny lately, it would certainly explain away a lot of things.”
> 
> “Even if it is true, would it be the worse thing in the world?” Tony asked, Harley raised his eyebrows, “I’m serious kid, I know you’re more worried about Peter than you let on to me, so wouldn’t it be a bit of a relief to know that there’s nothing more sinister going on than him just feeling bad about….what, kissing someone?”
> 
> “That’s the thing though” Harley sighed, “It’s just not Peter. You don’t know him, Mr. Stark, he’d never do something like this. Never. There has to be another reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap between chapters this time, I'm taking my time with this story as I want to get everything right. The next chapter should be up some time in the next 2 weeks.
> 
> Just a TW for this chapter as a past suicide attempt is mentioned.

**into the unknown.**

Chapter Fourteen.

Peter sat on his evidence. It didn’t feel good, but he was scared. Skip was depraved. Peter knew that he had to make his next steps very carefully or who knows what could happen or who might get hurt. As he made back-ups of his evidence on to his new Stark Laptop (courtesy of Harley’s boss), Peter felt a nervous sensation develop in the pits of his stomach. 

It had been two days since his encounter with Skip in the living room and not once in those two days had Skip even attempted to contact him. Peter had seen the man exactly once, during their weekly dinner with May, and he hadn’t been paid the slightest bit of attention. Not that Peter minded at this point, the sight of the man made his skin crawl. But Skip’s lack of action was still concerning, it made Peter think that he was sitting and concocting some plan to get back at him. 

“I’m staying over at the tower tonight” Harley yawned as Peter joined him for breakfast, “Miss Potts is away again and Tony’s stuck on babysitting duty, alone. I told him I’d help out.”

“Cool” said Peter with a nod.

“It’s strange, I honestly thought you’d be more excited that I’m working with Tony Stark” Harley observed with a smirk, “Never thought you’d shut up about it, but it seems like you don’t even care.”

“What do you want me to do?” Peter asked, “Do you want me to sit around and jump for joy every time you leave to go and work in a tower I’ve never even been too? It’s a job, Harley and I’m not twelve anymore.”

“So, you’re telling my Iron Man isn’t your hero, still?” Harley asked incredulously, “And I suppose, if I was to tell you that Tony Stark wants us both to come around for dinner next week….you’d say no? Or still come and just be y’know….calm?”

Peter’s eyes widened. Now that had his attention.

“Are you serious?” he asked “Like, like, for real serious? It’s….you’re not, wow.”

“Ahh, there he is!” Harley laughed as he clapped his hands together, “I knew that’d get you. It’s so nice to have my puppy dog little brother back. Yeah, Tony wants us both around for dinner next Friday, if you can take time out of your ever-hectic schedule of sleeping with Harry to make it?”

“Are you going to take time out of your ever-hectic schedule of sleeping with Gwen?” Peter shot back.

“Ahh, touché, little bro” Harley smiled, “That’s great, I’ll tell Mr. Stark that’s a yes then. So, will you be cool on your own tonight? Maybe you should ask Harry over. I don’t want to take any chances with some perv lurking around.”

Peter’s smile immediately faded. The worst part about all of this was that he couldn’t just yet put Harley’s mind at rest and tell him that he knew exactly who had taken those pictures of him and Gwen together and why they’d done it. Harley was feeling guilty for leaving Peter alone when he had no reason to. Suddenly, he found that he couldn’t quite look his big brother in the eye. 

“I’ll be fine” Peter muttered, “We’re going to a party tonight anyway.”

“Is it the one at Liz Allan’s?” Harley asked, “Gwen’s going to that. OK, well that makes me feel a little better, maybe you should stay over at Harry’s afterwards? It’ll put my mind at rest. Or I could get Matt or Wade to come in and check on you?”

“We’ll be fine” Peter repeated, “Why only Matt and Wade though? No Skip?”

“Matt and Wade have more muscle” Harley replied with a shrug, “Not that Skip’s weak or anything, there would probably be a me sized dent in the wall thanks to George Stacy if it wasn’t for him, but I get the impression Skip’s more brain than brawn.”

Peter frowned. The bruises that littered his body thanks to Skip said otherwise. 

“D’you think….y’know, he’s a good person?” Peter asked.

“Who? Skip?” Harley replied, seeming surprised that Peter would even ask, “Yeah, he’s the best. He’s awesome, he saved us Peter.”

Peter scowled. It was strange to think that in very different ways, Skip had them both under his spell. Even now, Peter could feel the same old disgusting temptation sit in the pit of his stomach. It hadn’t even been twelve hours since Skip had pinned him down and Peter had decided to end things once and for all and still, Peter felt some sense of longing for the man. He wanted Skip to approve. He was scared of what would happen if Skip found out what he was planning.

Harley, on the other hand, had been fooled into believing that Skip was a good man. Their savior, even. He wouldn’t hear a bad word said against the man and Peter was terrified of what would happen to Harley if he ever found out what Skip was really like. It was so hard for Harley to learn to trust people, especially grown men, and yet he trusted Skip completely. Peter didn’t know if Harley would ever be able to get over such a betrayal. 

“Why d’you ask?” 

“Dunno” Peter shrugged, hoping he was feigning casualness, “Just I get a vibe from him sometimes, I dunno, like there’s more to him than meets the eye. I guess I just don’t trust him yet.”

“OK” Harley said slowly, “Well, erm, maybe we need to do something about that. Would you like me to ask him not to come over anymore?”

Peter’s head shot up and he made eye-contact with his brother for the first time in a few minutes. 

“Seriously?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable” Harley said with a smile, “I guess I should have thought more when I let him sleep on the couch last night….I know you don’t really like it when people you hardly know are around all the time.”

“It’s not that I don’t…well, I dunno-“ Peter struggled, feeling on the edge of a total confession but he knew it couldn’t come just yet, “I like it best when it’s just me and you. Or when I’m with Harry and Skip’s been around a lot lately…..”

Harley leaned over and took Peter’s hand. 

“I’ll ask him to back off a little” he said softly, “He’ll understand. Just me and you from now on, OK?”

Peter couldn’t help it. He lurched forward and embraced his older brother in a massive hug, squeezing his shoulder’s tightly and letting out a long sigh of relief. It was over. It was finally, almost, over.

“Hey, hey, hey, not that I’m complaining, but what’s brought this on?” Harley asked.

“Dunno, sorry” Peter muttered, “Just….you’re always looking out for me and sometimes I feel like I don’t appreciate you enough for it and you actually listened to…to what I had to say and you didn’t make me feel bad about it. I…I just love you, Harls.”

Harley smiled.

“I love you too, ya big dumb dope” he chuckled, “And it’s not just me, we look out for each other. You’ve been there for me as much as I’ve been there for you.”

“And you don’t mind?” Peter asked, “About Skip? I know it might make things awkward…”

“You’re seriously underplaying my insane levels of charisma” Harley smirked, “It’ll be fine, Pete, and if it’s not well then….I dunno, I’ll punch him or something…”

“Thanks, Harls” he replied, “I really mean it.”

“No worries” Harley said, “So, what’re your plans for the day?”

“Just gonna go to Harry’s and get ready for this party there” Peter replied.

“Oh yeah, amongst other things” Harley grinned as he raised his eyebrows. Peter blushed a little.

“And I bet you thought I was going to die a virgin” Peter smirked.

“What? With your looks? No way” Harley shot back, “I mean, I’m surprised it came around this quickly but nah, Pete, you were always going to make someone fall in love with you. You’re impossible not to love, I’m glad that you struck out so lucky first time around. Aren’t many Harry’s in this world, you could have got involved with a total scumbag”

Peter’s smile only faltered a little. It was nearly over. It was nearly over. It was nearly over. 

“And what about you Casanova?” he asked, trying to deflect, “You think you and Gwen are going to be serious or is it just another passing thing?”

“I’d like it to be serious” Harley shrugged, “I mean, I’ve never actually had a proper girlfriend before. I look at what you and Harry have, and I want that kind of closeness with someone. Me and Gwen aren’t there yet, I don’t know if we’ll ever be now. She’s really shaken up about this picture thing, and obviously, her Dad made it clear he’s not my biggest fan, but I suppose I can’t really blame him-“

“Bullshit!” Peter exclaimed, “You’re just as much of a catch as me, if not more. That numb skull will realize Gwen’s just as well off with you as she would be with anyone else, and I’ve got a feeling you don’t need to worry about that creepy picture dude anymore. It’s been nearly a week and he hasn’t come lurking around again has he?”

“Not that I’m aware of” Harley sighed, “Anyway, it’s getting late. I should be getting ready for work and you need to go and roll on Harry’s bed before this party….I’ll talk to Skip before I leave, promise.”

“Thanks, Harls” Peter repeated for the millionth time, “I love you.”

*

Harley was a little confused, in all honesty. Skip had been nothing but nice and hospitable to him and Peter since they met, he’d gone above and beyond for them in the short time they’d known one another and yet, Peter didn’t want to be around the guy? What was that about? OK, Peter had always been quite shy and timid and had major trust issues, but surely Skip had proven he could be trusted by now? May, Matt and Wade had all done way less for them than Skip and yet Peter seemed to trust them perfectly fine, always seemed relaxed in their presence. 

The more Harley thought about it, the more he realized Peter hadn’t been very comfortable whenever Skip was around for a while now. He always went quiet when the man came in the room, always seemed to curl in on himself, and Harley swore he caught exchanges between the two every now and then. It was as he was walking upstairs to talk to Skip that it all dawned on Harley.

_Oh my god, I’m such an idiot. Peter has a crush on him._

It made sense. Peter was always staring at Skip, as if he was some puzzle he was trying to work out, and his reluctance to engage whenever the guy was around could very easily been just as much a product of Peter being shy around a crush than anything else. And Skip was attractive, Harley knew that. He might not boast the body of someone like Matt or Wade but he worked out, he had sleek hair, his skin was clear and even Harley had noticed the confidence with which Skip walked. Peter had a crush on him and he probably felt guilty about it because of Harry so wanted Skip to stay away.

Feeling somewhat relieved, Harley smiled. There was nothing that he wouldn’t do for his little brother, and this was no exception.

Skip was in a towel when he answered the door. He grinned when he saw Harley and invited him in, offering to get him a glass of orange juice.

“No thanks, I don’t have long before I have to be at work” Harley said, “Look, Skip, I don’t want this to be awkward and I don’t really want this to affect things between me and you but-, fuck, how do I say this?”

“Just say it” Skip shrugged, “In my experience, just saying it works the best. Don’t try and beat around the bush, just be clear and direct, that way everyone’s at least on the same page and the actual problem can be dealt with.”

“This is a little awkward though” Harley sighed, “It’s about Peter.”

“Oh” Skip replied as he turned his back to Harley. For the first time, Harley noticed that Skip had a small Mickey Mouse tattoo placed on his back. “What about him?”

“He’s err, well I’m here because-he’s asked to me to ask you if you can cool off for a bit” Harley said shakily, feeling more on edge about this than he’d anticipated.

“Cool off?” Skip asked as he turned around, “How so?”

“Err, well, he’s not very…comfortable with you just dropping in on us all the time” Harley replied, quickly studying Skip to see for signs of his real reaction. The man kept an understanding smile on his face but Harley couldn’t help but feel it was a mask for something else.

“I see” Skip said slowly, “And has he…said why?”

“No, but, fuck, I probably shouldn’t tell you”

“I think I’ve already got an idea” Skip sighed as he moved back towards Harley, “I didn’t want to say anything because I know it’s a little awkward for us all, but lately, I’ve been getting the impression that Peter might be a little….shall we say, enamored, with me?”

Harley let out a sigh of relief. So Skip already knew. Of course he did. He was an adult. He could probably see all these things from a mile away.

“He hasn’t told me that” Harley said quickly, “I’m just guessing here but I can’t think of any reasons why other than this….I’m sorry, I know having a sixteen-year-old crushing on you at your age must be like really uncomfortable.”

“That’s one word for it” Skip muttered, “Listen, I’ll do what you guys want but d’you also think that it might be worth….I dunno, me having a word with Peter myself? Putting him straight on a few things?”

“No, no, I don’t think that will help” Harley said slowly, “No, he’s not actually told me any of this, I’m only saying it because I know him so well and I can see the signs of when he likes someone. He’d probably die of embarrassment if you talked to him about it, just keep your distance for a while and let it pass. And it will pass, cos he’s got Harry…”

“Ah, yes, they are quite sweet together” Skip smirked, “Though, I suppose Harry’s another reason it’s probably best for me to stay away for a while. Your brother probably has one hell of a guilt complex, having a crush on me when he’s meant to be with Harry, especially when he kissed that Flash kid as well-“

“Hold up, what?!” Harley asked sharply, “What’re you talking about?”

“Oh, did he not tell you?” Skip’s eyes widened, “Shit. I’m sorry, I thought he would have told you, I told him to tell you.”

“He kissed someone else?” Harley asked, “You’re telling me that my little brother, my too pure for this world little brother, cheated on his boyfriend with the kid who bullies him? Are you sure?”

“Well, yeah” Skip said awkwardly, “Look, Harley, I feel really bad about telling you this but yeah, Peter kissed this other kid and I know because I found him doing it.”

“When?” Harley asked. 

“A week or so ago, I dunno” Skip shrugged, “It was the night you and him had that big fight, he got drunk and made a fool of himself at Harry’s. He called me and asked me to come and pick him up and when I arrived, I found him making out with this kid who he said was called Flash or something-“

“I don’t believe it” Harley said quietly, “I can’t believe he’d do that to Harry. I’m guessing Harry doesn’t know?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, but I’d assume not” Skip sighed, “I’m sorry, I really thought Peter would have told you. Thought brothers told each other everything…..maybe this is a reason he wants me to stay away as well, cos he knows I know and he just wants to forget about it….”

“Yeah, maybe” Harley replied, struggling to process the information. Peter a cheat? It was so out of character, it was so unusual, Harley needed to talk to him. There was more to this. There had to be.

“Once again, I’m really sorry Harley” Skip replied, sounding friendly, “Maybe you should speak to him?”

*

Peter smiled as he approached Harry’s penthouse. The idea that he may not even have to look at Skip again before he reported him to the police made Peter feel positively exultant. He practically had a skip in his step as he meandered over to the Osborne’s, bumping into Norman – Harry’s father – as the man approached his car with a briefcase.

“Hi Mr. Osborn!” Peter said brightly as he arrived. Norman turned around and squinted.

“Oh, it’s you” he said, “Harold’s inside, he’s been in the bathroom for the past half an hour, I assume that has something to do with you?”

“Yeah, we’re going to a party tonight” Peter replied.

“Ahh, I see” said Osborn, “I have to say, it’s nice to see Harold with such a good friend. Lord knows, for whatever reason, he’s always struggled to make them.”

Peter’s heart ached a little, Norman thought him and Harry were only friends? The older Osborn shot Peter what appeared to be his best attempt at a smile before throwing his briefcase into the back seat of his care, getting in the front and then driving away. Sighing, feeling more than a little deflated, Peter raced upstairs to the penthouse and knocked on the door.

Harry answered, dripping wet and clad only in a towel, setting off some butterflies in Peter’s stomach as his boyfriend kissed him on the cheek and let him in. 

“Afternoon, you’re looking particularly sexy today if I say so myself” Harry grinned as he led Peter by the hand to the sofa’s, “Did you bump into my Dad outside? Sorry if that was a little awkward.”

Peter narrowed his eyes and tried to study Harry’s expressions. The doubt was niggling away at him now. Why had Harry not told his father that they were together? Was he ashamed of Peter?

_Of course he’s ashamed of you. You’re probably as much of a dirty little secret to Harry as you are to Skip-_

_No! No! You’re not Skip’s dirty little secret. He’s a monster, the reason you’re a secret is because he’ll go to prison._

_But why…..why you? Why did Skip choose you? There must be something wrong with you anyway, or Skip wouldn’t have hurt you. Maybe Harry sees that as well, maybe that’s why he’s ashamed to tell his Dad that he’s with you._

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, “Peter, tell me please. You look close to tears. My Dad didn’t say something to upset you did he?”

Harry sounded almost desperate in his questioning and it made Peter’s heart ache. He knew that Harry and his Dad didn’t have the greatest of relationships and that the poor boy was probably scared to death that Norman might be pushing Peter away. But Peter would never want to be pushed away from Harry, he loved him too much, it would never happen and Peter knew that the only way he could ever leave Harry would be if Harry asked or told him to. 

A selfish, aching part of Peter wanted to ask Harry why Norman didn’t know they were dating and indulge his insecurities, but he already knew that answer. Harry was ashamed and embarrassed by him, and Peter couldn’t bring himself to even be annoyed at him for it. He was right. Peter was disgusting, he supposed at the very least he should be grateful that Harry could even stand to be around him in private.

_Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross._

“No, it’s-it’s nothing, I’m just being dumb” Peter sighed, “He just-Harry, does your Dad not know that you and me are together? Just that when I saw him outside, he seemed to think that me and you are just friends? He was telling me how pleased he was cos you’ve never really had them before.”

Harry’s face feel and Peter immediately felt a rush of guilt consume him.

“Oh my god, I’m so, so, so, sorry” Harry said desperately, “Peter, I-look, I have tried to tell him but Dad’s really old fashioned and set in his ways and he barely tolerates me as it is I just…if he knew I was gay, I don’t know that he would still want me around anymore, OK? It’s nothing to do with you, I swear.”

Peter looked at Harry deeply in the eyes, desperately wanting to believe him, but as much as he didn’t doubt what Harry was saying had some element of truth to it – he just couldn’t fully believe it. Maybe if Harry was dating someone who was actually worth a damn, he’d have been able to tell his Dad. Mr. Osborn would probably be more disgusted by Peter than by his own son’s sexuality.

Harry was crying now, only adding to Peter’s weight.

Look what you did. Look what you did. Look what you fucking did. Selfish asshole. You’ve made him cry.

“It’s OK” Peter found himself saying, “Harry, listen to me, it’s alright. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything, I know how tricky things are with you and your Dad. I get it.”

“Was your Uncle the same?” Harry asked.

“Worse, probably” Peter sighed, “I never told him, so I get why you don’t want to tell your Dad. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel bad.”

“You haven’t” Harry said, the desperation still in his voice, “Peter, I don’t trust my Dad. He lies and he schemes and he manipulates all the time. Even if he did accept it, I could never be sure that he really meant it, or if he was just waiting to use it against me. Peter, I love you. I love you so much and you mean more to me than he ever will. You don’t use me. You don’t make me feel like shit. You don’t lie to me.”

Yes, I do. I do. That’s all I ever do. All the time. Lie, lie, lie. I cheated on you with the kid who’s made your life hell since forever and I can’t even tell you about it because I’m such a cowards. Lie. Lie. Lie. All the time.

“Harry, I-“ Peter was cut off by Harry leaning in and kissing him. It was hot, heavy and seemed to knock all of Peter’s current anxieties right out of him. 

“I need you to see what you mean to me” Harry said as he climbed towards Peter and began to remove his shirt. Lost in the moment, Peter kissed him back and allowed his hands to explore Harry’s body, eventually settling on his ass and yanking the towel down.

“OK” Peter said breathlessly. Harry grinned and kissed him again.

“I love you, Peter” he whispered, “So much, let me show you how much. I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

Peter took Harry’s hand and followed him into the bedroom. There wasn’t much talking for a while after that.

*

Harley was pacing back and forth like an idiot in the middle of Tony Stark’s kitchen. He was supposed to have started making Morgan’s afternoon snack five minutes ago but found himself unable to stop thinking about the fact that Peter had cheated on Harry. It seemed impossible, and yet, Harley couldn’t help but believe every word Skip had said to him. Why would the man lie? What would he possibly have to gain, and it would explain why Peter had been behaving so out of character recently and why he would suddenly decide tha he didn’t want Skip to come to their apartment anymore.

Harley was snapped out of his panic daydream by a cough from the kitchen door. He looked over his shoulder to see Tony Stark standing in the doorway with his arms folded.

“Penny for ‘em, kiddo?” he asked, “You look like you’ve got more on your mind than ever.”

“Sorry” Harley replied quietly, “Just….more troubles with my little brother.”

“Oh yeah” Tony said as he took a step in to the kitchen and towards Harley, “And what’s the little rascal gone and done now?”

Harley had been, he hoped not too aggressively, confiding in Tony about his troubles with Peter over the last few weeks. He was worried he’d accidentally given Peter’s childhood hero the idea that Peter was troublesome, so he’d tried to stop doing it as much recently. Today was different. 

“I think he may have cheated on his boyfriend” Harley sighed, “Y’know, Osborne’s kid? Harry-oh shoot, if you see Mr. Osborn you won’t like tell him that, will you?”

“No, I can assure you that teenage melodramas are not on the top of mine or Norman’s agenda’s whenever we’re unfortunately required to be in the same room” Tony replied with a chuckle, “And I couldn’t help but notice the use of the word ‘think’ in that sentence kid, you don’t know for sure?”

“I heard it third party” Harley said quickly

“So, Peter’s not said anything himself?” Tony asked, “But you believe the person who’s told you?”

“They’d have no reason to lie” Harley moaned, “And Peter has been acting funny lately, it would certainly explain away a lot of things.”

“Even if it is true, would it be the worse thing in the world?” Tony asked, Harley raised his eyebrows, “I’m serious kid, I know you’re more worried about Peter than you let on to me, so wouldn’t it be a bit of a relief to know that there’s nothing more sinister going on than him just feeling bad about….what, kissing someone?”

“That’s the thing though” Harley sighed, “It’s just not Peter. You don’t know him, Mr. Stark, he’d never do something like this. Never. There has to be another reason.”

“Seems to me like the easiest way to solve this problem would be if you just spoke to Peter” Tony said with a shrug, “That way, no wires get crossed and no one who doesn’t need to get hurt stays that way. Believe me, kid, this is an insider secret but Harry Osborne is fragile. Everyone knows it, he-well, it’s not really my place to tell you. There’s some dark stuff in the Osborne’s past, Harls, and Harry’s suffered a lot for it.”

Harley paused. He wondered how much Peter knew about this.

“You don’t have to go into specifics” Harley replied, “But can you at least tell me like…what I’m dealing with here? How fragile is Harry, is like…a suicide risk?”

“Honestly, I worry he might be” Tony replied heavily, “Look, I don’t know much about this situation more than idle gossip I’ve picked up on the grapevine over a number of years. Norman’s very closed off, very secretive, I know all this about Harry but I don’t think I’ve been in the same room as the kid more than a handful of times since his Mom passed. But what I do know is…it’s a doozy. Self-harm. Harry spent some time ‘away from New York’ last summer, no one really knows for sure why, but I think you might be able to piece it together.”

He tried to kill himself.

“Right” Harley said slowly, “See, now I feel like shit. Peter probably knows all of this and is just trying to protect him. So, if he thinks Peter might have cheated on him, he’ll react badly. And if he finds out that Peter has cheated on him, he’ll react even worse. I can’t win.”

“It’s not about winning, kid” Tony replied, “Look, I feel bad for Harry Osborne. A lot of us do. If I could swoop in and take him away from Norman, I would. I’m not telling you what to do or what not to do, I’m just trying to make sure you’re fully in the picture before you make a decision. Some secrets are better left as secrets, and if your brother’s frenched some other kid and is trying to keep it a secret for the sake of Harry’s mental health? Well, would that be so bad?”

“I guess not” Harley murmured, “But, the thing is, Harry might not need to know why, Mr. Stark but I do, not to be harsh, but Peter’s had just as much turmoil. I’m worried about him.”

“Yeah, I get that” Tony said with a shrug, “Maybe talk to Peter then, but I would suggest avoiding bringing Harry into this. It could get very messy.”

Tony patted him on the shoulder, reminded him it might be a good idea to actually start making Morgan the snack he’d promised her half an hour ago and left him alone to think. It was a lot. Harley didn’t know who knew what. He couldn’t help but think of Gwen, he liked to think he knew her well enough at this point for him to know she wouldn’t be as openly disdainful about Harry as she had been if she knew he’d tried to end his own life only a year ago. Maybe she didn’t know. But she knew something, Harley could always feel her holding back something when it came to how she felt about Harry.

And what about Ned and MJ? Harley guessed they probably didn’t know very much considering they were at the bottom of the social food chain, but surely someone had to have noticed something? As far as Harley could tell, Harry was meant to have been quite popular. He was kind and funny and smart and almost offensively handsome. Surely he would at the very least have had some band of admirers who noticed something had been wrong with him.

But apparently no one had.

Harley wanted to reach out to Harry and let him know he wasn’t alone so he sent him a text saying “hey, this might seem random and out of the blue, but just know I’m always around if you need to talk and you can’t talk to Peter. Just know that. Harley x.

Sighing, Harley decided he may as well prep Peter for the conversation they needed to have when they next saw one another, this time sending; “I know about Flash. We need to talk tomorrow.”

Harley put his phone away and started to prepare Morgan’s food. At the very least, the fact it was soon to be him and Tony Stark versus a bunch of hyperactive children of superheroes would take his mind off of things for the rest of the night.

*

Harry never felt safer than when he was in Peter’s arms. Peter was smaller than him, true, and skinnier but he had this resounding strength and calmness about him that made Harry practically melt into goo the second that he was in his boyfriend’s arms. They’d planned on spending the afternoon trying on outfits for the party, but had ended up remaining in bed, tangled up with one another instead. It was probably somewhat inevitable anyway, Harry knew that even if things had gone to plan, they’d have spent the afternoon changing in and out of clothes in front of one another so they were maybe, perhaps, always bound to end up like this. 

He always liked to think of Peter and him as some kind of inevitability. Harry was so deeply, deeply indescribably in love with Peter that it made him feel like he was floating. They were so in sync with one another that Harry was sure they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives. Of course, he could never say that much to Peter. As well as everything else, Harry was under no illusions that Peter was astronomically out of his league and he was lucky that Peter even bothered to spend any of his time with Harry. Peter wasn’t aware of it whatsoever, but Harry knew that pretty much everyone at school whose sexualities aligned towards them having a crush Peter did so. 

Harry found his ignorance in the matter quite charming. Peter was gorgeous. That had been clear from the second Harry had first seen Peter that day in the park last summer. It was like a miracle. To think, just months before, Harry had been so low he’d downed a bottle of pills and missed the last two months of school. Not that anyone noticed. Barely anyone even registered his absence and even if someone did, no one said anything to Harry about it and life just went back to normal. Harry had only returned from the upstate private hospital three days before he’d met Peter.

Thank god for Peter Parker. 

“Harry, we should move soon” Peter moaned as he rolled over and somehow enveloped himself more in Harry’s personal space than he was before, “The party starts like real soon.”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna” Harry groaned, “I wanna stay here with you forever. I never wanna move again and you’re not allowed to move ever again either. The world is bad, this bed is good.”

“I can get behind that” Peter whispered, “Don’t even really wanna go to this party anyway, maybe we should just blow it off and stay here. Is your Dad back?”

“Not any time soon” Harry said teasingly.

His god forsaken father ruined everything. Harry hated himself for making Peter feel bad due to him being too much of a coward to tell his own Dad the truth but, well, the idea of telling him was too scary. All of his life, Harry’s father had singled out every single one of his flaws and made him feel terrible about them. Harry knew that Norman wouldn’t approve of him being intimate with another boy, Norman had values that he felt very deeply about and that was one of them. 

“Good” Peter shifted even further into Harry’s chest, “Cos I wanna stay here with you forever as well.”

“Glad to hear it” Harry said with a smile, “You make me so happy, Peter. Happier than I’ve been for a really long time. Maybe ever.”

Peter frowned.

He always did that whenever Harry paid him a compliment. He didn’t know whether it was because Peter had low self-esteem or because he was creeped out by how desperate and needy Harry was, Harry could already feel his shame taking over for being so open. But Peter had that effect on him. It was like one mere look from Peter could make Harry spill out his deepest, darkest secrets and he was constantly holding his tongue to stop it. He couldn’t risk that. Some of it was so dark, Peter was sure to get scared and walk away from him forever. 

“You never talk about the past much” Peter told him, “I know about your Mom but you never, I always feel like there’s something you’re not telling me, Harry.”

_So much. So fucking much._

“I’m just sorry” Harry replied sadly, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I-I hurt you by not telling my Dad and I feel bad.”

“Don’t worry about it” Peter sighed, “Really. Your shit with your Dad is your shit with your Dad. I’d probably be the same if Ben was around. Stuff cuts deep.”

“I’m not ashamed of you” Harry told him bluntly, “If that’s what you thought, I’m not. It’s all to do with my Dad. I want to scream from the rooftops about how much I love you, I want the whole world to know, but I’m just scared Peter. I’m scared that….that he won’t love me anymore. If he even does now.”

“I’m sure he does” Peter said quietly, “He’s your father, when all’s said and done. I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

Harry smiled and kissed Peter again. It was getting late.

“We should go, really” Harry said, “We told people we’d be there and I don’t want to give Flash and his goons any more opportunities to make fun of me. Don’t want them to add flake to whatever the hell else they already say about me.”

Peter flushed a little, coughed and moved out of bed. Harry smiled up at him as Peter gathered his clothes together and sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Flash has been a real jerk to you, huh?” he asked, not looking directly at Harry.

“Yeah, and I don’t know why either” Harry sighed, “He’s….it’s like he’s always taken pleasure in my misery, taken any opportunity to make me feel worse about myself than I already do.”

“I’m sorry” Peter replied, sounding a little choked, “You don’t deserve that. Are you sure that you even want to go? I’m sure it won’t really matter if we don’t turn up.”

“No, I’m sure” Harry replied as he climbed over and pressed a kiss on to Peter’s bare shoulder, “We should go and get ready. I know you’re gonna look like a million dollars in the outfit we picked out for you, it’d be a crime to deprive the world of that.”

“I’m nothing special” Peter muttered, “Really. You don’t-you don’t need to keep saying nice things to me.”

“But I like saying nice things to you” Harry whispered. 

He was being too much. Too forward. Fuck. Fuck. He was going to drive Peter away.

“I don’t deserve them” Peter sighed, before kissing Harry’s cheek and standing up. He walked into the bathroom and locked it after himself. 

Harry stayed in bed. 

What was that?

What had that been?

He was being too forward, much too forward. 

He was freaking Peter out. Peter didn’t need to hear him simper and be pathetic and way, way, way too needy all day. Harry needed to back off before he pushed Peter away for good. Fuck, he really was pathetic. It was only when he picked up on the light sobbing he could hear from the bathroom that Harry was prompted to get out of bed. Peter was crying, why was Peter crying?

He knocked on the door.

“Peter?” he asked gently as he knocked, “Are you good in there? I’m sorry if I’ve done something to upset you, can I come in?”

To Harry’s surprise, there was no response from Peter but to unlock the door. Peter’s face was red, blotchy and seemed to be weighted with guilt as he looked up at Harry and blinked. 

“I’m fine” Peter lied, “I just-it’s, fuck….Harry.”

Harry didn’t say anything, instead choosing to put his hand on the back of Peter’s head and push him into a hug. Peter’s hands clawed desperately at the back of his shirt and he began to cry again.

“It’s OK, it’s OK” Harry said over and over.

“No, it’s not” Peter cried, “It’s really not. I’m an awful, terrible fucking person Harry. I don’t deserve to hear all the nice things that you say to me.”

“That’s ridiculous” Harry sighed, “You are-“

“No!” Peter snapped, “Don’t tell how nice I am, don’t tell me how I’m such a good person Harry, because I’m fucking not and I don’t deserve it-“

“Peter-“

“I’m fucking nothing. I’m nothing. I know, I know you’re ashamed of me. Why wouldn’t you be?! After all the things I’ve done, I’m dirty-“

“Peter, what’re you talking about?!”

“I’m dirty. I’m the worst. I’m disgusting, you should get away from me whilst you still can, before I…I’m sorry Harry, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“What for?” Harry asked, feeling more and more scared by the second, “Peter, please, you’re scaring me. I love you. There’s nothing that I won’t do for you…”

Peter stopped and took a deep breath.

“You don’t know me like you think you know me” he whimpered, “There’s…there’s no easy way for me to tell you this Harry but….but I know that…from when you said, earlier, that-that you n-need people to tell you the truth well, well I have t-to tell you the tr-truth about wh-what I’ve been doing. About why I don’t deserve your love.”

“Peter-“

“No, I need to tell you this” Peter said desperately. He was pale, shaking. “I need to tell you and it’s gonna hurt like-like hell when I do but I have to. Because I love you, Harry, and everything is so fucked up and someone-someone’s hurting me and I need them to stop and I-I’m g-gonna need people around me and you-God, I need you but I-I can’t. Not when I’m lying to you every day.”

“Who’s hurting you?” Harry asked immediately with anger rushing through him, he didn’t care about the lies, “Peter, who’s hurting you?”

“I-just before I-before I t-tell you th-that you n-need to know that I-“ Peter took a deep breath and seemed to fade away a little, “I ch-cheated on you with Flash. The n-night I t-turned up drunk and we had that st-stupid fight. Flash found me in the park and I-I, I’m sorry but I kissed him…”

Harry took a step back. It was like the world had just imploded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed that, stay safe and please feel free to leave a comment
> 
> Much love,  
> Jamie  
> xxxx


	15. ain't no headlights on the road tonight, ain't nobody here to make it right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love him” Peter cried, “Please, you have to believe that, I love him. I love him and he loves me and we’re happy together. We’re so, so, so happy together Mr. Osborne, you have to believe that.”
> 
> Norman smirked.
> 
> “I don’t” he said casually before hoisting Peter up by the scruff of his shirt, passing through the hallway and opening the front door. He threw Peter to the ground and followed it up with a $20 note.
> 
> “Get yourself a cab back home” he spat at the boy, “And never dare show your face around here again or attempt to talk to my son. You’ll be sorry if you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYY SO....heavy duty chapter. Like really heavy. Like I really put Peter through it in this one and I'm honestly not vibing well with a lot of what I had happen to him here but I often let the voices of the characters dictate what I write and this felt like it was what Peter neeeded to reach his lowest ebb. Cos the good news is it's all uphill from here.

**into the unknown.**

Chapter Fifteen.

“This doesn’t make any sense….”

“I’m sorry Harry” Peter cried as he fell to his knees, “I am so sorry”

“I don’t care about that” Harry choked as he knelt down and made himself eye-level with Peter on the floor, cupping his face, “Peter, you said someone was hurting you. Who? Who was it? Are you talking about your Uncle again?”

Peter shook his head.

“No” he whined, “Someone else.” 

“Who?” Harry asked.

“Can’t” Peter cried, shaking his head, “I can’t-I cheated on you, I’m so sorry”

“Has Flash been hurting you?” Harry asked.

“What?” Peter looked up, looking horrified. Harry’s stomach dropped. 

“Oh my god, he has” Harry breathed, “Jesus fucking shit, Peter. What’s he been doing to you? Just to get at me no doubt-“

“No, no, that’s not it at all” Peter said quickly, “Flash hasn’t ever, he wouldn’t ever-it’s not him. But we did kiss. In the park. I was drunk and we kissed and I’m sorry.”

Harry wanted to scream. Why was it that Peter seemed so much more focused and cut up over one stupid kiss with Flash Thompson than he was over the fact that someone was hurting him. Someone who wasn’t his Uncle, someone new. Peter didn’t carry any obvious bruises, he wasn’t physically cut up in any way, there was some minor bruising around his hips but Harry felt that could be explain in a lot of ways. Hell, maybe Harry himself was responsible for some of it, they’d certainly been keen in bed over the last few days.

“Peter, this still isn’t making any sense to me” he replied, trying his best to sound assured and calm, “If Flash isn’t the one who’s been hurting you, then who is?”

Peter simply whimpered and just shook his head again. “Could destroy us, could hurt us, could hurt you, could make us have to go away” he whimpered before crying out all over again. “Flash” he repeated, “ I kissed Flash. Kissed your bully. Kissed the person who makes your life at school hell, kissed him….cheated on you, cheated on you, just like the-“

“Please don’t finish that sentence, Peter” Harry snapped quickly, “You’re not-you’re not that.”

For the first time since his knees had buckled, Peter took his face away from the palm of his hands and shot Harry a look so cold that the teenager felt his blood turn to ice. 

“Why don’t you care?” he asked icily

“Why-what?” Harry repeated dumbly 

“Why don’t you care?” Peter spat, “This has been eating away at me for weeks, the guilt has been slowly killing me and you-you don’t even care that I cheated on you? With your worst enemy? Why-why don’t you care, Harry?”

Harry gulped. It wasn’t that he didn’t care that Peter had cheated on him. He did care, very much. There was a part of him who wanted to toss Peter out on the street, kick the crap out of Flash and never have anything to do with either of them again but one look at Peter told Harry that that wouldn’t be the right thing to do. Because Peter had said that someone had been hurting him. And someone clearly had been. Harry had no idea how he hadn’t really seen it before now but his boyfriend was a mess.

Peter was shaking, his eyes were withdrawn and he seemed not entirely present. He was dressed only in a white button-down shirt, fiddling at the sleeves as he muttered to himself under his breath. Harry cringed. It had to be something really bad to have reduced Peter to a state like this. 

“I do care” Harry told him, being very careful with his words, “I do care, Peter, but what is me being all heartbroken and angry going to achieve? It’s not going to change the fact that you did it and it’s not going to let me be able to fix whatever else is going on with you.”

Peter frowned again.

“Just do something!” he shouted, like he hadn’t heard Harry at all, “Just react god damn it. Punch me. Kick me. Throw me out, spit in my face, call me a whore just-just do something cos I can’t take this Harry. I need to be punished for what I’ve done, I’ve been bad I-“

“Stop, please, just stop” Harry cried as he lunged forward to stop Peter tugging at his own hair, “You are not a bad person, Peter, you are not. Flash was a mistake, OK, that’s all he was and I doubt you’d have even done that if your head hadn’t been all messed up by whoever’s hurting you….Peter, you need to tell me who it is and what they’ve done to you…”

“Can’t” Peter croaked, shaking his head as Harry gently rested the boys quivering hands on his own knees in order to prevent another bout of attempted self-harm, “Can’t….he…I…told him, told him l-last-other day th-that h-he c-c-can’t d-do that to m-me any-anymore”

“That’s good” Harry breathed a sigh of relief, stroking Peter’s hair, “That’s so good of you, Peter, and so brave.”

Peter looked up and squinted.

“Good?” he asked softly

“Yeah, so good” Harry replied with a smile, “Peter, you stood up to him. You made him see that he can’t hurt you anymore, OK, that he can’t get away with what he’s done?”

“Phone” Peter muttered, “Phone, on my phone, texts and I s-saved th-them on my c-computer so I can t-tell the police.”

Harry almost beamed he was so proud, though Peter’s current emotional state stopped him from doing so. As strong and resolute as Peter had been in standing up to whatever sick fuck had been hurting him, Harry could tell just by looking at his boyfriend how much of a mental tole this was all taking on him. He wanted to kick himself for not realizing sooner, for unwittingly still subjecting Peter to sex when all of this was going on elsewhere, if he’d been a better boyfriend, none of this would have ever happened. 

“Do you really think I’ve been good, Harry?” Peter asked softly, “Even-even though I k-kissed someone else?”

“Yes, I do, baby” Harry said with a smile, taking Peter’s hands in his own, “You’ve been so good and so brave, I’m so proud of you, and Harley will be as well. I’m guessing he doesn’t know anything about this?”

Peter shook his head.

“Didn’t want him to hate me” he sniffled, wiping at his face, “He might hate me. He might. Everyone might hate me when they find out what-what I am…”

“Harley could never hate you” Harry assured him, “I’ve seen the way you two look at one another. Brothers in every sense of the world. He’d kill for you, and I know you’d do the same for him.”

“I was good” Peter kept repeating over and over again, “I was good.”

Harry was starting to get seriously concerned about Peter’s mental health. He seemed to be so focused on the fact that Harry had called him good and didn’t seem to be able to break out of the mantra, repeating it to himself over and over and over. Harry guessed that after all of the trauma he’d been through lately, Peter just needed some time to get his head in order before moving on to the next part of the story.

So, Harry spent the next hour taking car of him. He ran Peter a bath, swaddled him in blankets when they were done and made him some tea. All the while, Peter was looking at him with the same expressive brown doe eyes that Harry had fallen so in love with, but it seemed different somehow. Like something had snapped. Like a little piece of his Peter had fallen away. 

Harry sat on the bed next to Peter once he’d tidied up the room a little and felt the intense glare of Peter’s new expressive eyes falling on him. He almost didn’t like it. Something was wrong. Peter looked somehow blissful and like his mind was racing a million miles an hour at the same time, he needed grounding so Harry placed his hand in Peter’s and squeezed it. This seemed to jolt Peter back into reality but it did so in the most destructive way possible. 

“I’ll be good” Peter whimpered, “I’ll still be good”

Harry blinked and before he could formulate a reply, Peter had removed the blankets that Harry had draped around his shoulder and shyly approached him. He was still fully nude from the bath and clawed at Harry’s crotch like he was desperate. 

“Peter, what’re you doing?” Harry yelped as he got up. Peter fell as Harry moved too quickly.

“Gonna be good for you again” Peter replied, “You-you forgave me for being bad with Flash and now I get to say thank you…”

He clambered towards Harry again and tried to drape his arms around his boyfriends neck. Harry cringed as Peter closed his eyes and pressed their lips together. Harry broke the kiss quickly and backed away from the bed, now feeling entirely out of his depth. Peter’s lip quivered and he whimpered again as Harry struggled to get his own head together. Too much. This was way, way too much.

“Did I do something wrong?” Peter asked, “Did I-I’m sorry, p-please don’t hurt me…”

Harry was on the precipice of a panic attack. He couldn’t breathe. But Peter needed him. Peter who was fractured, possibly broken beyond repair. The sick bastard who had been hurting him for god knows how long had done this, and Harry swore he’d kill whoever it was when he got his hands on them.

“J-just g-get some clothes on” Harry begged as Peter stood up and tried to approach him again, “You haven’t been b-bad, Peter, but you n-need to get dressed. We’re not gonna do that right now.”

“Why not?” Peter asked, “I need to say thank you, I was bad and you forgave me.”

“I didn’t forgive you” Harry snapped, regretting the words immediately, “Peter, you have just dumped so much….disturbing information on me and I-I don’t know how to deal with it, OK, I don’t! We’re seventeen, for fuck sake, I’m not a psychiatrist. I need a psychiatrist to stop me from hurting myself, I-I-I c-can’t be what you need right n-now…”

Peter frowned. 

“I’m sorry” he whimpered, but he only sounded more desperate, “I’m sorry, I-I’ve been bad and I’ll m-make it up to you, I promise I will.”

He clambered towards Harry again but the now crying Osborne pushed him away. Peter hit his head on the side of Harry’s desk as he fell and winced as he hit the floor.

“I’m sorry” Harry said immediately, dropping so he could be next to Peter on the floor, “I’m so sorry, Peter, I didn’t mean to hurt you-“

“’s OK” Peter muttered, “I’ll be better next time, Harry, I promise. I’m-I’m sorry for letting you down. Are you g-gonna do it now?”

“Do what now?” Harry asked.

Peter glanced down towards his naked body and looked back to Harry. If possible, Harry’s world darkened just a little bit more as the horror of what Peter was suggesting hit him. Peter was expecting Harry to now take advantage of his vulnerable, naked state as a punishment for being ‘bad’. Rape, for lack of a better term. Peter was expecting to be raped. Harry’s face paled and he scrambled to his feet. 

“No” he said, panic attack now fully settling on, “No, I-I’m not g-gonna d-do that Peter, of course I’m not, how could you ever think that I-?”

“I was bad” Peter said. Still on the floor. Still naked. Still waiting.

“You need to get dressed” Harry said as he ran his hands over his face. Usually the sight of a naked Peter was enough to arouse Harry on sight but he’d never felt less turned on than he did in that moment, “I need you to get dressed.”

Peter looked confused but nodded and picked himself off the floor. Harry took a step forward towards him as Peter buttoned up his white shirt. 

“Stay here” he whispered, pulling Peter in to his embrace, “Just stay here and sleep. You look exhausted. You’re safe here, I won’t let anyone get to you. We have guards if you need to c-call them.”

“Where are you going?” Peter asked.

“I need some air” Harry replied, “I need some space to think….just stay here, you’re safe and know I love you; can you do that for me, Peter?”

“Yes” Peter said, looking up at Harry with those sad and broken eyes once again, “I can do that for you.”

*

“Something’s seriously wrong with Peter” MJ said as she and Ned sat in the Queens Library, not as engaged in their weekly Saturday night study session as she would have liked, “I’m worried about him.”

“How do you mean?” Ned asked, “He seems fine to me.”

“Seriously?” MJ shot back, “You think he seems fine? Ned, the guy is on edge all the time. He cried all the way through Mr. Harrington’s Biology class the other day, he’s not fine.”

“To be fair, Mr. Harrington talking about the birds and the bees was pretty traumatic” Ned smirked, “I dunno, he has a hard life MJ, he’s an orphaned runaway. I think we can allow him a off day every now and again, don’t you?”

“I guess” MJ muttered, “I’m just worried. He seems so….different, to the boy we met last summer. Like his life somehow got worse when he came here, not better.”

“Maybe we should talk to Harry” Ned suggested, “He’s the one who spends the most time with Peter. Maybe he knows what’s wrong.”

MJ sighed. She knew they couldn’t speak to Harry. Because Harry presumably didn’t know that Peter had kissed Flash Thompson behind his back and MJ had been sworn to secrecy over that. The more time went on; however, MJ was beginning to find her silence over the matter pretty much unjustifiable. She was sure that the source of whatever was wrong with Peter led back to that kiss. 

“Is there something you’re not telling me?” Ned asked, “Cos making me feel shitty for not taking your worries about Peter seriously isn’t really fair if you know something I don’t and therefore aren’t giving me the full story…is there something I don’t know, MJ?”

MJ sighed. Ned was her oldest and best friend. She could keep the truth from him if he didn’t need to know it, but she knew she would never be able to lie to him over anything if he asked her directly. 

“Peter….cheated on Harry” MJ said quietly. Ned’s eyes pretty much bulged to the size of his head. “It was a few weeks ago, Peter got drunk and kissed…someone in the park. He’s been feeling really guilty about it and beating himself up over it.”

“Oh” Ned replied, “I err, wow I can’t believe that Peter would do that. Well….clearly that’s what’s wrong with him, MJ, it’s the guilt. I’m guessing Harry doesn’t know.”

“No, he doesn’t” MJ sighed before quickly adding, “And you cannot tell him. I promised Peter that Harry would never find out from me, and I intend on keeping that promise.”

“Don’t worry I won’t say anything” Ned groaned, “But….you think there’s more to it?”

“Cheating isn’t in Peter’s nature” MJ said, “I know I’ve not known him for all that long, but I observe people Ned, it’s what I do. And Peter isn’t like that.”

“I believe you” Ned sighed, “I do, I just-you need to talk to Peter, then. We both do. He’s-he’s my friend as well, I wanna help.”

“Thanks, nerd” MJ replied with a smile, “It’s nice to know you’ve always got my back.”

*

Harry only managed to grab his phone and sneak a packet of cigarettes from his father’s draw before heading out of the penthouse. He felt bad for leaving Peter alone, but he made sure his boyfriend was sound asleep and locked in before he went anywhere, giving strict instructions to the security guards not to let anyone but him back in. He had to protect Peter and make sure he was looked after when he wasn’t in the best state of mind, even if Harry could barely stand to be around him right now.

It wasn’t disgust or hatred that drove those feelings, it was sheer anxiety. Hearing that his boyfriend was being sexually abused by someone was bad enough but being so exposed to the way in which it had really broken Peter’s psyche and view of the world and sex was quite another. Harry was questioning their own relationship now, wondering how much of this was his fault. Had he pushed Peter as well? Had Peter felt he was unable to say no to Harry as well? The way Peter reacted to being pushed to the floor wasn’t normal, sure, but he thought Harry capable of that? Not to mention all the stuff with Flash. It was all too much and it was piling on Harry, compressing his lungs, making it impossible to breathe and he had just needed to get out of there. 

Looking down at his phone, Harry’s finger hovered over Harley Keener’s cell number. He knew that Harley was working late hours for Tony Stark and really needed to keep the job at Stark Industries in order to support both himself and Peter. But surely what was happening to Peter was a good enough excuse for Harley to be allowed to leave work? Harry had met Tony Stark on a number of occasions, he knew the man was reasonable, even compassionate sometimes, maybe he’d even be willing to help Peter himself if he found out? 

But then Harry would think about the way Peter spoke about this elusive abusive man who was hurting him, the fear that permeated his voice when he described the way the man would touch him. The bastard was a sadist and Harry didn’t want to risk Peter or anyone close to him getting hurt. He needed to be careful. From what he knew of both Harley and Stark, they were very reactionary, very quick to jump to action and Harry knew that together they’d probably run their mouths off and make everything worse and that would possibly allow the guy to get away with everything he was doing to Peter somehow. 

Ultimately, he decided not to call Harley. As well as everything else, Harry figured that this was a conversation best had face to face and probably one that should come from Peter. As he put his phone away, Harry noticed for the first time that Harley had texted him earlier that day, telling him that if he ever wanted to talk and felt he couldn’t talk to Peter, he was always open. Harry smiled. He liked Harley a lot, he’d never say it to anyone but he had a slight bit of a crush on Peter’s older brother. He was mature and put together in a way that Harry couldn’t help but admire and he was gorgeous, to boot. It just never compared to how he felt about Peter.

And wasn’t that all that mattered, when all was said and done? That despite all this fear and doubt, Harry still knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that he loved Peter. He’d never even questioned it for a second. If that didn’t make their relationship worth salvaging, he didn’t know what would. 

As he stood with a cigarette, something he’d not done for over a year, Harry became vaguely aware of a familiar looking white car parked on the private estate with its engine and lights still on. Wincing as he made it ways towards it, Harry realized that he knew this car. He recognized the number plate. He always passed it in the parking lot of Peter and Harley’s apartment block. It belonged to that Skip guy. Peter and Harley’s landlord.

Harry wondered what he was doing here, though he didn’t have to wait for long for the opportunity to ask when Skip appeared in a red baseball cap and a large blue body warmer. For a second, he looked surprised and almost scared to see Harry but it was only fleeting. Skip’s usual charismatic and warm persona soon took back over; but Harry had clocked the fear.

“Mr. Westcott?” he asked, “What’re you doing here?”

“Oh, hey kid” Skip said casually, “Harry, right? Didn’t know you lived around here.”

Harry frowned. He knew Skip knew his name, they’d been around one another a lot since Peter and Harley had moved into his building and befriended him. 

“Err, yeah, penthouse over there” Harry said slowly, “You’re not seeing me smoking. Deal?”

“Deal” Skip smirked, “You’re not even seeing me on this street.”

“Why?” Harry asked, “Shady business deal?”

“Yeah, you could call it that” Skip said uneasily, “Look, kid, it’s been nice talking to ya, but I really got to get back. Harley’s asked me to check in on that boyfriend of yours, home all alone.”

“Really?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows and feeling more and more bad vibes by the second, “Cos Peter’s here….with me, and Harley knows that. We were meant to be going to a party tonight.”

Skip’s face fell a little and he spluttered. 

“I err-must have got mixed up” he said with a shrug, “You know how it is, a million and one things to do, in fact, now you mention it, Harley did say something about Peter not being home tonight. Guess I must have just forgot. Oh well, one less job for tonight.”

“Right” Harry said as he narrowed his eyes, hoping beyond hope that the nasty little conclusion festering at the back of his mind was off. He took a step closer to Westcott. “You still haven’t told me what you’re doing around here, cos I don’t believe it’s for a business deal.”

“It is” Skip attempted to assure him.

“I don’t believe you” Harry said softly but his voice carried an anger that the man clearly hadn’t thought him capable of before, “Peter’s a mess inside my place. An absolute mess. Says someone’s been hurting him, abusing him, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you? Living in the same building and all…maybe you’ve seen something….maybe you know something….”

“I don’t like what you’re implying, kid” Skip spat, “Look, I’m sorry if Peter’s been raped or whatever but it’s really none of my business. You need to go to the police.”

Harry smirked.

“No one ever said anything about rape” he said coldly, feeling more certain than ever about that earlier conclusion, “Oh my god, it is you, isn’t it? You’re the one who’s been….doing all that stuff to him, aren’t you?”

Skip’s face fell for a second but then contorted back into a smug grin.

“You kids never know when to leave the hell enough alone” he spat at Harry, who looked inside the car for the first time and registered the rope and duct tape situated on the backseat. 

Harry made a move to run away but Skip’s hand clamped firmly and strongly around his wrist. He wasn’t going anywhere.

*

Peter didn’t know how long he’d been laying in Harry’s bed waiting for him to return. He must have sent about sixteen voice messages asking where he was. Peter had managed to sleep for around an hour, and felt a little better for it, though being a bit more lucid had only lead to him cringing and crying over how embarrassingly he’d behaved before Harry left. Throwing himself around like that, proving what a disgrace he was, no wonder Harry wasn’t in any rush to return. But Peter was worried. It was well past midnight now and Harry had not come back.

Still, a little part of Peter felt proud of himself for telling Harry as much as he had. Sure, he hadn’t got around to naming Skip yet but he felt confident enough with Harry’s support that tomorrow he’d able to tell Harley and Matt and then they would see to getting rid of Skip once and for all. That thought alone brought back a lot of Peter’s earlier optimism but it was hard to fully embrace feeling that way whilst Harry was still gone, three hours after he said he’d be back in twenty minutes.

Peter was wondering if he should call Harry’s father and ask him if he knew where Harry had got to, but the slam of the front door soon persuaded Peter not to. Cautiously, Peter rolled out of Harry’s bed and made his way to the living room where he was greeted with the face of a furious looking Norman Osborne and not the loving face of his boyfriend. Peter couldn’t help but shudder a little when Norman’s piercing green eyes fell on him and the man looked disgusted by the very sight in front of him.

“Jesus Christ, I thought the boy was exaggerating” Osborne spat as he approached Peter who couldn’t help but flinch. Old Ben instincts, “Look at the absolute state of you. Desperate whore is right.”

“W-what?” Peter asked, utterly confused.

“Harold will not be coming home tonight” Osborne said, “Because of you. I don’t know who you are or what you think you’re playing at but just know that me being in this room and dealing with you because my son is too afraid and traumatized to even come back here is costing me millions.”

“I’m sorry sir?” Peter asked as he shook in his spot, “I’m not sure what you’re talking about? Where’s Harry? Have you spoken to him? Where is he? He told me he’d be back soon but that was hours ago, d’you think something’s happened to him, d’you think he’s-“

“SHUT UP” Norman Osborne roared, turning back towards Peter who began to cry but did exactly as he was told, “Yes, I have spoken to Harold and I know exactly where he is. With a friend. He texted me and told me what you’ve tried to do to him tonight and asked me to make sure you were gone by the time he comes back tomorrow morning.”

Peter’s crying didn’t subside as he struggled to piece together what Mr. Osborne meant. Harry’s last words to him were to rest up and to assure him that he was safe and loved. Harry had wanted Peter to stay in the safety of the penthouse. He’d heard him tell the security guard not to let anyone else in or let Peter out until he came back. 

“I-I don’t-“ Peter cried. 

“’Dad, my friend Peter is in our penthouse. He came around to get ready for the party at Liz Allan’s house but halfway through decided to make a pass at me. He stripped naked, got in my bed and then tried to jump on me when I came back in the room’” Norman’s voice boomed as he read the text, apparently from Harry, from his phone, “’I had to push him off and leave him because I was scared and needed to get out. Peter’s not as innocent as everyone thinks, it turns out. He’s been fucking guys at school for months and tonight he tried it with me. He’s nothing but a desperate whore. Please get him out of our house so I never have to see him again’”

Peter’s tears were like waterfalls by the time Norman was done. He was shaking. How could Harry say that…how could he think that? None of it was true, none of it. They were in love. They’d been in love for months, hadn’t they? It was real. It was all so real and Peter would never, had never tried to-tried to do that to him. It was all lies. Why was Harry lying like that?

_Simple. You heard his words. You’re a desperate whore. He can’t forgive you for cheating on him with Flash and he finds you so disgusting that he can’t even be in the same room as you anymore. Harry lied because he wants his father to give you the harsh treatment you deserve. It’s better for everyone that they think you’re nothing but a whore. They’re not even wrong, really._

Norman shoved the phone in Peter’s face and watched as the teen’s last grasp of hope slipped away from him. Through his tears, Peter could see that this was indeed a real text that Norman had received from Harry and he recognized Harry’s number. This was real. This was real. Harry had sent that. Harry had sent his father to get Peter out of the house because he was too repulsed to even look at him.

“Now, I don’t know what you’re playing at” Norman said coldly as he kneeled down to Peter’s level and aggressively tugged at the back of Peter’s hair. Peter winced. “My boy is not…that way inclined. Whatever little fantasy you’ve got in your silly little head about you and him is just that…a fantasy. Harry would never look twice at you. I did some digging into your records, Mr. Parker. Poor, orphaned runaway. Only in Midtown because you managed to persuade two people to pose as your guardians? All very said, all very desperate, all perfectly links up with the behaviour you’ve displayed tonight. Throwing yourself at my son, humiliating him and yourself in the process.”

“It’s not true” Peter tried to say.

“Isn’t it?” asked Norman, “You’re still here, aren’t you? You came out of his room, dressed like that, I suppose I should thank you for sparing me the indignity of having to see your repulsive little body. Managed to control your inhibitions at the right time for once.”

“No, you don’t understand, I would never-“

“It’s not like I don’t understand” Norman went on with little regard for how increasingly distressed the barely clothed teenager in his house was, “Harold is handsome and rich and everything you could ever hope to be but never will be. Of course you’d throw yourself at him. He’s a sensitive boy, that son of mine. Do I think you tried to rape him? No. You wouldn’t still be breathing if I did. But do I believe you’re a shameless, gold digging little whore who tried his luck and is only weeping because he got caught out? Absolutely. It’s clear as day. You’re disgusting, you’re filthy, I can practically smell the desperation coming off of you…”

Peter blushed. It was all true. Every word of it. He knew that.

“I love him” Peter cried, “Please, you have to believe that, I love him. I love him and he loves me and we’re happy together. We’re so, so, so happy together Mr. Osborne, you have to believe that.”

Norman smirked.

“I don’t” he said casually before hoisting Peter up by the scruff of his shirt, passing through the hallway and opening the front door. He threw Peter to the ground and followed it up with a $20 note.

“Get yourself a cab back home” he spat at the boy, “And never dare show your face around here again or attempt to talk to my son. You’ll be sorry if you do.”

*

The next hour or so passed by in a blur for Peter. One minute, he was outside of the Osborne’s home and begging to be let back in, pounding on the door until a member of the security team walked him off of the property. Norman had said to call a cab but Peter’s phone was still in Harry’s bedroom. He had no way of getting in contact with anyone. 

So, he began to stumble home. The double whammy head injury of smashing it on Harry’s desk and then hitting the concrete so hard when Norman had thrown him out that he’d actually ricochet back up and slammed down on it again was catching up with him now. The world seemed very fuzzy and woozy as Peter tried to navigate his way back home, or at least to a Subway station he recognized.

He didn’t know how far he’d been walking before he started to feel dizzy. Soon, Peter realized that he was being pushed in between five or six men. The air smelt like stale beer and cigarettes as the man called him horrible names and wiped dollar bills in his face. Peter was crying, but he didn’t feel the sadness, nor the physical presence of tears, but he knew he was crying all the same. One of the men touched his neck and noticed the stream of hickies down it. They laughed and called him a slut.

The next thing Peter knew, he was in a car and the driver was looking at him sadly. Peter sighed and looked out of the window. The New York skyline was pretty at night.

Then, he was back in his apartment. He didn’t know how. Peter found himself being sat down on his sofa as someone, presumably the driver of the car, fussed around him. Peter’s feet were placed in a bowl of hot water and a band aid was stuck on his head. Peter squinted and tried to make out the figure as they ran around trying to find various items.

Harley? No, the person was too small. And the touch wasn’t the same. Peter knew his big brother. Peter really, really, really wanted his big brother right now. 

May? No, this was a man.

Matt? No 

Wade? No

Was it Harry? He was small enough to be Harry. Peter felt excited when he thought it was Harry, that meant he’d come back to save Peter, that meant he’d changed his mind. Peter smiled as the figure came back into the room but as his eyesight came back a little, he quickly realized it was not Harry.

“Honest to god, Parker, what the hell is wrong with you?” whoever it was asked, “I was meant to be home an hour ago, and here I am looking after you. My Mom is going to kill me.”

“F-Flash?” Peter asked, “What are you?”

“Oh, he speaks” Flash said as Peter’s voice came back into focus, “Your ass is lucky I found you, Parker, wondering the streets like that. What the hell?”

“Home?” Peter asked, just to be sure.

“Yes, home” Flash sighed, “You’re lucky I know how to hack into the school’s admin domain and pull your home address out. You certainly weren’t in a state to remember it. What happen? Get drunk again, another fight with pretty boy?”

Peter scowled.

“How’d I get here?” he asked.

“Like I said, I found you walking down a road, looking-well, lost” Flash sighed, “I might not be the most ethical person ever, but no damn way was I gonna leave you like that. Anything could have happened to you, Peter, you do realize that don’t you?”

“Oh” Peter said quietly as he started to get more back into his own head, “Right, thank you, I guess. It’s weird. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry too much about it” Flash said with a smile, “You’re damn lucky I actually still like you, Parker, regardless of this and the fact your taste in men sucks.”

“Harry hates me” Peter muttered, “Told him about us, he freaked and called me a whore and made his Dad throw me out looking like this.”

“I didn’t realize” Flash sighed, “Hey, I’m really sorry. That sucks.”

Peter’s eyes focused in on Flash. This was the second time the guy had helped him out and yet all anyone ever said about him were mean and negative things. Peter didn’t like that. Flash was clearly a good guy deep down and deserved to be recognized for it. He helped people. Even whores like Peter when he didn’t have to.

Peter felt he would have been better off left on that street, awaiting whatever fait came his way. It was what he deserved. Harry was right. Norman was right. Hell, even Skip was right. He was filthy and disgusting and an absolute embarrassment to be around. But Flash had helped him, and Peter wanted to let the guy know he was grateful.

Slowly, Peter got up and headed to the bathroom. He slicked back his hair, puckered his lips and took a deep breath before heading back out with a false smile plastered across his face. Flash, who was in the midst of tidying the bowl away, frowned as Peter made his way towards him.

“Parker?” he asked as Peter draped his arms around his neck, “What’re you doing?”

“Saying thank you for helping me” Peter said quietly, trying to sound seductive, “You really helped me out there. I’m grateful.”

“Peter, I-“

“It’s fine” Peter said with a smile, slowly guiding Flash’s hands down and placing them on his ass, “I know that you like me. I’ve known for ages. You stare at me when we change for gym. I know that you have a crush on me and it’s OK, I’m telling you it’s OK.”

“What’s OK?” Flash asked, looking less into it than Peter would have hoped.

“This” Peter said softly as he leaned in for a kiss, which Flash did return for a few seconds, “See? Not that bad, right? I’m telling you that you can have me, Flash. Right here, right now. I don’t care. Harry and me are….we’re h-history now, y’know. You can have me here, right now, I won’t stop you. I’ll be good for you, whatever you want, your gift for helping me-“

Flash broke away and looked horrified.

“Parker, what the fuck?!” he barked, pushing Peter away from him, “Peter, that’s not-that’s not what I wanted from this. I just wanted to help you.”

“And I want to say thank you!” Peter shot back, “What better way than to-“

“This is so fucked up” Flash shouted, “Look, OK, I might not be Harry Osborne’s biggest fan but it’s clear that the two of you are crazy about one another. He’s dumped you and you’re hurt and I get that but sleeping with me, the guy who’s the reason you’re broken up in the first place, do you really expect that to help matters in any way?”

“Don’t care” Peter muttered, “Harry and me are history. We’re done. He thinks I’m a-“

“A whore, yes, I know” Flash snapped, “And do you really think acting like one is the way to win him back?”

That stung. Someone else who knew the truth. How could Peter even deny it now? Everything Skip had ever said about him was right. Harry, Norman and Flash had all just confirmed it. Peter sank to the floor and began to weep. Flash sighed and sat down next to him, putting an arm around Peter’s shoulders and allowing the crying teenager to sob into his shoulder.

“So tired” Peter whimpered, “All the time, I’m so tired.”

“I’m sorry” Flash replied, “If it’s any consolation, I did have a major crush on you, kinda still do even if right now you’re kind of snotty and gross.”

Peter grinned, despite himself.

“I’ve made a mess of everything” he sighed.

“You can still fix it” Flash told him, “Harry loves you, that’s enough. Anyone can see it.”

“I’m cold”

“Well, you were walking down the streets in nothing but a half buttoned up shirt” Flash sighed, “Or had you not realized that”

Peter cringed as he looked down and still he realized he was wearing the battered white button up and nothing else. Not even underwear.

“Oh my god” he whimpered, “I really am.”

“I think you should go and get some sleep” Flash said kindly, “And I would offer to stay with you, but I’m already going to be grounded for the next month, I should really get back.”

“Yeah, OK” Peter said as Flash got up and pulled him up, “Just one thing-“

“What?” Flash asked.

“If I didn’t have my keys, how did we get in?” he wondered.

“Your landlord” Flash said with a smile, “Nice guy, even if he did seem a little edgy. He had a spare key. Said he was going to come back and check on you soon. Never showed back up though, did he?”

*

Peter didn’t quite know what possessed him too, but the second Flash was gone, he found himself marching up to Skip’s suite and pounding on the door. He was very well aware of the state of dress he was in but didn’t care enough at this point, all the more evidence against Skip if someone were to catch them. No one did. Skip answered the door and pretty much pulled Peter into his apartment.

“You bastard, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you” Peter cried hysterically as he began to pound hard on Skip’s chest, but the man remained eerily calm, “D’you realize what you’ve cost me, you sick fuck? I hate you so much. Harry’s never gonna-“

“You being a whore and cheating on your boyfriend is nothing to do with me!” Skip snapped back, “Now, be fucking quiet before someone hears you!”

“Maybe I want them to!” Peter shouted, “Maybe I’m ready for the whole world to know what a sick, disgusting pervert Steven Westcott really is.”

“Shut the fuck up” Skip said aggressively as he shoved his hand over Peter’s mouth, wrapped his free arm around Peter’s waist and pushed him on to the sofa. Peter whimpered and tried to fight as Skip positioned himself behind him and got a harsh slap to the face in return. Once Peter stopped trying to fight back, Skip released him from the hold and Peter doubled back, spitting in his face.

Skip merely laughed and wiped the spit on his very dirty sweatpants. 

“You only do that the once and stay breathing” the man warned, “Now, not that I’m ever unhappy to see your slutty little body, but pray tell why are you pounding on my apartment door at four in the morning? Have you had a bad dream, Petey Pie?”

“I’m living one” Peter shot back, “I just found out that you have a spare key to our apartment…”

“I’m your landlord” Skip smirked.

“But I asked Harley to make you give it over” Peter fired back, “He came to see you this morning, asked you to keep your distance, right?”

Skip smirked.

“Yes, he did” the man sighed, “Quite sweet really, he’s very protective of you, even if we both know that you’re not worth it, he still seems to think so. Did think so, should I say.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“Well, I put dear Harley straight on one or two things” Skip said softly, “For one thing, I let him believe that the only reason you’re being weird around me is because you have a crush on me. Secondly, I let him know about you and the kid from downstairs. Flash, is it? Yeah, Harley knows all about that. So now your own brother knows you’re a shameless, worthless little slut. And a liar, too.”

Peter’s face paled.

“You-you told Harley?” he asked.

“Yeah, well, I figured he should know” Skip smirked, “Coming around here, muscly chest puffed out, being the tough guy, protecting his poor innocent defenseless little brother all the time being entirely unaware of how disgusting you really are. Couldn’t have that now, could we?”

Peter cringed. What must Harley think of him now? His own brother would know how dirty and disgusting he really was. 

“I hate you” Peter spat.

“Oh, but, I don’t think you do” Skip said quietly as he made his way back over to Peter, “See, if you hated me, you’d have turned me in by now. I know you’ve been keeping evidence, I’m not stupid.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything before now?” Peter asked.

“I wanted to test you” Skip replied with a smile, “I knew that you didn’t really want to turn me in, and I was right. If you really wanted to, I’d be rotting in a jail cell right now.”

“I still might” Peter fired back.

“Ah, see, might” Skip said victoriously, “Not will, might. You’re holding back on turning me, I think, because you actually enjoy what me and you get up to, Petey-Pie? Think about it, I’ve never had to drag you kicking and screaming into the bedroom, you’ve always gone willingly. And sometimes you even turn up, dressed in next to nothing, demanding my attention because you want it so bad.”

Peter tried to cover himself, regretting coming up in such a hurry and not throwing on more clothes, but he’d been acting on pure adrenaline. 

“I, err-“

“Whore” Skip said as he pointed a finger at Peter, “Just embrace it, Petey-Pie! Accept that’s what you are, all you ever will be, and we’ll all be a lot happier. Face it, you want me.”

“I don’t want you” Peter shot back, “I never have. You’re disgusting. You’re sick. You’re a pedophile and I hate you. I hate what you’ve done to me, I’ve humiliated myself three times today throwing myself at people because you’ve fucked me up enough to think that the only reason someone’s nice to me is because they want to fuck me. The only way I can repay them for being nice is to offer myself to them like I don’t matter. You’ve fucked me up so bad that I know all of that and I still do it anyway. Because I can’t help it. And as for not telling anyone, you’re wrong. I told Harry.”

Skip smirked and threw his head back. Peter hated him more and more every time he did it. Smug prick. 

“Yes, I’m very well aware of Mr. Osborne’s knowledge of our little experiment” he said, “We had a very interesting conversation about it earlier tonight in fact. Before his ability to speak became somewhat hindered for the near future.”

Despair sack in the bottom of Peter’s stomach. He practically screamed when Skip pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of a beaten and blooded Harry Osborne bound and gagged in some room that Peter did not recognize. Harry’s left eye was black, he had a bloody nose, a nasty cut on his lip and a gash on his forehead. Peter instinctively almost touched his own when he saw it. A dishcloth was wrapped around Harry’s mouth and his eyes were pleading, terrified.

Peter felt like he was going to be sick but before he could react in anyway, Skip was on top of him once again, one hand around his throat and the other on his mouth.

“Now, if you ever want to see pretty boy alive and well again, you’ll do as I say” Skip snarled, “Delete any evidence from your little computer file, deny anyone’s suspicions and be ready to come back here and be used by me whenever I demand it. Understood?”

Peter refused to nod. That sick bastard. There had to be another way, there had to. 

“Let him go” he managed to wheeze despite Skip’s lethal grip on his throat. 

“Oh, you don’t think I’m serious?” Skip asked, “Fine.”

He reached for his phone again and began to play a video recording of Harry. He was tied up against a wooden beam in some kind of basement or attic, looking pleadingly at the camera. Behind it, Peter could hear the sounds of Skip’s breathing intermingling with Harry’s moans. Slowly, Skip’s hand appeared in frame and loosened the gag from Harry’s mouth, he looked directly into the camera and cried as he told Peter he was sorry. The video cut off once the gag had been reapplied and Harry received a harsh slap to the face.

It was a slap replicated on Peter the moment the video stopped playing.

“And there’s so much worse to come for poor little Harry if you don’t do exactly what I say” Skip said as he loosened his grip around Peter’s throat, “If I get wind that you’ve said anything to anyone, I’ll kill him. Two bullets, straight to the head. Don’t even care if I spend the rest of my life in prison for it.”

“Why?” Peter asked tearfully, “Why do all this? Not just Harry, why do this to me? All me and Harley ever wanted was to run away and be safe and you’ve taken so much-“

“Simple, Petey-Pie” Skip said with a smile as he stroked Peter’s face, “You’re simply too adorable to resist. Now, I would fuck you normally, but you look wrecked enough. I think the best thing for now is for you to go back downstairs, shower, get yourself looking less like a street whore and delete your cute little evidence file from your hard drive. And play dumb when that brother of yours gets home, wouldn’t want him to end up in the same position as poor little Harry now, would we?”

Peter shuddered as Skip lead him to the apartment door and shoved him out of it. Slowly, he made his way back down to the apartment and through the door which he’d left slightly ajar. As he climbed in to the shower and let the warm water hit him, Peter’s knees gave out and he fell to the floor, hysterically sobbing.

This was rock bottom. He had nothing left to give. Skip had won. 

The bastard had won…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......Not if the combined genius of Michelle Jones, Harley Keener and Tony Stark have anything to do with it!
> 
> Until next time everyone,  
> Keep safe  
> STAY AT HOME,  
> and please leave a comment below.
> 
> Much love,  
> Jamie  
> xxxx
> 
> (again i'm sorry for putting peter through so much in one chapter.)


	16. oh brother i will hear you call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth will always come out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoooo, things are starting to hot up now. enjoy!
> 
> tw for sexual and physical assault in this chapter.

**into the unknown**

Chapter Sixteen.

Harley hadn’t expected, or even really wanted, a lift back home from Mr. Stark the next morning but his boss had insisted. Apparently he was grateful for Harley’s help and didn’t want to make him have to get the train after they’d barely gotten any sleep due to Lila Barton’s nightmares. Still, Harley wasn’t about to reject the offer of a ride home. He still hadn’t really gotten used to the cities public transport systems yet and he was eager to get home and see Peter as quickly as he could. He also couldn’t help but be a little worried about Harry after what Tony had told him about the guys past as well. 

“Thanks for the lift, Mr. Stark” Harley said with a smile once they pulled up to the parking lot of Harley and Peter’s apartment complex, “I really appreciated it. I kinda feel like I might have fallen asleep on the train and ended up God knows where.”

“Don’t mention it kid” Tony replied, getting out of the car in tandem with Harley who shot him a confused look, “Oh, I’m coming up with you. Did I not mention that part? I wanna check on that brother of yours as much as you do.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-“

“Oh, yes I do” Tony said as he slung an arm around Harley’s shoulder, “You are both very young and it doesn’t seem like you have too many people really looking out for you, so I’d be failing in my duty as an employer and mentor if I didn’t check in on how you guys are doing from time to time.”

Harley gulped. He’d come to admire Mr. Stark quite a lot more than he ever had done after getting to know the man a bit which meant he was a lot more bothered about what the enigmatic billionaire would think of his and Peter’s apartment. Ideally, he’d have liked to have cleaned it before having his boss over and he was assuming Peter wouldn’t have cleaned up if he’d been out with Harry all night. He was a little concerned that neither had got in touch to say they were all right but Harley put it to the back of his mind. 

He was still tense as they took the elevator upstairs and Harley could feel Tony’s concerned glare on him as he stared at the wall, determined to avoid eye-contact. When they reached their floor, Harley took a deep breath.

“The place is probably a real mess, sir” he said quickly as they approached the apartment door, “We’ve not been as-as on top of cleaning as we should have been…”

“Kid, have you seen my labs?” Tony chuckled, “I was never the tidiest person at your age either. I’m sure there were living things hidden away in mine and Rhodey’s old dorm rooms. Do not worry, I am in no position to judge and even if I was, I wouldn’t.”

Harley smiled as Tony patted him on the shoulder. It was strange getting such open and consistent positive attention from a male role model. Sure, Matt and Wade and Skip were all fine in their own way but Harley always thought of them more as chaotic big brothers and not really role model figures. Especially Wade. But it was different with Mr. Stark. Sure, he was chaotic in his own way but there was something about getting his approval that made Harley feel warm inside, something he’d never really felt. Not even with Peter’s Dad back when he’d been alive.

It was as he was trying to figure all of this out that he and Mr. Stark stepped into the apartment and found it totally spotless, much to Harley’s surprise. The kitchen counters were clear, the hoovering had been done, the pile of laundry that was taking up so much space in the living room was sorted and the whole apartment smelled daisy fresh. Mr. Stark sniffed and chuckled.

“You call this a mess?” he asked.

“Peter must have cleaned” Harley said in amazement as he put his backpack down and looked in his own bedroom. Spotless too. 

“Think he’d want a job as ours?” Mr. Stark asked as he looked out of the window, “I think this would even meet Pepper’s approval. Hey, look at that, you can see my Tower from here. Hmm, you know…I think the A is a bit wonky…”

A small sense of dread was filling Harley up as he walked around the apartment. It was clean and he was grateful that he hadn’t been humiliated in front of his boss but at the same time, there was something almost eerie about the apartment in this state. It felt very unnatural and it was putting Harley on edge. Like it hadn’t been cleaned for the sake of being cleaned, but to cover something else up. And where was Peter? The first thing Harley had been treated to when he got home from work lately was the immediate presence of Peter in his arms. He guessed that his brother and Harry might still have been sleeping last night off but that made the mystery of the super spotless apartment even more confusing. They certainly couldn’t have managed this if they’d both been drunk. Something wasn’t right.

“You look troubled, kiddo, what’s the worry?” Mr. Stark asked having picked up on Harley’s increasing anxiety as he paced back and forth.

“Just confused” Harley replied, “Peter’s clearly done this but he never does stuff like this and where is he? If Peter had done this, he’d be bouncing around out here wanting to show off about it, but he’s not. Something’s weird.”

“Weird how?” Tony asked, folding his arms, “Seems to me like you’re questioning a genuinely nice surprise the Universe has gifted you. You worry too much.”

“I worry because I need to, Mr. Stark” Harley snapped, a little more harshly than he would have liked to address his boss but his anxiety was only increasing with every second Peter wasn’t bounding about, “The Universe doesn’t just do stuff like this for me and Peter. I’m telling you, there’s something wrong.”

“Well, why don’t you ask the boy wonder himself?” Tony asked softly, “Because you can create a million unnecessary awful scenarios in your head, but one word from Peter might make it all make sense.”

Harley nodded. He didn’t even know if Peter was actually home, but he was assuming he was judging by the fact so many things had been moved around the apartment and that Peter’s bedroom door was firmly shut which he normally only did when he was sleeping. Harley nodded and took a deep breath.

“You-you’ll stay right?” he asked Tony nervously, “Sorry to ask but-but you won’t leave until you know everything’s alright, will you?”

“I’m not going anywhere, kid” Tony replied with a smile and Harley felt like crying because he actually believed him, “I’ll be right here waiting until you tell me it’s time to go. Scouts honor.”

Harley nodded and nervously headed towards Peter’s bedroom. To his surprise, the bedroom door was not locked and Harley was able to step right in. Not to his surprise as much, the bedroom was an absolute tip and the only room in the apartment that Peter had apparently decided not to clean. Which kinda made sense. Peter would always put absolutely everyone before himself, so it made sense that that translated over to housework. And Harley felt relieved when he saw that Peter was indeed in his own bed, sleeping away.

The relief was fleeting.

As he stepped forward, Harley was alarmed by the state his brother was in. Naked from the waist down and wearing only a torn and tattered white button-down shirt, there were bruises literally covering his brother’s thighs and neck. His eyes were red raw as if he’d been hysterically crying for hours on end and his lips were torn and bloody. Had it not been for the light snores leaving Peter’s sleeping body, Harley might have assumed he was dead by the state he was in. 

Sobbing a little, Harley dropped to his knees and gently made his way over to his sleeping little brother. Crying as he brushed Peter’s bangs back from his forehead, Harley was further horrified to notice huge red marks on his brother’s wrists and even more bruises that he could see on Peter’s chest and abdomen because of the near see-through white shirt. 

“What the hell?” Harley asked out-loud, waking Peter, and causing his eyes to flung wide open and jerk his whole body off of the bed, “Peter, whoa-“

“NO STAY AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” Peter screamed as he scrambled into the corner and held himself in the fetal position, “PLEASE DON’T HURT ME. I’LL BE GOOD. I’LL BE A GOOD BOY; I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!”

Harley was shocked to hear his little brother speaking like that and he could feel his heart literally breaking as he cautiously made his way back to Peter and sat down next to him. He gently ran his hand through Peter’s hair to calm him down like he’d always done when they were little kids. Peter was sobbing once again and Harley knew there was no chance Mr. Stark hadn’t just heard everything that had happened. But he couldn’t worry about that now, not when Peter was in such a horrific state. 

“Peter, it’s just me, it’s Harley” he whispered into his distressed brother’s ear, “It’s Harley and I’m here and you’re safe, you’re safe because I’m going to protect you.”

“Harley” Peter whispered back, turning so he was tucked in under his big brother’s chin, “Harley’s here. I’m safe, Harley’s here.”

Harley turned away and tried to hide the fact he was crying because he had no fucking idea what to do. How had Peter ended up this way? What had happened to him? And who had done it? He wanted to protect Peter’s modesty and dignity but at the same time he knew he needed help from some people who might actually know what was going on and what they should do in this situation. Because try as he might to avoid asking his brother out loud, Harley knew exactly what had happened.

My brother has been raped. Someone raped my brother.

Taking a deep breath and fighting back his own freak out, Harley looked around the room and found a towel to cover Peter’s lower body up with for now. It was the best he could do in the situation, so once he’d draped the towel over Peter’s legs, Harley took a deep breath and called Mr. Stark into the room. Tony looked horrified as he peered his head into Peter’s bedroom and saw the state of the two boys now wrapped up on the floor.

“What the-?” he asked.

“I don’t know what to do” Harley said plainly, feeling more grateful than he should have been that Peter seemed to have entered a catatonic state once he knew he was safe and in his big brothers arms, “Tony, he’s been-I don’t know what to do.”

“Shit” Tony said to himself, surveying the boys and then the room before coughing, “Shit, OK, erm-don’t shower him. Don’t-if it was recent, there may still be….traces the police can use to catch the son of a bitch. Just-just keep him comfortable and safe until-until they get here. I’ll call them now; I can call them-“

“OK” Harley replied slowly, his mind racing a million miles an hour as to how he could help his brother, “OK, could you also call our neighbor? She’s called May and Peter really likes her, her numbers in my cell. I just-maybe having a woman around might-oh fuck, I dunno…”

“No, no, that’s a good idea, kid, I’ll do that” Tony replied quickly, “I’ll-I’ll do it out here, I’ll erm…leave you two to, erm…yeah.”

And with that, Tony shut the door and Harley shifted Peter a little in his arms. His brother was entirely unresponsive as Harley rearranged them a little so they could sit a bit more comfortably on the floor. Peter whimpered slightly as Harley pulled him into his lap but went back to his blank state not long after. Harley was angry. He felt the irrepressible need to punch something, but Peter needed to come first. Peter had to come first. His brother’s body shook in his arms as Harley tried to comprehend what the hell could have happened to him last night. Where was Harry? Harley didn’t think for a second that Harry Osborne would be capable of such violence, had they separated at the party? Had a fight? Maybe Peter had told him about Flash Thompson? Harley supposed someone really ought to be checking in with Harry as well. 

May arrived soon after.

“Oh, babies” she sighed as she looked at the two boys on the floor. Peter tightened his grip around Harley’s finger as May approached. She handed Harley a pair of underwear which he very carefully pulled up around Peter’s waist. They changed his shirt and put some sweatpants on him as well.

“I’m scared, May” Harley confessed as they stood Peter up. He slumped onto Harley’s shoulder a little and the teenager struggled to support his little brother’s full weight. “I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared.”

“We’re here for you, sweetheart” May assured him as she helped him walk Peter out into the living room where they sat him down on the sofa. Peter’s hand immediately clamped Harley’s leg once again and he rested his head on his big brother’s lap. 

“Police are on their way, kid” Tony said darkly. Harley nodded as he soothed Peter’s hair once again. 

*

Harry hated being tied up. His arms were killing him, being stretched around a pole all night and the dish clothed that had been tied around his mouth looked and smelled dirty. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d come out of this latest kidnapping with some kind of disease. Harry had been kidnapped three times in his life now. The first was when he was incredibly young, a baby, and he didn’t even remember it. Apparently he’d been snatched by some nutty former employee of his father’s who’d taken him to her apartment and kept him there for three days. He’d been fairly well looked after by the woman, who had lost her own son, and she’d been spared too long a jail sentence but had died not long after. 

The second time was when Harry was ten and his father was in debt to some shady criminal leaders from the New York underground. It hadn’t been a kidnapping as much as it had been a hostage taking. Harry was snatched from a pavement as he was walking home from school, tied up in a van and kept there until his father paid some money. It had taken three days, and Harry had been held at gun point the entire time. He’d been tied and gagged then as well but the bounds hadn’t been so tight. Harry could only guess Skip Westcott had been some kind of boy scout when he was a kid to be able to tie ropes this well.

He let out a frustrated groan once again, hoping someone could hear him. He had no idea where Skip had brought him. The last thing that Harry could remember was that he’d realized that Skip had been the one who was hurting Peter and they’d been arguing about it, the next thing Harry knew, it was dark and he was all tied up again. Harry thrashed and tried in vain to loosen the ropes but they were too tight and he was starving and exhausted. He was also massively worried about Peter, who was now completely at Skip’s mercy. Skip had promised to come back in the morning and feed Harry, apparently he had no intention of letting him die for a while but had so far been a no show.

Harry wondered if his father had even noticed he’d gone missing yet. Skip had taken his phone so it was anyone’s guess what lies he’d managed to convince people of with it. 

Suddenly, the door to the basement opened and Harry squinted as light hit his eyes for the first time in almost a day. He briefly let himself hope that it was the police, coming to free him, but of course it turned out to just be Skip. Without much care, the man took Harry’s gag from around his mouth and threw a sandwich in his lap.

“How am I meant to eat this?” Harry asked.

“Find a way” Skip smirked, “Oh, and if you’re thinking of screaming out now I’ve ungagged you, don’t bother. There’s no one around for miles.”

Harry wanted to ask then why bother with the gag at all, but he knew it was all about power with Skip. The gag might not have been necessary but it kept Harry quiet and therefore gave Skip more power of him. Sighing, Harry cautiously raised his knees up and bit into the sandwich that was resting on them.

It felt good, finally having some food in his stomach.

“Where’s Peter?” he asked once he was done, “Have you hurt him?”

“I would never hurt Peter. I love him.” Skip replied and Harry winced, “Sometimes he just needs to be reminded of how much it hurts when he pretends like he doesn’t love me back.”

“You’re insane” Harry snarled, “You’re completely fucking insane. Peter doesn’t love you. You’re raping him. You’re deluded if you think that.”

“And that’s enough from you” Skip barked before knocking the half-eaten sandwich off of Harry’s needs and bending down in front of him. Harry assumed that Skip was just going to simply re-apply the gag but instead, he shuddered as he felt Skip’s hand brush up his thigh and towards his crotch. Before he knew what was what, Skip had pressed their mouths together and was aggressively kissing him. Harry tried to fight him off but Skip was too strong and Harry had no choice.

He clamped his teeth down on Skip’s lips and pulled. Skip yelped from the pain and stood up before hitting Harry hard around the face. 

“You little fucker!” he screamed, “That hurt”

“Good” Harry shouted back, “You’re a sick bastard and you’re going to go to prison for the rest of your life once I get out of here.”

“And what makes you think you’re getting out of here?” Skip snapped, “You know too much, I can’t let you go.”

“Know too much?” Harry replied with a snort, “I know too much about what, Skip? I know too much about the relationship you’ve deluded yourself into thinking you and Peter are in. Have I touched a nerve? Cos I think deep down you know what you’re doing is wrong and the only reason I’m here is because-“

“BECAUSE YOU SEE WHAT THE REST OF THE WORLD WILL SEE” Skip bellowed, “You don’t see the fact that Peter and I are in love! You see something ugly when it’s beautiful. You’ll tell people and I’ll go to prison and Peter will be heartbroken.”

Harry felt a little more scared than he had done before. He thought Skip was deluded but as he looked at the man, now pacing and ranting at will, he realized that Skip was more than just deluded. He was unhinged. Dangerous. Capable of anything. And he was a rapist. A rapist who had just kissed and molested him and had the power to do it again and worse because Harry was tied to a pole and completely at his mercy. He had to play this one smarter than he had been doing.

“Then why did you just kiss me?” Harry asked, “If Peter means so much to you, why did you just ch..cheat on him with m-me?”

Skip didn’t reply. He merely stuffed the dish cloth up into a ball, shoved it in Harry’s mouth and then tape it shut. The gag was tighter than it had been before. With just the dish cloth, Harry had been able to groan quite loudly. Now he couldn’t even do that. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Harry” Skip said softly as he knelt down once again, “You have to believe that. I just need to know that you’re not going to ruin things for me and Peter. Once I know that, once I have your word, I can let you go. Do I have your word?”

It would be so easy to say yes, Harry thought. He could just nod his head and then this whole ordeal would be over. And of course he wouldn’t mean it. Of course he would go straight to the police the second he had a chance but the thought of even allowing Skip to genuinely believe for one second that Harry would leave Peter at his mercy wasn’t something he felt he could let happen.

So, he shook his head instead. And Skip sighed.

“Oh Harry” he said, “You know, you’re an incredibly beautiful boy yourself. Who knows, maybe if I’d met you first, it’d be different. But we are where we are. I’ll leave you to think over my offer, you have a lot to offer this world Harry, it would be cruel to deprive it of you.”

Harry cringed as Skip slowly dipped his head closer again and kissed the duct tape that now covered his mouth. Somehow, it felt even more violating than the kiss that had reached his actual mouth did. Skip ran his hands down Harry’s face once again before kissing his forehead and standing up. Harry tried to speak to get him to stay but the tape was completely muffling his voice now. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow, kid” Skip said as he walked off, “Hopefully you’ve had a change of heart by then.”

*

Peter continued to be largely unresponsive as they headed down to the police station. The only emotion he’d shown in the past few hours was when a police officer had attempted to coax Harley away from his side to speak privately. Peter had groaned and immediately reached for his brother’s arm and refused to let him leave his side. Harley was nervous about having the police around because it wouldn’t take all that much digging for the officers to discover that he and Peter were runaway orphans from Tennessee and had persuaded two neighbors to illegally pose as their guardians in order to get Peter into Midtown. 

Luckily, Tony Stark was still present and seemed to have an answer for every awkward question. May had gathered Matt and Wade together as well but no one could seem to get in contact with Skip.

“Do we have to go to the station?” Harley asked Tony, “I just don’t know if we’re going to get Peter to go down there. I’m not sure I can be with him the whole time and he won’t let me out of his sight, and I don’t really wanna be away from him either.”

“I think it’s unavoidable, kid” Tony sighed, “If you want this bastard caught, they’re going to have to do some tests and stuff on Peter.”

“But he won’t consent” Harley fried back, “I’m not going to let them poke and prod him even more if he’s not saying they can.”

Tony sighed once again. Harley was right. Peter’s body had been violated enough over the last twenty-four hours and it seemed cruel to have once again someone use his body without him saying it was alright. 

“Harley” Peter whispered all of a sudden, his fingers tightening around Harley’s sweatpants extremely hard, “Harley, where’s Harry? Is Harry OK?”

“Erm, I don’t know buddy” Harley whispered back, “I haven’t been able to get in contact with him. His phone keeps going to answerphone.”

“He’s mad at me” Peter replied, still in a whisper, “I told him about Flash and he said he understood but then he got his Dad to throw me out.”

“He-what?” Harley asked, “Jesus, fuck, Pete. He didn’t-he’s not the one who?”

“Who what?” Peter asked, confused.

“R-raped you” Harley sighed, “He-“

Peter frowned and shook his head quickly in distress.

“He, no….I haven’t been-no” he said in a panic, “No rape, didn’t-no, have to be good, have to be good or-or-or-“

Peter screamed. It was horrifying. Animalistic. Like nothing Peter had ever heard before and seemed to shock even Tony Stark, a man who had battled literal aliens. Peter screamed and dove under the coffee table and began to shake violently and sob hysterically once again. As Harley tried to bend down and reach for Peter, a graceful hand stopped him.

“You need a break, honey” May said compassionately as she and Tony lifted Harley away from his brother slowly, “OK, I’ll sit with Peter for a while. The police have called for a child welfare officer to come and sit with Peter for a while as well. She’s a woman, too, so he won’t be scared. We’ll look after him, I promise.”

“I can’t leave him” Harley said resolutely, “I can’t.”

“Maybe for now kid, it’s best you do” Tony said firmly, “Peter might need some space from you in order to talk about what’s happened to him. With you here, he might be holding back. Scared of hurting you or scaring you too bad.”

Peter was still shaking and crying under the table but had allowed May to slip her hand into his, which was a good sign. He trusted her. 

“I can’t just do nothing” Harley replied. 

“You won’t be” Tony assured him, “The police can’t do anything until Peter has made a formal allegation, so I say you and I head down to Norman Osborne’s and see if we can’t find Harry and get him to shed some light on what’s happened to your brother.”

Just as they were about to leave, Harley turned back and saw as May and a female police officer helped Peter to his feet and held him between them. Peter passed Harley without so much as looking at him and carried on down the stairs with the female officer. May stayed and paused as Peter, Matt and Tony all gave her inquisitive looks.

“He’s agreed to come down to the station” May informed them, “Wants to talk with someone about what happened last night. I’m going to go with him, Matt can you come with me and be prepared to do any lawyer-y stuff if needed.”

“Of course” Matt sighed, “And I’ll bring Wade down with me. Stop him from doing anything stupid.”

“What about me?” Harley asked, “Shouldn’t I come?”

“That’s up to you, sweetheart” May replied sadly, “You’re not his legal guardian so I don’t think they’ll let you sit in on his interview.”

Harley deflated. He’d never felt so useless in his life. 

“You should go” he told May, “I’ll come down later.”

May nodded and headed off to catch up with the police and Peter as Harley felt Tony’s arm squeeze his shoulder.

“You can go too, Mr. Stark” Harley told him, “I’ve already wasted enough of your day with all of this. But I might need a few days off work.”

“Kid, I meant it when I said I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re both alright” Tony sighed, “Now, Peter’s in the best place for him and it’s great that he’s said he’ll talk, so I say we keep to our original plan and find Harry Osborne. OK?”

Harley nodded and followed Tony to his car once again.

*

Michelle Jones knew something had been bothering her friend for weeks. It was like an instinct she had, she could always tell when someone’s demeanor changed, and she just wished the reasons as to why came so easily to her. She’d woken up that morning and felt something gnawing away in the pit of her stomach, something telling her that there was somewhere she needed to be that day. It had taken until mid-day for her to realize that Peter Parker’s apartment was where she needed to be, and she was proven instantly right. Flash Thompson, of all people, had texted her out of the blue and hinted that she might want to go around and check on Peter’s welfare. Michelle had been confused by that as she didn’t think Flash liked Peter all that much, but it was enough of a sign to convince her to go. 

As she arrived at their apartment complex, Michelle was greeted with the sight of an utterly disheveled and traumatized looking Peter being gently guided into a police car. His neighbor, May, got in it with him and they headed off before Michelle could even gather herself together enough to call over. Peter had looked like a ghost. Worse than she’d ever seen him look and he had been looking pale for weeks. 

Luckily, Harley left the building only a minute later.

“Harley!” Michelle called over to the boy who stopped in his tracks before he got into Tony Stark’s – Michelle would have to put a pin in that development – car. He grimaced as Michelle ran over to him, “What the hell’s going on? Why’s Peter with the police? Is he OK?”

“Who is this?” Stark asked a little rudely. Michelle frowned.

“She’s a friend of Peter’s from school” Harley explained, “Michelle, look, I don’t know how much you know or even what I should tell you-“

“I know about Flash” Michelle said quickly, “Peter told me last week about kissing him and then Flash texted me this morning-“

“Wait, what, why did he text you?” Harley asked, “I thought you hated one another.”

“Hate’s a bit strong but yeah, we’re not big fans” Michelle replied, “But he texted me and asked me to check on Peter today. He didn’t say why.”

“So, he saw Peter last night?” Harley asked, “Oh god, was Peter super drunk at the party or something?”

“No” Michelle replied slowly, “Harley, Peter and Harry never even showed up at the party. I half expected them not to cos I figured Peter was going to tell Harry about Flash but…yeah, they never made it to the party”

“Get in” Tony gestured to Michelle, realizing there were police just behind them. Michelle climbed into the backseat as Harley got into the front next to his boss. 

“So, how did Flash see Peter last night if they weren’t at the party?” Tony asked.

“Oh my god” Harley said slowly, “Oh my god, I bet Flash was the one who got Peter home after Osborne threw him out.”

“Osborne did what?” Michelle asked.

“Peter did tell Harry about Flash” Harley explained, “Apparently, Harry got so mad he couldn’t even look at Peter and had his Dad throw Peter out.”

Michelle was flawed.

“I can’t believe Harry would do that” she said.

“Wait, you don’t think this Flash kid was the one who-?”

“One who what?” Michelle asked.

“I don’t know” Harley groaned, “Maybe he found Peter after? I don’t know, but if he did, why wouldn’t he call the cops? Or at least take Peter to a hospital?”

“What happened to Peter?” Michelle asked once again. Harley sighed and looked to Tony who nodded at him.

“Peter was raped last night” Harley shook as he spoke and started to tear up. Michelle did too. She hadn’t expected to hear that. “He-someone raped my brother last night. And whoever it was did it in our apartment and then tried to hide the fact it had happened by cleaning it up. Tony, can we check the CCTV from our hallway last night before the police get to it?”

“Why not just let the police get to it?” Michelle asked, still reeling, “They’re going to see the exact same footage you’re gonna see.”

“I don’t trust them” Harley snapped, “I don’t trust the system. The system fucks people over and they won’t care about Peter once they find out he cheated on his boyfriend. They’ll just think he’s crying rape over a mistake. But my brother deserves justice and I’m going to get it for him. We need that footage, Tony.”

“I’ll see what I can do” Tony sighed, “But the girl is right, kid. It might be better to just let law enforcement do their job on this one.”

“No” Harley shook his head, “I don’t trust them. Not one bit. I want to see that footage for myself. I need to know who did this to my brother.”

“Well, what about your landlord?” Michelle asked, “That Skip dude. You guys seem pretty tight with him, why not ask him?”

Harley considered that. Despite the man’s somewhat inconvenient absence today, he couldn’t deny that he trusted Skip and would rather deal with him than have to go to the trouble of hacking into the cameras. 

But then, the memory of the previous morning came back to Harley. Peter asking him to ask Skip to stay away from them for a while. The way that Skip had managed to slip Peter cheating on Harry into the conversation so casually. Was it all an act? Where was Skip today? He was always around, why was he not around on the one day where they could have actually needed him? 

Harley replayed the conversation over and over and over in his mind. The smile on Skip’s face that had seemed so reasonable and understanding at the time now seemed so smug and self-satisfied. The way that Harley had left the conversation sure that it could all be explained away by Peter having a crush on Skip. How he’d just said it. Hadn’t waited for Harley to ask him….like he wanted Harley to think that’s all it was.

But was it?

The glances were all the same. The way Peter’s behaviour shifted still seemed the same but if it wasn’t a crush, then what was it?

Had Harley been this stupid? This blind? Could something like this have all happened right under his nose without him realizing? He didn’t want to believe that he couldn’t believe that, but the more he thought on it, the more he realized there wasn’t really any other explanation that could make any sense.

But he needed to be sure.

“Michelle, you once told me that Ned is like an expert hacker, didn’t you?” Harley asked, turning to face Michelle in the backseat. She nodded. “Well, call him and get him to hack into the CCTV footage from outside our apartment from last night. Between when I left for work at 7 and when Tony and I came back this morning at 10.”

“Kid, I-“

“Please just trust me on this, Mr. Stark” Harley snapped, “I have a theory and I need to be sure. If it’s right, then Ned will be able to tell us very quickly and if it’s wrong, then Ned will be able to tell us who actually raped Peter last night.”

“I don’t understand” Michelle replied, “Harley, what do you think happened?”

“I think Skip was the one who raped Peter” Harley replied, shaking and adrenaline pumping through his body like never before, “There’s been….stuff and it all makes sense in my head. He controls the CCTV. If the footage is there from last night, then maybe he’s not guilty, but if it isn’t, then he sure as shit is.”

Michelle seemed unsure but typed out the text regardless. Ned text back pretty instantly and said he was on it. Harley breathed a sigh of relief.

“Where to in the meantime, kid?” Tony asked, “Down to the station?”

Harley sighed. He wanted to, he really wanted to, but he knew that May and Matt would look out for Peter and they were trying to pass off as his guardians so it made sense that they would stay there. And Harley still had questions he needed answering. Questions he didn’t trust the police to even form for another few days, especially if Peter was still more than likely not being massively forthcoming.

“We’re going to the Osborne’s” Harley told Tony, “I reckon Harry knows more about all of this than he’s letting on. Maybe he freaked because Peter told him about Skip. Maybe it had nothing to do with Flash at all.”

“And what about Flash?” Michelle asked, “Surely he’s still worth talking to as well?”

“Can’t have the kid getting suspected of a crime he didn’t commit” Tony replied.

Harley sighed. He didn’t have enough patience or time to consider the consequences for Flash right now but he knew it would be wrong to put the guy through that.

“Fine” Harley sighed, “Michelle, tell Flash what’s happened to Peter and get him to haul his ass down to the police station ASAP. Might help Peter’s side of the story more at the very least.”

Michelle nodded as she got out her phone and called Flash. Tony put a comforting hand on Harley’s shaking shoulder as he started the car and began to drive.

“For what it’s worth, kid, I think you’re amazing” he said, “Peter’s lucky to have a big brother like you.”

Harley broke.

It wasn’t true. Peter wasn’t lucky to have a brother like him, he was cursed. What kind of a brother gets so wrapped up in his own life that he ignores his little brother going through something like that? Was it just a one-time thing or had it been happening for a while? Peter had been acting so off for ages, had it just been anticipation that something might happen or a reaction something that had already started?

“Hey, don’t cry, don’t cry, it’s all going to be alright” Tony assured. Harley got the impression that he wanted nothing more than to stop the car and hug him but knew that Harley wanted, needed, to get to the Osborne’s house and ask Harry what the hell he knew and what was going on. 

“Flash is on his way down there now” Michelle said as she hung up her phone, she reached forward and put her own arm on Harley’s shoulder, “Tony’s right, Harley, you’re an amazing brother. Peter never shuts up about how much he loves you.”

Harley tried to smile and thankfully the tears had stopped but he certainly didn’t feel ready or deserving of praise. 

The last thing they expected when they pulled up to the Osborne’s house was for the police to have beaten them there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> da-da-dummm
> 
> i will try and update a little faster in future but no promises. 
> 
> hope you're all well and staying safe,  
> much love,  
> jamie   
> xxxx


End file.
